What's Wrong with Us?
by tsukikomew
Summary: Adjusting to having a daughter is driving Damon crazy so he hires someone new to help out. Elena has her own secrets & her past but she puts everything aside, falling in love with her employer and his daughter. Juggling therapy, secrets, and exes. M later
1. Tick, Tick, Tick

A/N: So this a new story I've been playing with. Chapters will be shorter than GIB but they should be longer after this chapter. Okay so TWHL is in the making and Chapter 10 teaser will post on Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

I watched as a bird flew past the window, a perfect metaphor for freedom. I hated this hour twice a week more than anything. The sound of the pen scribbling profusely over the paper on the clipboard was deafening. I had said nothing in the past five minutes and apparently she could derive an incredible amount of information from said silence.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick_

She paused. My patience was wearing thin. I stared at the window and hoped time would finally be willed forward and I would escape this hell hole. One silly mistake and I was relegated to this. I needed the damn form signed every month in order to continue with my life as I was accustomed. She made damn sure I was miserable the whole time.

"So Damon, tell me about your week." Her voice held the same patient tone she had employed at the last two silent meetings. Question after question flew out of her mouth as she tried hundreds of different tactics. So far none of them had even grazed my surface. As long as I was forced to be here, I would be but she would gain no insights.

My phone vibrated on the table and I heard the sigh come from her.

"Damon, I've told you to turn your phone off when you are in this room." I ignored her and picked up the phone. It was the office. It was always the office. I don't think anyone had ever called me on this phone besides work.

"Hello? Yes Matthew, the files are on the desk...Yes I know my father is demanding but that's the job you are stuck with. Uh-huh...no she got what she wanted and she had her night. Tell her to get the fuck out of my office and not come back." I ended the call and slammed the phone down on the table.

I slumped back against the couch and closed my eyes. I heard a soft clatter and my eyes opened slowly. She put the clipboard down and leaned back against her chair, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Do you have sex with lots of women?" I looked at her, surprised by her question. I had never expected her to ask THAT question.

"I've never had to beg if that's your question."

"Tell me about her." I knew who she meant. She meant that stupid girl who had come to my office.

"Her name was Amber. She was attractive for one night but she was barely good enough for my bed."

"You think highly of yourself." It wasn't a question.

"I've never had complaints."

"Why her then?" She leaned forward and scooped a handful of M & M's into her hand. I watched as she lifted each candy separately and popped them into her mouth.

"I don't know. She was drunk and she was willing. I don't discriminate." She leaned back as if she was considering her next question.

"Do they satisfy you?" I laughed then. What an absurd question. Of course they satisfied me. I didn't tolerate women who were bad in bed. If they couldn't then they were dismissed with cab fare.

"I don't tolerate shoddy work."

"Yes you are satiated but are you satisfied?" I didn't like the insinuation. Everyone was always telling me how much happier I'd be in a committed relationship. Been there, done that.

"I have no desire to be in a committed relationship if that is what you are getting at."

"Your last relationship didn't go well?" I considered that question. No, of course not. It was a miserable time and I hated it. I hated being accountable. I hated having to compromise and I absolutely hated meeting the parents.

"The sex was good." She sighed at that, as I expected her to. She looked like the kind of woman that needed some loving but of course, gay. He had never been slapped by a therapist before but she had surprised him then. She had introduced herself and then proceeded to tell him the rules of the sessions.

"It's not always about sex Damon."

"It is with me."

"How is Katie adjusting?" I hated her for asking that question. I hated how many people asked me about Katie. She had barely been in my life for two weeks and everyone wanted to talk about her. I had fired someone from a board meeting when they asked me. My personal life is no one's business save my own.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Damon, Katie is a big part of your life. You are going through a major adjustment and we need to help you through it. We don't want a repeat of the reason you are here, do you?" I sighed and leaned back against the couch again. I was not a failure but for the first time in my life I felt like I was a failure.

"She's fine, I guess. She kicked the nanny."

"Sounds like she got more from you than your black hair and blue eyes." I chuckled at that thought. I would have kicked the woman too. The insipid woman wanted her to wear a pink unicorn sweatshirt. Who does that?

"Suffice to say I'm out a nanny."

"How many is that now?"

"Seven." She laughed then, a loud laugh that seemed wrong coming from someone with a doctorate. She composed herself and sipped a cup of tea quietly.

"She's been with you fourteen days and seven people have run screaming from your house? Talented girl," she stated as she glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes left.

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

"How was your weekend?"

"We went to the fair." I picked my finger nails while I waited for the incessant questioning to continue. She wouldn't be pleased, I'm sure.

"And how did your time with Katie go?" I didn't answer. I knew it didn't go well. I knew I was a failure at this. I never asked to be a father and I sure as hell wasn't ready.

"She didn't have fun. She locked herself in her room when we got home."

"And why do you think she did that?"

"I don't know. We did it all. She got on all the rides. I won a stupid teddy bear. She stuffed her face with cotton candy." I really had no idea and I'm sure the doc would enlighten me. I did everything you see in movies with Katie and I didn't get a smile after the ticket booth.

"And what did you do while she was on the rides?" Well shit. I hadn't thought about that. I felt like a school boy sitting in the Principal's office.

"I was on the phone working on business and yes I realize that was the problem." She smiled at my 'breakthrough' and I could see her fingers twitching to jot it into my file.

"This isn't just an adjustment for you Damon. This is an adjustment for Katie too. Imagine her in this. She's seven years old and she is suddenly living with a father she never knew."

"That's not my fault!"

"I understand that Damon. You are twenty-seven years old and she is seven. You have years of life experience that will help you adjust to this while she is scared and lonely." I stared at the wall while I considered her words.

"I didn't ask for this."

"New parents seldom do." Ten minutes.

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

"I think I can help you Damon." My eyes shot to hers when she said that. Three minutes of silence and finally she broke it. "I have a friend."

"How nice for you." She rolled her eyes at that statement and I wondered if therapists were allowed to do that. Doesn't that go to bedside manner for therapists? It's kind of rude.

"Yes well this friend will help you if you'll accept it." She stood and moved to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out what looked to be an address book. She flipped for a few moments before writing down a phone number on one of her business cards, handing it to me as she sat down.

"No name?"

"Call that number when you are desperate. You need someone who can help you both adjust as well as help around the house right?"

"I guess. I fired my housekeeper when I found her sleeping on the job."

"Call the number Damon. Trust me on this." I don't know why she thought I'd trust her. We weren't friends, colleagues, family, or anything else. I had to talk to her for two hours every week and that was it. Taking a card couldn't hurt, I suppose.

"Alrighty then."

"So Damon, let's talk about your father."

"Oh look doc, time's up." She glanced at the clock before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We will talk about him next time then. Oh and Damon?" she called as I walked out the door, phone in hand. "Try not to be too much of an ass." I smirked as I left the office, the ticking of the reception area clock no longer quite so bothersome.

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

"Hi Daddy." I walked in the front door and hung my coat on the rack. It was getting cool out there in the evening and soon we would be outfitted in winter clothes. Does Katie even have a coat?

"Hi Katie." She was standing by the living room, her hair hanging in braids. Her dress was rumpled and she had marker stains on her hand. I prayed she hadn't drawn on the floors. Was seven too old for that?

We stood in silence as I searched for something to say. She looked expectantly at me, her eyes watching me intently.

"Will you play a game with me Daddy?" I sighed but moved forward. Truth be told all I wanted to do was drink some scotch and pass out drunk in my room. I had to at least try to enjoy myself.

"Like what?"

"I was thinking Go Fish or Crazy 8s or something." Card games aren't too hard. I could handle this. She was dealing the cards out and I sat down on the floor by the coffee table. I noticed a soda sitting on the table and I pointed to it.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink sodas in the evening." She looked down and seemed upset.

"Ms. Fell gave me the soda when she left. She gave me toast and the soda and told me to tell you she quit." Wait, the woman left Katie alone? What is wrong with the nannies in this city?

"She quit and left you alone?"

"She said she didn't get paid enough to cook me dinner and put me to bed. She seems to think I'm four or something. I don't go to bed until 9." He laughed at her. She was so cute and for a moment he was reminded of her mother. It was something she would have said.

"Well," I paused as I put a Jack of diamonds down. She put down an eight and changed it to spades. This game was easy enough but honestly it was a little boring. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah. I ate a PB and J after she left. I know how to make those."

"Did your mother teach you?" She wrinkled her nose at the thought and continued putting cards down. She scratched at a scab on her leg from when she fell out front a few days ago but said nothing. I kept playing, hoping for something.

"Mama never taught me things like that. Auntie Izzy taught me." She had mentioned Aunt Izzy a few times but when asked for details she hadn't divulged. It was infuriating to not really understand your own child.

"And it looks like you win." She smiled before cleaning up the cards and sticking them in the drawer of the table. She stood up and moved closer to me. She leaned down and hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, and said goodnight. She was gone before I could do anything. The clock struck 9.

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

"What do you mean you won't send a replacement?" I was beyond frustrated. The damn agency refused to send anyone to replace Ms. Fell. Something about how I'd gone through eight nannies in fourteen days. If they hired women who quit over feeding the child then why bother running that type of business.

"We're sorry Mr. Salvatore but we simply can't spare any more nannies. We could give you the number of a few other agencies but it doesn't seem promising. We'll have to tell them why we're passing on you." I pinched the bridge of my nose while I tried to consider my options. I had loads of money but no one was willing to stick around to receive it. Hell, they could move in if they wanted but so far they all ran.

"What do you recommend?"

"Someone outside the agency. Maybe canvas the university for a student who is willing to watch Miss Katie. They will probably take less pay and be willing to put up with more."

"Katie is not a horrible child and I don't like your tone. You may think you are turning me away but believe me, I can ruin you. One bad word from me and my company could ruin you in this city." I heard the soft intake of breath as I shouted into the phone. I head the woman pleading with me as I slammed the receiver down. I paid good money for these services and people were always letting me down.

I pulled my tie off and padded around the bathroom. I showered quickly as I considered my options, not even bothering with a quick one in the shower. I wasn't in the mood for once. I had no idea what I was going to do. Katie needed someone to take care of her after school and I worked six days a week.

I threw my clothes in the hamper and then paused. That card was still in my pants pocket. I pulled it out and looked it over. It was a local number and fairly new. They only started using that area code in the past year. I sat down at my laptop and googled the number.

_Tick, Tick, Tick,_

NOTHING! Wasn't the Internet supposed to have all the answers? There was absolutely no indication anywhere about the person on the other end. I even paid the thirty dollars on one of those websites for the name of the owner of the wireless number. Still nothing. Apparently the number was too new.

I reached for my cell and dialed it. It couldn't be that bad right?

"Hello?" It was a feminine voice, thank god.

"Hello. This is Damon Salvatore."

"I was expecting your call Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes."

"What can I help you with?" I found her tone interesting. She was very confident and I respect that. I wondered what she looked like. Hopefully not like Ms. Donovan. I fired her when Katie left the room and she cupped by package. She was a tad too forward for my taste.

"I was told you could help me with my daughter."

"I have three conditions. First, I get paid 500 dollars a week. No less. Second, you inform me of your child's background. Third, you promise not to try anything with me." Her demands were firm and unyielding. She would have been a prized gem in my board room.

"I think I can manage those. Cocky are you?"

"Very. I've had no complaints." I smiled at her words. She would be quite entertaining I was sure.

"It's a live-in position if you want it. I need someone here with Katie after school and preferably someone who can do some housework. I don't currently have a housekeeper and frankly..."

"You'd rather only pay one person. Yes, of course. What time tomorrow?" Man she was abrupt.

"Six."

"Goodbye Mr. Salvatore." She hung up before I could reply. I damn sure hope she was as good as the good Doc said she was. Six seemed too far away for the woman who was supposed to be a godsend.

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

A/N: Okay so first chapter is done. I don't have a complete game plan but so far I think it will be a long one. The POV will switch around between Damon and our miracle-worker. The doc is a woman but not revealed yet. Feel free to take guesses.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the support with Better Than Anything. I couldn't believe the number of alerts I got from that one story.

Please review since this is completely different than anything I've done.

http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for rants, updates, teasers, and recommendations

Twitter: ~Tsukikomew


	2. Interesting Introductions

**A/N: Here's is Chapter 2 and I am so thrilled FFN finally got themselves together! I am absolutely loving all of the feedback, blog views, etc. for all of my work and I just want to say thanks. Please read the end AN.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, save my thoughts.**

_**DPOV**_

I don't think I slept a wink last night. I had paced for hours thinking over my decision to hire someone outside of a reputable agency. While I didn't have a lot of experience in hiring nannies, I knew my money carried weight. I could have gotten a nanny with a PH.D. in child psychology but I didn't have time to search one out.

Why only five hundred dollars? I would gladly pay twice that for a decent nanny. Katie was a Salvatore and she deserved the finest things in life. Her nanny should be spectacular and much better than her poor excuse for a father. I had spent an hour just watching her sleep. How did she get saddled with me? I was a wreck.

I hadn't had a successful relationship in years. I hadn't ever wanted children. I had never wanted to be accountable to anyone. My job was everything and now I had a beautiful little girl who needed me to be somebody. A drink would do wonders right now.

My alarm went off at 5:45a.m. but it was unnecessary. I had been ready for work for nearly an hour. I sipped my coffee as I watched the front door. I waited for the chime to announce her arrival. The clock chimed six and a knock came at the door. I walked forward, briskly, grasping the handle. The door opened and I paused. This girl must have the wrong apartment.

"Mr. Salvatore?" She turned around to face me and I froze. This was a beautiful young woman. She had luxurious chocolate hair that cascaded down her back, swishing against the top of her ass. Her tight jeans accentuated her curves as her t-shirt made her breasts look delicious. A heart-shaped locket rested on the swell of her breast. I looked up at her and was frozen in her gaze. Her eyes were molten chocolate and they were the kind of eyes that lured men in, making them beg for her attention.

"Are you the nanny?" I noticed the purse and suitcase near the doorway. This was all this woman in front of me brought with her? I had more items in my car.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She reached out to shake my hand and my fingers closed around her silken skin. One firm grasp and then I was ushering her inside. She turned and bent over to lift her bags while my eyes were focused on her rear end. Damn she just had to be hot! "Are you going to gawk at me constantly or are you going to let me do my job?"

"Excuse me?" This girl had the audacity to call me out in my own home?

"You were totally checking me out and I don't go for that. You agreed to the conditions right?" She cocked her head to the side as she placed a hand on her hip. I followed the movement with my eyes and noticed her petite waist.

"What are you celibate?" I watched her skin turn nearly red as her anger nearly got the best of her. She huffed a little before pushing past me.

"How dare you even ask me that!"

"Calm down little dove."

"Little Dove?"

"I would call you a tiger but I think you'd be insulted by that name." I smirked at her as she blushed. "I give everyone nicknames little dove and I think it suits you. You're young and innocent and you are letting me ruffle your feathers."

"I haven't met a man who can ruffle my feathers and I'll be sure to let you know when I do, Mr. Salvatore." She leaned in to punctuate her words, and I felt her breath caress my lips. "Now, I believe you agreed to the conditions last night?"

"Oh I agreed although you don't sound like the woman I talked to last night." She smirked before reaching into her purse and pulled out a business card. I took it from her and read it quickly. Apparently she worked for a private agency, one for the rich and famous. I flipped the card over and read the personalized note from a Ms. Pearl.

"As you can see, I work for Ms. Pearl. She finds someone to do pretty much anything someone in your earning bracket needs. I fulfill that need." I smiled at her suggestive tone. "I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't mean that. What are your qualifications for this job?" I launched into business mode to distract me from the girl in front of me.

"I'm an education major at the university and I have worked at a daycare since I was 14."

"Are you still in school?"

"I take two online classes a semester so it's slow-going. I won't graduate for a few years."

"How old are you Miss Gilbert?" She went to shift and I heard the crack. Her heel broke and she tumbled to the side. I reached out to help her and she collided into my arms. Her soft body was pressed against me and I nearly shivered as her thigh rubbed against me intimately.

"Um...20." She glanced up at me, still wrapped in my arms. Twenty? This siren was only twenty? I righted her before stepping back. "Still gawking?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Your reaction is flattering." I glanced down and groaned. I was clearly showing her how much I wanted her body. I turned for a moment to get my bearings. "Do I have the job Mr. Salvatore?" The clock struck 6:15 and I knew I needed to head out. She would have to do for now.

"Yes Miss Gilbert. Your room is the second down the hall on the right. Katie's is the first one."

"Katie..." She whispered as if sounding it out. "Is there anything I should know about Katie? Any allergies or anything?" I turned back to her and noticed a small notebook in her hand.

"Um...not that I'm aware of. You'll have to ask Katie. Don't give her sodas after 5 or she'll be up all night. Oh, and she's off from school today."

"That's it? Usually I get pages filled off of the worried parents."

"Yeah well I'm not a usual parent." I bent down to retrieve my briefcase and noticed with glee, she was checking me out. I straightened and turned to her, gliding closer as I leaned down to whisper, "Done gawking, little dove?"

She sputtered lightly as her cheeks grew red. She would be so much fun. "You wish." She threw her notebook down on the couch before lifting one of her bags. "When will you be home Mr. Salvatore?"

"Seven. Enjoy yourself Miss Gilbert." I laughed as she mumbled about cocky men. Maybe she would find out just how cocky this man is.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

I stormed into my office, blowing past my secretary with barely a glance. That woman had me all in knots and I'd only been with her a little while. I had only ever felt this way with one other woman after only a few moments with her. I hated feeling out of control and I had a feeling she would gain the upper-hand more often than not.

"My goodness big brother, what the hell happened to you?" I glanced up as Stefan breezed in the door. He was dressed impeccably, ready for court as ever. My baby brother was one of the best lawyers I knew and I trusted him with everything in my life.

"Another nanny."

"Another one? Katie is gunning for them. How many is that?"

"Fifteen." He chuckled at the number. Of course, he did. The number was ridiculous. Two weeks and more nannies than one a day.

"I wonder how many she'll run through before she finds one she likes."

"I hired a new one," I said as I watched my brother try to compose himself. He wouldn't be laughing when he saw her.

"Already?"

"My therapist gave me a number for an agency for the rich and famous apparently."

"Ms. Pearl's?" How the hell did he know about her?

"How'd you know?"

"Mother called her a few years ago for a housekeeper."

"Wait Celia works for Ms. Pearl?"

"Not anymore. After one year with Mom, she quit to work for Mom only." Of course Mom would do that. She loved being in control and wouldn't accept anyone working for someone else when they were in her house. I nodded but I didn't feel any tension leave my body. "What happened to you?"

"I spent twenty minutes with her and I want to kill her." Stefan laughed loudly at my expression before slamming his hand down on my desk.

"Kill her or fill her brother? I know the look in your eyes and this girl has you spiraling out of control."

"Shut up Steffy." He smiled before turning to head out the door. He turned to me when he was halfway out the door.

"It's a nice look on you big brother. I want to meet this girl so I can see what has you so crazy." I waved him away from me and picked up the stack of messages waiting for me on my desk.

"Oh and Stefan?" I called and he poked his head in. "Hands off, she's mine."

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_**EPOV**_

I paused in the hallway and listened for the front door to close. I slumped against the wall and waited for the click signaling his exit. What was wrong with me? My heart was pounding, my hands were clammy, and I was hot as all hell. I fanned myself absent-mindedly and thought about what I was doing here. This was a good job, a good paying job. I would have a place to stay and food on the table. I would be able to pay for school and I would be able to relax occasionally. I sighed before grabbing my suitcase. I better check out this nanny room.

Oh My Word! I opened the door and I had to have walked into the most luxurious hotel imaginable. The entire upstairs of my old house would have fit in this room. The walls were cream colored with yellow accents while long sheer white curtains flowed from ceiling to floor. I looked at the furniture in the room and gasped when my eyes fell on the bed. A king-sized canopy bed rested by the windows, with a blood red comforter draped across what I was sure were Egyptian cotton sheets. From bed, you could wake up and watch the sunrise over the park.

The dresser was huge with a beautiful mirror over it. There was a desk with a top of the line laptop for my school work. The seating area had a large entertainment unit hidden in an armoire, with all the gadgets you could ever want. I slipped my shoes off and stepped onto the plush carpet, wiggling my toes against it. Why would anyone run from this place? I really hoped I got along with Katie.

I moved into the room, opening one door to discover a rather large walk-in closet. I realized I had nothing to put in there; I only had one pair of heels and one nice shirt and skirt. I turned to the second door and found myself in the bathroom. It was Jack and Jill style just like my childhood home. The comparison ended there though since my bathroom at home could have fit in the tub in this room. There was a separate shower, tub, and even a separate room for the toilet. I glanced at the vanity and realized I will share this room with Katie.

I smiled at the princess towel hanging on the towel rack and I noticed the pink chap-stick by her sink. I hoped we would get along. I walked into my room and looked around, determined to get settled before Katie woke up.

I had my suitcase unpacked quickly, using only two of the six drawers in the dresser. My purse was placed on the couch and I sat my newest textbook next to the computer. I looked around the room again and moved to the bed. It looked so comfortable with all of those pillows on the bed. I turned and sat down, sinking into the bed.

"Oh my!" I groaned as I laid back on the red comforter, my body sinking into the soft mattress. I lay back staring at the canopy and thinking about how different this was from where I spent last night.

"Are you the new nanny?" I shot up and stared at the beautiful little girl standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Her black hair was in braids and she wore jeans and a beautiful green shirt. She looked like her father, the devilish gleam present in her eyes.

"Good Morning Katie," I stood up slowly and walked over to her. I held out my hand to shake hers. "I'm Elena Gilbert but I'd like you to call me Elena."

"I can call you Elena?" She seemed really surprised by that idea. Her hand came out to grasp mine cautiously and I smiled.

"Of course. Can I call you Katie?" She nodded and I smiled in return. "What is a growing girl like you doing up before ten?"

"Momma never let me sleep past eight. I had to go to Aunt Izzy's," she stated softly. I stepped back and gestured her to follow me to the couch. She sat down and watched me carefully.

"How old are you Katie?"

"Seven?"

"Only seven? You look 10 at least!" She giggled with pleasure at my words. "Well I'm twenty."

"Wow, twenty! That's so cool!"

"Why is that so cool?"

"All my other nannies have been old enough to be my Grandma." She wrinkled her nose as she said it, obviously displeased by their age.

"Well then it helps that I'm awesome right?"

"I hope so."

"Okay baby girl. How about we go out to breakfast and get to know each other?" She smiled brightly before jumping up.

"I'll go get my sneakers!" She ran off and I smiled after her. She was going to be a handful but I think I passed the first test.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"I can order eggs and pancakes?" It was so easy to win with this girl. It was like no one had ever taken her out before.

"Of course. You are a growing girl and you should have it all," I said as I sipped my tea. She was staring at the menu with an incredible intensity as I watched people walk by the window. She finally put down the menu and stared intently at me.

"Where are you from?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Where's that?"

"It's a long drive south." She nodded as she sipped her orange juice.

"I'm from California."

"California? That's so far away!"

"I lived with Momma out there until..."

"Until..."

"I came to live with Daddy." She seemed sad as she said that and I reached out to hold her hand.

"Your Daddy cares about you baby girl. He wants the very best for you."

"Yeah but...I've only been here two weeks and I never get to spend time with him." We paused to order our food and I watched sadness descend over the table.

"Does your Daddy work a lot?"

"All the time. He leaves before I get up and he doesn't get home until seven." I sighed as she looked down at the table, clearly upset by her father's workaholic ways.

"Hey, I can try to talk to him about that. I can see if he'll come home earlier to spend time with you, okay?"

"You'd do that?" Her eyes shot up to mine as she considered by offer.

"Yes. You should get to know your father, but I can't promise any changes." We stopped our conversation as our food arrived. We slipped into silence as we both picked at our food. "Eat up Katie; this is the best diner in the city."

"It is really good!" I finished eating and watched her suck down this food like she hadn't had a proper meal in months. I sipped my tea quietly as I thought about what we could do. I didn't have much money on me but I'm sure we could find something to amuse ourselves. "So what are we going to do today?"

"How about we take a walk in the park while we let our stomachs settle and then we could go to this really awesome museum?"

"A museum...bleh!" She made a disgusted face as she ate her toast. I smiled at her antics before sitting my cup down.

"This is a museum for kids. It's really cool!"

"Well okay but if it's boring then I want to leave."

"Okay, okay."

Soon enough we were walking down the paved paths of the park, enjoying the sunshine and the sounds of the birds. Sometimes I really missed the openness that Mystic Falls offered. The city was too noisy and too industrial for me sometimes.

"So what is your favorite thing to do Katie?"

"I like to read and I like to draw."

"Draw? Will you show me some of your work?"

"Yeah!"

"My younger brother, Jeremy is an artist. He's always walking around with a sketchbook."

"I wish I had a brother or a sister. I hate being an only child." I felt myself tear up at her words. I reached up to wipe a tear from my cheek and I felt her hand in mine. "What's wrong Elena?"

"Nothing Katie. I got something in my eye." She looked up at me like I was lying but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. Can we go to the museum now?" I smiled at her realizing she was trying to make me feel better.

"Only if you want to..."

"I do, I do!" She pulled on my hand as we started walking faster towards the exit. We were two girls out on the town and we were already having lots of fun.

-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-

"That was so much fun!" Katie skipped out of the museum and twirled around the sidewalk. "Can we come back another time?"

"Yep. I told you, you would like it."

"I know, I know." I knew she would like being able to play with the different gadgets and use science to make beautiful artwork. I held the artwork carefully, having spent the little extra money to buy a hard shell to protect it. "Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"He'd be silly not to. It's beautiful! I love all the colors you used." I looked down at the spin art she had made using the pendulum and paints. She reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps.

"I really like your necklace, Elena."

"Thank you. My mother gave it to me when I turned thirteen."

"Why?"

"Because it was a tradition in her family to give the oldest daughter this necklace."

"So you'll give it to your daughter?"

"I would love to give it to my own daughter," I whispered as we walked down the street. "Hey, how about we cook dinner tonight?"

"I can help?"

"Of course!" We giggled as we turned into the store. I had just enough money to pick up the spices and food I needed to prepare an amazing dinner for my new employers. This little girl was looking for someone to confide in and I was going to do my best to be that for this child.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_**DPOV**_

It had been a long, fucking day. I had to fire my secretary for flirting on the job, the damn printer jammed, and I spilled coffee on myself. I hated work so much and all I wanted to do was pick up a woman, get drunk, and have some good, old-fashioned fun. I glanced at the clock as I packed up my briefcase. 6:47 was blinking back at me. Katie would be expecting me.

I breezed past the floor's receptionist and entered the elevator. At least I would have a peaceful ride down to the ground floor. But of course, as the door was closing a briefcase came through.

"Hello Damon." I cringed when I heard the voice. This was the last person I wanted to talk to today.

"Hello Father," I said off-handedly. I concentrated on the digital numbers counting down to the first floor while he huffed at me.

"How are you doing Damon?"

"Just fine Father. Katie's fine too."

"Ah yes, little Katie. Have you looked into the boarding school pamphlets I left on your desk? There are a few very good options for your...daughter," he said as if he didn't believe it.

"Let's get something straight," I said as I turned towards him. "Katie will stay with me for as long as we both want her to. I want my daughter with me and she wants to be with me. I won't send her to boarding school simply because Salvatores always abandon their children."

"Damon..."

"Goodbye Father. I'll see you at the board meeting on Thursday." I escaped the confines of the elevator and walked out the door. Of course, my father would choose my most stressful day to harass me. It had always been this way between us. He was always trying to separate me from people and I never understood why. It had started with Stefan when we were young and then Mom when we grew older. Stefan and I had finally gotten to a good place in our relationship after our shitty childhood and I wasn't about to let Giuseppe drive a wedge between me and my daughter.

I rode in the back of the cab, quietly contemplating my night. Would Elena still be there? Would Katie be happy today or would she lock herself in her room? The elevator ride was silent and I relished in the quiet. God only knew what I would find inside.

I opened the door and moved into the living room. It was quiet and there was no sign to Katie's whereabouts. I heard a clatter and a loud burst of laughter in the direction of the kitchen. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight awaiting me.

Elena was bent over, pulling something from the oven while Katie sat there mixing a sauce. All day I had been haunted with the picture of Elena bent over while I rubbed myself against her. As I continued to think about her, I forgot about Katie.

"Daddy!" I stumbled as Katie collided into me, her face alight in happiness. I hugged her gently and watched as Elena straightened, closing the oven door.

"Hey baby girl." She skipped back to the counter and began to stir again. "Good evening little dove."

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." She walked over to me and leaned reached out, taking my briefcase from me. She took it and went into the living room, laying it down on the couch. She returned and went to the stove. "I hope you are hungry. Katie and I are preparing a wonderful meal and we would love if you would share it with us."

"What are we having?" I heard Katie squeal in pleasure at my joining and even Elena smiled.

"We are having shrimp scampi over rice, fresh broccoli with my own special dressing, and for dessert fresh chocolate chip cookie ice-cream sandwiches." Damn, I hope this was as good as it sounded! If she could cook then I'd beg her to stay. I hadn't had a decent home-cooked meal prepared for me in years.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Why don't you go and change into some clean clothes and Katie can help me finish up?"

"Sounds good."

An hour later, Katie was off getting ready for bed and Elena was in the kitchen cleaning up dinner. It had been a spectacular meal, with succulent shrimp and amazing vegetables that had Katie asking for seconds. I hoped she would keep cooking dinner for us and I hoped she would stick around. She seemed to fit our needs perfectly and she definitely wasn't hard to look at. Katie had seemed to like her, watching every move Elena made with some sort of reverence. Katie had a new role model and she loved every second with her.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up a dish towel. Elena turned and smiled at me as I picked up the dishes and began to dry them. We worked as a team for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Can I talk to you about something Mr. Salvatore?"

"Go ahead."

"Katie was talking to me earlier today and she told me something. I promised I would talk to you about it."

"What is it little dove?"

"Katie told me you work too much and she wants to spend time with you."

"Excuse me?" What the hell was she getting at? My work was my life.

"Katie just wants to spend more time with you." She continued washing dishes as I stood frozen. What the hell was she talking about?

"That's what Sundays are for."

"But she misses you during the week too."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I threw the towel down. What right did she have to start calling me out over how I live my life? "You've been in my home for less than one day and you have the nerve to start lecturing me?"

"I'm doing this because that little girl needs someone to help her out. She needs her father!"

"How dare you judge me for this. What gives you the expertise to understand me? I'm adjusting to this and this damn situation!" I was yelling now and she was taking it in stride. She turned to me and she came up to me, toe to toe.

"You are not the only one adjusting to this situation!"

"That doesn't matter! I didn't ask for this!"

"It's not her fault if her mother died!" I paused in my thoughts before yelling out the one thing that would shut her up.

"She didn't die! She abandoned Katie!" I saw the fire die in her eyes as she gasped and stepped back. "Next time get all your facts before you accuse _me_ of something!"

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- TVD- **

A/N: So now we know how Katie got to Damon's. We're in for a long road. All three have secrets in their past and all three of them have issues to work through. There will be a bit of a slow build since we have to establish these characters and their backgrounds. Bear with me, okay?

Damon and Elena have an instant attraction but nothing every really comes that easy, right?

Next Chapter: Damon is back at therapy, Elena meets someone in Damon's life, and Katie deals with an upsetting issue.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** do this for me: On my profile and blog I am going to post a poll. I am considering putting down my new story (not posted yet) in favor of continuing "Better than Anything". I think it does have the potential to continue onwards. "What WWU?" would still be priority but I'm curious to how all of you feel. If it's a "No." then I'll write it for me and post it somewhere down the line but if you all are interested then I will work on it sooner, rather than later. Let me know!

Twitter: ~Tsukikomew

http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com for sneak peeks, rants, and updates

Give TwilightElena some love for the new banner and _**REVIEWS**_ are awesome.


	3. Forgiveness for Father

_**DPOV**_

"You're angry."

"No shit!" The doc leaned forward and took a sip of water as I sat there, stewing. I hadn't seen Elena or Katie much after our argument and frankly, I hadn't wanted to. I barely saw Katie and when I did she avoided me. The one night I came home early I found them camped out in her room playing a board game. I didn't bother to intrude.

"What are you angry about Damon?"

"She just irritates me."

"Who?"

"Elena." I watched her scribble something on her clipboard and I desperately wanted to rip it from her, mangling it in the process. I hated people writing while I talked. If you want to write then do it on your own time.

"And who is Elena?" I sighed. How to answer that question? Who was Elena? I had no idea. I'd only spent an hour or so with her and I knew virtually nothing.

"She's Katie's new nanny and our housekeeper," I said as I picked at my finger nails. I glanced at my watch and damn, 40 minutes left.

"She left?"

"No...no she's at home with Katie." She smiled at that statement as she scribbled another line or two. She brushed the hair out of her face before starting to search for another question. She always had one more and I hated it. I hated the constant badgering.

"So you have a nanny that has stuck around for more than a day. How long has she been with you two?"

"Five days."

"Five days..." She said it like it was important. How could five days be so important to my well-being?

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you went through fourteen..."

"Fifteen"

"Fifteen nannies in two weeks and Elena has been there for five days. Now what has you so angry?" I sighed at her question. I had been wondering for days what had me so upset but every time I began to try and figure it out, Elena popped into my head and I got distracted.

"She had the audacity to question the way I live my life. I mean, what's it to her if I work 12 hour days?" I sat back and twirled one of my pens between my fingers, the repetitive motion calming my nerves.

She was quiet as she thought and I thanked God for that. 30 minutes left and then I could leave this place.

"Perhaps she wasn't questioning your lifestyle but rather showing you a different point of view?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well she did it for Katie I'm assuming. Think about it from her angle. She has this little girl to care for and this little girl barely knows her father. She wants to get to know her father and expresses that desire to the only person she can; her nanny. Said nanny approaches the father of her charge and tries to express the little girl's need and the father gets upset." She paused and let the idea penetrate my mind. I thought about it. I guess it was valid when you thought about it like that.

"So I completely over-reacted then?"

"I'm just saying you may want to consider her thoughts in this argument. But on another note, why did her questioning bother you?" She tapped out a few more lines on the clipboard before resuming her staring. I glanced out the window at the pouring rain before turning back to her.

"I don't know. I just don't like the questions."

"Is it because you think your job is the most important aspect of your life?"

"My job is important."

"I'm not saying it isn't. I'm asking you why it bothers you."

"I don't know!" I growled out as I threw the pen on the table. It clattered and rolled to the floor.

"Do you think it's possible that you think if you start rearranging your schedule for Katie then it makes this more real?"

"Makes what more real?" I put my head in my hands as I tugged on my hair.

"Fatherhood. If you change your life to accommodate Katie then you really are a father and she really is counting on you. Could that be what's going on?" I thought about it. So far I had spent little time with Katie. Other than dinner and a few card games, I didn't know my daughter. It hit me then what was going on, I was fucking scared. I was terrified of her depending on me. I wasn't responsible. I wasn't a stable man. I wasn't a father. I was a mess and I was not ready.

"I'm not ready," I whispered to the room. There was so much left for me to do. There was so much left I wanted for my life before children.

"Maybe not Damon but it's happened and you have something that most single parents don't have." I raised my head from my hands and looked across the coffee table.

"What's that?"

"You have a woman who is willing to help you adjust even though Katie is not her daughter." I considered her words and realized she was right. I had a wonderful woman at home who was caring for Katie better than I could. She was still there even after all I had said to her and the trouble I had caused. I had to make things right starting tonight.

"Now then, how are things with your father?"

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_**EPOV**_

It had not been quiet few since my argument with Damon. Katie had sided with me no matter how much I tried to convince her to forgive him. It had been tense for me throughout the day even though Damon never made an appearance before 9. I left a dinner for him in the kitchen and each night I found the plate empty. I assumed he ate the dinner but he could have been tossing it. Either way I was trying to make amends.

I hadn't spoken to Katie about her mother and honestly, she had not been forthcoming. She had admitted to overhearing the argument and had confirmed Damon's words but then she had fallen silent. During the day there was no indication anything was wrong with Katie. She went to school fine and came home fine but the evenings were troublesome.

Katie had come home from school Tuesday in tears. My heart had plummeted as she launched herself into my arms, dropping her bags inside the door. I held her as she cried, her words garbled against my neck. I caught the word 'Mommy' but after that she became incoherent.

I rocked her gently, stroking her hair as she clung to me. I had never had a child act like this in front of me and I didn't know what to do. I lifted her against me and carried her into my room. We sat there on the bed for a long time, rocking back and forth until she fell asleep. I only left her to cook dinner and even then it was brief.

I put her to bed and waited up for Damon but that night he didn't come home. There was a message from his brother, explaining Damon had stayed there to work on legal issues. I had hoped to catch him but he came home irregularly. I was disappointed to hope we could discuss Katie.

It took a few days for her to confess to me what was bothering her. I had taken her out to a coffee shop and ordered her a steaming cup of hot chocolate to warm her up. Rain had been pouring for days and I hoped the sun would grace us soon. She had rubbed her hands on the warm cup before finally telling me what had been bothering her.

At her school they had monthly events with parents. September had been the mother's turn and she was being picked on. Her mother was absent from her life and the children had been harassing her. She said it started with them making fun of her and later they told her how she drove her mother away. She told me they didn't know about her mother except Katie was currently living with her father.

The kids were horrible as they told her she had broken up her parents and how she was the reason her mother fled. Katie had begun to believe them. She had been having trouble in California with bullies and she worried her mother hadn't wanted to deal with the problem.

It had taken a few hours to talk her down and convince her that these girls were being rude and inconsiderate. Her mother had left but Katie had nothing to do with it. I already loved Katie as if she was my own child and I found myself growing fiercely protective of her. Even if her mother had left because of her, Katie would never find out as long as I was around. She left because she was selfish and for no other reason.

I had convinced Katie to allow me to set up a meeting with her teacher for Monday and I hoped I could fix the current situation for her. All that remained was speaking to her father who had responded to my presence by disappearing. I could only hope he would come around sooner rather than later.

"Elena?" Katie's voice brought me out of my thoughts as she came into the kitchen. I turned the water off before glancing over at her.

"Yes Katie?" I started drying the dishes as I waited for her response.

"Can we watch a movie tonight?" I glanced over at her, watching as she swung her arms around and looked at the ground. She had a DVD case clasped in her right hand as she continued to wait for my answer.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yep."

"Did you put your toys away?"

"Yep."

"Did you..."

"Yep." I put the towel down and turned to face her. She was smiling brightly up at me as she squeezed the DVD case.

"Okay what's the movie?"

"It's _Beauty and the Beast._" I smiled at her excitement. I had been horrified to discover she had never seen any of the Disney Princess movies. I had remedied that the second night I had been here by showing her _Cinderella_. After that she had been clamoring for more and more of them.

"And where did you get that?" Her cheeks grew pink as she realized I knew exactly where she had gotten it.

"I found the box in your room," she whispered. "I know I should ask but..."

"It's okay Sweetie. You can go in my room."

"So can we?"

"Let me finish in here. You go get ready for bed so you can get right into bed when it's over." She nodded and ran down the hall, giggling away. I had called one of my best friends from Mystic Falls when I found out about Katie missing out on these movies. Caroline had sent me a rather large box of the entire DVD collections. It paid to have a friend who could get just about anything she wanted.

I walked down the hall once the dishes were put away and changed into my own PJs. I glanced at my clock and noticed the time. It was already 8:15 and even though Katie thought she'd make it through the movie, I knew it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep. As I walked into the living room I noticed the DVD was already in and Katie was sitting there in her PJs.

"Are you ready Katie?" She nodded and I pressed play. We got settled on the couch as she leaned against me. As the opening scenes rolled I could feel the giddiness radiating from her. "Calm down baby girl or you are going to bounce me right off the couch."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly before calming down. It lasted briefly before the front door opened. Katie was up like a light squealing, "Daddy!" I paused the movie as I heard them meet in the doorway. His briefcase dropped and I glanced down, suddenly realizing my PJs. Well I hope he wouldn't be uncomfortable since I wasn't wearing a robe.

"Daddy, will you watch the movie with us? Please Daddy!" I heard her ask and I heard his answering chuckle. Well he was in a good mood tonight. I waited patiently for his answer and I glanced at the clock. She would be out within the hour and I would be alone with my attractive boss.

"Okay, okay Katie." As he agreed, I went into the kitchen and got his dinner. He should at least eat while we watched the movie. "Good evening little Dove." I turned to face him with his dinner in my hands. He was smiling slightly as he moved closer.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore. Um I have dinner for you," I said before looking up at him.

"Thank you Elena," he leaned in and whispered, "Can I talk to you after the movie?"

"Sure." We sat down on the couch with Katie in between the two of us. He ate ravenously and I was oddly pleased he liked it so much. Twenty minutes passed and Katie was already asleep. I reached over and pulled a blanket over her. "Why do you eat like that?"

"It's really good," he said as he finished the brownie I had left for him.

"Thank you." I felt the blush creep up my cheeks.

"I really like your blush. It's beautiful."

"Th...thank you."

"Let me put Katie to bed and then we can talk, okay?" I nodded as he stood, lifting his daughter into his arms with little effort. I shivered as he walked away. I had forgotten how attractive I found him and how a mere look from him made me quiver. It wouldn't be in anyone's best interest for me to fall at his feet and beg him to take me. Perhaps a robe was in order...

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**DPOV**_

Dear God she was going to kill me! Her PJs made me want to jump her, her silken skin calling me to test its softness. I was so pleased when Katie fell asleep so I could leave her presence for a few moments. Why was I reacting this way? Why was my control so fragile when it came to her?

I paused in the hallway to catch my breath but I knew it was only a matter of time before I would have to face her again. Ever since I caught her that day, I'd been haunted by the feel of her in my arms. I could only hope she was not similarly affected.

She was standing by the fireplace, thankfully with a robe on. I moved into the room and coughed quietly to announce my presence. She turned around quickly and I froze. Of course more cloth didn't detract from her beauty. I shook my head before gesturing to the couch. She sat down and I nearly ran to the armchair. That should help.

"You wanted to talk to me Mr. Salvatore?" Dear God she would have to have a voice that would make any man want to take her right to bed.

"Yes. I...I wanted to speak to you about the other night. I acted horribly and I want to apologize. I'm...I'm sorry." I said quickly. I didn't do apologies but I felt she deserved it.

"I...of course I accept. I should never have questioned you." She tilted her head down and I was angered. I liked her fire.

"Don't apologize for questioning me. In fact," I reached over and lifted her chin. "I demand you keep questioning me. I've never done any of this before and I need your help."

"My help?" I grasped her hand and smiled at her and watched as an answering smile graced her features.

"I don't know how to be a father. I don't know how to do much of anything besides go to work, date, and drink." She giggled at me before growing serious at the look I gave her. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"What happened? How did all of this happen?" I sighed and leaned back. This was the one thing I didn't want to talk about. It was still too raw and it was something I had never fully recovered from.

"Katie's mother...we dated about eight years ago. I thought she was it for me and I...never expected this. I was a few days away from popping the question, the ring burning a hole in my jacket. My family didn't like her but it didn't stop me. I was so in love and I was blinded." I paused in my memories. I hadn't spoken of her in so long and all the feelings of betrayal came rushing back. "Out of the blue she just left. I came home one day and she was gone."

Her hand reached out to rest on my knee as she leaned forward. "Oh Damon."

"I don't know what happened or why she left. I still don't know. Two weeks ago I came home and Katie was sitting on my couch watching TV. The housekeeper had let her in. She had a letter from her mother and a backpack full of stuff. Basically, she said she was sick of raising our daughter alone and had left her here. I have no way of contacting her and I don't know how to tell Katie. She told Katie she would be back but she isn't coming back."

"How do you know?"

"In the envelope were the Relinquishment of Parental Rights forms. She has no intention of coming back." I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"How could anyone do that to their daughter...to Katie?"

"I don't know. I do know she's mine."

"No one could mess that up. She looks just like you." I smiled at that thought. She did look like me and thankfully she took after my mother as well. My mother was a beautiful woman and I liked that Katie took after her. Although, boys would start coming around sooner rather than later. I wonder if I should become a gun-toting father?

"I just...how do you tell a child you barely know that her mother has abandoned her?"  
>"Well," she started as she sat back, "she already knows that because of our argument."<p>

"Damn!"

"There's something else though. She's dealing with a lot at school. The girls are picking on her for not having a mother. They have Katie convinced her mother left because she was sick of her."

"What? She left because of her own selfishness." How dare these girls pick on my daughter! She was a Salvatore and that brought with it a certain level of protectiveness. Katie came from the most powerful, most influential, and richest family in the city. These girls needed to be dealt with. What do you do in this situation? Call the school? Call the families? Transfer?

"That's what I told her. I set up a meeting with the teacher for Monday." Of course the school route. Can't I just yell at them or something?

I took a moment to just stare at Elena as she rambled on about the school meeting. This woman in front of me was already ready to go to battle for my daughter. She was ready to defend her after only a few days. She was amazing. I could see the flare of motherliness come from within her and I marveled at how quickly she could become a nurturer to Katie when I was too scared to even stay in the room with her.

"When? I'll be there."

"12:30. It's during her lunch time." I nodded and realized I would need to rearrange my schedule in order to be there. "I'm going to go to bed Mr. Salvatore if that's okay."

"Sure." We stood and she moved towards the hallway. "Oh and Dove?" She turned to face me and her robe gaped slightly. I gulped as her skin was once again revealed to me. Her necklace dipped teasingly beneath the material. " Uh...please call me Damon. I don't like it when you call me Mr. Salvatore."

"Okay...Damon. Oh and Damon? It seems to me you're doing just fine with Katie. She just wants you home and I think tonight was a really good start." She was gone before I could answer her. I flipped the light off and moved down the hallway to my room. That night I dreamt of coming home to the two of them and feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**EPOV**_

"Elena when are we leaving?" Katie's head poked through the bathroom door and I giggled at the hat she had on. It was obviously a Christmas hat since little antlers were poking out but she didn't seem to care. I ran the brush through my hair again before turning to her.

"In a few minutes. I'm just finishing up."

"Come on Elena! We're going to be late and then he'll be GONE!" She whined as she stomped her foot. She came rushing in and hopped up on the counter, playing with my make-up containers.

"Careful Sweetie. I don't want to have to clean that mess up."

"Okay. She put them back down before picking up my hand mirror. "You know you don't need make-up. You're so pretty Elena."

"Thank you Katie. You're pretty too."

"Well maybe but you're like a model. You're so tall and you're really pretty. Even Daddy thinks so." I paused in my brushing and turned to face Katie.

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy said you're pretty. He told me this morning when he came in my room to say goodbye. I asked him if I thought you were pretty and he said you were 'gorgeous'." I blushed as she continued to talk about Damon. Why did I like that he found me attractive? He was my boss and nothing could happen.

"Um...are you ready to go?" Better to think about that later. She nodded and hopped down. We made it to the door before I tugged the hat off her head. "I bet you don't want to go out with that hat on right?"

"No. I just forgot I was wearing it. It was Uncle Stefan's. Daddy brought it home last night." I smiled as I locked up. Damon really had come home last night in a different mood. After our talk, he seemed to be different. Katie had come running in to wake me up this morning with an old teddy bear of Damon's. It was a cute little brown bear, affectionately named "Snuggly bear." Katie loved it and made a big show of putting it on her bed.

She later informed me that "Daddy cooked breakfast and left a warming plate in the oven for you." We had gone into the kitchen and I was treated to the best French toast I had ever had. I nearly moaned when I tasted it and Katie looked at me like I was strange. "It's just French toast..." she mumbled.

We were out in the bright, cool air as we walked the few blocks between home and our destination. Katie was still stunned by the sights and sounds of the big city and she whipped around constantly. Soon enough we were walking in the door to one of the city's most intimidating buildings. The security guard glanced up at us but did nothing. We headed for the elevator and I hoped I remembered correctly.

As Katie pressed the button for 74, a briefcase came through the doors. The older man stepped into the elevator and grumbled about people standing him up for business meetings.

"Elena, do you think Daddy will be mad?"

"No, Sweetie. I think he'll be surprised we're visiting," the man paused and glanced over at Katie who was rocking back and forth on her toes. "Katie, calm down. We're almost there."

"Katie, as in Damon's daughter?" I turned to the man and took him in for the first time. He had Damon's nose and mouth and I realized this must be his father.

"Oh Hi. I'm Elena and yep this is Katie." Katie moved to my side and stared up at him.

"Who are you?" Katie asked softly as we went up another few floors.

"I'm Damon's father, Giuseppe." He offered his hand to me and I shook it. He then reached down to shake Katie's hand but she looked confused. "Come now, Salvatore's always shake hands."

She reached out hesitantly and shook his hand before pulling it back and grabbing mine. She didn't seem to like him much and I wondered why. She hadn't met him before this if their greeting was any indication.

"We're coming to visit Damon and take him out to lunch." He grunted in what I thought was displeasure but I could have been wrong. Katie turned to watch the numbers and I turned to face the doors. Apparently we weren't going to receive a warm welcome.

"Why don't you two come down to my office? We can tell the receptionist to inform Damon of your arrival. He's in a meeting right now."

"Okay." We stood quietly for the remainder of the ride. The doors opened and I felt Katie's hand tighten around mine. This office was bustling with people. The phones were ringing off the hook and people kept crashing into other people. Machines were beeping and copiers were squawking. Katie seemed surprised by the number of people but Giuseppe rushed forward and informed the girl who we were and who to inform. He then turned and motioned us to follow him.

Two minutes later we in a rather large, imposing office and Giuseppe took a seat behind his large desk. Katie walked over to the door to an adjoining conference room. He motioned her to go ahead and I watched as she ran to the large windows. We were very high up and I thought she would like the view.

"So Elena, just who are you?" His tone was biting as he glared at me. I immediately took a step back as I considered the question.

"Excuse me?"

"You must be the little woman who has my son convinced to play Daddy."

"Once again...excuse me?"

"I would appreciate it if you would leave Damon's home and move on. Damon is being prepared to take my place and he has no time to play Daddy to a girl he never knew. He also certainly doesn't have the time to deal with a slutty nanny who is only after his money." He slammed a fist down and I glanced to Katie. She was clearly occupied and I thanked God for that. She didn't need to hear another argument.

"I don't know what you think is going on but I can assure you nothing is going on between Damon and me."

"The fact that you call him Damon says otherwise."

"He asked me to call him that."

"That doesn't matter. Any professional nanny would have refused. Now I will ask again for you to leave or I can make your stay very uncomfortable."

"I am not quitting because some pompous man in a business suit asks me to. I will only leave if Damon asks me to." I held my head high as I held his gaze.

"I have to say he chose an attractive nanny. I wonder what your price is...?"

"I assure you I can't be bought."

"Everyone has a price Elena. Even you." I turned to let him have it when the door opened.

"Hello Elena." His velvety voice passed through me and I turned to face him. Damon stood in the doorway, looking every bit a naughty fantasy. He had discarded his suit jacket, his dark blue shirt was opened at the top, and his tie was loosened. His black hair was disheveled from his constant playing with it. He stepped forward with a small smirk on his face as he moved closer to her.

"Hello Damon."

"What brings you to the office? Katie?" He glanced around and his eyes rested on her in the conference room. He smiled at the sight of her running from window to window in order to see all the sights.

"We wanted to take you to lunch if you'd be willing."

"With two beautiful women? I'd be a fool not to go." He smiled but it dropped as Giuseppe grunted his disapproval. "Well Father, it seems you do not want to be invited. It's no problem as I wouldn't have invited you anyway."

"Katie?" I called and she turned from the windows.

"Daddy!" She came flying in and launched herself at Damon. He picked her up and twirled her for a moment before setting her back down.

"Come on baby girl...Dove. Let's head to my office and then we can get going." He offered his arm to me and I took it. He pulled the two of us after him and I glanced over my shoulder at Giuseppe. It was at that moment I realized I had found an enemy.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

**A/N****: **_**Okay so what do you think?**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean the world to me! **_

_**Don't forget to vote for BTA or New Story**_

**Twitter:**_**~Tsukikomew**_

**Blog****: **_**http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_


	4. Coffee Conversation

AN: Some of you are going to like this chapter, others are going to think it's too soon, and others are going to think it's out of character. Read the ending AN and keep it all it mind.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_** DPOV**_

I'm running late. I can hear the ticking of my watch as my car stops at yet another red light. I glance down...12:27. Damn. I knew Elena would be standing on the steps, waiting for me and I knew I was once again showing my absolute incompetence when it came to my daughter.

"Are we almost there Nick?" I glanced towards the front of the car and watched as Nick made a complicated turn.

"Nearly Mr. Salvatore. I'm sure Miss Gilbert will understand."

"If only my father hadn't grabbed me before I left. He knew I had this meeting at Katie's school and it's not like it couldn't wait."

"Well Sir, perhaps he wanted you to be late," his voice trailed off and I considered Nick's words. Nick had been with me since before Katie was born and I often looked to him for advice. While I knew it violated one of my father's rules about the 'help' and being too nice, I couldn't find it in myself to treat Nick like he was my inferior.

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm under the impression he's treated Miss Gilbert questionably."

"Why would you say that?" My father wouldn't have the balls to dare question someone I had hired to care for my daughter, would he? He wouldn't dare question the beautiful woman that Elena is. She was doing wonders for Katie in such a short time and I wasn't pulling away from work. I had been coming in earlier to compensate for the evening hours I spent with Katie...and Elena.

"Mr. Salvatore, your father is not a family man. He does not understand your...attraction for Miss Gilbert nor your love for Miss Katie. He does however understand you are changing." Was I changing? Was I any different than I had been a month ago? Perhaps. Stefan had been oddly smug the past few weeks and I began to wonder if this was why.

"Is it a bad difference?"

"No Sir. In fact, I would say it is a good change. She is very good for you," he stated and before I could ask him which he meant, he was out of the car and opening my door. "Should I wait for you?"

"No Nick. I'll call you later to pick me up but I think we'll go to lunch. I wish I knew where to take her."

"Miss Gilbert takes Miss Katie to a diner near your apartment. Perhaps that would be a good location?"

"Thanks." I knew the diner I meant as Katie had not stopped talking about it. I turned and saw Elena standing at the top of the steps with her back to me. She was simply stunning in her jeans and white trench coat. She had a cell phone pressed to her ear as she watched the traffic at the intersection. I approached her slowly and she waved slightly before resuming her conversation.

"I've only been here a few weeks, I can't ask for more pay." She whispered into the phone. I paused before moving closer. Was Pearl demanding more money? Her body tensed at whatever was being said and I reached out gently to rest my hand on her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled gratefully. I wanted nothing more than to pull her against me and truly comfort her. She hung up with a soft goodbye before turning around to face me. A tear slid down her cheek and I reached up to brush it away.

"Don't cry," I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"After. We'll talk about it after we help Katie." I was stunned by her. As upset as she was, her selflessness came first. Katie would be dealt with first and then we could deal with her problems. I nodded and we walked in the door, signing in at the office as we did.

"God this place is a snoozefest."

"Damon!" I half-smiled at her and she giggled in return.

"Seriously. Could that woman be anymore pretentious?"

"She did almost ask for your check book. I thought the Salvatore name meant something in these places." I smiled at her words. We turned the hallways and proceeded closer to the classroom and I noticed she had taken my arm.

"I don't think she believed me since I don't really hang out with high society."

"But you seem like you spend a lot of time with the big wigs."

"God no. I hate most of them. I'm usually only invited because I'm my father's son. I'm too much of a rebel for most of them."

"A rebel, huh? I always liked rebels." She turned and winked at me before opening the door and greeting the teacher. I was left standing in the hall, mouth open, as I considered the meaning of her words.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**EPOV**_

She was young, probably only a few years older than me and she was working in one of the most elite schools in the country. She shook my hand and then immediately dismissed me with a superior look. I knew the look as it was often directed at me. I didn't make enough money to be spoken to by high society.

"You wanted to speak about Katie?"

"Yes," I stated as I sat down in the chair across from her, "We wanted to discuss some of the problems Katie is having adjusting to your school."

"We?" She glanced over as Damon strode into the classroom. He seemed to have gathered his thoughts and I was glad for his support. I couldn't help but notice how she preened and seemed more interested now that Damon was in the room. "Oh Mr. Salvatore. I didn't know you would be here," she purred.

"We're here to discuss my daughter and I would prefer if you would stay on the task at hand." His dominate voice emerged and I sat back and watched the exchange silently.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Salvatore?"

"Katie is having trouble with some of the girls in your class," I stated as I leaned forward. Katie hadn't told Damon much of what had happened and I knew the specifics would fall to me.

"I'm sure none of the proper children in my class would say anything to Katie. They are all proper young ladies."

"Katie does not lie and she has no reason to make up these stories..."

"Well I'm telling you I've only heard complaints centering around Katie, not the other way around."

"Well Elena, I think we should hear what the esteemed educator has to say." He glanced over and smirked at me and I found myself smiling in return. He clearly had this under control.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore. Many of the girls and their parents have come to me with their concerns over Katie's behavior. She's not adjusting to well. She has very...progressive ideas," she said the last words as if they were blasphemous. She shuddered lightly as if to solidify this belief.

"And what are these progressive ideas?" He asked as he shifted in his seat.

"We do not believe in constant questioning here and Katie asks questions, constantly disrupting the flow of our classroom. The other students must pause in their learning while I answer each and every question."

"So what you are telling us is that your students should have no mind of their own," Damon questioned.

"Not at all. We're merely suggesting students ask questions during their free time or after school. It should not disrupt everybody else's learning."

"And is that all?"

"No, we had an assignment just this morning where each student did a project on their role model. Well as you can see, Katie did not choose an appropriate topic." She handed a paper over to us and we glanced down. I heard the gasp leave my mouth at the same time as Damon's chuckle. Next to the words, 'My Role Model' was my name.

"Why isn't Elena an appropriate topic?" Damon allowed me the time to read over the paper as he questioned the teacher. Katie had outlined my life in the paper. I wanted to be an educator and I wanted a family. I was a nanny, a housekeeper, a student, and the best checkers player ever. I felt my eyes water but I sniffed them back. I had only known Katie for a few weeks and she already looked up to me.

"We want our students to aspire to greatness. Every other student chose their CEO fathers, senators, judges, or the president. Katie chose a nanny."

"I see. Well thank you for your time but I believe I have some choice words to say to the Headmaster." He stood and offered me his hand. I took and he gestured to the paper, signaling for me to keep it. We were in the hallway before I could make sense of what had happened.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to lunch and then I'm going to wrap-up what needs to be done here."

"And where will I be while you are wrapping things up?"

"I have something else I want you to do." He smirked before pulling me out of the building. He tucked me arm into his again and I smiled. We fit together so naturally and I found myself wishing it meant more than it did. He led me down the steps and we were soon walking down the street at a leisurely pace. I held the paper close to me with my one hand as he talked about meaningless things. I laughed appropriately but my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"I thought here would be good." I glanced up and realized we had come to my favorite diner. I had trouble picturing Damon in his designer labels, dining on a breakfast plate and an old mug filled with coffee.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go somewhere more to your...refined tastes?"

"Apparently you still don't know me at all. I'm not like my father."

"No you definitely aren't." He looked at me questioningly before pulling me inside. We exchanged no more words until we were seated in a back corner booth. He sat across from me and ordered us some coffee before turning back to me.

"You really were surprised she chose you?"

"Well yeah."

"Katie loves you."

"It's just I've never had anyone look up to me." He reached out and took the paper and began to read over it.

"A nanny, a student, a housekeeper, and you want a family." I felt the tears again. I reached out to grasp the coffee cup, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Elena? What's wrong?" I felt his warm hand clasp over mine and I glance up into his concerned eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit. Now what is it? Is it about...a family?" I nodded slightly before the tears claimed me. He was across the booth and sliding in next to me before I could blink. I was quickly pressed against his throat as he soothed me gently. I hadn't broken down in months and I never, ever let anyone see me cry. I heard him wave the waitress away and he pulled me tighter against him.

After long moments I finally quieted and he handed me a napkin. I unattractively blew my nose after wiping the tears from my eyes. He kept his arm around me and used his other hand to lift my chin.

"Now why don't you tell me what all this is about?"

"I just...things have been stressful recently." He nodded slightly and waited for me to continue.

"Pearl is demanding more money. She said she wasn't aware of the extent of the job."

"That's not all of course but I'd be happy to pay you more. You've been a godsend and I am willing to triple your salary."

"But," I sputtered, "I've only been with you for a few weeks."

"Elena, five hundred dollars isn't enough anyway. I've been trying to bring it up for awhile now. How much do you even see from it anyway...two, three hundred dollars?"

"175." He swore loudly and I glanced around the near-empty diner in amusement.

"Quit."

"What?"

"Quit Pearl's. I'll hire you without her. You're a damn good nanny and the best I've worked with." I smiled at him as he motioned the waitress back over. I noted how quickly he rattled off both of our orders, ordering me all of my favorites.

"You're full of surprises. I didn't know you knew my favorite foods."

"Just you wait; you are getting a huge slice of peach pie for dessert." He flicked my nose gently while smiling brightly. He sipped his coffee lightly before turning back to face me. "Now what about all that got you so upset?"

"The family part."

"Complicated past?"

"You don't know the half of it." He really didn't. My life was so complicated and I didn't really want to drag him into it.

"Well care to share?"

"I can't...well it's not impossible but I...can't have..."

"Children? You can't have children..." I nodded slightly before staring at the coffee stain on the table. It wasn't something I talked about or admitted to anyone. "Why?"

"When I was eighteen, I got involved with someone and I got pregnant. It wasn't ideal but I...loved my baby more than anything and I wanted to be a Mom. Well anyway, my parents weren't exactly thrilled with the idea," I paused in my memories as I felt the tears come again. "I come from a founding family of Mystic Falls and even though they never put pressure on me to be something I'm not...there were standards."

"I'm well acquainted with standards." I smiled gratefully at him and I knew we found an understanding about something else.

"Well I went to the doctor's regularly and she was developing beautifully. I had picked out a name and everything. Before you ask, the boy made himself scarce after I told him. He had...loftier goals."

"So what happened?"

"I got stranded when my car broke down. I called my parents and they drove out to get me. It was raining and Wickery Bridge was slippery. My father swerved and we crashed into the water. A teenager was passing through and he saw the wreckage. He...pulled me out first when my father insisted I was pregnant. My parents didn't...make it." I knew I was barely understandable but I kept powering on. I hoped the story would be over soon.

"And the baby?"

"I lost the baby. I was in a coma for three weeks and when I woke up I had lost my parents and my daughter. For seven months I had been in love with my baby and then she was gone. I missed my parent's funeral and I just...couldn't be there anymore.'

"You took off?"

"I came here last year and I found a job with Pearl. I had a partial scholarship and I started out in the big city. About the same time my doctor told me that it would be nearly impossible for me to get pregnant again because of the scar tissue." I grew quiet and I was happy when he also grew quiet. He finished his coffee and motioned for a second cup.

"Don't give up just yet Elena. You're much too young to stop believing in miracles."

"Maybe."

"No. You'll have your baby and you'll live happily ever after. Now eat your food before it's ice cold." He handed me a fork and we dug into our food and I was happy for the distraction.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**DPOV**_

I watched her as she ate her pie and I smiled at her. The sunlight was reflecting off her hair and she was bathed in it, her olive skin looking more beautiful than I had ever seen it. I thought about what she had told me. My life hadn't been the best but she had suffered through so much in such a short time. She was amazing and I didn't think she realized how much I cherished her presence.

I had realized something after therapy the other day. I realized I had been a shell of my former self. In the early days I had been out there every night, pursuing what I wanted. Not only what, but when. I made my move when it suited me and I never took 'no' for an answer. I had decided if Elena was something I wanted then I would pursue it. She was different from the others and I needed to know why.

"Can we uh...get out of here?" I threw some money of the table and helped her out of the booth. She took my hand and I grinned as I escorted her outside. Thankfully it was still sunny and I took my cue from the sunshine. We turned down the street and we headed towards one of my favorite places in the city. The leaves were changing already and I pulled her towards the bridge near the pond.

She dropped her hand from my arm and spun around in the wind while falling leaves flew all around her. Her coat spun out from her and I watched her face grow pink with laughter. Her giggle was infectious as I found myself chuckling at her. I moved closer to her and took her hand, dancing to a silent song that existed in my heart. She kept up with me as I twirled her around the bridge until I leaned against the railing. At that moment I realized what I wanted. I wanted a kiss, nothing more but nothing less either.

I pulled her against me quickly, her laughter stopping as her arms came around my neck. I pulled her closer to me, our breath mingling in front of us. I saw the question in her eyes and felt the acceptance in her grip.

"Come to dinner with me tonight." It wasn't a question and I didn't want it to be.

"A demand? You can't even ask me a question properly?"

"If it's not a question then you can't say no and I win." I smirked down at her and she smiled in return. I trailed my hand up to her face to tilt it closer to me. I felt the intake of breath as her lips parted in invitation. I waited for a moment as I rubbed the soft skin beneath her ear. Her eyes melted as I moved closer to her.

Our lips met and I groaned into her mouth. I had my arms wrapped around her as we lost ourselves in our moment. Her fingers tangled in my hair as she threw herself against me. We kissed deeply before her lips opened and I swept into her mouth with my tongue. It was slow and sensual as I kissed her. The wind whipped around us and I felt the first drop of water splatter on my head.

We parted and she rested against me for a moment before the rain came pouring down. I swore at the clouds before pulling her with me. We ran to the gazebo as the rain came pelting down and I groaned at the squishy feeling in my shoes.

"It's like we angered the Gods." She moved towards the one wall and watched as the rain splashed into the pond.

"I think it's just my perpetual bad luck actually," I mumbled before turning her to face me. "Go to dinner with me."

"Okay."

"Just like that?"

"Where's the confidence Mr. Salvatore? Where's the swagger?"

"Oh I have all of the above. Now I want you to do something for me." I waited until I had her undivided attention since her eyes kept darting to my mouth.

"What?"

"Quit Pearl's, get ready for dinner and then get ready to have the best date you've ever had."

"Clothes?"

"Well I would say casual but if you don't want to wear any I'd understand." She smacked my arm and I laughed. "Oh and I would definitely say comfortable shoes. I'll call Nick and he can drive you while I take care of some things." I leaned down to kiss her again and she met me in the middle and I lost myself once more.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**EPOV**_

I heard the knock at the door and I rushed to open it. I flung it open and smiled. He was standing there in all black, the top three buttons on his shirt undone. He screamed sexuality and I suddenly felt less than. I glanced down at my clothes, suddenly wishing I had chosen something sexier.

"You look good enough to eat." He purred as he reached out to touch my ever-present necklace. This was not the man who hired me. I didn't know who this one was but he had me wanting to pull him towards my bed. His fingers trailed up my throat until he pulled me against him. His lips claimed mine and I fell into him. This was raw and powerful. This was epic/

"You're different." He kissed me again before pulling me out into the hallway. He had me in the foyer and soon enough a jacket was placed around my shoulders. "This isn't my jacket."

"It is now. Every woman needs a leather jacket." I looked up into his eyes and found his smirk present. He kissed my knuckles before opening the door and pulling me along. He was decidedly different and I found myself enjoying this change.

"Was Katie okay with staying at Stefan's?"

"Yeah. She wanted to see the photo albums of us as kids." He groaned quietly but when he turned around he was back to being cocky Damon. We waited for the elevator and I felt his hand on my hip.

"When was the last time you dated?"

"Before..."

"Ah. Well trust me; I'm not a high school boy."

"No, you certainly aren't."

"Although I'm not adverse to acting like a high school boy occasionally." The doors closed and he pulled me to him, his mouth hot on mine. After a moment his mouth broke away mine and he kissed down my neck. His lips fused over my collarbone and he suckled hard. He pressed himself against me and I felt it, the sign that he desired me.

"N...no. Stop!" He pulled back and I gasped for breath against the wall of the elevator.

"Elena...I...I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and tried to stop the tears from falling. "What is it?"

"I just haven't...not since." Understanding came to his eyes quickly and he immediately reached out for my hand. He pulled it to his mouth and he kissed each finger softly.

"You don't owe me anything. Let's just have a nice dinner and I'll be the gentleman."

"Okay." He kissed my hand once more before tucking my arm around his. We walked out into the lobby and he saluted the doorman. He paused when we made it outside and I saw what had him frozen. In front of the building was a motorcycle.

"Is that for us?" He nodded slightly and I smiled. The leather jacket suddenly made sense and I found myself moving towards the bike. I threw my leg over it and sat on the back, pulling the helmet on my head. I offered him the other and gestured to the spot in front of me. He moved quickly and soon I was plastered to his back as he turned the bike on. We were zipping down the street soon enough and I giggled as we turned the corner.

We were zipping away down the street and I lost myself in the rollercoaster of the ride. The wind whipped around us and I was incredibly grateful for the warm jacket. I snuggled closer to him and wished this feeling would never end.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_Okay so yes, the date is next time. Here's the deal and the rationale for this happening so soon. Damon and Elena are coming to terms with their attraction and trying to move on. Nothing is ever that simple though. Look for it to get much more complicated before it gets better. There are things Elena hasn't told him, just as there are things Damon hasn't told her. Also the secondary characters are never quiet and our main characters are going to make some major mistakes._

_Seriously though, nearly forty reviews? You guys are awesome!_

_**Twitter: ~Tsukikomew**_

_**Blog: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Discoveries

_**EPOV**_

We stopped suddenly and I opened my eyes, glancing at the building beside us. He motioned for me to get off the bike and I did, sliding the helmet from my head. He was off in a moment, tugging his own helmet off. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into the nearest building.

It was a pizzeria and the most amazing smell was coming from the kitchen. On some level I was surprised but I also should have expected it. While the Damon I met a few weeks ago exuded wealth and finery, the Damon in front of me showed his love of simple things. He pulled me through the doors to the back of the establishment, seating me on one side of the booth before taking the seat across from me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in...why it's Damon Salvatore." An older woman marched over and put down two menus. She smiled as Damon got up to hug the woman standing there. "Well don't just stand their Damon, who's this young thing?"

"Sorry Sophia, this is Elena." She turned and appraised me slowly before turning back to smile at Damon.

"I like this one. You bring her back."

"I will certainly try." He half-smiled at me as Sophia began to rattle off their specials. She was gone with the menus before I could blink and I realized I would eat what they brought me. "Don't mind her," he said as he sat down, "I haven't been by in awhile and she only pretends to consider my order. They have the best pizza in the city though."

'It's nice here. I love how old it looks."

"I like it too." We sat in silence, staring at each other with silly grins on our faces. We were enjoying each other's company and for now that would be enough. Soon enough I grew curious.

"So Damon Salvatore, who are you?" I waited as the younger waitress placed two sodas in front of us, until I grew impatient.

"Calm down. I don't think I could tell you what makes me tick in one night. How about 20 questions...but ten for each of us?"

"I'd say okay but that last one doesn't count." He chuckled before taking my hand in his.

"Ladies first."

"Favorite pizza topping?"

"Pepperoni. It's simple yet changes the taste entirely. You?"

"Extra Cheese. I'm not much of a topping girl."

"Simplicity is sometimes life's finest treasure." He kissed my hand gently before motioning for me to continue with my questions.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I didn't."

"But...you're an executive."

"Yes...but I never went to college." I felt the confusion in my forehead and he reached out to soothe out the wrinkles. "I wasn't a typical teen."

"A rebel."

"Yes. I didn't excel in school although I probably could have. Anyway I met Katie's mom and we had a whirlwind romance which ended horribly as you know. After she left my father threatened to cut me off if I didn't come to work for him. My position is mostly talk. I make my appearances and the rest of the time I talk to people. I'm an excellent people-person when it comes to business."

"Don't you want more?"

"That's question three by the way. Do I want more? Maybe. I've never thought about it before but maybe."

"You deserve more. You shouldn't live in your father's shadow forever."

"It's not my intention. I just...I don't know anything else. Ever since I was born I have been groomed to take his position. I've never had the opportunity to pursue anything else."

"You should go to school. Take some classes and find what you love." I sipped at my soda and he smiled brightly. He ran his hand through his hair and seemed to consider what to say next.

"I believe it's my turn then," his voice was hypnotic as he leaned closer and lifted my hand to his mouth. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a brother named Jeremy. He's an artist or at least...he was the last time I was there."

"I'm sure he's at an art school, thinking about you and wondering how you are."

"I'm scared to call him. I'm afraid he hates me." I sighed softly and he reached over to tweak my nose.

"Hey, I'm sure he misses you. You should call him and talk it out. Trust me, if Stefan and I can get past our issues then you can get over yours." Maybe he was right. Maybe I should just call Jeremy...assuming they still live at the same house.

"You get one more before we're tied." He stared at me for a moment and I found myself tremble lightly as he rubbed his thumb across my palm. His fingers were soft and gentle as they rubbed circles into my flesh.

"Have you ever been in love?" I froze and I felt his fingers still for a moment. He resumed his gentle ministrations.

"No, never. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that question. Have you?"

"No. I thought I loved...her but I didn't. I haven't dated anyone since then, until now." His hand reached up and brought me forward until our lips met. We kissed for long moments until a soft cough disturbed us. We broke apart hastily and glanced up at a smiling Sophia.

"Oh don't stop on account of me. Damon, silly boy, get on her side so you can continue that behavior. She doesn't want to get this pizza sauce in her beautiful hair, I'm sure."

Damon, clearly chastised, jumped up and slid in next to me. She placed the pizza in front of us and I moaned audibly at the delicious smell. Damon chuckled before leaning over to nip teasingly at my ear. I giggled as he collided with my skin, his breath hot on my cheek.

"Well now Damon, let the girl eat and you can carry on that later." Sophia huffed and I looked to her apologetically. "It's a family specialty you're having tonight so make sure you eat it." I smiled at her but Damon quickly monopolized my attention. He was different from anyone I had ever met. He drew all of my attention, seeming to encompass all of my thoughts.

His hands were teasing as the rubbed any naked flesh. His lips were wet and hot as he kissed my ear. He groaned softly before stopping suddenly.

"Okay so let's move on. What's your favorite book? I know you like to read...so?" He pulled a piece of pizza off of the tray and placed it on a plate in front of me. He watched intently as I considered the question. I have so many to choose from but it hit me suddenly.

"I love _Interview with the Vampire_. I read it once a year, usually around Halloween when it's the most relevant." He bit into his piece of pizza before turning back to me.

"Why?"

"God this is heavenly," I moaned as I tasted the pizza. He smiled and nodded before gesturing for me to continue.

"It's a book that seems romantic with 19th century parlors and dimmed lights but it's not. It's gruesome and fearful. It's also a book that deals with humanity in people who should have none."

"You seem interested in humanity."

"Humanity exists in everyone, I think, but sometimes it gets lost in the pain and sorrow. I think it can be brought out again in the end but it takes an amazing person to find it in themselves again."

"You think very highly of people."

"I try. What about you?"

"For humanity or book, and this doesn't count?"

"Book."

"I don't want to seem too...girly but I like _Pride and Prejudice_"

"Why?"

"It's a love story that doesn't try too hard. You have two people who are completely suited for one another but get bogged down by conventions and perceptions. They perceive each other in little boxes that are utterly confining. It's a battle for love and for acceptance."

"I've never heard anyone describe it quite like that before. I'll need to read it again."

"I have a copy in my study you can borrow." I smiled again and nodded. I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"You're so different than anyone I've ever met before. I mean, you have this outward appearance of being one person but then you're someone else. It's interesting."

"We all have layers," he whispered as he put his arm around me and held me close. Finally he reached out and gave me another piece of the pizza before continuing to eat.

"Where do you go when you need to forget or what is your favorite place in the world?"

"Cherry Grove. It's where my mother lives. My parents have been separated for about ten years...not divorced but they've been apart for awhile. My mother moved to our summer house at Cherry Grove," he paused in his explanation before shaking his head lightly. "Stefan and I used to play in the fields there. You have no idea how beautiful it is there with cherry blossoms, cherry trees, and fields of wildflowers. My mother has a thing for cherries."

"It sounds beautiful."

"I would love to take Katie there soon. I would love to take you too."

"I would be honored."

"I feel oddly close to you even when we barely know each other. I'm very protective of you."

"The feeling is mutual. We have...a connection." He pulled me up for a kiss again before pulling back and kissing the tip of my nose."

"What's your favorite place?"

"There's this place in Mystic Falls called the Mystic Falls Manor. I know it's not original. It dates back over a century but no one's owned it since the civil war. Anyway, the gardens are open to the public and I used to hide out there when I wanted to be alone. The house is falling down and the gardens aren't always well maintained, but it feels like home."

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**DPOV**_

I don't think I'd ever had a date like this one. Elena's hand was clasped tightly in mine as we walked along the pathways of the park. Everything was lit in a romantic glow and I found myself wanting the night to never end. She turned from me to look at the large fountain and I felt her tug towards the rippling water. We parted for a moment as she sat on the bench and twirled her fingers in the cool water.

I turned and plucked a flower from a nearby bush, hiding it behind me as I approached her. I sat down behind her and held the flower between my fingers. She noticed the purity of the gardenia and leaned back, resting against me so I could tuck it in her hair.

"You know you aren't supposed to take the flowers, right?"

"Let them arrest me then." She giggled then and I realized I wanted her happy. I didn't care about the difficulties we would have since no one would accept her in my world. I didn't care about her accepting me and my...family obligations. I didn't care if she would ever want me as I wanted her. I wanted her in my life. I wanted her to be mine.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"You. It's so soon but I want this to work."

"This?"

"Whatever is happening between us?"

"Me too." We whispered things to each other, nearly finishing our game. We talked about our favorite foods and our favorite toys as kids. We had one question left and I knew I didn't want to waste it. We were on the bike soon enough, zipping towards home. Her body was plastered to my back and the feel of her breasts against my back, was nearly my undoing.

I was not known for my control when it came to women. Usually I wanted them and they tumbled into my bed an hour later. They were gone by sunrise and I never saw them again. I didn't take teasing and I didn't accept waiting. I had never had a woman turn me down and I had never heard any complaints.

Elena was different. She wasn't ready for a physical relationship yet but I didn't want to push her. I didn't expect her to tumble into bed with me yet. I wanted to seduce her when she was ready. I wanted to spend the night worshipping her and damn my pleasure. What the hell was wrong with me?

We pulled up in front of our building and I sat there. I placed my hand over hers and squeezed it gently. I felt her squeeze my body a little tighter and I smiled. I felt her get off the bike and I followed, grabbing her hand and walking into the lobby. We waited for the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, I found myself pressed against the wall with her small body pressed against me. Her lips were on mine, warm and wet as her tongue glided into my mouth. Her fingers grasped my shoulders as she pressed herself up, mirroring our positions only hours before.

The ding of the elevator did not rip us apart; however the soft cough from elderly Mrs. Flowers had us jumping apart apologetically. We were in the midst of apologizing when she held up one hand, winked at Elena, and took her place in the elevator. We watched open-mouthed as she made a suggestive gesture with her hands.

"...Did we just see that?" Elena questioned and I smiled as her tenth question slid out.

"Why yes, yes we did." She glanced up at me and I smiled broadly before whisking her into the apartment. Our jackets were hung and I escorted her to her room. We paused outside and I leaned down to kiss her sweetly. She reached up for more but I pulled back. She made a sound of displeasure and I chuckled as I kissed her cheek.

"I have one question left."

"You do. What will it be?"

"Technically I should get a second but I'll let your last question slide."

"You're so kind."

"Elena, would you go out with me again?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. I had a lot of fun."

"Good," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her again. "Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Damon."

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

Elena had been all smiles and giggles when I came into the kitchen this morning. She had been flipping pancakes onto plates and I came up behind her. I splayed my hands across her stomach and kissed her cheek. She handed me a plate and a cup of coffee and shooed me over to the table. She skipped over and slid into the chair next to mine, digging into her pancakes with a ferocity that left me speechless.

"So I was thinking..."

"That could be dangerous." She hit me lightly and I smiled.

"You should spend the day with Katie. I have some errands to run anyway and you two can have some fun."

"Isn't today your big day at the zoo?"

"No, it's your big day at the zoo. Take a picture of the snow leopard, would you? It's my favorite." She stood up and rinsed her dish, placing it in the dishwasher. She came over and kissed me sweetly. "I'm heading out so you're in charge of...your daughter." She was gone before I could protest. The door closed and I suddenly realized where I was.

I was alone with my daughter. God, many parents probably never uttered that sentence with the level of fear I had at this very moment. Oh God! I heard it; the sound of the water running in her bathroom. I couldn't do this. I couldn't.

"Daddy?" There she was, fully dressed and ready for the zoo. She ran over to the counter and picked up the plate of pancakes Elena had left out for her. She was seated in the seat Elena had vacated moments earlier, shoving in pancakes like she had never eaten. She looked exactly like Elena had and I suddenly wished Katie had been ours. Where did that happen? I shook my head and noticed Katie was looking at me strangely.

"What is it Katie?"

"Where's Elena?"

"She had some errands."

"But the zoo..." I could hear the disappointment in her voice as she stared at her nearly empty plate.

"I'm going to take you to the zoo but we have to take a picture of the snow leopard for Elena."

"Really?" I nodded and she lunged at me, hugging me before running off to get her camera and her hat.

Well shit. I hoped I handled today okay.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

"Daddy, come on!" Katie squealed as she pulled me towards the polar bear enclosure. She was smiling brightly and skipping along. Finally we came to stop beside the enclosure and she pulled out her camera. She snapped a few pictures before turning to me and taking my hand. She had been doing that a lot.

"Katie, slow down." She nodded but I noticed she didn't slow up at all. It had been this way for three hours, her bouncing from exhibit to exhibit and me tagging along. She had been a ball of energy and I found myself having a new respect for Elena.

We spent a long time at the snow leopard exhibit, hoping she would come out of her den. It took a long time and I tried to convince Katie to leave and come back but she was adamant. Elena wanted a picture and she was going to get one. Katie loved Elena so unconditionally, yet Elena had been around for only a few weeks. How had this woman become so ingrained in our lives in such a short time?

Finally the snow leopard came out of her den and we got a few pictures. It really was beautiful and I could understand why Elena liked it. We moved on soon after and I noticed Katie had grown quiet. I led her towards the cafe, hoping some food would rekindle our good time.

"You wish Elena was here."

"No baby girl. I was thinking about her though." She nodded before dragging me off to the zoo cafe. We were seated quickly enough and she was already inhaling her fries and hot dog. "Slow down Katie. There's no rush."

"But it's movie marathon night! Elena promised we'd watch movies while eating dinner."

"It's only two."

"Yeah but all the movies together are like four hours and I go to bed at 9. I need to be hungry for dinner."

"Eating fast is only going to make you sick." She blew a raspberry at me and I froze. Did she really just do that? Well I guess she did, so I did the only thing I could in this situation. I blew one back.

"You're so silly." I smiled at her and noticed how she took much smaller bites. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Did you...did you ever love Mom?" What a surprising question. No one had ever asked me that since she left. I had fallen into a fit of depression after she left. I had been inconsolable. I had fallen into the pits of despair and no one could comfort me. It took me three months, six housekeepers, and one totaled car to snap out of it. After that it had become a warning for future relationships.

"Maybe," she pouted and I realized my mistake. "I'm not trying to avoid the question but I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever been in love if that was love. It wasn't like the faerie tales or anything. I think I felt as deeply for her as I could have at the time."

"Was I an...accident? Mom always said you were too busy for me." Well that bitch! Had she been telling Katie I hadn't wanted her? Had she told her I was too busy to care? Did she not know I had no idea she even existed until she showed up?

"You weren't planned per se but if I had known about you then you would have been cared for. I would have been a part of your life." I reached over and took her small hand in mine. "I love you Katie. I know I don't really say it but I do. You're my little girl."

"I love you Daddy," she smiled before eating more fries.

"I know we don't know each other very well but I...want to get to know you and I want you to know me. I don't want to continue the Salvatore curse of fathers ignoring their children. I want to be someone you can come to for things."

"I can. I know I can. Can we go to the museum Elena took me to? It was so much fun!"

"Sure we can plan that."

"Um...Daddy, can you do something else for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you take Elena out on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah. You should be with someone who makes you smile."

"And Elena does that?" She smiled shyly while picking at her fries. I watched her as her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. You seem happy when she's around."

"I took her out last night."

"Did you two have fun? Are you going again? Did you kiss her? Did she kiss you back? Did you go to dinner? The movies? Did you dance?"

"Calm down baby girl. We took a motorcycle which by the way you will not be on one until you are at least thirty," she giggled and I smiled along with her. "We went to dinner and played 20 questions. We went for a walk in the park and I brought her home. And yes, of course I kissed her and yes she did kiss me back."

"YAY! Take her out again!"

"I plan on it." And I really did. I planned on dating Elena until I screwed it up or well...I figured out what this love thing was all about.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

A/N: So this was mainly a filler chapter. I know Damon seems a little out of character but fear not, he'll be back to his usual self shortly. We got their date and the beginning of their relationship. Damon finally got some time with Katie and started to bond. Next chapter Damon will go back to therapy, Giuseppe will cause some drama, and it's Halloween.

I am participating in Fandoms Fight Tsunami. I will be submitting a one-shot as a donation. Please donate money to the cause for those affected in Japan. There are some amazing authors on that list. I'm not sure what I'll be doing for it yet. I'm thinking about an outtake for Getting Into Bed that takes place after the end of the story but before the sequel. We'll see but watch the blog for updates.

_**http:/fandomfightstsunami(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_: ~Tsukikomew

_**Blog:**_ http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Rants, sneak peeks, picture teasers, etc.

Please review!


	6. Halloween Hunger

A/N: Sorry for the late update but that one-shot threw me for a loop. Please go to FandomFightsTsunami(dot)blogspot(dot)com and donate to get the one-shot. Read and Love!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Mmmm...that's nice," she moaned. Her nails raked down my back and I sunk down against her skin. Her hand trailed up my back as her lips fused to my ear. Her lips were hot against my skin as she trailed hard and passionate kisses against my jaw.

"Only nice?" I groaned as I lifted her leg up over my hip. We were pressed intimately together as I thrust as slowly as my control would allow. She was velvety softness and I knew I would never find another woman who could complete me. I pulled back until I was on my knees, hauling her body perpendicularly to my own. She reached up for me and I let her hands fall onto my lower stomach.

I chuckled as she writhed on the bed beneath me, powerless to my movements. I laughed in earnest when she scratched my stomach and tightened her inner muscles to give me a taste of my own medicine. Her eyes were teasing as she smiled up at me, her mouth open with a pleasured sigh.

"Please...please," she moaned as I held still. I wanted her consumed with pleasure and I wanted her to beg me for her release. I leaned down, licking her skin gently before biting down slightly on one hardened peak. I trailed kisses up her body until I was thrusting my tongue into her mouth.

This was hot. Her fingers were tangled in my sweat-slicked hair and I groaned when I tasted her sweat mingling on her lips. I grew frenzied as I lost my composure. She moaned loudly as she clung to me, arching her hips until we were pressed together with no space between us.

I grunted my release against her neck as she cried out in completion. Her limbs relaxed around me while her thighs still cradled my body and her arms held me to her. I leaned up to kiss her lips once more and as I pulled back, I whispered the one thing I knew would make her melt completely into the mattress.

"I love you Elena."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. What the hell had brought that on? Sure I had dreamt about women and sex before but this was different. This wasn't just sex; this was lovemaking. My thoughts were all over the place until I noticed it. Damn! I hadn't had this problem since I was fifteen lusting after my language teacher.

I pulled the sticky fabric from my thighs and stood up, practically crawling towards the bathroom. I got in the shower, letting the scalding water clean the remnants of my confusing passionate encounter from my body as I contemplated the meaning. Unfortunately the only thing that popped into my head was, 'My therapist will have a field day'.

Ten minutes later I felt slightly more refreshed but now I had the dreaded task of changing sheets. I gathered them slowly, cursing the whole time until they were in a ball. I grunted all the way to the laundry room, shoving them in the washer. Now where did we keep the clean ones? Elena always did this...

"Are you looking for something?" I think she reads minds.

"Um the sheets." She moved forward and I let my eyes glaze over as I took her in. She was wearing one of my old t-shirts and a pair of black boy shorts. I had lent that shirt to her a few days ago and now I knew why I hadn't gotten it back.

"They're in the linen closet down the hall. Did you have an accident?" I ignored her embarrassing question but I did notice her sweat-slicked skin. What had she been doing?

"Why are you up?" She moved forward to kiss me slowly before tugging on my boxers lightly.

"I had a dream."

"Bad dream," I asked as I kissed her again, our lips brushing against each other softly.

"No, it was a very good dream."

"Mmm..."

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight and I'll make your bed tomorrow." Did she really just say that? Could I actually follow her into her room and sleep pressed against her? Well there was one way to find out I guess.

"Okay." She took my hand and led me to her bedroom, her hips swaying in front of me. She pulled me to her; her warm lips collided with mine. She pulled me to her bed, tugging me down to the mattress. I had never been in a woman's bed before since I always felt uncomfortable in beds that weren't mine. She settled up against me, pulling the covers up over us. I held perfectly still as she snuggled against my body, one leg thrown over mine while her cheek rested on my chest.

"Comfortable?" How in the world could she think that? While the most comfortable in an emotional sense, I was a wreck physically. I pulled her tighter against me and closed my eyes.

"Yes." I said no more as we lay there together, basking in our new relationship. It may have been a few weeks but to me it felt like a lifetime. She had ingrained herself so completely in our lives and I could hardly imagine life before my two women. "Mmm...what about Katie?"

"She never wakes up at night. We'll be fine. What time do you need up?" She sat up suddenly and I groaned as she left my embrace.

"6:00."

"No sweat. I'll wake you up then."

"Wait don't you need an alarm?"

"I get up at 5:30. We'll be fine."

"5:30? You're insane!" I whispered as I pulled her to me. She tumbled against me delightfully and her bare legs rubbed against mine.

"How do you think I have breakfast ready for you at 6:15?" I never thought about that. Katie never got up until 7:30 yet breakfast was warm at 6:15. Didn't she know she didn't have to do that for me?

"You don't have to get up early to do that."

"I want to. I like cooking for you." She snuggled closer and I smiled. No woman had ever cooked for me and no one had ever gotten up early to do much of anything for me. She really was something.

"Let's go to sleep and I'll make you French toast in the morning."

"Mmmhmm." I pulled her face up and kissed her before arranging her against me. I went to say something else to her but I noticed her even breathing and soft sigh. "Good night Sweetness."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I woke up to an empty bed, her warmth gone from my arms. I rolled over, glancing at the clock and I hated the 5:55 that blazed on the surface. I got up quickly, heading for my own bathroom. It was a slow morning obviously. I showered half-asleep, my hands gliding over my body with little appreciation. I couldn't even manage a morning happy, I was so tired.

When I stepped out of the shower and into my bedroom, I found my favorite suit hung on my closet door. She must have left it out for me and I noticed my bed was freshly made. She got more done in 45 minutes then most people got done in three hours.

I dressed quickly and then turned to my small writing desk. I opened the drawer and pulled a small package out of one of the compartments. I had been hiding it for two weeks unsure if it was a good time or not. Well no time like the present!

She was cooking away when I reached the kitchen and it smelled divine. She was dressed already in jeans and a tank top. I knew she would throw something over that later so I should take advantage of the bare skin. I moved quietly until I was standing behind her, the warmth of the stove was easily felt. She leaned back against me as she flipped the bread and I kissed her neck.

"Good morning Damon."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly well." I turned her around, the spatula clattering to the floor as I kissed her. I was being honest. I had slept better than I ever had when I had her in my arms. She seemed to fit there so naturally.

"The food is going to burn," she mouthed against my lips. I pulled back and waited as she pulled the slices off the pan. She had them on plates and topped with syrup before I could blink, strutting past me to the table. I groaned as she shook her ass at me. She had to know she drove me crazy.

We ate joyfully, her legs thrown over mine as we fed each other bits of French toast. It was heavenly and I realized how spoiled I was becoming with her delicious food. I kissed her and nuzzled her and played teasing games with her.

"You're different this morning," She giggled as I tickled her neck with my kisses.

"I'm happy." She pulled back to stare at me, surprised I think by my insinuation. She made me happy and I was admitting it. "I'm so happy and I want to share something with you." I pulled out the small box from my suit pocket and handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"I saw it in the window and I just couldn't leave without it." She reached out shakily and pulled the case out of the box. Her fingers traced over the Tiffany and Co. lettering before opening the case. She gasped prettily as she fingered the gold chain. Her fingers traced the pearls and starfish.

"It's beautiful."

"I remembered you telling me you always wanted to go to Hawaii or a Caribbean island and I can't swing that right now so I got you something instead."

"You bought me a thousand dollar bracelet so make up for the fact I haven't been much of anywhere?"

"It's a promise." She looked up at me questioningly and I picked up the bracelet, fastening it on her dainty wrist. "I intend to take you someday and this represents that promise."

"We've only been dating a few weeks and you're buying me expensive gifts?"

"Look, I know you don't want to accept it because of its cost, but please let me spend my money on you. Let me shower the first woman who has ever made me this happy with gifts. Let me have my fun." I pulled her closer and kissed her wrist, my lips lingering on the skin beneath one of the pearls.

"Okay but I don't need you to spend money on me. I'm not that kind of girl."

"You're my girl."

"Am I?"

"You really are."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

She was a vision in green. Katie twirled prettily as I fixed the bow on her one shoe. True to form Katie had chosen a Disney princess costume. She twirled around in her green dress, singing "Almost There" slightly off-key. She had chosen Tiana from _The Princess and the Frog_ and I was flattered in a way. She had defended her choice by stating Tiana was the only princess to work hard and in the end she got her dream and the cute boy.

She spun over as I leaned down to help her with her shoe. She was so cute and she knew it. She had been milking the cuteness card for hours according to Damon, telling everyone at his office about her costume.

Damon's office was having a big Halloween party and kids were invited. Each office on his floor was giving out candy to the kids who came dressed up. He had invited me to be his date after leaving me breathless from kisses. I noticed he started using his drugging kisses to get me to agree with him and I loved every second.

"Elena here's your hat," Katie said as she handed me the powder blue cap that completed my costume.

"Thank you Sweetie." I fastened the hat with bobby pins and handed Katie her little purse, which held a tube of lip gloss and a Velcro wallet with five dollars in it. She had Damon purchase a purse earlier today, telling her father that every girl needed a purse. I heard her run through the bathroom into her room and I sighed, enjoying the quiet for a moment.

"You look hot." I glanced up and noticed the man who invaded my dreams in the most pleasurable ways giving me all new fantasies to work with. He was dressed as a 50's Greaser, from the slicked-down hair to the white shirt, leather jacket, and crisp blue jeans. He was sex on legs and I was already panting with desire.

"So do you." He came up behind me slowly, the smell of his cologne hitting me like a ton of bricks. It was a musky scent with a hidden scent of cinnamon. He reached out, grabbing the little apron hanging down my front and tugged gently.

"You look so sexy in this and it's not really supposed to be sexy." I was dressed as a high school car hop girl from the 50s to match his bad boy costume. It had a powder blue skirt with a lacy apron, while the top was black and cut conservatively. I looked the part down to my saddle shoes and pretty white socks. He turned me suddenly, sealing his lips over mine while his fingers played with my skirt. I had found he had a thing for skirts.

"So tell me about your brother?"

"Wow...mood killer," he whispered before pulling back and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Come on Damon! I'm meeting Stefan for the first time tonight and I need to know what to expect," I said exasperated. He knew I had been concerned about meeting his family after my...uneasiness with Giuseppe. I hadn't told him about the extent of the meeting yet but he knew something had happened.

"He's gay."

"Seriously?"

"No but I don't want you to even consider him as a compatible male." I laughed loudly and he looked at me questioningly.

"A compatible male? Baby, you know I'm only interested in you." I moved closer to him and sat down next to him on the bed. "Now really what is he like?"

"Steffy, which by the way he hates that nickname, is a lawyer. He's younger than me by five years. He graduated from college early and got his name on the law firm's door when he was twenty-three. He's smart, loves books, and hasn't dated anyone since his junior year of high school."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah well he had a horrible relationship and he's been hesitant to date since then."

"So is he like a super-genius."

"Hardly. He took some college courses during his summers in high school so he graduated from college after two years. Law school took three years so when he was 23 he graduated and joined the law firm attached to our company," He reached out to play with my fingers and I relaxed as he manipulated them into different positions. "He'll love you in a strictly brotherly fashion if he knows what's good for him but you don't have to worry about him."

"You two used to have issues?"

"A long time ago. We had a thing for the same girl and it didn't end well. We fought for years but we got over it."

"How did you two work it out since I know at least one of you is stubborn?"

"Stubborn huh?" He leaned over and started tickling me until I was writhing on the bed laughing and giggling and begging him to stop.

"Damon! I'm going to pee! Stop!"

"No means no Daddy!" He stopped abruptly and turned to see Katie standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She was staring at him with an angry look but then it softened and she ran to join us on the bed. She jumped up and climbed into my lap, watching her father with a playful look.

"And where did you learn that?"

"School," she turned to me and played with my starfish bracelet for a moment before looking up at him impatiently. "Can we go now?"

"We're leaving in one second Katie. Why don't you go get your candy bag?" I suggested and she hopped off my lap and ran off towards her room. Damon was smiling but I noticed an odd look in his eyes. "What's up?"

"I missed so much with her. I don't want to miss another minute of her life."

"You won't Damon," he had been expressing his sadness in missing all the important events of her young life and I saw how serious he was. "Now how did you two work things out?"

"He went to college and the distance helped. I went to work at the company and Stefan came around to visit once Mom and Dad split. We got close once he could drink and we went to the pub." That was another thing I was looking forward to. Damon was going to take me to the pub someday soon and I couldn't wait to see a place that had been so important to him.

"So we better get going before Katie comes in here with the whip."

"Mmm...whip. I'd like you with a whip." He chuckled softly as I blushed. One quick kiss and we were out the door.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Um...so is this a party or a wake?" I asked while I glanced around. Everyone was wearing some type of costume but no one was doing much of anything. The kids had some candy in bags but were sitting in a corner, bored out of their minds. Katie had ventured towards them but wasn't making much progress in having fun. Damon looked around stiffly but relaxed the moment I grasped his hand, our fingers intertwining.

"A wake...definitely a wake," he chuckled lightly before tugging me towards his office. He had an excellent view of the non-party and could watch Katie while we spoke alone. He offered me a chair but I declined, preferring to stand where I too could see Katie. "Steffy isn't here yet or at least we'd see some decent alcohol being served. He always remembers my bourbon."

"I always preferred scotch." He swung around so fast I thought he would trip as he stared at me incredulously. "I used to party you know. I wasn't a good girl."

"God you really are perfect." I blushed and he reached out to trace the red patches on my cheeks. Katie came running in with a few pieces of candy and stood silently watching out exchange.

"What did you get?" I asked her quietly.

"Um a crunchbar, Hershey, and a pen."

"A pen? Who gives pens?

"That would be Grandpa. He said Halloween is stupid and we should get valuable tools if anything at all."

"My father would say that." He reached down and lifted Katie into his arms, swinging her around until she giggled. They really had bonded in the past few weeks. Ever since the zoo, they planned outings on my days off. I had come home one night to Katie detailing her crush on the one boy in her class and I found myself soothing a protective father. The idea that my form of comfort was something akin to what he was protecting her from never seemed to cross his mind.

He sat her down before sneaking over to the bookcase. He pulled out some huge book and showed us his stash. He pulled out three snickers bars and handed one to each of us. He was the chocoholic and I truly loved his childhood antics with hidden treasures and secret doors. He moved to stand near us and we talked and joked together. Damon's hand rested on my hip and I leaned against him lightly as he told Katie about the time he ate so much candy, he threw up all over Stefan. It turned him off chocolate for a year.

"So this is where the real party is." I turned to face the young man who had entered Damon's office. I knew within about ten seconds this must be Stefan. It was confirmed when Katie ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. He had won over Katie in a relatively short amount of time and it was adorable.

"You're late Steffy."

"Please let's not start that again."

"Oh come on Steffy. Lighten up." Damon kissed my knuckles before sweeping me towards Stefan. He pulled me closer before introducing us. "Stefan this is my girlfriend, Elena and Elena this is my brother."

He stood up from Katie and did a body-scan which was slightly unnerving before a grin broke out on his face and he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I grunted unattractively and he had me back on my feet quickly and looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that but any girl who has snagged Damon's attention for any length of time is practically family for me." I smiled at his infectious grin. He wasn't what I expected but I could understand Katie's comfort. Stefan was completely disarming and his youth was obviously a selling point. He pulled back and glanced around Damon's office for a moment. "You gave them chocolate from your stash, has the world started to rotate backwards?"

"They are my ladies and I always take care of my ladies." Damon said as he moved back to his desk. Katie was already going through the bag Stefan had passed to her and was pulling out a variety of candy. We stood looking at each other before he motioned to the couch. He waited until I was seated before sitting down and gesturing for Damon to leave. Damon rolled his eyes and led Katie out into the hall. "Remember it is my office!"

Stefan chuckled quietly before turning back to face me. "I like your costume. Damon always liked the 50s."

"He does? He didn't say anything when I chose the costumes."

"He wouldn't. Damon's not the most...forth-coming," he said. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm Katie's nanny and Damon's girlfriend." He rolled his eyes and I suddenly saw the family resemblance. Damon and Stefan looked nothing alike. Damon had dark hair, blue, eyes, an athletic build that screamed of swimming and running. Stefan had lighter hair, green eyes, and a body that screamed football. They looked nothing alike really, but their mannerisms were vaguely familiar. It comforted me in an odd way.

"And you oozed into creation right before then?"

"Oozed? Gross much? I'm an elementary education major. I'm from a small town in Virginia, and I've lived in the city for two years. Now where did you ooze from?"

"Harvard. I'm from up North, Cherry's Grove. We grew up there and then I went to Harvard and Damon came here. I came here a year ago to work."

"Lawyers are so delightful don't you think?" He chuckled loudly before taking my hand in his.

"We do try."

"Well do I pass?"

"Yes, you pass."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"So basically things are going well?" She was writing stuff down constantly today and I was completely frustrated. I didn't want to talk about this stuff and I certainly didn't want it to go in some file where she could peruse it at leisure and make additional notes. It was my life after all.

"Yes."

"Elena seems good for you and Katie. Both of you seem to be thriving with her help and you both sound happy."

"We are. I've never...felt this way before." She nodded slightly and wrote a bunch of things down. I was playing with one of Elena's scrunchies. I found it tucked in my pocket from our lunch date and I found I needed something to do when I sat in this oppressive room.

"Do you think we could talk about your father now?"

"No." That was it. It was that simple. No.

"We'll need to talk about that eventually. How about Katie's mom?"

"No." I was firmer about that conversation. I hadn't spoken about her directly since the day after she left. Other than that it was only indirectly. She was _THAT_ woman or Katie's Mom. She was nothing to me.

"Damon, we are going to need to speak about these issues soon. They are part of your life and perhaps they can shed some light on your current issues."

"It's not like I killed a man. I punched a man through a first floor window," I rolled my eyes. It was at the office in front of the executives from Tokyo but it wasn't like the man was seriously injured.

"He was paparazzi Damon. He asked you a question you didn't care for and you punched him."

"He was asking about Katie and promising to harass us until he got an exclusive picture."

"Did he truly threaten you?"

"No."

"Why did you punch him?"

"It had been a long, stressful day."

"The day Katie came into your life."

"Yes." Five damn minutes and then I could go home to Elena and Katie. It was movie night and Elena wanted to have a sleepover in her room tonight. I was getting to sleep in her bed tonight and I was slightly more concerned with that.

"Damon, it was a troubling day but your father instated the policy of therapy in order to maintain your job if charges are brought against you."

"Hey, maybe he should have fired me. I don't give a damn about his precious company."

"You don't like your job." It was another statement. I hated those.

"I don't know," I glanced at the clock and noticed with glee the meeting was over. Finally I could go home to Elena. "Look Doc, I'm off. Elena and Katie are waiting for me at home for a family date." She said nothing as I headed to the door but as I stood in the waiting room I heard her comment something that made me pause.

"He's falling in love with her..."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

A/N: So once again this was mostly filler. We're headed for bigger stories after this. I know I keep promising Giuseppe angst but if it didn't belong in this chapter. We'll hit that bright and early in the next chapter. The next chapter will have some angst and also Elena meets the last Salvatore, aka Damon's mother. Check out the blog for the bracelet and the costumes!

I'm having surgery on Thursday (tonsils) so I'll be out of commission for a day or two. My goal is to get Ch 7 mostly done before then. Be patient about TWHL epilogue. It's being worked on!

For Picture teasers, text teasers, rants: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

For twitter: www(dot)twitter(dot)com/Tsukikomew

Leave some LOVE!


	7. Mistakes and Mothers

A/N: SURPRISE! It's a bit shorter than I intended but I'm not sure when I'll get back to writing after my surgery.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

Katie had been excited for school today which screamed bad news. She had been gushing about the boy she had a crush on all weekend and all I wanted to do was hunt this kid down. Elena had found my reactions funny as I slid into her bed at night. We hadn't discussed our sleeping arrangements yet but after two nights apart she found me in her bed.

I was impatiently waiting for her to come into the office. I had made reservations at an amazing restaurant and I planned on spending that hour on good conversation. All the while I would be thinking about things I wanted to do to her. We hadn't progressed in our relationship physically but I could definitely imagine it all.

"What are you thinking about?" I glanced up to see the object of my desires poking her head into my office. I motioned to her and she came into the cavernous room. God, they should outlaw what she was wearing. She had on a black tank top under a jean jacket, a short skirt and shoes with four-inch heels. I was on her in a moment, kissing her passionately while my hands roamed to her lower back. I tried desperately to remember the walls in my office were mostly glass.

"Mmm...I was thinking about you and Katie." I kissed the mark on her neck that I had left after last night's makeout session. We had cuddled on the couch, watching a movie after Katie had gone to bed. We had an old-fashioned makeout session, ignoring the movie and proving we were still randy teenagers. Instead of being concerned with our parents walking in on us, we were concerned with Katie.

"Last night was fun..." She whispered against my lips, brushing against mine softly. I nodded slightly before kissing her again. She tasted like strawberries and I was determined to taste her to my heart's content.

"Eh-hem!" I broke from her when I heard the cough coming from the door to my office. I looked up to see my father tapping his foot in the doorway. He was in another immaculate suit, tailored and pressed perfectly. He had that look on his face that meant he was about to reveal some big life-changing secret. Just great.

"What do you want Father?" He smirked lightly at my hold on Elena before shrugging it off. I didn't like the way he was looking at her. It seemed...dirty.

"I need to speak to you about something of extreme importance." He turned and marched off to his office and I stared after him. It must be big if he didn't give me a topic.

"Can you wait for me here? I'll only be a minute." She nodded and smiled, moving towards the window.

"I'll people watch. Hurry back!" I smiled and strode towards his office. I had plans and I didn't intend to miss them. I entered his office swiftly and he motioned for me to close the door.

"What is it Father?"

"We need to discuss the buy-out of Lockwood Industries."

"Everything is going according to plan according to Stefan. I had dinner on Sunday with Mason's parents and everything seemed fine."

"We have a leak." My eyes shot up. Only three people knew about this buy-out and two of us were in this room. Stefan wouldn't have told anyone. He had no one to tell. I however, did.

"I did some digging son. Elena Gilbert is from a small town in Virginia."

"I know that already. She told me." I waved him off but I could feel the dread building in the pit of my stomach.

"The Lockwoods are from Mystic Falls, Virginia. In fact, the Gilberts and the Lockwoods did pretty much everything together."

"But that's...Mason doesn't know Elena."

"Are you sure? Isn't it possible she left out valuable information?" Of course I wasn't sure. She told me about her parents and her pregnancy but nothing of her life in Mystic Falls.

"If you haven't told her anything then you have nothing to worry about." I flashed to all those late night conversations, all the times I held her in my arms and told her about everything I couldn't tell anyone else. Every soft word of encouragement, every question about details of the buy-out flashed through my head. She had been so curious.

"Are you sure?" He nodded swiftly and I sat dumbfounded. How had I been so careless? How had I let her so close? How could I have trusted her after everything I had been through? "I'll handle it."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

Damon had been gone awhile. I wasn't expecting him to be called away and I glanced at my watch. Our reservations were in five minutes and I knew even if he came through the door now, we would be ten minutes late. Where could he be? What could be so important? The door opened and I glanced up with a smile on my face. We might still make lunch. It wasn't Damon at the door. It was someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Mason?" I was stunned and mostly speechless. Nothing was running through my head as I stared at a man from my past, standing in Damon's doorway. Why was he here? Was he looking for me?

"Elena? What are you doing in Damon's office?" Of course, he was here to see Damon. I vaguely recalled Mason being an executive through the Lockwoods. I had never paid too much attention to the details since I only saw Mason once or twice a year. He was definitely a blast from my past.

"I'm Damon's girlfriend." He moved closer and swept me into a hug suddenly and I was whisked back to Mystic Falls and the Miss Mystic Falls competition when I was seventeen.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

She was hugging him. She was hugging that bastard. I was standing there outside my office, staring at her in someone else's embrace. The pen in my hand exploded while the ink stained the front of my suit. I heard an exclamation but I wasn't listening. Every fiber of my being boiled down to Elena in the arms of another man. His hands were on her waist, dangerously close to areas that belonged to me. She was smiling as he whispered to her and I began to wonder if Giuseppe had been right. Had she been spying on me all this time?

"I told you Damon. That girl knows the Lockwoods which means she's a spy." He had sidled up to me quietly. I now had background talking to the nightmare unfolding. He released her but his hands remained on her hips, laughing at something she said. I saw red then and burst forward.

They leapt apart as I stormed into the office. I heard Elena make some sort of noise before starting to move towards me. My look must have frozen her in place because she recoiled from me. I glared at Mason, practically snarling at him.

"Get out Mason. I'll deal with you later!" He smirked lightly before sauntering out of my office...the damn prick. I rounded on Elena and she seemed frozen in fear.

"Damon? What's wrong?" I swept behind my desk, throwing the shattered pen on the surface. I ripped my jacket off and looked down. The ink hadn't gotten on my white shirt yet and at least I had that.

"How much?"

"How much?" She seemed confused. She was a good actress. I had never suspected, not even for a moment she was in Lockwood's pocket. Maybe she was in his bed too. What about the good doctor? Was she in on it?

"How much is Mason Lockwood paying you?"

"Why would Mason be paying me?"

"For information. You're obviously a spy planted to get information on the company. What did you tell him?"

"You...you think I'm a spy?" She looked distraught and I found myself nearly applauding. She really was good.

"You're not the first to use sex to get me to reveal secrets although I must say no one's never quite played the innocent quite as well."

"Do you think so little of me that you wouldn't even ask me what that was? You don't trust me." She moved towards the door. "Without trust our relationship would have never worked. When you're ready to hear my side of the story then...you know where I'll be." She was gone before I could continue my interrogation.

I slumped into my desk chair, and put my head on the hard surface. I was already missing her and at the same time I wanted her out of my life. I sighed for a moment before pushing everything off my desk in anger. My laptop went flying into the wall, my picture of Katie shattered on the floor and I turned in a rage to the window, pressing my head against it. I watched the entrance and I saw Elena rush out to a cab. I could tell by the way she moved she was upset.

"You're a fool Salvatore."

"You should leave before I have you thrown out Mason."

"Seriously Damon, you're an idiot. I can't believe you would throw away a woman like Elena because I hugged her."

"She was your spy and I don't date spies." I turned to find him sitting on the couch, reclining like we were having some deep conversation. He was smirking lightly as he watched me seethe in anger.

"Elena was not my spy. She's an old acquaintance."

"What?"

"I knew Elena in Mystic Falls. She spent time with my nephew." I glanced up at him. He was known to be manipulative but I wondered if maybe he wasn't being manipulative this time. "I haven't seen her in years and I had heard she had gone off somewhere...after that unfortunate event with her parents."

"You...weren't, I mean you two didn't..." Could I have over-reacted? Could she be innocent in all this? But then, who had been selling off our secrets?

"No Damon. Elena really is a sweet girl. I suggest you figure something out and reconcile or you may find yourself truly alone." He stood suddenly and grabbed his briefcase. "She likes flowers." He was gone before I could say anything else. I threw myself into the couch and sighed loudly.

Why had I doubted her? Why had I let my father do this to me? He always did this to me, making me doubt women. I had stopped bringing women to my place years ago after that Cynthia woman was found stealing papers from my briefcase. I had stopped dating women for longer than a night or two since I found Rosa re-decorating my bedroom to suit her desires.

I had trouble with women, no doubt, but this miracle of a woman comes into my life and I manage to screw it up? I stood suddenly and moved towards the coat rack in my office. I shrugged into my coat and leaned out to call for my secretary. She quickly had instructions to have the room cleaned up and I was headed for the elevator. I needed to apologize and I could only hope she accepted it.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

How could he say that to me? How could he doubt me like that? How could I have been so foolish? These questions paraded through my head during the cab ride. I fished out the last bit of money in my wallet. I couldn't take Damon's car after that. I should probably start packing my things when I got home.

Home, god that's a funny thing. I hadn't had a home in long time and I thought that maybe I had finally found one. Maybe I could have been here a long time but now, I couldn't stay here without his trust or his...affections. I couldn't look at a man I was falling in love with after he basically confirmed he couldn't trust me.

My bags were on my bed in a moment. I didn't have much to pack and I knew I would be ready to leave within an hour. 35 minutes later everything was packed and the only thing left to do was go. It seemed sad to leave. I really loved it here and I was distraught to leave. I felt the tears come and I did nothing to halt them. It seemed only fitting to leave the second place I had called home the same way I left the first.

I dropped my bag to the floor and clutched at my necklace. I cried wrenching sobs and I hunched over as I cried. I could have loved this man. I could have stayed here forever with Katie and him. I would miss her. I would miss Damon.

"Don't cry." I sniffed lightly before turning to the doorway. He was standing there in his immaculate clothes holding a bouquet of yellow roses and he looked a wreck. He moved forward suddenly and buried me in his arms. His cologne was strong as I sunk into his arms. The flowers tumbled to the ground as he shushed me and held me. "Please don't cry baby."

"Why?" I finally asked, as I attempted to wipe at my tears.

"Because I'm an idiot. I thought...well I was wrong." He lifted me up into his arms and carried me from the room. I wondered vaguely where we were going but I was still distracted. He put me down gently and I realized then I was sitting on his bed. He kneeled before me, pulling my hands into his.

He held them for a moment before kissing them gently, reverently as he seemed to consider how to begin.

"I don't have a very good track-record with women. I've found many of them use me for my money or my knowledge. I...saw you with him and thought you had been spying."

"Why?"

"Because things have been leaked. Things we've been talking about at night have been leaked. I've only talked about my business with you and when I heard I thought..."

"You thought I had been talking about the buy-out. I would never...I wouldn't betray your trust."

"I know. I'm sorry. My father had just informed me of this leak and I knew I had been talking to you and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I was coming back to you and I saw you with Mason."

"We're old acquaintances."

"I know."

"But...how?" I looked into his eyes and noticed an odd look in his eyes. He reached up and caressed my cheek for a moment before leaning against me.

"Mason told me. I...shouldn't have listened to my father. I should know you wouldn't do that to me," he looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't leave. Please don't leave."

"Damon..."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

DPOV

She looked defeated and resigned in whatever decision she had come to in the last minute or so. I couldn't lose her because of this little thing. I can't believe I had jumped to those conclusions without a shred of evidence. I can't believe I believed my lying, scum of a father over Elena. I couldn't believe...

She was kissing me. Not just any kissing but long, drugging kisses that inspired an innate reaction in me. My arms were around her waist as she hauled me to her. Her legs wrapped around my waist as we re-arranged ourselves on my bed. She was insatiable as her lips left a hot trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned as her teeth bit at my collarbone and I nearly cried in pleasure as she unbuttoned my shirt.

"Help me get it off!" She grunted as she tore at the cloth and I reached down to still her hands. I ripped the article off and she giggled as little buttons flew across the room. I was back on her in a second, our lips fused together so our breath was one. My hands teased down her sides until they could tug at her tank top.

She was bare before me in a second, her breasts gloriously free of any bra. Before she could rest on the pillows, my lips and teeth were on the hardening peaks. She was wild beneath me just as I knew she would be. Soft cries left her lips when my tongue entered the fray, swirling and flicking gently as she writhed beneath me.

She pulled me back up to her lips and her tongue invaded my mouth, shooting any rational ideas to hell. She was a temptress, a seductress, a vixen, and she was my girl. Her fingers fell to my belt buckle and I moaned as she pulled me against her. My erection was pressed intimately against her warmth and I nearly reeled back from the intensity. I should build a shrine here, on this spot. I should fall to the ground and worship this woman who let me touch her this way. Hmm...worshipping sounded like a good idea.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was husky as she watched me slither down her body. I winked at her and she giggled lightly before moaning as I made a show of pulling her underwear down her shapely legs. "Damon!"

"Mmm?" I kissed her ankles softly before reaching up to unbutton her skirt. I pulled it off of her and kneeled up on the bed. I had her naked before me and I planned on committing it to memory. Her curves were sinful and perfect. Her breasts were round and perky, just the right size for me. Her olive skin was unblemished and soft as I rubbed one and down her front until it rested on her flat stomach.

There was a scar on her lower stomach and I leaned down to kiss that spot. I kissed the entire length of the scar and I felt her hands in my hair. She ran her fingers through it softly as I loved her battle scar. My fingers dipped lower until I could feel her soft, warmth beneath my fingers. She was aroused, pink and swollen and I leaned down to kiss the top of her wetness. She moaned loudly, the sound drawn out as I teased the edge of where she wanted me.

My mouth fused over her bundle of nerves while my fingers nudged her entrance. She moaned beautifully as I drew her closer to my mouth. Her nails scratched my scalp and I felt like purring. It was absurd but I wanted to rub up against her until she held me in her arms. Her cries grew louder as I played with her flesh, tongue flicking and fingers pumping. Her body arched and in one long cry she fell into pleasure.

I coaxed her through her pleasure, kissing her thighs softly until they relaxed around my body. I crawled up until I was lying next to her and pulled her into my arms. She rested against me, her cheek pressed against my chest. Her hand rested on my belt buckle but I stopped her from undoing it.

"This is about you. We'll get to me another time okay?"

"Mm-hmm." She leaned up to kiss my jawline and I sighed.

"Are we okay?"

"Mm-hmm, but you need to trust me. Next time, ask me how I know someone or what I'm doing."

"I promise." She sighed and I heard her breath drop into near sleep. I reached out for a blanket and wrapped it around her naked form. I rubbed her back gently and closed my eyes, knowing this could have gone much worse than it did.

"Shouldn't you go back to work?"

"Nah. I'm taking the rest of the day off and I'm spending it with you."

"Okay." She was asleep moments later while I laid awake thinking about the perfect woman lying in my arms.

"I think I may be falling in love with you."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

She was freaking out and it was amusing. Elena was fidgeting next to me and I reached out to soothe her. Katie was sleeping across from us in the car. I looked up and noticed Nick smirking lightly. He had been gloating ever since I answered the front door in my dress slacks with a sated look on my face. He was sure I had successfully made up with Elena and he was quite pleased. He had come bearing a note from the doorman. One glance and I knew our plans for the week. I called in to my secretary and left word I was taking Thanksgiving week off.

"Elena, everything will be fine."

"Fine! I'm meeting your mother Damon! What if she doesn't like me? What if I'm too young? What if...?"

"What if you're perfect?" She looked at me exasperated and I couldn't help but chuckle. My mother had demanded my presence for Thanksgiving and had informed me I was to bring Katie so she could meet her granddaughter. I, of course, left word with Celia of Elena's accompaniment. Her squeal was deafening when she heard I was bringing a woman to my mother's.

"That's not funny."

"I didn't mean it to be funny." I pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "My mother is going to love any woman I bring simply because I've never brought a woman to Cherry's Grove."

"Not even...?"

"No. You are the first woman I've taken there." She smiled lightly but I could see the apprehension in her eyes. I took in the sight she made in her vintage style dress. Blue was quickly becoming my favorite color on her. I leaned in to kiss her neck softly before entwining our fingers together. "She's going to love you, you'll see. On the plus you'll be meeting her at the same time Katie does."

"I forgot. Katie has been quiet about it." She glanced over at Katie and reached over to fix the blanket that was quickly tumbling to the floor. She tucked the blanket carefully around my daughter and I smiled as I watched her. She was better for Katie then I had been; better than her mother had been I was sure. "You're not a failure to Katie. You are such a good man."

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"You sometimes mumble it" Of course I did. She leaned back against me and I wrapped my arms around her. 24 hours ago I had her naked beneath me and now...I was taking her to meet my mother. Our relationship was unfolding so quickly and I was worried she would disappear.

"Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert, we're almost at Cherry's Grove."

"Thank you Nick." I lowered the window so Elena could see the beauty of Cherry's Grove in the fall. Many of the trees were still in bloom and the driveway was covered in the fallen petals. Elena gasped as she sat forward to look at the gardens we passed. We could see the rose gardens off to the left and the pond on the right. I couldn't wait to share it all with her.

"Oh Damon, it's so pretty." She grasped my hand as she watched our movements towards the house. She hadn't seen it yet but I knew she would be speechless when she saw my childhood home.

"We're rounding towards the front of the home Ms. Gilbert," Nick stated and she turned her head obediently.

"Oh My God!" I smiled at the brick facade and the comforting feelings washing over me. I loved coming here and I couldn't wait to share it with my two women. The car came to a stop and Nick hopped out to open our door. I helped Elena out of the car and turned to my sleeping daughter.

"Why don't you two go in and I'll bring Miss Katie inside in a moment?" I smiled gratefully to Nick. He knew we should do introductions one-at-a-time. I tucked Elena's arm around mine and escorted her under the archway. The large, imposing mahogany door stood between us and my mother. I smiled at Elena before opening the door and ushering her into the cavernous entryway.

The dark wood was polished of course but the curtains were pulled back to let in all the natural sunlight. I helped Elena out of her coat and hung it in the closet before escorting her towards the parlor. Oddly enough it was empty. Where was my mother?

"Oh my Lord, there's Mr. Salvatore." I turned and saw Celia moving towards us. She pulled me into a huge hug before nearly shoving me aside to get to Elena. "You must be Damon's girlfriend. Aren't you just so pretty?" I smiled sheepishly as she walked around Elena attempting to get to know her through sight alone.

"Celia please let Elena breathe."

"I'm sorry but Damon has never brought anyone before. Ms. Victoria will be down in a moment." She backed away from Elena and left the room to help my mother.

"I thought your mother was Italian."

"She's English actually. My father is Italian but he always downplayed her ancestry. One of my favorite places is England and I love visiting what's left of her family. They're regal yet somehow comforting."

"I can't wait to meet her." I moved closer to her and kissed her, pulling her into my arms. She looked natural here in my old home, her own elegance shining through.

"Where is this woman Celia is telling me about?" We broke apart and Elena moved to stand beside me. "Well girl, let me look at you." My mother was a formidable woman and her recent ankle surgery had given her license to use a cane. Just what my mother needed, a weapon in hand. She moved closer to us and stared intently at Elena.

"You are not born into wealth young lady, but you are regal in some way. What is your name?"

"Elena Gilbert, ma'am."

"None of that now. Call me Victoria." She turned to me abruptly and then glanced back at Elena. Her eyes slid down to the hand I had on Elena's lower back. "Silly boy, where are your manners? You always lead your lady to a seat or have I taught you nothing about respect?"

"Sorry Mom," I whispered before leading Elena to the sofa. I had her seated in a moment and turned back to my mother.

"Now that this nonsense is settled I must know, where is my granddaughter?" At that exact moment Katie burst into the house and quickly flew towards Elena, crying her eyes out.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

**A/N: So there's a little angst. This issue will be revisited and the Lockwood buyout is relevant to future chapters. There should be two chapters in Cherry's Grove, maybe more. This means no therapy for a few chapters.**

**Next Chapter: Elena gets some one-on-one time with Victoria Salvatore.**

**For teasers, pictures of the house, outfits, etc: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Twitter: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew**


	8. Early Endearments

A/N: I own nothing!

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_**DPOV**_

The whole room froze as Katie threw herself at Elena. Elena had her curled in her lap quickly, trying to soothe her and find out what was wrong. Katie was bawling and completely incoherent. I slid onto the couch and tried to see what was wrong but she kept hugging Elena.

"Mr. Salvatore?" I turned to see Nick standing in the doorway. "Miss Katie was getting out of the car and she got stung by a bee. She ran in before I could look at it."

"Sweetie, let me see your hand," Elena whispered as she pulled at Katie's hand. She opened her palm slowly, with soothing strokes of her fingers. "Oh Sweetie, this is nothing. We'll go pull the stinger out and put a band-aid on it okay?"

"It hurts Elena."

"I know. Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?" Katie nodded slightly before walking with Elena towards the entryway. Elena turned back to me, obviously unsure where to go.

"Bathroom is second door on the left." She nodded before leading Katie to the door. The door closed and Nick gestured he was leaving. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem Mr. Salvatore." He bowed out and I turned to my mother and Celia.

"She seems to be good with Katie," Celia offered. She walked over to the drink cart and fixed our usual drinks. I had a scotch in hand, my mother bourbon, and Celia a glass of ice water. "What would Miss Gilbert like to drink?"

"Do you have any Iced-Tea Celia?" She nodded before bustling off to get Ice-Tea for Elena and Katie while I was left alone with my mother. "You're quiet Mother."

"I'm considering your young lady. She is young isn't she?"

"She's 20 and I don't think it matters."

"Maybe not. She is Katie's nanny? Do you think it's wise?"

"I view it as a way of meeting her. She is an amazing woman if you'll give her a chance." My mother was quiet as she considered her options. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when Katie raced back into the room with a big smile on her face. She had a sparkly band-aid on her hand and she immediately hopped up next to me. "Where's Elena?"

"She said she'd be right back." I lifted Katie's hand and kissed the band-aid.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded and giggled quietly, kicking her feet. It was amazing what three minutes could do for her when she spent them with Elena. I reached out and handed her the glass of iced-tea. She took a sip before turning back to her grandmother.

"Are you my grandmother?"

"Yes, dear," she said as she reached out to shake Katie's hand. "I'm so glad you've come. You are my first grandchild and I cannot wait to spoil you rotten." Katie smiled and got up to hug my mom. I watched as my mother's smile grew wide as she hugged her first grandchild, her arms holding Katie to her tightly. I looked up to catch Elena's eyes and she smiled beautifully at the scene before us. I motioned to her and she walked over to me. I had her next to me on the couch within seconds, my arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Celia, why don't you show Katie the Rose room," my mother stated over Katie's shoulder. "You'll love that room Katie. It was the room I had decorated for my own daughter or now for my granddaughter. We updated it recently and I think you'll like the toys." Katie looked to us and I nodded and she grasped Celia's hand.

"The Rose Room mother? You've had that room under lock and key since Stefan was born."

"I told you it was for my daughter. Now my granddaughter will enjoy it. Is it too forward of me to put you both in the Lake Room?" She grinned lightly as Elena looked at the floor, blushing prettily.

"That would be fine Mother, as long as it is alright with you, Elena." She turned quickly to answer me and our lips brushed together in a soft kiss. Ignoring my mother, I angled her closer to me and settled my lips over hers in a proper kiss. We broke apart and I turned to see my mother smiling at us. I helped Elena up and she smoothed her dress while I murmured thanks to my mother.

"Elena, dear?" Elena paused and turned to face her. "I would love to have tea with you later if that is alright?"

"That would be lovely,"

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_**EPOV**_

It had been a short few hours after arriving at Cherry's Grove. Damon had immediately whisked me off to the Lake Room, our bags having preceded us. He pulled me to him, kissing me until I was breathless on the large bed. Finally I coaxed him up and we unpacked slowly. He was much more of a hindrance when he kept pausing to touch me suggestively.

"Damon! We need to get unpacked so we can take care of Katie," I sighed as he nibbled my neck. His hands roamed up the front of my dress to cup my breasts. I leaned back against him as he lightly traced my nipples. A knock resounded through the room and he jumped back from me.

"Daddy! Elena!" Katie called as she bounced in the room. "It's so cool here! Daddy can we go outside?" She jumped on the bed, bouncing up and down.

"Why don't you take her out and I'll go have tea with your mother?" He chuckled gently before taking Katie's hand.

"How about we go for a walk Katie?" I never heard the answer as I turned to finish getting ready for tea. I had no idea what to expect and I realized I was incredibly nervous. Victoria Salvatore seemed to be an intimidating woman and I wondered what would happen if she didn't like me.

"Miss Gilbert?" I turned to find Celia standing in the doorway, waiting patiently for me. "Mrs. Salvatore would like me to escort you to the Solarium for tea."

"Thank you Celia," I said and I noticed she smiled at me warmly. She led me down the stairs, through the parlor, and into a beautiful room that seemed to be made entirely of windows. Celia left quietly as I walked around the room, marveling at the tree that grew right through the middle of the room.

"My Grandfather brought that over from the English countryside nearly sixty years ago. It is a lovely tree." I spun around to see Mrs. Salvatore standing in the doorway. She smiled lightly before moving the table under the tree. I moved quickly to face her and she motioned for me to take a seat.

"You have a lovely home," I offered since I wasn't sure where to really begin.

"Thank you dear. Now before we start our tea, let's talk for a few moments." There was no room to decline as Damon obviously got his, 'phrase questions as statements to get the desired results', from his mother.

"Of course. What would you like to know about me?" We went through all the usual information, where I was from and what I wanted to do with my life. She asked very little about those subjects after I gave her a basic outline. She seemed more concerned elsewhere.

"Tell me about Katie."

"Katie is an amazing child. She is so happy and so carefree. I love spending time with her and being there to see her growing up," I said as the room seemed to disappear around us. I loved talking about Katie and how much I cared about her.

"You love my granddaughter very much." I glanced up into the softening eyes of Victoria Salvatore. She seemed considerably warmer now.

"Yes, like she's my own."

"And my son?" I choked on the tea and began coughing. I patted my chest lightly as I tried to resume normal breathing.

"You two obviously haven't discussed your relationship yet but you'll have plenty of time for that." She reached out and patted my hand gently. "I've never seen my son like that with anyone before and he has never brought anyone to meet me. He cares for you a great deal."

"I hope he does...I mean I don't just..."

"You are not a casual dater, my dear. You are looking for love. That is commendable in young people today since so many seem to be so loose with their affections."

"I'm not that kind of girl."

"No, I suppose you aren't. So how are the other Salvatores treating you?" I took a sip of my tea and waved off a scone that Mrs. Salvatore offered. I wondered how honest I should be when it came to Giuseppe.

"Stefan has been amazing. We've had some wonderful conversations and he invited me us for dinner a few times. He even babysits Katie when Damon wants to go out every once in a while," I said. Stefan really had been a godsend. He took Katie once a week so Damon and I could have a date night. Sometimes they were movie nights, sometimes dinner, and one night Damon even took me dancing. Not only did we appreciate Stefan's help but Katie loved her uncle. She always came home with stories about Damon's childhood or things Stefan had given her. He spoiled her rotten since he had said; he had no children and didn't plan on having them.

"Stefan always loved children. He would make an amazing father but he seems against marriage as an institution."

"Stefan doesn't talk much about himself," she paused in her movements and looked at me for a moment as if weighing her words.

"No Stefan is not very forthcoming. It takes him a long time to trust anyone," I nodded quickly and she smirked lightly. "I actually meant Giuseppe. How has he been treating you?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Uh huh...he's been rude hasn't he?"

"He told me I was a gold-digger, Mrs. Salvatore." She laughed loudly and I found myself giggling along.

"He's such a charmer. You'll have to excuse my...husband since he has absolutely no manners. Thankfully my boys have learned from his mistakes. Oh and Elena, please call me Victoria."

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD**

"We need to get up. I told your mom I'd help cook Thanksgiving dinner."

"Shhh...she won't notice we're missing if we're quiet." He groaned as he nuzzled my neck. He had me pinned to the bed, his body between my legs. He was wrapped around me so I could barely move, his lips pressed firmly to my neck. I had found him to be a sleep groper but often times he just took up residence on top of me. He claimed there was nothing better than waking up on top of my soft body.

"Damon, I want to make a good impression." I wriggled against him gently and he let out a strangled moan.

"She loves you. No one is allowed to cook for her family unless she loves you," He whispered as his fingers trailed down my body. They were under the waistband of my panties soon enough as he inched closer to where I wanted him.

"Damon...please," I whispered. I knew once we started I wouldn't be able to stop. I kissed him gently, tugging on his lower lip with my teeth as we enjoyed these moments together.

"God, I'm whipped," he chuckled against my skin as I rubbed his shoulders. "But damn this is comfortable.' I pulled his head up for a kiss, rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks. I stared at him for long moments as I considered what I wanted to say.

"I love you." He froze as the words escaped my lips. His hand came up to hold my face and he considered it for a moment. "I love you Damon."

"I...I..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything right now. I just thought you should know how I feel." I smiled up at him yet he still seemed frozen, in what I didn't know. "Hey, it's okay. I just had to say it after last night."

"Last night?"

"After I saw you chasing Katie around the dinner table, acting like some silly monster, I realized I didn't want to be anywhere else. I realized I love you and I want to be with you." I kissed him sweetly as we continued staring at each other. "I need to go help your mother with dinner, baby. Why don't you go play with Katie?"

"Sweetheart?" I was already pulling my dress on and tugging flat shoes on when he whispered the endearment.

"It's really okay Damon. I just had to tell you." I went to move towards the door when suddenly I was pressed up against his half-naked body.

"I'm not sure how I feel right now and I don't want to lie to you. I thought I loved her and I didn't. I want to be sure with you and I care about you so much."

"I know Damon. Trust me, I get it." He swept me into a passionate embrace, pushing me against the door and lifting me to fit against him perfectly. His lips were hot and insistent as he kissed me over and over again, as I wrapped my legs around his hips. He broke away and trailed his lips under my ear, suckling the tender skin.

"I don't think you do. I've never been in love before and I don't want to screw this up. I care about you so much and I definitely want you in my life. I want you always and not just for this sinful body you have but for your mind and your personality."

"I know. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He kissed me again before resting his forehead against mine.

"My company is having this retreat thing in a week or so and we'll be going to a mountain resort. Will you come with me?"

"The mountains?"

"Yeah. It's a weeklong retreat and Katie and Mom will be coming since she has to keep up appearances. Stefan will be there and I thought maybe we could spend some time together."

"But you'll be working."

"Not all the time. The first few days will be heavy with work but Mom can hang out with you and Katie and then the last few days we can do stuff together."

"Okay."

"Okay? Alrighty then," he kissed me again before placing me on the floor. "I like my mashed potatoes lumpy so don't mess them up Sweetheart." He flicked my nose and sauntered off to the bathroom and I gleefully watched him shake his behind into the bathroom.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD**

I saw the light go out in her eyes when I couldn't say it back. I saw the dead look that she masked quickly. She had hoped I could say it back and I felt so guilty that I couldn't. I didn't know why I couldn't. I don't know why I couldn't just say it to make her happy. Maybe...I didn't want it to hurt her if I was wrong? I really do care about her. I really want her in my life and I really want her to be the one I love.

She was flawless as she cleared the table and I watched her with bated breath as she bent over to retrieve something. Her skirt rose up delightfully and all I could think of was running my hand up her smooth leg and spreading her across the antique table. I was going out of my mind with desire for this woman and I couldn't understand why I couldn't rein it in.

"She is a lovely girl." I turned to watch my mother sit down on the couch, watching Elena carry plates towards the kitchen. I smiled at the sight she made when Katie flew out of the kitchen, begging to help. "Katie looks up to her."

"She loves her."

"Do you?" I tuned to face my mother and noticed how much younger she looked when she wasn't under my father's thumb. She was beautiful now she was free from his terrorizing personality. Her face was much softer and she looked happy.

"I don't know."

"You're a fool like your father."

"Mom!"

"Is she coming with us to the retreat?" An abrupt change in conversation was never a good thing when it came to her.

"Yes. I asked her this morning." She smiled and grasped my hand gently. We watched Katie run after Elena with plates and silverware, trying her hardest to copy her idol in everything. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I have the key to the cabin?"

"The cabin?"

"I was wondering if you could take Katie for a few days after the retreat?"

"You want me to watch Katie for a few days while you whisk Elena off to the cabin?"

"Yes. I want to pamper her and take care of her for a few days."

"You want to seduce her."

"Maybe."

"Call ahead and have them set up the kitchen. You should cook for her and serenade her."

"Thanks mom." I turned to watch Stefan run out of the kitchen, chasing Katie with a spatula. My mother and I doubled over and started laughing at the sight he made. He was covered in chocolate mousse while Katie ran ahead to hide behind Elena. Elena slid a little as Stefan came close.

"Don't you dare Stefan!"

"Don't you even pretend you didn't suggest it! I saw you whispering with Katie!" He grabbed Elena and hauled her into a messy embrace, chocolate mousse coating her entire front. She sputtered lightly as Stefan caught Katie and coated her in chocolate mousse as well. Celia came into the room laughing, ushering Katie down the hall to get cleaned up.

"And what are you laughing about Damon?" I tried really hard to stop; I really did. She was so adorable, coated in chocolate and standing there with her hands on her hips. I watched as a drop of the mousse dripped down onto her shoes.

"You just...it's just..."

"Yeah, you think it's so funny?" She threw herself at me and we tumbled to the hardwood floors, slipping against each other. She rubbed a bunch of the gooey chocolate on my face before leaning down to kiss me. My fingers tangled in her hair as I ate the chocolate off her lips. I groaned low in my throat as I licked at the chocolate on her neck.

"Eh hem!" We broke apart suddenly to see my mother smiling at us. "Why don't you two head upstairs and get cleaned up?"

"Sure, sure." I scooped Elena into my arms and dipped her dramatically until she wrapped her arms around my neck. As we climbed the stairs I heard my mother say something to Stefan.

"Ah those young lovers...to be that way again..."

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

So I get this chapter was a lot of filler but it is setting up some important plot points. Next chapter will start back at Cherry's Grove and then they'll set off for the retreat. BTW, Victoria Salvatore is not modeled after Vicki Donovan. They are two completely different people (I just like the name Victoria). I'll try to have a new chapter next week but I'm starting a new job so we'll see.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Twitter: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/Tsukikomew


	9. Baths before Barbarianism

A/N: Warning! Chapter contains adult themes, language, and adult situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

**EPOV**

Damon had been so affectionate since the chocolate mousse incident. I had to put distance between us whenever we were downstairs or with Katie since he always had his mouth on my skin. Even now, in the back of the car, his lips were tickling my ear as his hands roamed my body. He was insatiable suddenly and I was often trying to spare Katie's young mind from his...lusty pursuits. Katie had opted to ride with her grandmother so we had the back of the car to ourselves and Damon was taking advantage.

"Tilt your head Sweetheart." I complied immediately and he pressed me down to the bench seat, his lips trailing over my collarbone. His fingers teased my breasts softly, tweaking and pinching in time with each tongue swipe on my skin. His other hand held my head still as he draped himself over me. My fingers tangled in his hair bringing him closer as I wrapped one leg around his slim hips.

I was finding it harder to pull away from his advances and I considered asking him to pull back but my body throbbed for the connection. I wanted his touch and I wanted all he would give me. I was addicted to him and for the first time in my life, I didn't care about the consequences.

"Please..." I whispered as his hands trailed down my body. His fingers slid beneath my jeans as he massaged the skin above my underwear. He moaned something incoherent against my skin and I pulled him in closer. I really didn't want our first time to be in the backseat of a car but I guess there is something poetic about this. After all the last time I had sex was in the back of a car.

He leaned up to kiss me passionately, our tongues tangling together in an erotic mating. He pulled back suddenly, righting my body next to his and placing one arm around my shoulders and his other hand on my knee.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Our first time is not going to be in the back of a car. You deserve better than that."

"We deserve better than that." He smiled at me and took my hand up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry I'm going to be so busy for the first two days. I really want to spend them with you and Katie."

"I understand that. Us girls will find stuff to do."

"It's okay that we're sharing a room? Dad didn't get a room for you and Katie's bunking with Mom."

"It's fine," I paused a little before turning to face him. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"He doesn't hate..." he paused when he caught the look I was giving him. "Okay he does but it's not you personally. He hates all women we've ever shown interest in."

"I thought that was the mother's job." He chuckled lightly at that before growing serious again.

"Mom wants us to be happy but Dad is worried about the business. He wants us to make it bigger and better and then be ready to take it over when he dies. He's concerned with figures and statistics and profit margins."

"That's so sad. He should want you guys to be happy, not just successful."

"Hey, it's his loss in getting to know an amazing woman. He should be flattered you even talk to him," he said as he leaned forward to take a drink of his coffee. "Have you ever been to one of these places?"

"No, is there only skiing?"

"There's ice-skating, snowboarding, sledding, and other things. There's a large variety of outdoor activities and indoor activities since most of the company here brings spouses and kids."

"What kind of indoor activities?"

"I think there is some photography classes, crafting classes, and some minor cooking classes. The kids have some crafting classes I think. I looked at the brochure before but you came in wearing my shirt and well...I got distracted." He leaned in to nip at my ear and I giggled.

"Mmm...you were tasty."

"So were you." He turned to hand me my coffee and leaned back against the leather seat. "How much longer Nick," he called as he lowered the divider.

"Twenty minutes Mr. Salvatore."

"Thank you Nick." The divider was raised again as he pulled me back against him. We drifted into that comfortable silence that we often did. My fingers traced circles on his thigh while his fingers played with my hair. My eyes drifted shut as we drifted together. I could only hope this would continue for a long time.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

**DPOV**

The meetings had been ridiculous for the past few days. On arrival, I had been whisked away from Elena and had not seen her awake since. My father kept me busy all night our first night, schmoozing business associates and future partners. I had fallen into bed at 7:30 and Elena was already gone, taking Katie to breakfast and then activities. She had left me a love note which I fell asleep holding but it wasn't the same.

The second night I had been kept up until 3 in the morning and finally fell into bed with her. She curled around me but I was too tired to enjoy the softness of her breasts or the feel of her arm curled around my body. She woke me up with her hand, her mouth wet against my stomach.

Twenty minutes later I was buttoning her shirt and tugging the zipper up on her jeans. She had taken the tie from my hand, throwing it across the room. She unbuttoned the top button of my shirt before leaning in to tell me casual was better. She also informed me I would get a full, healthy breakfast before even considering work.

Soon enough Katie had me by the hand and was leading me down the buffet line. She was talking non-stop about the craft class yesterday where she made a dreamcatcher. She already hung it over her bed and couldn't wait to take it home. She chattered on about a snowball fight she'd had with some of the other kids and how Stefan helped her build a snowman. I grimaced lightly as she told me the story about Stefan. I always missed so much. Giuseppe always managed to pull me away from anyone important to me. Well not today!

"Sausage, eggs, toast, pancakes, and some fresh fruit will get you back to the Damon we all know and love," Elena said as she put the plate down in front of me. Katie climbed into the chair next to me and dove into her chocolate chip pancakes. Elena laughed quietly before settling in the seat on my left. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it gently before leaning over to kiss Katie's.

"My two favorite ladies. If only I could have you all to myself." Both girls blushed slightly before turning to their food. Elena reached over to help cut the sausage when Katie struggled before resuming her quiet eating. I smiled at the picture in front of me and I realized what had been missing from my life. This moment made me realize for the first time in my life, family would come first. I glanced up and noticed Stefan looking for a place to sit.

"Stefan!" I called and motioned him towards our table. I pointed to the seat across from mine and he settled gratefully into the chair. "I've made a decision," I announced to my family.

"What's that?" Stefan asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"First of all, really Stefan? Could you be any ruder? Secondly, we're taking the day off." Everyone paused to stare at me with questioning looks. Elena reached over to place a hand on my thigh while Stefan put his fork down with a clink.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked quietly.

"We're taking the whole day off. We're going to go outside and play. We'll go sledding, skating, and whatever else we want."

"But Father?"

"Giuseppe will live. We've been worked to the bone for two days now while everyone else has spent time with their families. Today is our turn." Elena smiled and Katie jumped into my lap telling me how excited she was. Stefan grinned in a way I hadn't seen in years before resuming his eating.

"What's all this?" I glanced up to see my father standing over us with a look on his face that signalled his displeasure. He glared at Elena before turning that look towards Katie. Katie shivered back against me and I felt Elena's hand tighten on my thigh. He made them both uncomfortable and it made me angry.

"We're taking the day off." I heard the challenge in my own voice and I smiled.

"No you're not! You have meetings with Smith and Lockwood today. We need to finish wrapping up the buy-out."

"Well you'll be doing it solo since the four of us are going outside."

"Like hell you are! You have a duty to the company!"

"No Dad. We have a duty to our family and today that is coming first." He glared at us for another moment and opened his mouth to say something but Stefan cut him off.

"No Dad, today is our day. We'll work tomorrow." With that, Stefan dismissed Giuseppe from our presence. His mouth opened and closed twice before he stomped off towards the buffet line. I settled Katie in her chair once more and turned back to my cooling breakfast. I knew then, I would be putting them first more often if I could see them smiling like this.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

It was cold. I stood there, knee-deep in white powdery snow, shivering slightly. Katie and Elena had wicked gleams in their eyes as another snowball sailed at my chest. They giggled lightly when Stefan hit me from behind. Soon enough I was on the ground while they pelted me with snowballs. I rolled to my side to see my mother sitting on the nearby patio watching with a smile on her face. Sitting next to her was my father, glaring at the scene but watching grudgingly.

Finally I made my own snowball and threw it at Katie. She screamed in glee before running towards Stefan. Stefan and her ran off while I threw a few snowballs at them. I paused when I felt cold ice rolling down my neck. I turned and pulled Elena down in the snow with me, her body falling on top of mine. She was a vision in her jeans and white jacket. Her hair was coated with snow and the hat on her head was falling off. She reached up to rub some snow from my shoulders but I kissed her before her hands could make contact. She giggled against my lips as my hands drifted to her waist, holding her to me.

She pulled back from me slowly and I let her before pushing a handful of snow in her face. She squealed and tried to pull away from me as I pinned her to the snow and rubbed my cold glove against her neck. Stefan and Katie came running up and Katie joined in the fray. She hopped on my back and pushed me down towards Elena. We fell in a heap, tangled limps and wet clothes.

Stefan moved away as if knowing this should be a moment between me and my girls. I watched him take a seat with our parents while I played with them. We ran around some more, chasing each other with abandon before Katie began to complain of the cold. I scooped her up and we walked towards the rest of our family. We left the three of them moments later to change. I walked them towards Katie's room and Elena disappeared inside. She would help Katie before coming back to the room.

Twenty minutes later she came into the room, closing the door quietly. She informed me Katie would be napping and then moved towards the dresser. I came up behind her, kissing her neck and tugging at her clothes. I pressed her tightly against me as I pulled her jacket, shirt, pants, socks, and shoes off. I finally had her in her lacy bra and panty set. My hand slid down her front until my hand covered her belly button.

"Take a bath with me?" I asked quietly as she sank back against me. She nodded slightly and I escorted her towards the bathroom. I had already filled the tub with warm water and some of her bubble bath. We settled in the water quickly and she moaned in pleasure as the warm water soothed her cool limbs. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned against me resting in silence.

"I had so much fun today with you and Katie," she said quietly.

"I had a lot of fun too and I've decided something."

"What?" She turned a little to face me and I reached out to push some of her hair behind her ear.

"You guys come first."

"What?"

"You and Katie. You two come first from this point on. I won't spend evenings at the office and leave before Katie gets up in the morning. I'm working 9-5 days from this point on." She watched me with an unreadable look on her face. I grew concerned thinking she might not like this, that she may not want me there all the time.

She slid up between my legs, laying with her breasts pressed to my chest as she kissed me passionately. Her lips opened as she moved to straddle me, her warmth pressed tightly to me. She moved feverishly as her fingers pressed into my shoulders, nails digging into my flesh. Her lips were insistent as they moved to my ear. She whispered the one thing that I hadn't expected.

"Take me to bed Damon." My hands moved to her hips, sliding her against me slowly as I kissed her.

"No." She froze against me, pulling back to stare at me incredulously.

"What?"

"Not here. I want you. Trust me I want you, but I want it to be special for you. You deserve that much."

"Damon...I don't need all that. I love you and I'm ready."

"Let me have my fun. I have big plans for us and we're going to do this my way." She nodded slightly and I settled her back against me. "I want to take you away for the weekend."

"Where?"

"Not too far from here actually. My parents own this cabin in the mountains and it's perfect. I want to take you there and spend the weekend with you...alone."

"And will it be special?"

"Yes."

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

**EPOV**

"I don't know how you're doing it but I applaud your talents." I turned quickly to find myself cornered by Giuseppe. He closed the door quietly and I heard the latch slide into place. Damon had gone in search of Katie and his mother, leaving me alone in our room. He moved further into the room, his eyes ghosting down my body. I was wearing one of Damon's sweatshirts, it trailing only slightly past my underwear.

I moved towards the dresser slowly, hoping to find my pants or maybe my cell. I slid the drawer open and it was slammed shut quickly. He moved quickly, grabbing my wrist and pushing me towards the bed.

In that moment I began to fear the worst. I had dealt with a lot in my life but I had never been scared to be alone with a man. I scrambled up to my feet and put the bed between us. He moved closer to me, stalking me around the bed. I continued to move, rolling across the bed and heading to the door. My hands grasped the latch and I began to pull it, trying to at least get into the hallway.

"Ah!" He slammed me into the door, pinning me to the hard wood.

"You're an expensive whore. You've gotten my son to drop almost everything to romance you and you've convinced the rest of my family of my horribleness."

"Stop!" I cried out as he moved even closer, his body pinning mine more completely to the door.

"How much are you worth, I wonder?" I felt one of his hands on my behind, pressing into the skin. I cried out as I tried to force him off of me. I screamed out when his hand came up under the sweatshirt. "I wonder if you're worth the money..."

"Get off!" I reared back suddenly and got him off of me. I grabbed the fireplace poker and held it out, brandishing it like a sword. "Now you listen! I am not a whore and I'm not for sale!"

"Like hell you aren't."

"I love your son and your granddaughter and I stay because I love them. I will be there until he asks me to leave and no matter what you say or do, I'll love them. Now I suggest you get out of here if you want this to stay between us." I raised an eyebrow as I stared at him. I opened the door softly and moved towards the hallway. He followed hesitantly but finally exited the room.

"I'll get you out of here you bitch!" I shuddered lightly and I watched his eyes dart to my faltering hand. He knocked the poker from my hand and pushed me against the wall. My head thudded against the wall and the last thing I saw was him advancing on me once more.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

**DPOV**

I left Elena in our rooms and headed for Katie's room. She wasn't there but there was a note from my mother informing me they had gone down for an early dinner and hoped we would join them. I went down the dining room and took a seat, texting Elena to come down to dinner.

We dove into our steaks and chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, green beans, and fresh bread from the oven. It wasn't like Elena's but it was good enough. Stefan joined us and we ate, laughing and talking about our time in the snow. Katie was practically glowing with happiness as she told my mother about everyone we did today even though she was watching us all day.

"Where's Elena?" I glanced over at Stefan who was staring at the empty chair. I glanced across the room at the clock and noticed it had been forty minutes since I texted her. I glanced around the room, making sure she hadn't been pulled to another table for a moment. Apparently many of the wives of my business associates loved her. We were already invited to more parties than we could attend but they all wanted her to meet their husbands.

She made a good impression wherever she went and sometimes I was amazed she was on my arm. It had been years since I had felt privileged by someone's presence. I stood up quickly and left the room to search for her. I hoped she was feeling okay but I had heard some form of the flu was going around.

I walked up the flight of stairs whistling to myself and exchanging pleasantries with the Smiths as I headed to the third floor. I heard a loud thud as I turned the corner and I froze in my steps. Elena was laying slumped against the floor in one of my sweatshirts, a fireplace poker nearby and my father standing over her. I tried to make sense of the scene before I realized Elena was unconscious.

"Elena!" I rushed forward, sliding across the floor on my knees as I reached her. I reached up and felt for her pulse which was strong enough to show she wasn't seriously harmed. I reached behind her and felt the soft lump on the back of her head. "What did you do?" I yelled at my father.

"She tripped."

"Why did she have the poker Dad?" I looked into his eyes and saw the momentary look of fear. He had done something to her and it was only a matter of time before I found out. "What happened?"

"She misunderstood something and attacked me. I pushed her back."

"And will her story match yours?"

"You would believe that girl over your own father?

"You act surprised. I'd believe Elena over you any time. You've done nothing but harass her and cause trouble. Why the hell would you expect me to believe you?"

"D...Damon?" Her voice was soft as she woke up. I turned quickly and scooped her up into my arms. I brushed the door open and turned to my father.

"I suggest I don't see you for awhile. If you come near Elena again well then therapy won't be the consequence." I slammed the door shut with my foot and carried her to the bed. I laid her down quickly, cradling her head on the soft pillows. I pulled the comforter down and tucked it in around her. I would only wait so long for her to open her eyes again before calling for one of the medics on staff.

""Damon..." she moaned out and I crawled up next to her, grasping her small hand in mine. Her skin still smelled like the honeysuckle bubble bath and I rubbed it against my cheek.

"Hey Sweetheart. How are you doing?" I crawled under the covers and pulled her into my arms. She buried her face against my neck and I just let her be for the moment. Finally she seemed to calm against me and I stroked her back through my shirt. "What happened?"

"We shouldn't talk about it."

"I need to know. I need to know what he did to you or tried to do." She sat up suddenly and looked out the window. Her hair sparkled in the setting sun, her olive skin glowing in the dimming light. Her legs were tangled in the white sheets as they wrapped around her like ivy. I watched her quietly waiting for her to begin. And then I saw it, a bruise on her upper thigh and the side of her underwear was ripped. I grasped her wrist quickly, afraid she would disappear.

"Oh God!" I whispered to her. He had tried to...he had tried to...I couldn't even say the words.

"He didn't." I crushed her to me in that moment. She followed my movements limply as I held her to me. I had never thought my father could resort to that. The word rape echoed through my mind over and over as I promised myself I would protect her. She would never be afraid of anything again.

"Why?"

"He called me a whore and suggested...money."

"No!" I brushed the one tear trailing down her face. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to do. "Let's go away."

"What?"

"We'll leave today for the cabin and I'll have mother leave with Katie to go home. Nick can drive them."

"But your meetings?" I caressed her face gently before pulling back. She was so strong and I didn't think she really knew just how strong she was. After all this she was still thinking about my work and my obligations.

"Screw them! We'll leave in an hour. Think of it as a birthday present to myself."

"Birthday? Damon it's your birthday?" She looked horrified at the thought.

"Actually it was last week but we fought and I didn't bring it up."

"Damon Salvatore! How could you not tell me!" She slapped me lightly on the arm and whirled up into a standing position. "I need to get you a present!"

"I know what I want," I stated as I brought her back into my lap. She froze and I mentally slapped myself. She wouldn't want that after my father tried to...

"Me too." She kissed me passionately and pushed me down onto the bed. My hands drifted to her hips as I allowed her to lead.

"Are you sure...after?"

"Yes Baby. I could never mistake your touch for anything other than yours." I knew then that this weekend would be the most magical experience of my life. If she was with me, kissing me like this then maybe I really could find love.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

A/N: So this chapter was somewhat filler and somewhat story progression. I wasn't overly satisfied with it but after re-writing twice, I decided to let it stick. Next chapter will be at the cabin so yay for that! The issue with Giuseppe will come up again as well as Damon's new decision to be a family man.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Follow me at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew

Leave some love!


	10. Pillow Pleasures

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**EPOV**_

The ride was short. Damon kept me close for the entire ride, his arms chastely around my shoulder while one of his hands held a cup of coffee. He had been pretty quiet since he had gone to ask Victoria to watch Katie. On his entering our room he assured me no one else knew about Giuseppe and we could deal with it later. I had nodded slightly still numb but with a delicious ache between my thighs from Damon's unique form of comforting...

I was ready for him, regardless of what had or almost had happened. I ached for Damon and I knew he wanted me. He didn't seem to care about my past and he clearly supported my future. I knew this was love for me but I could only wish it was love for him too.

I turned to look at him and I paused. He was looking out the window and I took his momentary distraction to stare at him. His strong jaw flexed as he swallowed a sip of coffee. The blue of his eyes were stormy rather than icy as if they were displaying an inner turmoil I could not understand. I could see the muscles in his neck as they flexed his usual scent of cinnamon and scotch making me feel like I belonged. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly and the smoothness of his chest begged for me to rub my hands all over him. Finally my eyes dropped to his legs. They were powerful muscles, athletic in build and held a masterful strength. I knew those legs would soon help keep our bodies molded together in pleasure, each thrust signaling his lust for me.

"Do I have your approval?" I felt my cheeks grow hot but he tilted my face towards his. "God I love this blush. It makes you look so mouth-watering." He leaned forward slightly and lifted my legs up over his. I felt his fingers tugging my socks and boots off. I wiggled my toes lightly as the stuffy cotton was pulled from them.

"What are you doing?" I moaned loudly and unattractively as he began to massage the soft skin around my ankles. One hand began to rub the bottom of my feet. His knuckles rolled over the arch as I moaned unattractively.

"Giving you a massage. I'll give you a full body one later." I shivered at the silky tone of his voice. His fingers drifted between each toe, stroking my feet reverently. I reached out and ran the tips of my fingers through his hair. He smiled boyishly before allowing his hands to trail up my legs. The denim of my pants bunched under his fingers as he rubbed the muscles of my legs.

"You're going to spoil me this weekend with those masterful fingers, aren't you?" He chuckled loudly as he pulled me in for a soft kiss. He looked so relaxed here without all the constraints of his work life. When not needing to run to the office or take clients to restaurants, he flourished.

"Among other things, Sweetheart."

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

It wasn't really a cabin. It was a fucking mansion, pardon my language. Every time Damon described something I thought he might have developed a sense of dimensions or of reality. But once again he proved me wrong. It was this log cabin in the woods but it wasn't one of those quaint two bedroom numbers with a small kitchenette. No this place probably had six bedrooms, a gourmet kitchen, and six or seven bathrooms. It was an imposing structure to say the least with a covered entryway and stone driveway. It was softened slightly by the large welcome sign on the door.

"I know it looks big but most of it has been converted," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I turned to look up at him and noticed his gaze was locked on the house. He had a thoughtful expression and I knew this place had been something to him once before now.

"What happened here?" He shook his head and turned back to me.

"I met Katie's mother up here. We were staying up here for a weekend away after Stefan got kicked out of boarding school. I met her skiing on the mountain over there." He gestured off-handed at the mountain nearby before surprising me completely. The next moment I was scooped up into his arms, tucked tightly in his arms. He walked with purpose until we were at the door.

"Damon it says welcome to us specifically," I said. It did after all mention us by name.

"I know. Mom sent people ahead to air it out. Now stop squirming or I'll drop you in that snow bank."

"Damon what are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold...duh." He swung me up for a moment so he could bury his face in my body. It lasted only a second before he swung me down again.

"I thought that was for married couples..." I trailed off. "Wait, did I inadvertently sign something else when I came to work for you?"

"God no, but is that all it would have taken? Will you sign Katie's...impressive looking document, I mean homework? Yeah homework!" I swiveled to look at him. We hadn't even...and he was discussing marriage? "Calm down Elena. I was only kidding. Although if our relationship so far is any indication then maybe I would consider marriage someday."

That was all he said before whisking me over the threshold. It was immaculate inside, every item in its place but at the same time it was cozy. There were plush blankets thrown over the sofas for warmth and the fireplace was already lit. All the curtains were open with unobstructed views of the snow-covered mountains with sunlight sparkling off of their peaks. It was beautiful and he brought me here for romance.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I looked up at him and smiled at him. It really was beautiful. "I'm going to seduce the shit out of you this weekend, you know that right?"

"I'm all for being seduced Mr. Salvatore." I saw the small shiver that passed through him when I called him that. "Is that okay...Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes Ms. Gilbert. I've cleared my schedule and I plan on playing with my girlfriend all day."

"Mmm..." I kissed his neck softly as he carried me past the kitchen and dining area into the family room. We paused in front of the fireplace and I took in everything. The room was completely made up of windows with a spectacular view of the mountains. The stone fireplace was set in one corner, obviously meant to be a focal point. Low sofas were spread in a semi-circle, set in stonework. He stepped down into the circular part of the room in front of the sofas. In the middle of the room was a mountain of pillows of every shape and size. There were plush pillows and flat pillows, round pillows and square pillows, of every shape and color.

"We used to play in those when we were kids," I glanced up at him as he went back to happy memories. "When we were little, Mom and Dad brought us here. We would spend the whole weekend just playing. Stefan was really little so I doubt he remembers it at all..."

"You liked the pillow mountain?"

"Yeah. We used to build forts and hide in there for hours. Of course, Mom knew we were there and used to leave sandwiches and things on the table over there."

"That's a really nice story. I want to see a picture of you as a kid. I bet you were cute."

"Not cute, adorable. I was adorable. I would have charmed you until I had you promising me everything. Can you picture it? I would have done all those rebellious things typical of a teenager. I would have had my motorcycle with you pressed to my back. I would have rolled my eyes when we discussed prom. I would have bought you the corsage and we would have bowed out after an hour. We would have gone back to some five-star hotel where we would have fumbled away our virginity. After graduation we would have road-tripped across the country, seeing everything..." he trailed off.

"That's beautiful. I would have loved all of that. My high school years weren't exactly spectacular but I'm glad it got me here. All the crap has brought me to you and to Katie."

"Elena I..." He paused and I looked up at him again. He was trying but he wasn't ready. Before he could continue I pressed my lips to his, molding us together as tightly as I could. I wanted him to be ready to tell me, not feel pushed. He groaned into my mouth as we tumbled into the mountain of pillows. It was so soft as we spent long moments just kissing.

Our kisses were always fiery and I had always thought we could ignite the room around us with our passion. His tongue was insistent as he teased me with slow, gentle thrusts against my own. His hand traveled down to wrap my leg around his hips. He moaned against my mouth as I ground myself against him, our limbs tangling together in our haste.

His lips moved to my ear then down to my neck, finding that spot that drove me wild. He found it quickly and worked my sensitive skin until I was writhing against him. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, curling my fingers into the material of his shirt.

"We should stop for now and do something...maybe a movie?" His face was still buried against my skin and he continued to contradict himself. At the end of the question his lips once again fused to my skin, trailing up until he met my lips again.

"No."

"Hmm?"

"We're not stopping, not this time." He pulled back slightly to stare down at me but I reached up to unbutton his shirt. He was frozen as I slowly pushed each button through its hole. "Don't you want me baby?"

"Of course I do. I just want to do right by you." He looked so sincere and I couldn't help but swoon. He was always trying to do right by me, trying to make up for my past. He was always trying to show me how he felt, how much he cared without words.

"Trust me, you are. Why are you so hesitant?" I asked quietly. He turned to look out at the setting sun and his eyes shimmered with the retreating sunlight.

"I've never done this before...not really. I've never courted a woman."

"Courted? What are you from the 1800s?"

"Well my favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Ah...continue please." I leaned up to nuzzle his neck gently as I waited patiently. When he continued to remain silent I began pressing kisses against his jaw line.

"I'm afraid I'll mess it up. I screw everything up. I'm the imperfect one; the one who doesn't deserve something as amazing as you."

"Damon, don't do that. Don't pretend you aren't worth it. You are worth it to me." I kissed him to show my point. He was fragile, so battered by his own past that I felt the urge to protect him rise in me. It didn't matter that I was so much younger or the fact I had no experience in his world. I wanted to see him smile and realize for once that he was worthy of so much more than his life was giving him.

"You really do love me, don't you?" He looked so unsure in that moment and I found myself reaching up to caress his face. He leaned into it before leaning down to kiss me fully allowing me to feel his arousal.

"I want you Damon. Make love to me, please?"

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

_**DPOV**_

It wasn't the please that did it. It wasn't even the way her legs and arms held me to her. It was the look of love she gave me. The sun had set and it was growing darker. The moon was out and it seemed to envelop her in its light. As her skin seemed to glow beneath me, her eyes held this unmistakable emotion. She loved me.

I was feverish as I pulled her shirt off her body. She fell back down to the pillows, her hair falling around her. I ran one hand through it, caressing the soft hair all the way down to where it tickled the waist band of her jeans. Her fingers were everywhere as she moved against me.

I tugged her bra off of her and fell onto her. Her nipples were rosy as I coaxed them into hardened peaks. They were perfect breasts as I held them in my hands. She was gorgeous as she moaned out her pleasure for each swipe of my thumb against her hardened nipples. I pulled back suddenly to rip my shirt from my body. I needed to feel her skin against me, her breasts pressing against my chest as I slid against her.

"Damon...please!" I lifted my head from her body to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, pink and excited. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were swollen from my kisses. I felt a sense of manly pride rise in me as I took in her need and excitement. I wanted to take things slow and savor our first time but I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Shh...I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make you scream."

"Get your damn pants off!" She dug her nails into my back as she made her demands. Her own fingers dropped to her pants as she began to rip them off. I stood up and let my pants drop, tugging my shoes and socks off. Nothing was going to come between us tonight.

She leaned up to stare up at me, one soft hand reaching out to touch me. I groaned as her fingers closed around me, moving up and down my length slowly. I closed my eyes and arched into her movements. She was always teasing, always coaxing every bit of passion from us. I felt the coil wind as she licked me slowly, her fingers scraping my sensitive skin.

"Are you ready?" I felt her withdraw and I opened my eyes. I wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me. She was reclined against the multi-colored pillows, her olive skin offering a contrast to the white pillow beneath her back. I trailed one finger down her body until it rested on her stomach. Her muscles contracted after each finger swipe as I held her gaze in mine.

This was the most intimate moment of my life and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. Her hands ran over my shoulders and down my arms gently, until she entwined our fingers. She was so young and so heart-breakingly beautiful. I could so easily ruin her, so easily take advantage of her. She had to know that I...that I cared about her, that I would do almost anything to make her smile.

My girl arched her hips, moaning in the most vixenish manner as possible. Her neck arched, her head thrown back as she pulled me down to her. I slid forward, entering her body slowly, inch by inch. I shuddered audibly as I thrust forward until I was completely inside her. Her thighs cradled my body against hers, and her hands left mine to wrap around my neck.

"This is perfect, just you and me," she whispered near my ear. My answer was to move a little faster, leaning to down to kiss her. There was nothing sweeter than kissing her, a simple gesture to show how we felt about each other. Her eyes opened and we held our gaze as I moved, her own hips arching in answer.

"God...this is amazing!" I whimpered against her skin. Her nails scraped down my back as we slid together, sweat-slicked and breathless.

"I love you." She tightened, cried out and relaxed back against the pillows. She was spent and I loved it. Three more thrusts and I followed her into oblivion. I collapsed against her, shuddering lightly as she stroked my neck. I didn't know what to say after this, after this moment of perfection. I'd never felt this complete or this fulfilled in my life and I wondered if I could ever find this perfection again.

"We should go to bed," I whispered against her skin. She tugged on my neck lightly until I came up for a kiss.

"Let's stay here baby. I'm really comfortable." I pulled back from her body and grabbed the blanket nearby. I spread it over our bodies and cuddled her close. She sighed softly as she snuggled against me, reaching up to adjust one of the pillows. After we settled down together, I listened to her breathing begin to slow and I rubbed her back, trailing my fingers up and down her spine.

"Hey Elena..."

"Yeah," she answered sleepily.

"Move in with me." I felt her laughing before I heard it. I glanced down at her, as her body shook against mine. "It's not that funny."

"Damon I already live with you."

"I want you to move into my bedroom Elena. I want to go to sleep with you every night, wake up with you every morning, and make love to you whenever I can."

"Damon...I..."

"I know I'm deficient. I know I can't say what you need to hear, but I am trying Elena. I want this to work and I want you to know how much you mean to me."

"I do Damon. I understand completely but I don't want you to regret anything."

"Trust me; waking up with you in the morning is not something I'll regret."

"Okay."

"Really? Okay?"

"Yeah okay. Now can we go to sleep? I'm really tired."

"Of course Sweetheart." And that was all we said that night.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

"So you really don't like potato chips?" She asked me incredulously. I nibbled her neck gently and chuckled gently.

"Nope. They're salty and crunchy and too tough. I like softer things."

"Well I think they're delicious and crunchy and amazingly good. You are missing out so much." I reached out to grab some pieces of fruit, dangling a chunk in front of her face. She reached out and took it from me, licking the stray juices on my fingers.

"I think I really like the fruit now."

"Mmm...you would." I had been wrong the night before, our moments of perfection had continued. We had woken up for the sunrise but had chosen not to watch it. By the time we glanced outside, the sun was high in the sky and we had found satisfaction three more times. We had spent another hour, cuddling on the pillow mountain, talking about everything and nothing at all.

Finally we had prepared a platter of finger foods and had retired to the enclosed patio. We had settled by the fire pit, snuggling together under a blanket and fed each other slowly. We had now moved onto our little harmless secrets, discussing cutting classes and pet peeves. My hand crept down under the blanket, caressing her bare breast.

"So what was that piece of paper I saw you hiding an hour ago?"

"Oh that. Well it's just something I need to talk to you about."

"Anything serious," I asked as I kissed her neck, leaving a small hickey behind.

"It's for Katie. There's this dance at her school...a daddy-daughter dance."

"A daddy-daughter dance?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you could ask her if you aren't too busy." God if she didn't know how to manipulate. I knew she wasn't really but how could I possibly turn down a request from her when we were naked and pressed up against each other.

"I'll ask her when we get home. Will you help her get ready?"

"Of course. I think that it will be good for the two of you to go. I worry sometimes." I reached up to tilt her face towards mine, kissing her sweetly.

"What do you worry about?"

"I worry that I'm in the way."

"Elena, no. You help us so much by nudging us in the right direction. Salvatore fathers are known for ignoring their kids or forgetting them. Our other failing is as children. We don't demand the attention we need. You help us both so much."

"I'm glad. You two deserve so much more than you've had." We grew silent again and just rested against each other. She was glowing today, her skin seeming to shimmer. Her smile was wide and infectious, her eyes alight with happiness. She was a living flame in my arms, passionate and wild in our bed. Even now she was rubbing against me, delighting in her teasing.

"Elena, I wanted to talk about Christmas." She paused in her slow movements and turned to look up at me, our lips brushing against each other lightly. "Ah, I'm serious," I whispered as she continued our slow kisses.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't distract you."

"You can distract me, but I really want to talk to you about this."

"Okay. What's this about?"

"Well, Mom's coming into the city for a week or two and I was thinking we could do something different for Christmas this year."

"Please don't say Paris, please don't say Paris."

"If you want to go to Paris, just ask. I'll get you there," she giggled as I tickled her gently. "Actually, I was thinking Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls?"

"Elena, I don't want you to regret the decisions you made with your family. I don't want you to live with the regrets I lived with for a long time."

"What if I can't...what if they don't...?"

"Elena, you were young. You made a mistake and they shouldn't hold it against you. I want to go down there with you and Katie for Christmas. I'll rent a house or something and we'll go down for two weeks. You can see your family and your friends who are home from college."

"I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll be with you the whole time and Katie is adorable. She'll dazzle and distract for you," I said before kissing her neck. "Now we can continue this conversation or I can take you to our bed for the first time this trip."

"We'll go to Mystic Falls then and not just yet for the bed."

"So tell me, what were you like before everything happened?"

"I was popular, I guess. I had a lot of friends."

"Mmm...a popular girl. Were you class president."

"Not quite," she whispered. I knew she was drifting quickly and I clamored to bring her back to our moment.

"Well I was not the ever-lovable stud you see before you today. I was a bad boy to a point but I was nerdier."

"Did you have glasses?"

"I did. I guess you haven't noticed my contacts..." She giggled lightly before standing abruptly, letting the blanket tumble on top of me.

"Did I mention I used to be a cheerleader?" She skipped into the house, naked. "And I still have the uniform!" God I was behind her in less than a second, picturing all the positions we could find ourselves in.

_**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**_

It's not as long as I originally intended but it was this or nothing this week. I'm really swamped. I'm hoping to use the holiday weekend to get ahead on TMA (The Mornings After: A GIB Sequel).

I'm working on a new story that won't post until after What WWU? or TMA is finished. It's called _Con Me Baby_. Check out a sneak peak on my blog and let me know what you think about the bounty hunter.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Leave some love!


	11. Daddys, Daughters, Dancing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was chilly where they were. The blanket fell to the floor as I rolled into his embrace. His hand rested on my lower back, grasping me as close as he could get me in his sleepy state. I nuzzled my face against his chest, waking up slowly as he continued his rhythmic breathing. I reached up to wipe the sleep from my eyes and glanced up to watch Damon. He was beautiful while he slept, peaceful and quiet. He looked young as he slept a soft smile on his lips.

I smiled against him as I remembered my dreamless sleep. I hadn't gone so long without a nightmare or a bittersweet dream of happier times. His presence comforted me and offered me a peace I hadn't felt since I was sixteen. He groaned softly as he shifted me in his arms, his hand falling to my hip.

We had made love for hours, rising only to eat briefly and even then he pulled me down to the kitchen floor. I knew he had been with many women in the past few years but he seemed desperate as he made love to me. He was gentle but insistent, passionate yet controlled. He was a masterful lover and he made sure I was aware of his prowess. His control was phenomenal as he pleasured me until I begged for him to finish, my voice hoarse from my soft cries.

His body was riddled with small bruises as I had made sure to mark him. He had fallen under my full control only once during the night, pleading with me as I withheld his pleasure. I leaned over to kiss one of the marks on his collarbone, and watched as his eyes tensed. I felt him beginning to wake up and I rested my chin on his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced down at me, his blue eyes catching the morning light. His fingers trailed up my body until they grasped my face. He pulled me up to him suddenly and I sighed against his lips. His kisses were drugging and I was perfectly okay with becoming an addict.

"Good morning," he whispered against my lips. He let his head drop against the pillows as I crawled up to lay beside him.

"Good morning."

"I should make you breakfast."

"What a weird thing to say when we're naked."

"I could make you breakfast, while naked. I would be perfectly okay with you sitting on a stool while ogling my masculine perfection."

"Adonis-like features..."

"Baby, I'm hotter than Adonis." He actually looked insulted at my words. I pulled him in for a kiss to soften the blow a little before sitting up suddenly. I stood up and tossed a pillow at his head. He caught it before glancing up at me questioningly.

"I want some of those incredible blintzes you made before. If they're good then I'll give you a little something later." He sat up gently and reached out for me. I giggled as I danced away from him. "Nah uh! No touching until I have a blintz in my belly."

"Mmm...I guess I'll have to get right on that then. We only have four more hours and I tend to rock your world a few more times."

"Damon, we could have recorded a full-length concert with how many times you rocked my world last night," I said as I leaned towards the bed. He made a grab for me but I avoided his fingers. "Nope, Baby. Feed me and then you can touch me."

"God you're no fun," he sighed as he stood up on the other side of the bed. He stretched with his full body, arching his lower back as he put his hands behind his neck. My eyes dropped to his prominent arousal. He really was flawless and infinitely beautiful in the way only a man can be. My eyes darted to meet his smirk when he chuckled lightly. "I know I'm sexy but do you want your blintzes or not?"

"Oh I want and I tend to get what I want," I said playfully. My fingers trailed over my breasts softly before I turned and skipped out of the room. "Come on Baby, my breakfast won't make itself."

I heard him grumbling behind me as he followed me. There was something immensely freeing about running through the house naked. I had never felt quite as free as I did right then. I felt safe and warm, even though it was chilly, and I felt like I was finding comfort for the first time in so long. I turned to face the reason behind my feelings and smiled as he walked into the open kitchen.

Ever since he had cooked for me I couldn't get enough of his food. He was an amazing cook and I knew he could be a professional if he desired. He made my cooking taste like cardboard in comparison even though he claimed I was severely mistaken. He had kissed me and asked me how I could question my skills in the kitchen when my food made him come home those first few nights. It hadn't been his daughter or the ravishing woman before him. It had been the food. Such a man! It was one of the first things which he noticed about me.

"Strawberry or blueberry toppings?" he asked as he began to gather ingredients. Unfortunately his bare ass distracted as I ogled shamelessly. He turned to face me and smirked, his eyes dipping to my breasts for a moment. His eyes darted back up to mine as he licked his lower lip.

"Strawberry," I whispered. He pulled the container of strawberries out of the fridge and began cooking. He moved methodically through cooking. Each ingredient was thrown in with no measurement necessary. He knew how to cook and he knew how to cook well. He reached out and offered me one strawberry, grasped carefully between his fingers. I took it from him, my lips kissing his fingers gently as I sucked the berry into my mouth. My tongue darted out to lick the stray juices on the tips of his fingers and he groaned softly. "It's good."

"Mm hmm...now I need you to sit there and look pretty while I finish these. You are much too distracting," he said as a grin erupted across his face. I knew he would have me soon enough, maybe stretched across the counter. We hadn't tested the counters yet and I had noticed him eying them last night.

"So about Mystic Falls..." I trailed off.

"It's your decision Elena. I just wanted to offer my support and let you know I would be there with you."

"I want to go Damon. I want to see my little brother again. I want to see them for Christmas and let them know I'm okay," I paused for a moment as I considered my next thoughts, "I want them to meet you and Katie. I want to share my happiness with them."

"Then we'll go Sweetheart. We'll rent a room or something at an inn and we'll spend Christmas with them," he said as he loaded my plate with a few blintzes. He sprinkled strawberries on top of them as he moved behind me. The plate was placed in front of me as he stood just out of reach. "Taste them."

I lifted one up to my lips and tasted it, biting into it softly as I moaned at the flavor. They were perfect. He definitely deserved a reward for this wonderful breakfast. I reached out for him and pulled him closer. As he edged forward I swiveled in my seat, until he was between my thighs. I reached up and pulled him down to me gently. Our lips met easily as we slid together. His hands lifted me against him as he slid in effortlessly.

This was easy for us, magical but real. We fit together so well and I watched him greedily. He threw his head back in pleasure and I watched as his brows grew knitted, his eyes shut as he sought his pleasure. His hands held me tightly as he moved again and again, his thrusting rhythmic until he shifted suddenly. We really were insatiable and I wondered what it would be like to be back home, with Katie. He would be disappointed in our sexual freedom.

"God Elena!" he moaned as he sought my lips in another drugging kiss. I heard myself squeal as he pressed himself more intimately against me. I cried out as he kissed me again, my release washing over me. He grunted softly as he clutched me closer. My legs relaxed as I held his body limply between my thighs. He kissed my forehead, cheek, lips, ears, neck as he came down from his high.

"Mmm...breakfast is getting cold."

"Who cares?"

"No more today."

"You're cutting me off?" He asked incredulously as his hand dropped to my hip.

"Just for now. We have to pack and get going. You need to talk to Katie about the dance and I need to take her shopping. If you're a good boy tonight then we can make love in our bed," I whispered to him.

"Our bed...I like the sound of that."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

I was sad to say goodbye to the cabin, to watch as it grew smaller against the backdrop of the mountain. This place had held memories for me, some painful and some beautiful. After the past two nights I would only remember this place as where a woman had loved me. She hadn't asked me for anything when I made love to her. She didn't ask for my heart or my promises. She asked for me to be with her.

Even now she was reading her book, her legs propped up on the seat in front of us. I stared at her as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She was beautiful and I knew those walls I had built around my heart were thawing. She was getting inside of me and oddly enough, I wanted her to be there. She made me want to protect her, to make her happy.

I had dreamt of her the past few nights which wasn't a stretch since she was curled up in my embrace. I had awoken in the middle of the night, holding her gently as I contemplated the meaning. In some dreams she was my wife, others she was pregnant. Some they were older and she was getting ready for their grandkids. My favorite had been a wedding. She had been flawless in white and she had come to me with a smile on her lips. I had known it was a smile just for me.

She glanced up at me then, that smile gracing her features. Her book dropped to her lap as she reached out and placed her hand on my thigh.

"You are thinking so loudly," she said as she leaned up to kiss me.

"How is it you know me so well?" She smiled again as she leaned against me, my hand reaching down to hold hers.

"Because I love you Damon. Also, you aren't that hard to read."

"What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice," I paused and reached over for her book. She was reading my favorite book...could this woman do anything more amazing? I reached over and picked up the book.

"Chapter Eight. 'Mr. Bennet had often wished, before this period of his life, that, instead of spending his whole income, he had laid by an annual sum, for the better provision of his children, and of his wife, if she survived him. He now wished it more than ever.'" My voice resounded in the small space. She glanced up at me for a moment before curling up against him, her legs tucked on the seat. I smiled gently as I rested my head against her and continued.

Three hours later Nick pulled up in front of the apartment building. I had continued reading for the majority of the time and she had been the best audience. She had stopped me every so often to ask questions or make comments. There was also the one time near the city limits where she had attacked me, kissing me gently and then more passionately. She had mumbled something about drugging kisses before sealing our lips together. Finally she had pulled away as we hit traffic and asked me to continue.

"You know you have a sexy voice?" she asked as she rubbed my thigh suggestively. For someone who had cut me off in the bedroom department, she did everything she could to make me want to jump her.

"Everything about me is sexy."

"So cocky."

"Mm...hmm." I glanced over at Nick and he waved us on as he popped the trunk. We would go up and he would bring the bags up momentarily. His family would enjoy a rather large Christmas present for putting up with me and my very loving girlfriend. I tucked her under my arm and she reached up to hold my hand as she leaned against me as we walked.

"The dance is tomorrow, you know," she said quietly. I looked down at her and met her gaze.

"That's kind of short notice, isn't it?"

"Um well I kind of bought the tickets and figured they would just go to waste if you two didn't go," she blushed lightly and I reached down to caress her cheek softly. I kissed the side of her head softly before leaning over to press the button, indicating our floor.

"I'm glad you did. I was thinking about it last night and I realized I need to do this. I don't want to miss out on Katie's childhood like I already have. I want to be a part of important moments in her life. I don't want to miss anything."

"I'm so proud of you, you know? When I met you, I thought you were an ass."

"An ass, huh?"

"You didn't know anything about your daughter. You didn't spend more than fifteen minutes with me before you left me alone with her. On top of that, you knew nothing about the agency I worked for. For all you knew, I was perverted and a danger to your daughter." I spun her in my arms until she was staring up at me. I grasped her chin and tilted it up as I leaned closer to her lips.

"I knew I could trust you the moment I saw you. You held your own against me and trust me, I can spot a criminal. You are no criminal."

"Well thanks for that. I'm glad you gave me the chance."

"Well if you had sucked at it, I would have fired you. Katie adores you now. I couldn't have fired you after those first few days. Our relationship was already much better and I could see it improving more."

"Plus I was hot."

"Yes. That is incredibly important. You know what else is important?"

"Nope."

"That thing you do with your tongue when you..."

"Damon!" She squealed at my suggestion.

"God I love the way you say my name. I like it even more when you're delirious with pleasure."

"Damon, we're about to go inside to your daughter and your mother. Can we not discuss the things I can and cannot do with my mouth?"

"As you wish Sweetheart," I said as I led her to the door. As I opened the door, I heard a squeal and then a little body collided with mine. I reached out to grab the thing against me and realized my little girl was attached to my hip, hugging me so hard I feared for my manhood. "Too hard Katie."

"Daddy! I missed you!"

"Good afternoon son...Elena," Mom said from the couch. She was sitting back against the plush surface with a tea cup in her hand. My mother, always the Englishwoman.

"Good afternoon Victoria." I watched Elena move away from me and take a place next to my mother. She turned towards me, smiled and nodded, gesturing for me and Katie to go elsewhere.

"Katie, can we go and talk about some things?" She looked up at me and nodded slowly. I took her hand and led her down the hallway to her room. Once inside she ran towards her bed and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal.

"What are we talking about?" I moved closer to her and sat down in the armchair near her bed. I often came by this room and saw Elena sitting where I sat now, reading with Katie just having fun. It felt strange sitting in her place.

"I want to talk about Elena."

"Is she leaving?" Katie looked terrified at the thought and I reached out to grab her hand.

"No Katie. Elena's not leaving. Things are going to change and I want you to understand them."

"What things?"

"First of all Elena won't be sharing a bathroom with you anymore."

"Why? Is she moving?"

"Yes. She's moving down the hall," she looked downright confused and I smiled lightly. She truly was confused."

"But there aren't any bedrooms there. It's just your room and your office."

"Yes. Elena is moving into my room."

"But I thought only people who were married shared a room," Shit. I was messing this up.

"Yes but it's also for people who care deeply about each other. I want to spend a lot more time with Elena and I want to wake up with her in the morning. I want to share my life with her."

"Will she share her life with me too?" It was such a wise question from such a little girl. I paused before answering her, thinking about the best way to answer the question.

"If you are willing to share your life with her then I think she would be willing to share." She smiled a little as I said that and I realized she already loved Elena. It wasn't just respect she gave Elena, it was love.

"Do you love her?" Her question was quiet, her eyes cast down at the comforter.

"I don't know. I really don't. All I know is I want to be with her and I want her to want to be with me."

"So you and Elena are going to share a room...then who's going to use her old room?"

"I think your grandmother will be staying here for a while. She'll move in there and share the bathroom." She looked away in the same manner Elena did and I was struck by how quickly Elena had become a part of both of our worlds. I could only hope my relationship wouldn't hurt Katie too much if it ended. I, of course, am an idiot.

"Is that it?"

"No," I said before taking her hand in mine. "Katie would you like to go to the Father-Daughter dance at your school tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Mm hmm. Elena can take you shopping later and I already have the tickets." She didn't say anything for a moment. She just stared at me as if she was trying to understand me, as if she was weighing my offer in her mind. She bit her lower lip as she considered her options and for a moment he saw her mother. She had always done that when she was considering her answer carefully. Katie reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear, a move Elena used all the time. She was picking up both habits and I wasn't sure if it was good or not.

"When can Elena take me shopping?

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was brown or what Elena called mocha. The skirt was poufy and covered in little black embroidered flowers. Around the waist was a bow and it was sleeveless. The shoes had little matching bows on them and the tights were nude, a more grown-up choice I was told. Her hair was back with a clip, a bit of the same flower I was giving her attached to it.

"You look beautiful Katie." She blushed a little at my words before twirling around as my mother commanded. Flashes went off as two women snapped pictures mercilessly. Katie twirled around before slowing when I grabbed her hand.

"If you'd stop spinning, I can give you your corsage."

"What's a corsage?"

"It's like a flower bracelet," I said as I kneeled down next to her.

"Damon, do it slowly. We want to get a picture," Elena said before giggling lightly. She was enjoying turning this into a production. It had started hours ago when she had taken pictures of us getting ready. She had taken pictures at dinner. She had taken pictures of us unpacking. When asked, she claimed she wanted to make memories and she wanted to have pictures. With the way she was going, they'd have to buy a warehouse to hold the prints.

I took the flower corsage out of the box and slid it onto Katie's slim wrist. After I slid it into place, I pulled her wrist to my lips and kissed the underside of her arm. Katie giggled softly as she cried out, "That tickles!"

Finally after a hundred more pictures I had escorted Katie to the elevator. Once loaded into the back of the car with Nick pulling into the busy streets, I realized I had no idea what to expect at this dance. Was it just dancing? What about the other fathers? What was the proper way for us to behave? I had never been to one of these things and what if I embarrassed her in front of her friends? I distinctly remember being embarrassed by my parents when I was in school.

"What are your friends' names?"

"Abby, Melanie, and Emma."

"And what are they like?"

"Well Abby likes to read. She's always writing stuff down in her notebook. Her dad's an accou..accoun..."

"Accountant."

"Yeah that. Mellie's dad is a lawyer like Uncle Stefan. She likes to act things out. She's going to be in the winter play. Emma is more like me. She likes to draw and she's working with paints now. I asked Elena if I could have paints but she said we should wait until the spring so I can paint on the patio," she sighed heavily and I suddenly remembered the plight of kids whose loved ones didn't always understand them. She wanted to paint now but Elena had tried to talk her down.

"It's because of the white carpets Katie. If you want to experiment with the paint then it's better to do it on the concrete patio. That way we won't have to replace the rug."

"I'm not messy Daddy. I'd be careful."

"Well I'll talk to Elena about it and maybe we can see about Christmas."

"Silly Daddy, I mailed my letter to Santa last week. Elena helped me with the stamp and everything."

"A letter to Santa huh?" Where did those letters go? What happened to all the letters addressed to the North Pole? Millions of kids must have written letters and mailed them so what happened to them?

"Yep."

"And what is it that you want?"

"I want an easel and a dollhouse and I want a pet."

"A pet?"

"Yeah. I wanted a puppy but Elena told me it would be hard to have a big dog in the apartment. She told me I should ask for a kitten or a fish. She thought they would be better." Elena really had all her bases covered in this household. She had every little detail planned and made things easier for everyone, especially me.

"Well we'll just have to see what Santa brings, okay?"

"Okay."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was a madhouse. That's the only thing that popped into my mind as we walked into the ballroom of the ritzy hotel. There were little girls all over the place, dragging their hapless fathers after them. Some girls were dancing, others whining, others arguing. Everywhere I turned there were little girls. I suddenly flashed back to my cousin's birthday party all those years ago. There had been a thousand little girls tugging me all over the place at that party. I had sworn off girls forever after that. That vow had lasted until I was 15 and suddenly realized how much I appreciated feminine curves.

"Daddy, I'm going to go show Mellie and Emma my dress. They're over by the drink table," she pointed across the room and I nodded dumbly. Was it okay, I was scared shitless about being left alone in this room? She was gone before I could ask her.

"Damon Salvatore?" I turned and saw a man a little older than me approaching. He looked familiar but for the life of me, I couldn't place him.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" No I definitely did not. He had short brown hair, an impeccable suit, and the airs of an important man in New York society. He offered his hand and I shook it firmly.

"No I can't say that I do."

"Elijah Moreau." Of course. He was from the Fournier Group and his father had once had dealings with our firm. I'd only met him once but I obviously had made more of an impression than he had made on me.

"Yes. I remember you now. You'll have to excuse my lack of memory since I am so rarely invited to the grown-up table."

"Yes your father is an intimidating man and quite the control freak." He pulled a cup of punch from a nearby tray and offered me the nearly offensive pink drink. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yeah I may have to take your word with that."

"So what brings you here Damon?"

"My daughter, Katie."

"Ah you're Katie's father. Emma has been talking about her for a few weeks. Did you have trouble at her last school?"

"Yes. They didn't think my girlfriend was a suitable topic for a role model report." Elijah turned to face another person for a moment, shaking hands and promising to meet up with them later. He turned back to face me and took another sip of the pink drink.

"A secretary?"

"A nanny. She's Katie's nanny specifically."

"Ah. Isn't that a little...inappropriate?"

"Maybe to some. I personally feel it's our business."

"Of course. I actually approached you to discuss business."

"What type of business?"

"I'm branching out from the family business a bit. I'm planning to open a chain of restaurants and I need a man who is good with investors. You have a good reputation with clients. I was wondering if you'd be interested in branching out and getting out from under your father's thumb?" It was an interesting offer, one I had never considered before. My money was safe due to my trust fund as well as holdings in my father's company. I wasn't under contract to him and could break free. I could break free from him...but what if I couldn't hack it?

"We'll talk over lunch sometime after the holiday? We'll be leaving in a week for a lengthy holiday out of state. I wouldn't be able to discuss it until then."

"That would be fine. I'll draw up some plans to show you. Should I call your office?"

"No. Call my home number." I gave him the information before excusing myself to find my daughter. I found her quickly enough at a table, eating a cupcake. I reached out to pull a bit of frosting off her face. She smiled at me before continuing her dessert.

"Not too much Katie. Elena won't like it if you come home bouncing off the walls."

"Daddy, can we dance when I'm done?"

"Yes. How are your friends?"

"They're bored. Emma said her dad is talking business and Mellie said her dad is arguing on his phone." Why come? Seriously, why get their daughters all dressed up and then ignore them?

"After we dance a little, I'll dance with them if that's okay with you."

"They'll like that. They think you're cute." That was me, Damon Salvatore, girl charmer.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

They hadn't been gone all that long but it was still strange to be alone in the apartment. I mean, I wasn't really alone since Victoria was nearby but it wasn't the same. It was like withdraw. Damon had been with me for so long and if he was in a meeting then Katie was holding my hand. I felt out of place here sometimes.

"What are you doing Elena?" I turned to see Victoria in the doorway, her cane clicking against the hardwood floor in the hallway.

"I'm packing."

"Are you leaving? Oh don't tell me that bone-headed boy of mine did something?"

"Quite the opposite Victoria. He asked me to move into his bedroom." There was silence behind me as I slid some more of my clothes into a box. Was there any place for me to put my things in there?

"He asked you to share a room with him?" Victoria suddenly was beside me, folding my clothes gently.

"Yes. He asked me this weekend." She reached out and grasped my hand gently.

"You're good for him. He's never asked a woman to share a room with him. Even with that woman, they only shared a room for a weekend away. He doesn't like to share his personal life," she said quietly. "Give the boy some time. He doesn't understand how to love. He didn't have the best examples growing up and then when he finally let himself feel something deeper, she left him. And now, he has this daughter he never got to see before now. He missed out on seven years of that girl's life and he's afraid to love anyone."

"He loves Katie. I know he does. He can't say the words but I see it in his eyes when we talk about her. He really is an amazing father but he's so hesitant to try."

"Damon's never done well with failure. Unfortunately it causes him to not branch out, to not take risks. You and Katie are the only risks he's taken in eight years. I like seeing him this happy," she said with a smile. Once the clothes were fully packed they moved into the closet and began to pack the few pairs of shoes and jewelry I had laying out. There wasn't much to pack in the long run since I didn't own much. The majority of my things were school related or the clothes I wore every day.

Soon enough we were carrying them down the hall and into Damon's room. Victoria wasn't able to carry anything too heavy but she managed a few small bags. I placed the suitcase and box on Damon's...our bed. Now I just had to find places to put my things.

"It looks like Damon cleared a few drawers for you. Oh and there is some space in the closet for you," she said. I stared at the open drawers and the space in the closet with surprise. He had really planned it out. There were extra towels out in the bathroom and there was even a table space for my school work. He really did want me in here and it wasn't spur of the moment.

"I think I love him a little more for this," I said as I gestured to the care he had taken to make me feel at home.

I pulled my clothes out of the boxes and arranged them throughout the spaces while Victoria sat down on the divan. She watched me move around, unpacking and then closing drawers and doors. She watched as I set up a small work area for my computer. My finals were early this week and I needed to study. Lucky for me Victoria could help with Katie while I studied.

"Now dear, I normally wouldn't ask but why did you two run off so quickly the other day?"

"We...we wanted to go up there sooner," I stuttered. I hadn't expected her to question the reasons why we left early. It was only hours ahead of schedule and for all intents and purposes, we wanted to have our romantic getaway.

"Now Elena, I know that's not true. You two had fun at that cabin but it's not the reason you two left," she said firmly before continuing, "My husband left the retreat only minutes after the two of you. He left no explanation before leaving. What did he do? Did he say something?"

"He...said some things."

"That's not all but what did he say?"

"He said I was a gold digger, that I was just using my body to get what I wanted. He was sure I'm a whore."

"My husband is not the most rational minded man out there. Don't let his words harm you. I learned a long time ago to let him say what he wants. You get your revenge in other ways." She chuckled lightly. I was struck by how surprising she was. No one looking at Victoria Salvatore would see a strong, fierce woman. They would see an older woman with a cane, voice quiet, and stance fragile and weak.

"That's not everything Victoria," I said when I decided she should know what had happened. "He...he tried to...I mean he..."

"He what?"

"He tried to...attack me..."

"Wait! He tried to force himself on you?"

"Yes but he...failed. I fell and hit my head. When I woke up, Damon was there." She rose from her seat, fists clenched and chest heaving. She sunk back against the cushions suddenly as if the fire in her had died out. She reached out to grasp my hand and I watched her calmly.

"He has fallen even farther than I realized," she murmured. "Giuseppe used to be a good man until he took over that company. I've seen what that damn company does to people. I've tried to convince my boys to get out of there. They should do what they love and neither of them loves that company. Elena you mustn't let him get to you. You never have to be alone with him and you owe him nothing. If he wishes to speak to you again, make sure Damon or Stefan or myself is with you. He thinks he can get away with things with you because you are not a Salvatore or..."

"Ridiculously wealthy?"

"Yes. Giuseppe doesn't like those who aren't of money. We have old money and that makes him respect you more. I hope you won't let Giuseppe's horrid behavior harm your relationship with Damon. He is not his father and he would never do anything to hurt you. He is a gentler man than his brother and his father."

"No I won't. I love Damon and I wouldn't let this effect me."

"Good girl. Now I'm getting tired. That little girl tires me out. I'll retire to my room now and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Victoria," I murmured as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. I turned to look at the place where I would sleep for the time being. It was a beautiful room. I inhaled slowly, savoring Damon's smell. He was all over this room and I loved the comforting scent. I stood slowly and lay on the bed. His bed was plusher than mine. The pillows were soft and fluffy, the sheets cool and luxurious. As I stretched on the sheets I realized how I could show Damon my appreciation.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

Thank god that was over! I had somehow become the go-to dance partner for all the girls. It became apparent after Emma and Mellie, the other fathers had no interest in dancing with their daughters. Katie immediately offered my services to each of the girls who wanted to dance and I found no moment of peace. Katie hung out with the other girls while I danced each girl around the floor.

The last dance was for Katie, of course, and she was pink and smiling at the end of the night. It had been fun for a while and I had improved my relationship with Katie with just a few hours. She was the belle of the ball when all the girls realized they could dance with an attractive man who was willing.

I caught Elijah's eye at one point when I was twirling on of the girls around. He smiled and toasted me with the disgustingly pink drink before turning to discuss business with another father. Somehow an innocent Daddy/Daughter dance turned into a business meeting. The daughters were merely arm candy for the cut-throat fathers.

Katie had been exhausted when we finally met Nick outside. He opened the door quickly and ushered us inside from the cold. Katie fell back against the seat and promptly fell asleep. I covered her with my coat and turned to stare out at the never-sleeping city. Sometimes I hated it here. There was no quiet, no sense of peace. The only time I could find utter silence was to venture to the mountain or some other retreat.

Nick pulled up in front of the apartment and rushed around to open the door. I lifted Katie into my arms, nodded to Nick, and carried my sleeping daughter to the elevator. Minutes later I had coaxed her into pajamas before tucking her into bed. She had whispered a 'thank you' before beginning to snore softly. I chuckled a little while I watched her pick up my old stuffed animal and cuddle it close. I reached out and let my finger brush some hair from her face. My daughter...my little girl.

I walked towards the door, turning the knob and shutting it behind me. Next would be my...our room. I hoped she was settled in and I hoped she found the spaces I had left for her. I wanted her to feel comfortable in there since I knew I wouldn't want her to leave. I had been fantasizing about having her in my arms all night.

Nothing had prepared me for what I walked into. There were candles lit on the nightstand, soft jazz playing in the background, and a half naked girl in my bed. Elena was stretched out on the sheets in only a black lingerie set. Her skin glowed in the candlelight and I could see how smooth it was. My fingers itched to touch her and I began to shed my clothing.

The jacket was tossed over a chair, the shirt across a dresser, and the shoes by the door. I didn't care where they landed as I approached her. She opened her arms to me and gestured for me to join her. I was in her arms moments later.

Her kisses were deep, her caresses teasing. My lips fell to her neck before meeting her lips once more. Her body arched up against mine, her breasts teasing him. He could feel the hard, pebbled nipples and he wanted nothing more than to worship them.

"Thank you for the drawers and closet space."

"Mm hmm. I want you here and I'll do whatever I need to make you happy."

"You already are."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You seem calmer today." The good doctor had been making statements like that for a while now. I think she was hoping to finally get some real answers but I wasn't really in the mood. Katie was home sick and Elena was running herself ragged caring for her. She hadn't come to bed last night for hours, opting to sit with Katie in the bathroom. Mom had gone with Nick to get medicine early this morning but I had to leave before they got home.

"Perhaps I should amend my previous statement. You seem calmer with me although you seem to want to run from the room. Why is that?"

"Katie's sick."

"Ah is this the first time she's gotten sick since coming to live with you?" I remained silent and she irritatingly decided to jot some notes down.

"Yes."

"Are you worried?"

"Yes and no...," I started, "I know she'll be fine since it's just a cold. I'm worried about Elena."

"Elena? Why are you worried about Elena?" She put her pen down and even her clipboard as she learned forward slightly.

"She's worried sick. She didn't sleep last night since she was up with Katie. After all that, she still got up after 45 minutes after coming to bed to cook breakfast for everyone. She's so stubborn."

"Mmmm...and you worry about her?"

"Yes." She stood suddenly and moved towards the small refrigerator and sink in her office. A few moments later she turned, offering me a cup of coffee. I took mine black so I waved her off when she offered me milk and sugar.

"So are you two sharing a room now?"

"What?"

"You said coming to bed, not going to bed. That would indicate she is sleeping where you are."

"I asked her to move into my room last weekend." She smiled a little and reached for her clipboard. That was the moment I heard the incessant ticking of her wall clock. Only twenty more minutes...

"And how has that been going?"

"Well. I love having her there. I love waking up with her in the morning and going to bed with her."

"I'm going to ask a question and I think you may have trouble with it but I want you to be prepared."

"Shoot away Doc." She drew it out now. She sat quietly, writing things down while I sipped my coffee.

"Are you happy Damon?" The words echoed in my head, happy. Was I happy? What was happy? Could I ever be happy? What did it feel like...happiness? For so long I hadn't questioned it, I hadn't believed it was possible. Then the answer hit me. It was like an arrow piercing my skin and I shivered for a moment. "Damon?"

"I think...I think I am happy. I smile all the time and I...enjoy waking up in the morning." I stared down at the table as I considered things. Elena and Katie had entered my life at a time when I had given up. Get up, go to work, come home, and repeat. It was the same thing every day. Occasionally I would sleep with a woman or go drinking but at the end of the day it was the same. I woke up alone and I continued on alone. Now those girls were always there...my girls.

"You find a great comfort in Elena."

"Yes."

"Do you love her?" That stupid question again. Why did everyone question my feelings? Why did everyone have to know?

"I don't know." It was the truth. I didn't.

"That must be difficult for you. A man like you always knows where he stands. You always know black and white, good and bad, right from wrong. Your decisions are concrete but this one question, you can't answer it."

"No...I can't." She leaned back against the chair again as she paused to phrase her next question. I could see it in the tilt of her jaw, the gleam in her eyes. She had another question, something more to analyze my feelings.

"What do you see when you look at her? What is it that you feel when you look at her?" That question was easy. I could answer that one perfectly. I looked up at her and smiled a little, my eyes meeting hers.

"When I look at Elena, when I think of Elena, when I dream of her, I know what I'm seeing. I'm seeing my soul."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So there you have it. More Daddy/Daughter time and a little more therapy for our poor Damon. Next up, a visit to Mystic Falls.

Follow me at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)tsukikomew

Follow my blog at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please review!


	12. Actual Admissions

Can you believe another chapter so soon? I will get to TMA soon but I'm on a roll with What WWU? so expect that sooner.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

She had been fidgeting for the past few hours since we arrived at the airport. Her knee had been bouncing since we boarded the plane. Katie took the window seat and Elena sat in the middle. The only thing she has said since we boarded was to comment on my protective nature. I had put my child the farthest from the aisle and then the woman I cared for. I took the aisle seat and, of course dealt with being jostled and pushed as people paraded past. Her fingers tapped against the armrests incessantly but Katie was oblivious since she was listening to music.

"Shh...Sweetheart. Everything will be fine," I said as I grasped her hand in mine. She stilled a little before leaning against me as I kissed her knuckles. She sighed heavily but calmed at my touch. Her hair was pressed against my neck and the softness was distracting. She tilted slightly and buried her face in my neck.

"What if it's not? What if they slam the door in my face?" She asked, muffled against my neck. She had been like this for the past three days. She wasn't sleeping well which meant I wasn't sleeping well. Every time she got up, I got up. Every time she moved, I reached for her. She wasn't going to be afraid with me.

"They won't. You are such an amazing woman and they know that. They know what you were going through. They'll forgive you."

We began our descent moments later but I continued to hold her hand. If this is what I could offer her then I would. For once, she needed me to be her strength. She needed me to be there for her like she's been there for me. I needed to do this.

As we got off the plane and retrieved our luggage, I noticed Elena grow a little lighter. She looked out at the airport she recognized and she smiled. I knew the look. She was coming home.

"Damon, can you get a rental car? I'll stay with Katie," she asked softly. I nodded a little, kissed her on the forehead, and moved towards the counter. As I selected the car I wanted and waited, I turned to watch them. My mother had commented on my behavior before we left. She called me cautious and watchful. She said my eyes were always on them, always watching the environment for danger. She told me my grandfather did something similar. As my thoughts drifted back to the present, I saw Katie hugging Elena and smiling beautifully.

"Here you go Mr. Salvatore?" I turned back to the counter and took the keys to the Camaro. "I see you listed an inn in Mystic Falls. I know the area Mr. Salvatore and I could be of assistance..." She reached out to touch my arm and I reached for her warm hand. I lifted it and laid it on the counter. She was pretty but she wasn't Elena.

"I'm sorry Miss. I'm in town with my family and I won't need your assistance. Thank you." I walked away from her and smiled at my girls as I approached. Before Elena could grab her suitcase I grabbed it, lifting my own at the same time. "You can get the bag Elena and Katie can carry her backpack."

"You know, I'm not incapable of carrying my bag," said as she walked beside me, one hand carrying the bag and the other holding Katie's hand.

"I know but let me carry it. Attribute it to my manly pride if you must, "I said as she laughed loudly.

"Daddy, is that our car?" Katie broke away from us and ran towards the black Camaro.

"Katie, wait! You need to watch for other cars!" Elena called after her. She took one step farther than me and Katie stopped. She turned back to us, looking sheepish as she waited for us to come.

"You're so good with her," I whispered.

"You're good..."

"No. This isn't me feeling sorry for myself or questioning my ability. This is me noticing how amazing you are." I stopped and put the one suitcase down. I pulled her to me, smothering her against my jacket. "Don't stop believing in that miracle Sweetheart. You'll have a child someday." She reached up and kissed me softly. We held our gaze as we kissed until she jostled into me. As we pulled apart we both looked down at the little girl squeezing her way between us.

"Can you guys kiss later? I want to meet Elena's family!" Katie said before tugging on our pant legs. Elena giggled before gesturing to the suitcase. I followed them a moment later we were loaded in the car and headed down the highway towards Mystic Falls.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

It was the same and when I say that, I meant exactly the same. The winter festival was this weekend and the same decorations were up. There were no new shops, no new statues, nothing. It was like I'd never left. We drove through town rather quickly before heading to the only hotel near town.

The Mystic Falls Motel was a historic building which had been converted into a variety of single rooms, suites, and boarding house conditions. The owners had been the same since I was born and I was curious to see if anything had changed. I felt the smile on my face when I saw the children from the Elementary school playing in the small park. I had broken my wrist when I fell off the jungle gym. I was six.

"It's very small-town America," Damon said as he looked around the street.

"It is. Everyone will know me and recognize me. This means everyone will know you too. Everyone here will know you're new...oh turn left up here." Moments later I walked in the door to the motel. Damon had stayed to get our bags and Katie ran over to the fountain to watch the fish.

"Well as I live and breathe, could that be Elena Gilbert?" I smiled and walked forward, hugging the woman before me.

"It's good to see you Bree." The middle-aged African-American woman hugged me tightly, surrounding me with the scent of roses. She had been in her gardens again and I could see a fresh bouquet resting on the counter. Her grey-streaked hair was tucked back behind a golden headband. Her skirts were full but well-worn and faded but the deep purple still reminded me of the 4th of July Picnic all those years ago.

"Why child, I haven't seen you in years! Have you come back to us?"

"Sorry Bree, this is just a visit," I said as Damon and Katie burst through the doors. Katie ran up to me and swung her arms around my hips.

"Well now, who is this adorable little girl?" Bree kneeled down as she held out her hand to Katie. "It's lovely to meet you...?"

"Katie." I watched with pleasure as Katie reached out to shake her hand, her small hand in Bree's larger one. Damon came up behind me and put an arm around me.

"This is Damon Salvatore. Katie's his daughter." Bree straightened and shook Damon's hand. She glanced between all of us slowly as if deciding our situation. Bree claimed she was psychic and some of the children called her a witch. She did seem to have an uncanny knack of being right.

"You'll need a suite then. Two rooms with a sitting room. Yes, room 10 will do," she said as she handed Katie the key. "Why don't you go check out that room Katie?"

"Can I?" I looked to Damon and he nodded. Katie ran off quickly down the hall towards the suite, her hair flowing behind her.

"She's delightful," she said before sidling up to us. "The walls are quite thick. A loving couple like you two should find it to your liking."

"Bree!"

"I'll see you later Miss Gilbert...Mr. Salvatore." She left suddenly, out the side door. She never stayed longer than necessary. She always said her piece and then retired to her garden.

"Well if she isn't abrupt..."

"Bree is like that. She only says what is necessary. She doesn't like to meddle." I smiled before kissing him gently. "Come on then. We need to get unpacked." He sighed heavily before lifting the suitcases and following me down the hall.

"Well let's get unpacked and then we'll go to your old house?"

"Yes."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was weird standing in front of my childhood home. Jenna's old Ford was sitting in the driveway but there was no evidence of Jeremy. The house hadn't been painted and the same furniture was on the porch. I stared up at the white house and remembered parties in the backyard with lemonade and piñatas. It seemed so long ago I viewed this house as a happy place.

"We can stand here as long as you like Elena. There's no rush," Damon said as he pulled me close to him. Katie had stayed at the Motel under the careful watch of Bree. She already had a fan as Katie was following her around in the garden.

"I need to do this Damon but I...I can't. I can't walk up there even though it's killing me to be so close!" I couldn't look at him. I couldn't show him my failings. I was always so strong with him, tears and failures coming out only occasionally. This was too hard.

"Let me help you Elena." He didn't say anything else but suddenly I was scooped up in his arms. "If you can't walk up there then let me carry you." He walked slowly up the front path, giving me time to tell him no. He walked up the three steps onto the porch and approached the front door. Once on the mat, he let me stand, giving me a quick kiss. "You'll be fine."

Once I faced the door, I reached for the doorbell. One press and I was here. I was really here. One doorbell ring...two doorbell rings...three doorbell rings and no answer. I sighed heavily. Of course it would be difficult.

"We'll come back later Sweetheart. They might be out." He grabbed my hand and we turned to walk away. As we turned to the street, the door whipped open.

"Can I help you?" I turned back to see a man standing in the doorway. He was tall but slender in his build. His blondish hair was short and there was stubble on his cheeks. He was wearing a leather jacket but the rest of him screamed public work. He seemed genuinely surprised to see me and I knew then, Jenna had talked about me.

"Um...I was looking for Jenna Sommers." He looked at me for a second before I saw recognition flash through his eyes.

"Elena?"

"Yeah...have we met?"

"No...no. I'm...Jenna's fiancé, Alaric Saltzman." He offered me his hand and I reached out to take it. His grip was firm but I instantly felt comfort from him. He was like Damon in that respect, a man who could look gruffer than he was.

"I'm Elena and this is my boyfriend Damon Salvatore."

"Hello Damon. Still with your father's company?" Damon's hand dropped from mine as he stepped forward a little.

"Ric...you worked for Fournier?"

"Yes. I was Elijah's second-in-command for two years. I'm surprised you remember me."

"I vaguely recall you but I remember you more than Elijah. You...bought me that bottle of scotch when my grandmother died."

"Yes. It was some of the finest from my stock," he said as he shook Damon's hand firmly. "But where are my manners? Won't you two come in?" He opened the door fully and gestured for us to come inside.

It was weird standing here inside my childhood home. It was utterly the same. There were some new pictures on the wall, a few of Jeremy graduating high school in his black gown. He looked good and he was smiling broadly. After the picture with Jenna, I saw something I hadn't expected. The next picture was Jeremy in his gown kissing Bonnie. They had something...have something? The next picture was Alaric and Jenna at Christmas and she was kissing him, her ring displayed on his shoulder.

"Jeremy and Bonnie?"

"Yeah, they got together his senior year. I think it was a few months after you left town. They've been on-and-off ever since. Honestly I think they're off right now. He'll be home on Wednesday though," Alaric said as he gestured towards the living room. The only change here was a new couch, a more masculine choice since it was dark leather. I moved towards the loveseat where my parents used to sit. Damon followed me and sat down, putting his arm around me for support. Alaric took his place on the couch.

"Jenna's showing houses this afternoon. She'll be home around seven. I can only stay a few minutes because they need me down at the high school."

"You're in charge of the winter festival float Alaric?"

"Yes and please call me Ric. You're welcome to stay here and wait for Jenna if you like. Your room is as you left it Elena. It was good seeing you Damon." Ric stood suddenly and left the room. I heard the door slam and the car start as he left. It was silent now.

"You seem to be holding up well," Damon said as he took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles gently.

"This was the easy part. I haven't seen Jeremy or Jenna or Bonnie or Caroline. He's easy because I don't know him."

"Something's upsetting you."

"I thought. I thought this would feel like home. I thought I would walk in the door and feel how I felt then," I said softly as I looked around the room. The curtains were open, and I watched a few cars drive past.

"But you don't?"  
>"I love Mystic Falls. I love it here but this house isn't my home anymore," I turned to face him and just let him hold me. It was quiet as we sat there in a place where I had a lot of fond memories, a lot of happy moments happened in this house. "My home is with you and Katie. My home is with you."<p>

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

With me? She was looking up at me expectantly even though I don't think she knew the question in her gaze. Her eyes were soft as they stared at me, her fingers clutching my shirt. I trailed my fingers up her body until I could grasp her face in my hands. I brought her to me, kissing her fiercely.

"I want you to listen to me. You know how I feel about you and how much I love you being with me. I know I can't say it and I don't know why. I can't. I keep trying and I just...I just freeze," I saw the flicker of disappointment but she recovered quickly, smiling gently. "But you and Katie? You're everything to me and I...hope you'll be patient with me."

"Yes...I'll be patient. Sometimes I just need your strength, you know? Sometimes I just need someone to take care of me."

"I know Sweetheart. You don't have to do any of this alone. I'll be with you the whole time unless you send me away." She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her until she began to pull back. She did the thing where she stared out the window, brushing her hair behind her ear. I had begun to recognize this move. It always signaled the moment when she sought for inner strength. It was a moment when she thought deeply about a tough decision.

"I want to go to my old room. There might be some things I want to take home with us," she said as she stood to move for the steps. "There's a phone in the kitchen...you should call Bree and ask her to bring Katie around 7. Do you have the number?"

"Yeah. You go ahead and I'll be up in a few minutes Beautiful." She turned to smile at me and I saw it then, my smile. A minute later she had disappeared from my sight. I turned and walked towards the kitchen. I paused in the hallway and stared at the various pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Elena as a teenager with the people who must have been her parents. There were pictures of her in her cheerleading uniform laughing with a football player. There was a picture of her with a blonde girl and an African-American girl. They were hugging each other and smiling broadly. I would peg Elena around fifteen there.

There was a picture that made me smile. She was probably around Katie's age in the picture, holding a large teddy bear. She was smiling and waving to the person taking the picture. She was missing her front teeth, her chocolate hair in pigtails and her dress swirled around her. She was beautiful.

After a short conversation with Bree, I had secured her promise to bring Katie to us around seven. I climbed the wooden stairs and listened for Elena. I found her moments later, sitting on what had to have been her old bed. It was an old-fashioned bed with a large, ornate mahogany headboard. The comforter was blue, the sheets white and the pillows plush. It hadn't been slept in since the original occupant, I was sure. She had her eyes closed as she remembered what had occurred here.

Her room was interesting, a place frozen in time. Her high school backpack was open by her desk, a history textbook open next to a set of half-written notes. Clothes were hanging out of drawers from her hasty packing and make-up had been strewn across the dresser. Books were loose from the bookcase and a leather bound book was lying by the closet. The curtains had been opened but the windows were firmly latched. A piece of paper lay on the chest at the bottom of the bed. I reached forward and read the sheet quickly, my eyes scanning the hastily written words.

"Nothing has been touched...absolutely nothing," she said. Her eyes were still closed but she was attuned to my presence. I moved to sit beside her on the bed as I continued my perusal. "If you're interested, the leather book on the floor is my journal. There are some pictures in there too."

"You want me to read it?"

"You don't have to but I'm fine if you want to. I'm going to pack up some things I want."

"Alright." I reached for the book and began to page through the entries. Some were dated after her parents' death but I was more interested in what happened before. Details of her high school life were mundane for the most part. She spoke of picnics and of slumber parties. She discussed fights she had with Bonnie, Caroline, her brother, and her parents. There were bouts of frustration and of pure happiness. It spoke of bad grades on specific assignments and moments when she felt oppressed.

The entries took a turn around her seventeenth birthday though. She became pregnant by Christmas of that year. The first few entries were full of fear of how her parents would react. Later they became hopeful once her parents had accepted the news. She mentioned the departure of the boyfriend and the beginnings of doctor appointments. By her 18th birthday she was ecstatic to be having a child. Each entry was full of hopes for the future, of dreams for her child, and plans for herself.

While pregnant, she had continued through high school, striving for the valedictorian slot. She sought a full scholarship to a local college, hoping to become an educator with a minor in journalism. She got her first few college acceptances but none offered her the scholarship she desired. She never gave up hope for that scholarship while her friends threw a baby shower for her. The picture tucked inside showed a pregnant Elena, six months so according the caption. She was glowing in the picture, her hands on her enlarged stomach as if showing off the greatest gift in the world.

The entries stopped in the early summer for a period of time. That must have coincided with the death of her parents and the loss of her baby. There was only one entry after the happy ones. It was heavily tear-stained and for the most part, it was illegible. What was clear was her devastation and her unhappiness.

"I never wrote again. I have a journal and I'm guessing you've seen it on the nightstand. It's empty though."

"You wrote beautifully. Why haven't you written anything else?"

"The words don't come anymore. I think my writing abilities left with my parents and baby," I stood and walked to her. She was holding a scarf in her clenched hands. "I want to be here but it hurts. This was where I planned everything. I had ordered a crib on my laptop and I had paint samples under my bed. We were turning my father's study into the nursery."

I pulled her against me and just wrapped my arms around her. The scarf tumbled out of her hands and fell to the floor but her hands sought mine. She closed her eyes and leaned against me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I hate feeling all this again. I thought maybe time had dulled the pain..."

"It's a part of you. My past is painful too but I don't have to deal with all this. My main reminder of my past is a wonderful little girl and it's hard to feel a lot of pain with her around."

"I know. It's like that for me too. You have no idea how I felt before this job, before you guys. I was a wreck," she said quietly. "Damon I..."

"ELENA!" We both jumped at the female voice, as the front door slammed shut. I glanced down to the girl in my arms and noticed she looked like a deer in headlights. She was absolutely terrified.

"ELENA?" I heard the footfalls on the steps and a moment later a well-dressed woman was standing in the doorway, staring at us.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

Jenna. She looked the same after all this time. She was still so young looking that it was hard to see her for the woman she was. She would have gotten her Masters by now and she would be fully employed. She would be getting married soon and starting a family of her own. Her hair was still a lighter color but she had cut it, so it framed her face dramatically. Her clothes looked out of place and I could tell she would still rather be in jeans and t-shirt.

"Elena?" Her voice was soft this time, as if she thought I was an illusion.

"Hi Jenna," It was the only thing that came out of my mouth. She looked confused for a moment before rushing forward and ripping me out of Damon's embrace. I found myself leaving his embrace and ended up smothered against Jenna's itchy jacket. I struggled lightly and finally Jenna released me.

"It's been almost four years Elena Gilbert! You left us a note for God's sake and no word since! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Can't...breathe..." I managed to wheeze. She promptly released me, smoothing my shirt gently. "I wasn't thinking about anything other than needing to elsewhere. You don't get it Jenna. I COULDN'T be here. I had to go."

"No, Elena. You didn't." She shook her head as her disappointed eyes reached mine.

"I couldn't deal with the loss and the sympathetic noises. I didn't just lose my parents that day but I lost a piece of me. It took me a long time to come back from that," I said quietly. My words seemed to echo in the space and I felt Damon's comforting touch on the small of my back.

"How long will you be here?"

"Two weeks. Katie has school after that," I saw the surprise register on her face. She knew Katie couldn't be mine since I hadn't been gone long enough to have a school-age child. I would have been though...well pre-school.

"She's seven and she's the most beautiful little girl. She's Damon's little girl," I gestured towards the man behind me. "This is my boyfriend Damon. Damon, this is my aunt Jenna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jenna," he said as he swept her hand to his lips. She blushed like a school girl and I knew Damon had won another fan. She would hang onto his every word and treat him like God's gift to humanity from this point on. I sighed softly. Damon needed no one to stroke his ego and I noticed that slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"Don't encourage him Jenna. He's too cocky as it is."

"Well I can see why..." I saw her eyes drop down his body for a second before her hand went to twirl her engagement ring. "You two should come downstairs and I'll...cook...well I'll make some tea and coffee. I really haven't improved my cooking much."

"Do you remember my thirteenth birthday when you were sure you could bake the cake?" I said as we walked down the steps, Damon's hand still touching the small of the back. That simple touch was helping me keep it together since Jenna's reaction was still simmering beneath the surface. There hadn't been much anger yet.

"Miranda told me I wasn't allowed in the kitchen for a month. How long did the repairs take?"

"Two weeks. Mom was so upset we had to eat at restaurants during that time. We were on this crazy healthy food only diet for the next month," I said when Jenna reached the kitchen. "It was celery and carrot sticks for two weeks, I swear."

"Yeah I was really happy I got to go home after that night. It was supposed to be chocolate, you know. It was going to be chocolate with that triple chocolate frosting you love, but then you ate the tub of frosting the night before."

"Hey! Bonnie and Caroline helped!"

"Yeah sure." I took a seat at the counter and smiled as Damon took the stool next to me. His hand moved to my thigh and I reached down to thread my fingers through his.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he leaned close to my ear. Jenna was distracted by the whistling kettle and missed the exchange.

"I think I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm glad I'm here but you didn't need me."

"Yes I do. I'm barely keeping it together." His fingers stroked the back of my neck gently as he smiled gently, leaning over to kiss me. Once our lips met the world fell away and it was just me and him. His tongue slid into my mouth as he angled me closer to him. In the back of my mind I felt his hand come up to block our obvious display of affection as he cupped my jaw.

"Eh hem!" We broke apart and I felt my face redden. Jenna was standing there with a grin on her face and two cups of coffee. She placed them in front of us before taking a third stool. "Your mother would have had a coronary if you had done that in front of her."

"Well Mom thought affection should occur in private. We don't seem to have those feelings, right Damon?"

"Anywhere and everywhere for me," he whispered.

"I remember the early stages of love. You two will be all over each other for months and then the comfortable living happens. You two will move in together and then the domestic stuff starts."

"We already live together Jenna."

"How did that come about?"

"I'm Katie's nanny. I've been with them for almost three months now."

"I convinced her to move into my room last week, thank God! I've been going nuts with her down the hall," Damon said as his fingers resumed that distracting massage.

"So you work for him?"

"Technically she does Jenna but she's much more than a nanny. She's a godsend to be honest. Katie's only been with me a few weeks more than Elena and I wasn't handling new parenthood very well."

"Complicated ex?"

"You have no idea Jenna. I didn't know about Katie until she showed up in my apartment. It's been a hell of a road so far," Damon said as he lifted the coffee cup to his lips. His eyes were on me as he continued talking about the relinquishment of parental rights papers and how I came into his life. "I have a very good relationship with my daughter now and I owe a great deal of that to Elena."

"You two have that relationship because you two have worked at it and also...who cannot have an amazing relationship with that little girl? I fell in love with her after twenty minutes."

"That's because you love so easily," Damon whispered as he moved closer to me. "I don't have that luxury unfortunately."

"Can I meet Katie?" As the words left Jenna's lips, the doorbell rang. It opened softly and I heard the shuffling of Katie's feet. She came barreling around the corner and immediately hopped up into my arms.

"Elena, it was so much fun with Bree! She let me pick flowers and she told me what they meant! I didn't know roses had so many different meanings!" She chattered on animatedly for a few minutes as I settled her in my lap Damon moved in so we were cradling her between us as she continued talking about the homemade cookies Bree had served her for dessert and how she saw pictures of me when I was a kid.

"Hello Katie," Jenna said as she reached out to take Katie's hand.

"You're pretty."

"I love her!" Jenna shook her hand gently before offering her a cookie. "I'm Elena's Aunt Jenna but everyone calls me Jenna. Aren't you just the cutest?"

"Jenna, no more cookies. Katie doesn't need that much sugar. When is Ric getting home?"

"I'm sure he's picking up take-out as we speak Elena. Ric's the cook in this house and he didn't have time," Jenna said as she gestured at the stove. "I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

"Elena and Daddy are really good cooks," Katie said as she played with my necklace. Her hair was messy and I reached up to smooth out her hair.

"Damon can you get my purse?" He nodded slightly as he went to get my bag. Once back, he handed me the bag and I fished out a brush. With soft words I convinced Katie to sit forward so I could brush the tangles out of Katie's long hair. Her hair was tangled so completely that it took long strokes of the brush to begin to untangle her soft hair. I glanced up to see Damon and Jenna watching everything, each stroke of the brush.

Katie was drooping in my lap and Damon motioned she was falling asleep. I pulled her hair back gently, wrapping a scrunchie around her ponytail. I laid the brush down gently on the counter and smiled up at Damon as he lifted her from my lap.

"Take her up to my old room. She can sleep there," I whispered softly as he took her from the room and up the stairs. I watched with a smile on my face until I turned to Jenna. "What is it?"

"You're in love," she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I am. I love them both so much."

"He doesn't love you?"

"Oh he does. I know he does but he can't seem to form the words."

"Maybe you should read something into that. Remember Logan Fell? I was sure he loved me but he cheated and then he left," Jenna said. I remembered Logan Fell. That slime ball cheated on her with her best friend and then ran off when he got a lucrative job offer. She heard from him right before I left town but he did the same thing to her again. One night and then he was gone.

"It's not like that with Damon. He physically can't say the words...not even to his mother whom he adores. I can see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch. He'll say it soon."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

I had stepped out on the porch after laying Katie down in Elena's childhood home. It wasn't surprising Katie was exhausted. I remembered my first flight when I was six. I had slept for hours after that, since the whole ride I had been a livewire. Katie masked it well but she had been bouncing around in her seat. The slightly warmer air was pleasant against my skin and I understood the draw of living here. It was so quiet, no sounds intruding on my quiet thoughts. You could see stars here; constellations were obvious against the dark sky.

"You're not used to this type of life, are you Damon?" I turned to see Jenna stepping out onto the whitewashed porch. She had a light jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"No I'm not. It's very quiet here."

"It's small-town America."

"You didn't come out here to talk environment Miss Sommers. What can I help you with?" I turned to face her and saw the calculating gaze of a real estate agent. She was a shark if she wanted to be.

"No I didn't. Elena doesn't have anyone to watch her back. Her parents have been gone for years and she doesn't have many people solely in her corner. Well here's where Aunt Jenna comes in because I will always be in her corner." The last words were stated forcefully as she moved to stand beside me.

"I'm glad she has people in her corner but I'm in her corner too."

"Until the sex gets boring or you meet someone of money. I know who you are Mr. Salvatore. The Salvatore's are originally from Mystic Falls, don't you know, and I've followed the progress. You're a womanizer and it's all about the conquest." Hmm...I hadn't met someone recently who called me out on my shit. Well I can play the game too.

"You've certainly done your research. I've done mine as well. You're Jenna Sommers, sister to Miranda Gilbert, wife of Grayson Gilbert. You went to Duke, barely graduated, and then got saddled with guardianship of Jeremy Gilbert."

"That's all true so what's your point?"

"My point is the trail doesn't stop there. All of Grayson and Miranda's belongings were divided equally between Jeremy and Elena and you were named trustee of Jeremy, not Elena."

"And your point?"

"Within the first two years, you sold off the doctor's office, the vacation home, and squandered most of the money...Elena's money. You legally needed her signatures on the documents and they were there, neatly filed even though Elena never signed anything. I know where the money went too. I also know the only reason you couldn't sell this house was because the will stated all sales would benefit the Historical Conservation Society of Mystic Falls." I saw the flicker of fear in her eyes, the moment when she realized I was not someone to mess with.

"What are you going to tell Elena?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I care for Elena deeply and finding out where that money went will only hurt her. She didn't know how the will was divided and she doesn't need to know at this point. She's not stupid and pretty quickly she'll wonder where the money went and why she can't borrow the key to the family vacation home." I saw the tears leaking down her cheeks and she gripped the banister tightly, knuckles white and tense.

"You would do this to her family?"

"I'm her family. Katie's her family. You are not her family. You could have found her in a moment if you had looked. Elena left you a note, a note that was still in her room. It told you where she was going. She registered in college under her name and her phone number was listed. I found almost everything about her with one Google search. You didn't look for her. You let her wallow in her hurt all this time." There was silence as she sniffled lightly. Finally she turned to me and I saw that damn question in her gaze.

"Do you love her?" She asked with tear-stained cheeks.

"Yes. I do. I just can't seem to say the words to her. I don't want this information to cause a rift. Elena's ecstatic to be here with you and to be seeing Jeremy for Christmas. I won't ruin it for her and neither should you," I said as I turned to the door. "I'm going to go check on my girlfriend now."

"How do I know you're serious about her?"

"I have the ring Jenna. It's only a matter of time."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Am I hearing the squeals? Big stuff happened here which wasn't all intended. Eventually Jenna's secrets will come out and when they do….

Next up: Jeremy and Co. come home for the holidays and gifts are exchanged.

Please leave some love and review about these turns of events. Follow the blog at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Follow me at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew


	13. Real Reconnections

Another so soon. Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Black silk. It was maddening as it stroked back and forth over my naked body. My eyes tensed, eyebrows drawn down. I felt the ticking in my jaw as the bed sunk a little under my body. It was soft torture as it drew across the tops of my thighs, across my stomach, across my tense nipples, and over the ticklish spot on my wrist. My hand slid up over the silk covering until I was cupping a soft breast. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she continued in her slumber.

These damn nightgowns were going to be the death of me. Elena rarely slept naked anymore since Katie crawled into her bed after a nightmare. Usually I could talk her into a long t-shirt, preferably mine but last night she had surprised me in a black silk nightgown, crawling up my body slowly until I ripped her beneath me. God she was insatiable!

"Mmm...sleepy..." She moaned as I rubbed her nipple slowly. I turned and propped myself up on one arm as I brushed her hair away from her neck and shoulder. I leaned over and kissed her softly, allowing my lips to trail over her olive skin. Her fragrance rolled over me, her unique scent mixing with the honeysuckle perfume she always wore. I sought out the spot under her ear, and I felt the immediate reaction. Her body arched, her hips tilting towards my questing hand.

"I want you," I whispered near her ear as I continued kissing her. Her hand slid back to my hips, reaching between us to find where I wanted her hand the most. I bit back a groan as her hand almost reached it. My hand slid down to raise the hemline of her gown. She tilted her head until I could kiss her fully. As my lips sealed over hers and the tips of her fingers reached my desire for her, the door banged open and a frizzy haired little girl hopped up on the bed.

"Get up! I want to go to breakfast!" I glanced over at her and noticed her cupcake pajamas. Her hair was a wreck but her eyes were sparkling. I glanced at the clock...7:30 am. God, go to bed!

"That's what we get for having a kid," Elena whispered as she kissed my jaw.

"I kinda like the sound of that," I whispered back. As if our bodies were in sync, my hand drifted to her stomach as she rolled, effectively pushing her flat stomach against my hand. It was true; after all, she would be even more beautiful carrying my child. "Although...I could do with a little less cockblocking," I mumbled against her ear.

I moved to the side of the bed and pulled boxers on to spare Katie's sensibilities. I glanced back to see Elena pushing herself up against the pillows.

"Come on Baby," she said gesturing to Katie. "Come up here and we'll watch some cartoons." I watched as Katie crawled up to Elena, sliding under the blankets until she was tucked under Elena's arm. I paused outside of the bathroom door and watched them quietly. Elena was already sitting up against the pillows and running her fingers through Katie's hair, untangling large tangles. Her eyes were on Katie while Katie was staring at the cartoons on the TV.

I turned back to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Under the counter was my shaving bag and I pulled it out quietly. The only sound other than the muffled cartoons was the sound of the zipper. Once open I pulled out the little black box. I flipped the lid open gently and stared down at the small ring. It was silver, a slim band that shined under the bathroom lights. The two little pear-shaped diamonds sparkled, casting little rainbows on the white counter. The larger diamond was flawless, larger than the other two but not so large as to become a weight on her finger.

I had picked it up before Thanksgiving, the moment I decided on an intimate weekend getaway. I knew when I saw it; it would look beautiful on her finger. It had been inscribed in elegant script.

_I Love You_

It had been the only way I could seem to tell her. I had been standing at the jewelry counter, the salespeople fawning over me, and the owner had asked if I wanted an inscription. I had uttered the inscription before I realized it was leaving my lips. They had 'awwed' with the best of them but it had been completed. I had left the ring buried in my desk drawer at home for two weeks. When packing for this trip I suddenly wanted to have it on me. What if that moment came up here?

As far as I knew it she hadn't found it. She also hadn't found the adoption papers tucked in my desk either. I had known the moment I bought the ring I would bring up the topic of legally adopting Katie. Katie already adored her and I was sure Elena would love officially having a stepdaughter. The other papers near the adoption forms were the background information forms on Jenna Sommers, Jeremy Gilbert, and Elena Gilbert.

I had done a basic background check when I had hired her and had suddenly realized the discrepancies in her financial background. She wouldn't have been wealthy but she would have been comfortable for a few years. The vacation home had been worth a few hundred thousand dollars, the doctor's office another few hundred thousand, and the insurance money was another two hundred thousand dollars. She would have had nearly 500,000 dollars in cash yet she was working for hourly wages while barely putting herself through college.

I had expected a drug problem or a gambling problem but Elena came up clean. She was mostly a model citizen. She had a few minor police pick-ups as a teenager for parties and her only hospitalization had been from the accident. She was clean. At that moment I had started digging into the other people in her life. Where had the money gone?

After some more digging I had found where the money had gone. Once Elena had started telling me about her life I realized she hadn't been aware of the money. She had no idea she had lost out on nearly half a million dollars. The house in Mystic Falls was paid off and there were no loans under Grayson and Miranda's name. At that point of our relationship I had decided to keep it to myself. If she didn't ask soon or if Jenna didn't come clean then I would have to tell her and I knew it would have to be before proposing.

The shower was warm and unfortunately quick. If Katie was going to get up this early everyday then I would wake Elena up early every morning. It had been a few days since I had the pleasure of being with her in the morning and I would make love to her every morning if we just had time.

I wrapped the fluffy towel around my hips and walked out into the bedroom. Katie sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth in excitement as the anvil fell on Wile E. Coyote's head. Elena was standing in her nightgown, brushing her long hair as she laughed along with Katie. I pulled her to me by her hips and she stumbled against me. I kissed her neck nuzzling her skin gently.

"God, you're insatiable. We need to get ready. Jeremy's flight gets in two hours and we need to eat first."

"Mm...hmm..." I groaned against her neck.

"There's a diner by the airport and it has the best French toast...I've ever..."

I nipped at her neck, massaging the little bite with my tongue. She melted against me and I steadied her hips. I glanced over to Katie and saw she was still engrossed in the cartoons. I smiled against Elena's skin and tugged her into the bathroom with me, swinging her into my arms and locking the door. My towel dropped to the floor as I settled myself between her thighs. Her lips were passionate against mine, her voice echoing lightly off the tiles. I reached out and flicked the faucet on, allowing the water to mask her pleasure.

Each thrust was like coming home for me. Her heels dug into my back and her arms pulled me closer to her. She broke from my lips and pressed her cheek to mine. We were frenzied, feverish, fucking fantastic.

"I...I need...oh God...please...D...Damon!" She sighed out near my ear as I picked up the pace. I tumbled into oblivion and fell against the door, pressing myself more completely in her embrace. She quivered around me, shuddering out the remnants of her pleasure. She kissed my neck softly, nuzzling against like she did in the evenings after our love making.

"I've been thinking about this since last night," I whispered against her ear.

"Mm hmm. Do you think Katie heard?"

"No. She was really into the violence of children's cartoons. Do you think we have time for another go?"

"No. We barely had time for a first go around," she said with a giggle. "Go get dressed so I can shower. Make sure Katie wears the first outfit in the top left drawer. It's supposed to rain later."

"How you can go from sex to dressing a child is beyond me..."

"It's the job of a nanny," She said as she moved away from me and towards the shower. As the water turned on I grasped the door knob, paused and said something that I thought was important.

"It's not the job of a nanny, Elena. It's the love of a mother."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

The airport was packed. When we had gotten in three days ago, the airport had been normally busy for a Virginia airport. We hadn't dealt with long lines or people bustling around. Here there were large groups coming home for Christmas or leaving to go elsewhere to be with loved ones. Damon and Katie had gone to check the flight arrival schedule and I was left standing by Jeremy's gate.

He had been due here nearly an hour ago but there had been a delay. I was fidgeting and I knew Damon had been watching me carefully. The moment I got too anxious, he was soothing me softly with caresses and soft words of encouragement. Katie had been oblivious, thankfully, but she had chattered on animatedly about moments with Bree and oddly enough, Liz Forbes.

Liz had come by when she heard I was back in town. She found me at Bree's alone for the moment while Damon and Katie sought out dinner for them. She had come inside the suite in civilian clothes and immediately shook my hand. Liz Forbes wasn't a feminine lady by any sense of the word. Her handshake was equal to a hug for any other person. She had sat down on the flowery couch and spoke about the goings on in Mystic Falls.

We had discussed my current employment and my life in New York for a while. The conversation turned towards Caroline. Caroline had gone to school in California with dreams of becoming an actress. One month after she had flown to UCLA, she had gotten some minor notice and appeared in a theater production of _Hairspray_. From then she had changed her major three times and had gotten an internship with Disneyland. She came home for Christmas each year but so far she hadn't come home for any other reason.

Discussions had turned to basic Mystic Falls occurrences. We discussed the Lockwood's avoiding certain topics which had been done so for years. We discussed Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. We discussed Jeremy a little and his past with some drug busts when he was 16. We talked about Alaric Saltzman for a time as well.

He had come to town about four months after I had left town. He had come to replace Terrible Tanner, the history teacher who made everybody cringe. Sheriff Forbes told me it had been a hunting accident but the words implied suicide. Alaric had been a city boy and had stood out in the town for about a year. He was a tough teacher, knowledgeable but also interesting. Students looked up to him and he assimilated well.

He began dating Jenna when she got back...wait...what? I had her repeat the statement but Liz had no information. Jenna had left town right before Jeremy had graduated and hadn't returned until the fall. No one knew where she'd gone but Liz knew Dad's office had been sold.

"It's a good thing she sold when she did."

"Why's that?" I had asked.

"Dr. Bennett bought it. He kept it open as a doctor's office and did only minor cosmetics to the place. He even left your Dad's sign up in the window as a reminder to the great man. If she had sold earlier she would have missed him and later someone else would have bought it."

I mulled over her words and added softly, "I didn't know he left her the property."

The meeting had ended shortly after that conversation when Liz had been called to the office. She had left me with a few things to think about but I didn't have the time. Damon and Katie had burst in the door with a food from the Mystic Grill. Damon had given me one of his drugging kisses before Katie had demanded attention.

Now, I turned my attention to the gate when I noticed people moving towards me. Damon and Katie hadn't returned yet but I knew they would be back momentarily. I shrugged out of my jacket, glancing around for a familiar face. It hadn't taken much convincing to get Jenna to let me pick him up. I had wondered about that but she had assured me nothing was amiss.

I did a double-take and saw him. He had a duffel bag over his shoulder and was looking down. His hair was longer than it had been when I last saw him. He stopped and turned for a moment and I saw Bonnie grab his arm and entwine herself against him. His arm slid over her shoulders and he laughed at something she said. They looked happy.

He glanced towards the exit and I realized he was looking for Jenna. I moved towards them, clenching my fists as I tried to stay positive. Maybe they'd be happy to see me. His hair was still dark but he was wearing a deep blue shirt which was a color he had seldom worn before. He looked tan which was a pleasant surprise. Bonnie looked the same except her hair was slightly longer and she looked slightly older. She was smiling broadly at him and I saw the love in her gaze.

"Jer!" I called out as they neared the exit. They turned and stared at me for a moment as if I couldn't possibly be here. Jeremy's hand dropped from Bonnie's shoulder while her purse had slipped off her shoulder.

"Elena?" He asked softly, my name uttered slowly. I nodded a little and smiled at him. For a few moments we just stood there, staring at each other. His duffel bag slipped down to the floor and he moved towards me silently. I glanced up at him, noticing he had gotten a little taller. His face was impassible and I saw nothing escape his stoic persona. Suddenly I found myself hauled off the floor and crushed into his embrace.

He smelled like peppermint and I sighed as I hugged him. He didn't say anything as we just stayed in that familial embrace. He kissed my cheek lightly before pulling back. He was the same Jeremy, of course, when I saw that mischievous sparkle in his gaze.

"Elena, what are you...how did you...I mean..."

"Straight-forward as ever Jer. I'm here for Christmas," I said and I saw the grin breakout. This was going better than I had expected. He seemed genuinely happy to see me. He let me out of his embrace, helping me adjust the jacket in my hands.

"Why now?" I turned to see Bonnie standing there and she looked angry. The air seemed to be charged around her and I noticed a few people step back. "Why did you bother to come back now since you seemed to care so little for the past few years?"

"I'd rather not do this here," I said softly. "I wanted to explain..."

"Elena!" Katie barreled into me and I stumbled lightly. She was holding a container of popcorn, popping pieces in her mouth as she looked up at me expectantly.

"Now where did you get that?" I asked her as I pushed against the bag. Jeremy and Bonnie watched me interact with the girl with interest. I glanced around looking for her father and I saw him walking towards us with a water bottle in one hand. He came up and kissed the side of my head as he offered me the water. He turned to see Jeremy and Bonnie and I could see him beginning to formulate a greeting.

"Where did Katie get that bag of popcorn?"

"She was hungry."

"It's almost lunchtime Damon. She needs a healthy meal," I said with a slight reprimanding tone. He smiled as he offered his hand to Jeremy.

"Damon Salvatore and you must be Jeremy Gilbert," he said. Jeremy shook his hand firmly but I was still focused on Katie's current lunch. I reached down and whispered something to Katie. If he could play this game then so could I.

"Daddy! Daddy! Elena said we can go to McDonald's and then we can go to the festival just the two of us. Elena's going to stay with Jeremy and Bonnie," She twisted his hand and he peered down at her, his face going pale.

"I'm sure...eh hem...I'm sure Elena would love to go with us...?"

"Nope. I want to catch up with Jeremy. You can head over around two and I'll meet you there for dinner."

"You play a mean game...but I'll forgive you." He kissed me softly before taking Katie's hand. I turned to Jeremy and Bonnie and offered them the ride. I could feel Bonnie's anger but I was hoping to get away from Katie before she started swearing. After all, Bonnie always had a nasty temper.

Damon put her arm around me and held Katie's free hand. We walked towards the door and I noticed Damon's hand drift down to my waist, rubbing my side through my shirt. He was always distracting me, always trying to keep my mind lighter.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I waved out the front door as Damon led Katie down the sidewalk. She turned back to me and waved with a big smile. She was even more excited about spending time with her father again. She always grew excited when he offered to take her somewhere. Damon, as always, underestimated her devotion.

I closed the door and turned back to the living room. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Jenna were camped out on the sofa. Bonnie and Jeremy sat on the loveseat, close together and Jenna took a place on Alaric's sofa. I took my place in my mother's old rocker. Things had been tense at lunch with Jeremy and Bonnie saying very little. I often found them watching my interactions with Damon and Katie. Jeremy had dropped fry after fry as he watched us together and for a second I realized what he was seeing. He was seeing a family unit. We moved in sync.

"So are you going to tell us why now?" Bonnie said with a clipped voice. She had already been much more confrontational than Jenna and Jeremy but every so often I could see the look of happiness break through.

"I guess I should start at the beginning?" I twisted my hands for a moment and struggled to find the words. How do you explain why you abandoned your family?

"That would be a good place," Bonnie bit out.

"Bon, seriously! Let Elena talk!" I smiled gratefully at him before pausing again to consider.

"I just...when Mom and Dad died I couldn't...I couldn't be here. I had to get out of here and I was supposed to go to college in the fall anyway. I packed my bags, emptied my bank account and just took off," I said as I stared at the blue vase on the end table.

"But why?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, no one would have faulted you if you took a year off and just dealt with it."

"Dealt with it...dealt...with...it? Jeremy do you have any idea what it's like to plan your _entire_ future around a piece of you and to wake up two weeks later and for it to be gone? She already had a name Jeremy...she had a future. Do you understand that I couldn't just get over that? I couldn't sleep in the room where I planned her future. I couldn't pretend I felt nothing when I walked past Dad's study." I felt the tears come and I tried my hardest to not break down.

"I get it Elena but you ran..."

"I didn't run. I left a note and I told Jenna where I was going. I thought...I thought you might find me if you could forgive me," I cried out. I wiped at my face and was glad Damon wasn't here. He was much too protective and he would have jumped at them to defend me.

"Jenna?" Jeremy turned to her and just stared at her for a moment. A minute later he stood up and threw that blue vase at the wall. "Dammit Jenna! You knew! You knew all this time and you let me think she had dropped off the face of the Earth!" He railed.

I sat frozen as Jeremy spun around and started yelling at her. Most of what he said was nonsense but his words showed something. Something had happened.

"Jeremy, stop!" Bonnie reached for him but he shrugged her off. He paced frantically in front of the fireplace as he tried to get control of his anger. I watched him for a moment until he rushed over and hugged me.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again and I looked for you when I graduated. I kept thinking you'd come home."

"I thought I would too but then I realized something. This isn't home for me anymore," I whispered.

"And where is home, may I ask?" Bonnie asked.

"With Damon and Katie. Ever since I started working there I realized I had never felt that comfortable and safe before. I feel like I belong there with them," I said. I looked up and noticed a smile on Bonnie's face.

"You're in love," she said softly. I nodded a little before glancing back at Jeremy. "You should tell us what happened after you left. It will help us understand better."

"Yes...of course. After I left I enrolled in college in New York. I got a shitty apartment and got a job waitressing. Through the third education class I took I got an opportunity to join a nanny service for the elite. I worked at a few jobs over the next two years but most of them were temporary because I wasn't willing to travel. I had schoolwork to do and I couldn't afford to lose the little time I had."

"So how does that get you to Mr. Damon Salvatore?"

"Katie," I answered simply. "Katie came into Damon's life pretty quickly. He didn't know about her until she showed up at his apartment. He was drowning with nannies who kept quitting so he called the service I worked for. I started there and soon enough he convinced me to quit the service and work for him."

"And so you get paid for your...services?" Bonnie asked and I grimaced. Jeremy had moved back to Bonnie and watched us amused. Jenna had gone quiet since Jeremy's outburst and wouldn't quite meet my eyes.

"Yes. I'm Katie's nanny and at this point I'm paid for those services. What I do with Damon outside of that doesn't matter. He's been patient with me when I couldn't...when I wasn't ready to..."

"Sleep with him?" Bonnie asked. "Well he's crafty. He plays the good boyfriend and waits until you're ready and then he'll fire you when you stop sleeping with him. For now he has a housekeeper and a nanny and sex." I didn't like her tone.

"No. I'm in love with him and I know he loves me. I won't defend my relationship because I don't have to."

Bonnie seemed to consider my words before standing and walking closer. Her hands were clenched as she stood in front of me. She sighed heavily before pulling me into her embrace. "I missed you so much!" I was surprised to say the least. Jeremy looked over at us and smiled. I knew there was much more to be said, some painful and some not but for now I wrapped my arms around Bonnie and squeezed back.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

I glanced down at my phone for the umpteenth time to see if Elena had called me. She had to know I would rush right to her side if she needed me and I suspected that was the reason for little communication. She knew I was protective and I would do whatever I needed to keep her happy. I wouldn't be polite and she wouldn't be pleased. She had once barred me from her room when I did something she thought was...unsavory. I wouldn't risk it again so soon.

Katie waved to me from the temporary carousel which had been erected in the town square. I waved back and smiled at her enthusiasm. She was a little hyper but I knew the sugar crash was bound to happen sooner or later. I had been surprised to find myself enjoying my time with Katie and wondering how I had gone without it. I had been spending a lot more time with her the past few weeks and I realized I loved spending that time with her. It started small sometimes like trips for food and other times I was taking her to dances and festivals.

I stood there as she went around and around and took a good look at the surrounding party. There were parents and kids everywhere, running from stall to stall and from ride to ride. All the kids where playing together and I had seen a few approach Katie from time to time. She had been polite but seemed to prefer to be with me.

"Daddy!" she called as she ran towards me. She was already pulling me towards the next thing, which I noted was an ice-cream stand. I paused and looked down at her, with her eyes wide and happy.

"No ice cream Katie. You haven't had dinner."

"You're no fun!" She cried as I pulled her off to the side. She pouted a little and I smiled at her look. She was adorable even when upset.

"You've already weaseled me into buying popcorn before lunch and you shouldn't have ice cream now. How about this...if you eat all the dinner Elena gets for you then I will buy you an ice cream?"

"Okay, I guess," she said before seeming to think of a question. "Why do you guys want me to eat so healthy? Momma never cared..."

"Well I care and Elena cares. We want you to be healthy and happy," I said as I kneeled down in front of her. "I want to...talk to you about something actually."

"What is it Daddy?" She looked a little unsure about what I would ask her and then I saw the look. It was the same look she had when I told her Elena was moving into my room. She had asked if Elena was leaving and the question struck me as odd. Why was she so afraid Elena would leave when she had given no indication?

"Katie why are you scared Elena will leave?" She froze at the question and looked down at the ground. No answer was forthcoming so I decided to take a stab at it. "Is it because your Mother left you?"

"Momma said we were going to visit you and she said she'd be back...but she hasn't come back. I heard you telling Elena she wasn't coming back. What if Elena leaves for the same reason?" It was like a knife in my heart. She was so afraid to lose someone else and I had never questioned her feelings about her mother's departure.

"No Sweetie, no. Elena would never leave because of you. She loves you so much."

"Momma said she loved me too." Shit. How to make her understand that if Elena left it would be because I screwed something up? Elena would never leave because of her, _never_.

"Elena is not like your mother. You know that and she wouldn't like to think you doubt her. Elena would never leave _you_," I paused in my rant. "Your mother made a selfish decision but I can't say I'm upset with her decision because she gave me, you. She brought you to me and I can never be mad at her for that."

"I'm happy about that too," she said with her eyes still down. She glanced up at me and waited for me to discuss the real topic.

"I wanted to ask you how you would feel if I asked Elena to become a more permanent member of the family. Would you be okay with that?" I watched as she considered my words, questioning what it was I wanted to know. I waited as her brows furrowed in confusion. "I mean, what if I asked Elena to marry me?"

"Marry you...would she be my mom?"

"She would never take the place of your mom but she would be your stepmother. She wouldn't be your nanny anymore either."

"What?" She grabbed my arm tightly and looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Elena wouldn't be paid to spend time with you but she would still spend a lot of time with you. She would have some more time for classes while you were in school but she'd still read with you and put you to bed. She would still make dinner if she wanted to. She would be my wife and your stepmother."

"When are you going to ask her?" She asked softly.

"I don't know yet. It may be awhile. Can you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah! I'm really good at keeping secrets. Emma is always telling me secrets," she said with a smile. "I can keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" I glanced up and saw Elena looking down at us. Bonnie and Jeremy stood a few steps away, watching us with amusement.

"I promised Katie ice cream if she ate all her dinner. I thought we could surprise you with a sundae later," I said and she seemed to buy it. She leaned down to kiss me and then turned and pulled Katie into a hug.

"I missed you guys today. I don't know how I ever lived alone," she said as she put her arm around Katie. I stood up and greeted Jeremy and Bonnie, noticing the hostility had mostly disappeared. I put my arm around Elena's waist and asked how everything went. She answered positively for the most part but motioned she would tell me more later. Katie was jockeying for Elena's attention by tugging on her pants and Elena's attention was diverted.

"Elena can we eat now? I'm hungry," Katie asked.

"Sure. Where do they have the food this year?" She asked me.

"I saw something about 'Dining at the Manor'," I said as I looked for the sign.

"The food is at the Mystic Falls Manor?" Elena asked incredulously. I remembered she had told me about an old mansion in town she loved to go to and I wondered if this was that mansion. When Elena had spoken of it in the past I knew it was a place she absolutely loved.

"Yeah, they moved it out there a few years ago. Carol Lockwood claimed if no one was going to buy the place then they ought to use it for something," Jeremy said. "I know how much you love the place Elena and it's in the same state. They don't use it for much and it's still in the same state of decay."

"It's not decaying Jer. It's just not maintained. If someone would buy the place and just clean it, paint, and keep it up then it would be a beautiful manor. The gardens are flawless but they need a little more help."

"I just don't think anyone is going to buy the property Elena. It costs a bit of money and there aren't a lot of businesses in the area. It's not an amazing investment," Bonnie added.

"It used to be a boarding house years ago. If someone didn't want to live there then they could hire a manager and rent it out. It's just a shame nobody cares anymore," she said with a sigh. There was no more said on the topic as we boarded the shuttle bus to go towards the Manor. It was a slow ride and Katie was interested in the lights strung along the streets and the different booths set up along the path. We made a few stops to let people off but for the most part it was uneventful.

We got off at the Manor but we had to walk up the driveway past all the stalls to get to the food places which were on the front yards. It was a leisurely ride spent with Elena talking to Jeremy and Bonnie with Katie chiming in every so often. For the most part I was quiet, just relaxing with my hand holding Katie's and my arm around Elena.

"Oh, it's better than I remembered," Elena uttered as we rounded the corner. Her gaze wasn't on the dining areas or the food stalls but on the house. I looked up at the mansion and took note of the architectural design. It was a beautiful house, richer than most of the town in history. The brickwork was spectacular and other than some fading paint and woodwork, it was in decent outdoor condition. I glanced up at the windows and noticed they were in relatively good shape.

"Hey, how about we take Katie and we'll get dinner for all of us? Elena, you can take Damon to the gardens and show him your undying love for the place?" Bonnie said as she gestured towards the side of the property.

"Thank you Bonnie," she said before glancing up at me. I nodded and we told our orders and left Katie with them. Elena turned and began to tug on my hand like a little girl as she led me towards the side of the house. "I love this place so much," she said with a smile. I paused for a second when I noticed the smile was very similar to my smile. She really loved this place.

"It's a nice house," I offered weakly.

"It's not _nice_ Damon. It's amazing. If I had the money I would buy it and restore it to its former glory. It's just so beautiful!" She said as she pulled me towards the gazebo. It was softly lit by a string of lights and I found myself, for lack of a better word, enchanted. Elena was beautiful in the soft lighting, her hair swirling down her back and her skin nearly glowing in the muted light. She looked over her shoulder at me and caught my eye.

I moved to her then, kissing her passionately. I hauled her against me and wrapped my arms around her. One of my hands snaked up to tangle in her hair, tilting her head for better access. Her arms wrapped around my head as we stayed in each other's embrace. She was flawless here and my heart was full of her.

She eased back gently and stared up at me under her dark lashes. I moved her towards the post and stared at her intently. I thought of the ring and I thought of her feelings of love. She had been so clear, so consistent, and so easy to love me and I hadn't offered her much of anything in return. I grasped her face in my hands and stared at her intently.

"Elena I need to tell you something."

"What is it Damon? Is it...is something wrong?" I shook my head furiously before catching her gaze again.

"I'm selfish but you know that. I'm horrible to live with when it comes to things that don't suit my needs. I'm needy and demanding. I'm possessive and I tend to jump to conclusions. I almost never apologize and I often take advantage of situations. I'm not the sort of man you should be with. You probably should have ended up with someone like Stefan."

"Damon, don't say those things about yourself. I don't want anyone else! I love you!" She said passionately.

"And I love you," I said simply.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So what do you guys think of that? I hope you'll leave me some feedback or visit the blog (http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com). Thank you all for the amazing, well-thought reviews. I hope you all got my responses! Until next time.


	14. Toilets, Tours, Treasures

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

The words didn't register. I stared at him and blinked as I tried to make sense of what he was telling me. Nothing was wrong but...he...he...

"Didn't you hear me Elena? I love you," he said firmly. He leaned forward and kissed me gently and I knew I was still frozen. He...loved...me? He loved me?

"Really?" I said as we parted. I hadn't really expected the words. I always thought it would be an unspoken love. I would just know he loved me and there would be no actual words. "I've never...I mean no one's ever..."

"No one's ever told you they love you? I find that hard to believe," he said with a smile. His fingers brushed my cheek carefully, always as if I would suddenly bolt from him.

"Well my parents and Katie but never...I just never expected for you to tell me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I just...it's something that was really hard for me. You deserved to know," he said softly and I noticed it. The look that he gave me. His eyes sparkled lightly as watched me digest his feelings. I shoved against him until I had him pushed against one of the poles in the gazebo. I threw myself at him and he lifted me against him. It was passionate and erotic as his tongue swept against mine.

Why was it like this between us? One look and I was melting against him, hoping he would make me mindless with desire. I wanted to fall into him so completely. I wanted him to keep me grounded and keep me always. I opened my eyes and caught his gaze in our kiss. His eyes rolled shut as he spun me to rest on the railing. His blue eyes opened as he slid down to suckle my neck. His lips were warm as he trailed over my pulse, his teeth joining the fray.

"God Damon!" I moaned out as his hands slid to my thighs. He groaned something unintelligible against my skin before rolling his hips closer. I felt his erection and I sighed in pleasure.

"Um...seriously?" We broke apart and turned to see Bonnie standing there with her hands on her hips and an amused expression on her face. She watched as I slid onto my feet and Damon stepped behind me to hide his apparent excitement. I shrugged a little but I could feel the blush forming. I wasn't usually so...

"Jer and I were wondering something. Um, we've been doing a lot of talking about the future and we've been discussing kids. We were wondering if you'd let us take Katie home with us tonight so we could see what it's like...?"

I glanced back at Damon and he gave me a look meaning, "It's up to you." I glanced down at his still obvious arousal and then back at Bonnie. For a moment we were sixteen again and setting up our guy con. She gave me the look and I winked.

"It would be great if you guys could take her. I'm not feeling so hot so I might turn in early and...just relax," I said with a slight flourish. Bonnie smiled and offered to give Katie our regards since she was already clamoring for more rides and fun. I turned to Damon as Bonnie left with a small smile.

"What's that look for Miss Gilbert?"

"I really am quite tired Mr. Salvatore. Do you think you could take me to bed?"

"What about dinner?" He said as he moved closer to me, placing his hands on my hips.

"I was thinking we could stop at the food stalls on the way and pick up a variety of finger foods. We could feed each other?"

"Mmm...or use each other as plates," he said as he pulled me in for another kiss. He brushed my hair behind my ear before gripping my hand to lead me down the path. I stopped him and turned to stare at the house, and I whispered a silent 'Thank you' to the structure. Another magical moment had happened here for me. The first being the phone call from the doctor telling me of my pregnancy and the second with the man I love. I turned back to Damon and he was looking up at the house with an odd look.

"Damon, what is it?"

"Nothing. I just think I'm beginning to see why you like this place so much," he said as we ran down the path like a couple of teenagers in love.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

God what time was it? I stretched a little as I began to crawl for the sliver of light I could see from under the covers. I slid out from the covers a little and blinked around the room. Why was the door so close? I glanced around and made the connection in my mind. I was lying with my head at the bottom of the bed. God that was phenomenal last night!

I stretched and little to slide out of the covers. I didn't get far though when warm hands closed over my hips. He moved then, kissing up my spine with big open-mouthed kisses. The sigh forming turned into a lusty cry when he scraped his teeth across my shoulder, taking a little bite.

"I didn't say I was done with you yet," he whispered as his body moved to blanket mine. I rubbed back against him slightly before it hit me.

"Move!" I got up and ran for the bathroom, barely making it when I threw up last night's dinner. I sunk to the ground and rested my head against the cool porcelain. I felt the rumblings in my stomach and groaned lightly. Where had that come from?

"Elena, honey?" He said as he moved to bend down behind me. He grabbed a towel and threw it on the ground nearby. I sat down on the one end and tugged me into sitting on it, near the toilet but on a warmer surface. I moaned a little when I felt the second round coming. He must have heard it because as I moved for the toilet, his hands pulled my hair back.

I shuddered lightly against the toilet as I heard the faucet. As I came back to the slumped sitting position He moved a cup of water to my lips.

"Sip Sweetheart," he said as he tilted the cup. After three sips he pulled the cup away. He slid me back to resting against him and I knew I must have felt disgusting. I was already clammy and pale. He didn't say a word as he rubbed down my arms, holding me as I moaned softly.

"Where did that come from?" I managed to whisper.

"Maybe it was something you ate," he offered. I didn't answer him but just rested for the moment. How had an amazing night of love turn into the two of us sitting in the bathroom while I rested between bouts of vomiting? He was so attentive, running his fingers through my hair as I leaned forward to take the third time with the toilet bowl. By now I felt like complete shit. As I came back, he offered me the glass of water again. After the few sips he pulled me down and laid me down against him. I was too distracted to notice he had a pair of boxers on. My head was pillowed in his lap as he stroked my face.

"You need to call Bon and ask her to keep Katie for awhile. I don't want her to get sick," I whispered.

"I'll call but I'm staying with you," he said. He was looking down at me with that soft smile of his while he stroked my forehead or ran his fingers through my hair. My stomach had quieted for the moment and I took the feeling with great pleasure. The worst part of being sick was the stomach issues. As I sat up for one more go, Damon held my hair back and then quickly left the room. By the time I stumbled back he was wrapping his heavy robe around me.

"Thanks."

"No problem Baby."

"I think...I think I may be done," I whispered. He wanted to wait a few minutes to double-check but he still held me close. "I look so horrible."

"You're beautiful," he said with conviction. "You are beautiful all the time, no matter what." He lifted me into his arms suddenly and walked me to the bed. He slid me under the comforter and sat down next to me. "I'm going to get something simple from Bree for you to eat...maybe some crackers. Then I'll call Bonnie and Jeremy and I'll go out and get some movies or something," he said in a rush.

"You love so passionately, you know that?" He smiled a little before leaning down to kiss my forehead. As the kiss ended my cell phone rang loudly. "You should answer that. It could be Bonnie."

"Hello," he said as answered the phone, turning away to grab a shirt. "Yeah. Elena's sick and we were wondering if you could keep Katie there for a little longer? Yeah...okay. Okay! I'll bring it by later."

"What is it?" I said as I pushed myself up into a sitting position the robe hindering my movements.

"Katie wants her bear and I said I'd drop it off. I guess I'll drop it off when I get some movies. I also am going to pick up Jenna. Her car broke down."

"Okay. Take my wallet. There's still a membership card from the movie store in town," I said as he got dressed. He was fidgeting a little, bouncing around the room as he slowly retrieved the necessary items. He turned to me and I was confronted with someone who looked completely lost. "What is it?"

"I'm not really good at this. I've never...really had to take care of anyone."

"Hey, you'll be fine. I do this stuff every day."

"Yeah but you're amazing," he said as he kissed my forehead again. "I'll be back soon." He handed me the remote and then he was out the door.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

On some level I knew her getting sick was working for me. I didn't like the excuse but it made it easier for me to slip out and meet Jenna. A few trips around the town made it significantly easier for me to meet Jenna outside of the old Mystic Falls Manor. She was standing up against her car as I pulled into the driveway. She barely looked up as I parked and walked towards here. She hadn't even bothered to put on a business suit but had shown up in sweats and a t-shirt.

"So I'm here. What do you want?" She said with a huff. For a second I could picture Elena there, arms crossed and pouting against the red car. I shook it off and smiled at her.

"Good morning Jenna. We'll have to keep this quick since Elena's sick and I need to get back to her," I said as I stood in front of her. She genuinely looked surprised at the concern in my voice. She reached up to brush a bit of her hair behind her ear and I smiled a little at the gesture.

"You really do care for her, don't you?"

"I really do. I told her I loved her last night."

"Good for you. So why am I here?" I gestured for her to walk towards the front door and I followed. Her heels clicked on the stone driveway until she was close to the old-fashioned door.

"I want to discuss this place and the cost of it."

"You...you want to buy the Mystic Falls Manor? You're joking right? This place is a dump!" She said as she pointed to the crumbling shutters.

"Elena doesn't think so. She loves this place and honestly I kind of like it too."

"Well that's just great. I'll show you the place but we both know you're not going to buy it."

"And why is that?" I asked as she fumbled with the lock box.

"Because you live in New York. Your business is in New York. Your family is in New York. You don't want to move all the way down here and live in small town America," she grumbled. If there was something I hated, it was people who made assumptions about me or my motives.

"Don't presume to know me Jenna," I said tersely. She sent me a glare and opened the door. One step over the threshold and I understood the beauty of this place. The floors were old, solid wood and the paneled walls were flawless. They could use with some definite cleaning and some minor repairs but overall it was in decent condition. I stepped forward a little and noticed a small hole in the middle of the room. "What is this?"

"Some kids broke in about ten years ago. That's why there is a lockbox on the door now."

"Ah. So tell me about the features of the house." She immediately entered seller mode and took me through the downstairs. The house contained nearly cavernous rooms in different states of updating. The kitchen had old finishes which were hard to find in houses now. There was an old oven in the wall which would be perfect for baking bread. The floor was original hardwood, except in the kitchen which had some horrible form of linoleum plastered to the original floors.

"There are at least four official bedrooms. Each has private baths, sitting rooms, and three have attached rooms. On the left wing there is an old ballroom style room which used to be used for parties. Everything is wired and surprisingly enough ventilation was put in over the years. Originally the town poured some money into the place hoping for a hotel chain to come in or some wealthy person to buy the place as a retreat."

"Has it been inspected recently?"

"About five years ago, we had the place completely inspected and a report is filed through the city. It was noted the roof has about ten years left in it and the steps from the patio need to be fixed. There are some minor code violations which require some railings put in and things like that."

"So overall, it's a decent property?"

"Yes. It's just too pricey for the types of people who move to Mystic Falls. This is a society home. It's meant to have doors opened to the public with parties and banquets. It's meant to take place in Founder's Day and be a part of the town. Anyone with money who came here wouldn't have the ties to the town. It's too big for a vacation home."

"Ah. So tell me about the original Salvatore's."

"You really don't know, do you?" She asked but when she saw my face she started the story. "Around the early to mid-1800s the Salvatore's were one of the 5 Founding Families of Mystic Falls. By the 1850s the town was officially founded and the Salvatore's gifted the Town with 100 acres of surrounding area for a church, government building, and an armory. In 1864, the two sons of the Salvatore founder were killed in a siege relating to the Civil War. A brother brought his one son and wife and moved here. It passed down through the family until the 1950s when the last Mystic Falls Salvatore died. We attempted to contact the heirs but no one ever called us back. The Salvatore land would revert back to the town in the event of no surviving heir willing to take residence. "

"So what you're stating is that if I claim the house then it's mine as long as I move in permanently. If I don't move in permanently then I have to buy it for..."

"1.2"

"That's not a price bracket around here so it seems a bit high."

"Appreciated value of the land, home, and stakes in the town Council. Also it's a historical site."

"Done."

"What?" She really did look surprised. She stepped back and rested against the paneling, one hand on her chest as she breathed deeply.

"I'll pay. I want the house."

"But you only need to move here and it's free."

"I'm not buying it for me. I'm buying it for Elena. I want it in her name and I want it clean. I don't want my gift to be so easy."

"Why?"

"I intend to give it to her for a wedding present. What we do with this place will be up to her," I said quietly as I stepped into the old parlor. I looked up at the fireplace against the one wall and realized how warm this room could feel. I could see Elena sitting on an older couch, reading a book while Katie played with her toys by the windows. The windows were large and allowed a view of the gardens.

"You really are going to do this for Elena? What if she says no?" I took another look around the room and I almost reached up to clutch my chest. What if she said no? What if I wasn't good enough or she wanted someone different? What if I waited too long to tell her things? What if my baggage was too much? I paused in my inner turmoil and figured, deal with it when it happens.

"If she asked me to move here and give up my fortune, I would do it. To keep that amazing woman in my life, I would do whatever I could. She is already my everything and she is already Katie's mother even if there is no legality to those words. She's been her mother since she came in my door and broke her heel," I mumbled. I wanted to propose soon and I wanted a fast wedding. I wanted her to be more permanently in my life. Once I had her, I wouldn't let go.

"Well then...I guess we should get the paperwork started."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

Damon had been a godsend yesterday. After he had left Bree came in with some crackers and some chicken broth. She had taken one look at me and asked if I thought I could be pregnant. Pregnant. It's a word some people despise and others dream of for years. My hand dropped down to my flat stomach and I looked up in wonder at Bree. Could I be pregnant? The doctors said it wasn't impossible but it would be incredibly difficult. Could I really be pregnant?

I had asked Bree to sneak a pregnancy test in while Damon was busy. I didn't want to tell him in case it was negative...oh god...or positive. He said he loved me but was he ready for that possibility. Was I? Was I really ready to have his child? I sat there, sick as all hell, but thinking about that question. Was I ready?

The answer was simple. _Yes_. I was always ready for a child. More importantly, I was ready to have Damon's child. Since the disgusting morning yesterday I had felt a bit better. The moment Damon got back he stripped down to nothing and joined me in bed. After two movies, I still felt disgusting but he managed to coax me into a small bout of lovemaking. Afterwards he napped a little and I stumbled towards the bathroom with the hidden pregnancy test.

A little urine and a few minutes later I had my answer. I tiptoed out of the room and disposed of the evidence, sliding into bed to cuddle close to my own male nurse. He smelled like the old wooden trunk I used to hide in when I was little and I inhaled deeply as I drifted into a deep sleep. I awoke hours later with Damon massaging my back gently. His hands were firm as he trailed up and down my spine.

"How are you feeling?" He said as he found a tense spot.

"Amazing now. I feel like I could fly compared to this morning," I whispered.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

Christmas morning dawned bright and early when Katie came bursting into our room. I shushed her and gestured to Elena. She was still sleeping and I couldn't bear to wake her. I motioned for Katie to crawl into bed with us and I settled her next to Elena. She snuggled down under the warm quilts and I watched as Elena curled one arm around her. I smiled at the scene and lay back down with my arm thrown over both of them.

An hour later I woke up to Elena stroking my arm softly, her warm eyes watching me. Her one arm was still around Katie and I looked down at the picture we made. One kiss later and I was lying against the pillows while Elena leaned into me. I stared out the window at the cool, crisp morning and glanced at the clock. We needed to get to Jenna's in an hour.

"Shh...don't wake her just yet," Elena whispered. She pulled the sheet up over the tops of her breasts as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I won't. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I feel really good," she said. "I wonder if that has anything to do with your amazingly talented tongue."

"Mmm...I've been told I have a gift." She smiled up at me and I felt the smirk on my lips. "I want to give you something."

"Presents already? Shouldn't we wait for Katie?"

"It's from my Mom and she asked me to give it to you before we went to see your family. It's a tradition type thing," I said as I opened the nightstand drawer. I handed her the blue-papered box and she tugged at the bow.

"I should have given Victoria her present before we came..."

"She'll get it when we get home." I watched as she opened the box and lifted the fancier wooden box from inside. She traced her fingers over the carving, "Pro Infinito" and lovingly reached for the latch. "It means 'For Eternity' and it's kind of her family's motto."

"That's pretty." She breathed out as she opened the box. Nestled in the center of the box was a set of pearls, and knowing my mother they were of the highest quality. "Oh my..."

"It means she's accepting you into the family. Every girl in her family is given a set of pearls in a box with the family motto on their 16th birthday. You know you've been accepted as part of the family when you receive a box," I offered as I lifted the delicate strand and clasped it around her neck. Her hand followed and touched the pearls.

"I'm going to call Victoria, okay? Can you get Katie up and ready to go to Jenna's?" I nodded as she crawled out of the bed and grabbed her phone from the dresser. She smiled at me as she closed the door to the Sitting Room, granting her peace.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Two hours later, I was seated on the loveseat with Elena leaning against me. Katie was sitting nearby on the floor, looking at the small mountain of toys which had materialized for her in a matter of a few days. Elena also had a mountain of presents from her brother, aunt, friend, and of course the Salvatore's. It seemed most had been forgiven in the span of a few days and Elena was already discussing another visit over Spring Break.

"Here you guys go," Ric said as he handed Elena a cup of tea and me a cup of coffee. We both said our 'thank you'd' and everyone gestured for Katie to start with her presents. She looked at the stack with wonder and then glanced up to Elena for permission. After one slight nod from Elena and a small mp3 player was unwrapped.

"That was from Uncle Stefan," she said as she stared at the little pink contraption. "Can I call him later and thank him?"

"Sure Sweetie," Elena said quietly. Soon everyone's presents were open. Katie had added a dollhouse, a few dollhouse sets, a few books, and iTunes gift cards to the pile of opened gifts. Everyone else had loved the small gifts they received and then it came to Elena's gifts. She had thanked everyone for the framed pictures of her family, gift certificates to popular online sites, an e-reader from Katie, and her mother's locket from her brother. All that was left was my present for her. She turned to me and picked up the small package. It was delicately wrapped, the small bow nearly slipping off the small box.

She tugged on the cream-colored ribbon and it unraveled quickly. She folded the ribbon slowly, laying it on the coffee table when she was done. The paper crinkled under her fingers as she tore each piece of tape from the box. Finally she pulled the paper from the little black box. Her fingers trembled lightly as she pushed against the opening. I reached out to massage the back of her neck. She turned to look up at me and I saw the question in her gaze.

"Open it."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

This chapter was supposed to end in New York but I decided to cut it here. I know…hate me. I want to get the next chapter out this weekend but we'll see how it goes. Thank you for the tweets, blog views, and comments from my readers. I love it so much! Please leave some love and I will reply to reviews as soon as I can.

My blog: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Twitter: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)tsukikomew


	15. Black Box

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I warn you this is a transitional chapter and flows a little differently.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

You could hear a pin drop in the silence of the room as Elena played with the opening of the box. Katie was blissfully ignorant as she played with one of her new dolls. Bonnie, Jenna, and Jeremy leaned forward as if expecting something to jump out of the box. Elena glanced up at me once more before pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip gently as she eased the box open. At that moment I saw the look of confusion on her face.

"What is this?" She said quietly as she reached into the small box to lift the gift. She held it up in the air and spun it around in her grasp. I watched as she tried to discover the meaning of the strange gift. Finally she turned to me, offering the small gift to me.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, unwilling to grant her any clue. Her brows furrowed as she looked from gift to my face.

"It looks like dust or lint."

"Well that would be incorrect," I said with a chuckle. "You should open it." Her fingers grasped the little cork and pulled it open. I tilted the little glass bottle until a little of the filling fell out. She gasped a little as it hit her palm and then her fist closed over it.

"Sand?"

"Yes." She cupped her hand over the open bottle and let the substance fall back into the bottle.

"Why sand?"

"I thought you might like to feel a bit of the sand that will be under your feet in February."

"February? Are we going to the beach?" She really made this fun. I sat the little bottle on the table before reaching into my coat pocket to retrieve the envelopes.

"We are going on a 9-day Cruise to the Bahamas in February, over Valentine's Day. I promised to get you to the Caribbean and I always keep my promises," I said with a smile. She opened the envelopes and pulled out the brochures, tickets, and itinerary. Her eyes poured over the material as I watched her intently.

"I love this. Thank you," she said with my smile on her face. She kissed me softly before picking up the bottle. "Is this really sand from the Bahamas?"

"Yes. I wouldn't give you fake sand."

"You are so lucky Elena. You've always wanted to go," Bonnie said as she reached for the brochure. "Hey I have a four-day weekend a few weeks before so maybe I could fly up and help you shop?"

"That would be amazing!" Elena said as she slid over next to Bonnie. I turned to Katie and helped her open a package while Bonnie and Elena discussed the trip. I knew she would love this gift. I knew everyone expected a ring and a proposal but I just wasn't ready. I knew I wanted her to be my wife someday but when it came to placing that ring in a gift box...I just couldn't. So I stuck with the original gift and left the ring in my shaving kit. I would propose sometime soon.

"How are you feeling Elena?" Ric asked as the cruise conversation wore down.

"Good. I just haven't been eating properly though."

"We were wondering if you could you be pregnant?" Ric asked quietly. Elena froze for a second and glanced to me. Her eyes darted back to Ric before she got up and left the room. I murmured I would go after her and followed her to the back steps. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the stairs next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put my arm around her. She leaned against me and slid one hand onto my thigh.

"Yeah. It's just still hard to talk about."

"I know."

"You really want to know if I am pregnant,' she said simply. She slid around to look up at me, her hand brushing against my face. I tried to read the look on her face but it just escaped me.

"I do want to know if you are carrying my child," I said as my hand slid down to her stomach. "I want to know if we have our own miracle."

"Will you be happy I wonder...?" she trailed off.

"Are you pregnant Elena?"

"No." She looked up at me and I saw the tear leave her eyes. I reached up to brush it away but she ensnared my hand and held it to her cheek. "I took the test yesterday and it was negative. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Because for a second you wanted it to be positive and for a second I did too." She leaned into me and I held her.

"When it was negative I felt relieved. I love you so much but I'm not willing to share you yet. I already share so much of you with Katie, your mom, your job, and your doctor. I don't think I'm ready to share you with a baby just yet."

"We'll have one. I promise you," I said quietly.

"What if we can't?"

"We have Katie and we can always adopt or use surrogacy. I love you and we'll have our happy ever after."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

Our days in Mystic Falls were winding down very quickly. We had spent more time with Bonnie and Jeremy, going on long walks and taking Katie to local areas of interest. We went to the Falls for one afternoon and hiked through the chilly air. We took turns floating little boats near the falls and Katie begged to go back multiple times. Damon promised to take her while I met with Jenna. Since Christmas Day Jenna had avoided family gatherings although Ric sometimes tagged along.

Ric and Damon had formed a friendship pretty quickly, discussing the Fournier group and their own triumphs in the kitchen. I held Katie's hand to the Falls while they followed behind talking about kitchen gadgets and new recipes. The next night the men had tossed us out of the kitchen and cooked us the largest, most delicious feast I had ever seen. That night, Damon had made a special dessert to have in bed, chocolate sauce and whipped cream included.

I stepped into the Mystic Grill and moved towards a booth in the back near the windows. I stared at the window and watched the children play on the playground, swinging on the jungle gym bars and running around the sandbox. I accepted a glass of water from one of the teenage waitresses. I remembered Matt Donovan working here years ago, bussing the tables until he was promoted to assistant manager. I thought about that summer when we were fourteen and he kissed me before Caroline pushed him to the ground. That had been her 'protecting women from sexual advances' summer. She had stopped all forms of physical contact until she had experienced her first relationship. I smiled at the memory.

Jenna was walking down the street and she stopped to glance over at Dr. Bennett's office. She steeled herself and approached the entrance to the Mystic Grill. I waved to her and she walked over slowly, ordering a beer on her way over. It was a little early to start drinking but it was her life.

"Hey Jenna. How was your morning?" I asked.

"Fine. I had two prospective clients out in the surrounding county and one sale in the works. We might be able to buy the new car we want from the commission," she said as her beer arrived.

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of you," I said as I perused the menu. My stomach had still been a little funny so I wanted something easy. But...the burger looked sooo good.

"Thanks."

"Jenna, you wanted to talk to me before I went back to New York. Is there a problem?" I asked as her eyes dropped to the table. "Jenna you can tell me anything."

"It's just hard. Can we order first?"

"Yeah." A minute later the waitress returned and Jenna ordered some type of salad while I opted for the Bacon-Ranch Cheeseburger. I could practically smell the amazing thing cooking in the kitchen. I turned back to Jenna and waited. The ball was in her court and I could only hope she would get on with it.

"Do you remember the Christmas before everything happened?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I just found out I was pregnant."

"Well yeah. But do you remember how I didn't come home that year?" She asked quietly. I did remember that. She was supposed to fly in from school on the 19th but she said she couldn't get away.

"Something about your part-time job."

"Yeah...but I didn't have a part-time job," She said as she took a sip of the beer.

"You worked as a receptionist in the business department," I said as I tried to remember the stories she used to tell.

"I got fired in October for missing too much work." I felt the confusion on my face as she paused for a moment. She had clearly told me about her job. I remembered. "I wasn't doing so hot in school at the time either. If you remember I didn't come home much over the summer either."

"I remember."

"I came home in February though...do you remember that?"

"Yeah. You and Dad got into this huge fight and you left that morning."

"I asked him for 55,000 dollars." I think my mouth dropped open. I glanced out the window and thought about it. 55,000 dollars was nearly two years of college money for her. What could she possibly have needed that money for?

"What...?"

"I got in over my head. I was 22 and suddenly found myself with a serious gambling debt. I got in small, you know? It was small poker games, fifty dollars a night. Soon I got into the heavy stuff because I was winning. Then the money dried up when I started losing. That February I was in the hole about 275,000 dollars. The fifty-five was just to hold off the enforcer."

"Jenna? How...what?" My mind whirled. 275,000 dollars...?

"Grayson gave me the 55 and told me to work out a deal. He wouldn't give me anything else. I needed the other 220,000 dollars so I didn't use the money to pay it off. I gambled some more. By the end of that I was in the hole about 450,000 dollars."

"Jenna! Oh my God!" I reached out to grasp her hand but she pulled it out from under mine.

"I was getting away from it right around the time of the accident. I had transferred to the local college and I was trying to get clean. Suddenly I was in charge of this teenager and you ran off. The money was really tempting," she trailed off.

"Money...the inheritance..." Everything clicked into place. Dad would have had a will and he would have left it to Jeremy and me. "You took the money."

"The enforcers caught up to me around September. I did what I had to do and I sold the vacation home and the office. I was Jeremy's trustee and it was easy to sell his portion. I had to forge your signature though."

"How could you?" I asked as I pulled back. My mind was whirring as I tried to make sense of everything.

"I paid them off and had about 50-60 thousand left. I went through thirty of that when the bills got tight, trying to pay off gambling debts to make things easier. Finally around the time Jeremy graduated, I was another 100,000 in the hole. Jeremy confronted me and made me agree to go to a rehab facility to work on my addiction. He paid the bills and put me in the center. It's not something we talk about."

"So you're telling me you blew my inheritance, sold the properties that were half mine, and then stayed in a house that doesn't belong to you, all the while making upgrades and changes without telling me?"

"I'm sorry Elena! I was sick and I needed help." She reached for my hand but this time I tugged it out of her reach.

"I loved that vacation home and you knew that. It had been in the family for generations...my father's family and you sold it?" I felt the tears on my face as I realized I didn't know her anymore. "All that time you knew where I was and you let me flounder? I could barely afford an apartment or food but you went through my entire inheritance and part of Jeremy's? I was starving during the early years and you were having fun..." She reached for my hand again but I stood up, grabbing my purse.

"Elena!"

"I can't do this Jenna. I need time to deal with this," I stuttered. "I just...you knew what those places meant to me. I had things at the vacation home. Did you even pack them up or did you just sell the contents too?" The silence was enough to answer my question. "We're leaving tomorrow and I won't see you again before then. Goodbye Jenna."

I heard her calling for me as I stepped outside the door. I couldn't get back to Bree's fast enough and the tears had already started to fall. I fell onto the unmade bed and just curled up under the covers, clutching Damon's pillow in the arms.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

For a moment I just...paused outside the door. Katie had gone into her room surprised when Elena wasn't waiting for us in the sitting room. I had told her Elena was resting but I knew better. She had gone to meet Jenna and nothing good could come of that. Elena was one of the most understanding people I knew but I knew this would devastate her.

I approached the door slowly, wincing when I heard the creak. She was curled under the covers, clutching my pillow. She was asleep now and probably had been for an hour or two. I sat on the bed softly and began the comforting back and forth stroking her forehead. She was so strong, always, and sometimes her own fragility would leak out. The only times she let it out was in bed or when no one was looking.

I could see the dried tears on her cheeks and I could see her mussed hair from rubbing against the sheets. I glanced out the window and watched the fountain in the courtyard. It was calming when I felt the anger bubble up from Jenna's carelessness. She was remorseful, I was sure but she had made the mistake.

"Damon?"

"Yes Sweetheart?" I said as I turned back to her. She was looking up at me from the pillow, her eyes shut as I continued my movements.

"Did you know?"

"Yes." Her eyes opened and I saw the sadness creep into her eyes again. I didn't stop my stroking as I smiled at her gently.

"I did a background check on you when you were hired and I noticed some...inconsistencies. I looked into them. I wanted you to tell me of your volition so I didn't tell you. I still have the papers if you want to read them."

"You didn't tell me?" She asked as she sat up. My hand dropped from her forehead and I watched her carefully. "We've always been honest with each other."

"Yes. I've never lied to you and I don't intend to. I omitted these things because it wasn't my place. It was Jenna's."

"If I had asked...?"

"I would have told you," I said simply. I would have.

"It's been a long day and I...can we order in and just turn in early? Katie's probably tired too."

"Yeah we can do that," I whispered. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me close.

"I love how honest you are with me. You're the only one who treats me with that respect. It makes me love you more."

"I love you."

"Do you really?" She asked me with a soft smile.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love_," I whispered as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"You have a way with words," she murmured against my lips.

"I've read a lot and some things come easily. Once I admit how I feel, I love completely."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The first week back in the city had been uneventful. Katie had settled back into school while Elena had begun her spring semester classes. Work was much the same but I noted my father seemed to avoid me. Stefan was still in the dark about everything that had happened but my mother had railed against me for awhile at my stupidity of not telling her. She had calmed eventually and had promised to handle something although when pressed, she would say nothing of her plans.

Elena still maintained her usual morning routine and I awoke to different breakfasts every morning with a smiling lover in the kitchen. She waited for me at night and greeted me with a cup of tea, untying my tie as she kissed my neck. I seemed to always sit the cup on the nearby entry table before carrying her to our bed.

We carried on the same routine for two weeks straight, never varying and I never wanted to. Each morning before work, she kissed me as Katie ate her breakfast and each morning before bed, she murmured her love. I always kissed back and I always returned her words. Even now, I was working on a business proposal and she was sleeping next to me and I reached out to trail a finger over her shoulder. Sometimes I wondered if everything was too good. When would life rip her away from me? When would I lose one of the reasons I got out of bed in the morning? When would our love be tested?

I didn't realize the answer to that question would come so soon. I didn't even see it coming, not really. Three days later things began to change in a way I hadn't expected but Elena was supportive nonetheless.

Two days into the following week I got a call from Elijah Moreau. He wanted to have dinner to discuss my potential job offer. Elena had said it was great and amazing while rubbing his shoulders gently. She had urged him to call him back to set up that first meeting. I had listened to her even though I felt as though something was off. I couldn't shake the feeling but I pressed on, continuing my routine with Elena and Katie. If Elena asked me to, I would do anything. I hadn't realized yet that I should have said no.

I had decided to meet Elijah at an elite cafe, where privacy was paramount. The wine had been poured and the chef's special had been ordered. Elijah stood as I approached and shook my hand. He offered his hello with the firm handshake and a smile.

"Damon, please join me. Sarah has prepared an amazing dinner for us," he began. "Is your girlfriend joining us?" I noticed she was no longer the nanny and I was pleased. I didn't like people questioning my personal life.

"No. Elena is at home."

"Taking care of her charge?"

"Taking care of my daughter, yes but I warn you, I don't like you're tone. Elena doesn't deserve that tone." He leaned back against his chair and chuckled lightly.

"No I'm sure she's amazing. I expect you want to get right to business then."

"It couldn't hurt," I said as he lifted his glass for a silent toast.

"Very well. You've worked for your father for about 8 years and you've recruited some of the highest quality clients internationally. Your father's company is large but they have always been based domestically. You cultivate foreign investors and clients but often times they turn to our company. Is that correct?"

"Yes. My father isn't willing to outsource so the best we can do is offer them good State-side service," I said as the food arrived. It was good but I'd had better. In fact Elena's Chicken Marsala had been to die for last night and this chicken was a bit dry.

"The Fournier group is looking to cultivate more State-side clients since our client pool is mostly internationally based. We're interested in bringing you in to help cultivate that clientele."

"You want me to bring my father's clients," I said as I sipped the wine. My phone buzzed lightly and I glanced at the screen. A good luck message from Elena appeared and I smiled.

"Yes. Some of the best people in the States come to your Father's company for a variety of reasons. We would like to bring them into our fold."

"So would I be heading the department or working under a supervisor. I don't take well to authority as you may know."

"You would be working a co-head of department. There is someone else who helps cultivate certain clients with whom you'll be working with closely," he said as the servers retrieved the dinner plates. "We've been watching you for awhile Damon and you seem promising."

"I can't just quit my current job because it might work out with the Fournier Group," I offered.

"No so I have deal proposed. There are two businessmen in town this week and we are interested in bringing them into the fold. I would prefer if you and our current department head to attempt to bring them in. Either way you'll see if it is the type of work you could enjoy. We need investors for our culinary endeavors," he said as three desserts were delivered with three cups of coffee.

"I assume this mystery third party is joining us?"

"Yes but I'm sure you would like to call home as it's getting late."

"Thank you," I said as I headed for what was once a smoking room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sat down on one of the white couches. It rang and rang, until finally I heard her voice.

"Shouldn't you be in a meeting?" she said teasingly. I could hear each soft inhale as she waited for my answer.

"I wanted to call you since I'm meeting with one of Elijah's associates. I might be late and I didn't want you to worry."

"I feel like I should meet you at the door with a glass of bourbon, a pair of slippers, and a cigar when you talk business. I would have made a good housewife."

"You would have made a terrible housewife Sweetheart. You are much too strong-willed to sit at home all day. You would have been on the frontlines of women's' rights holding the signs and participating in marches."

"You definitely have an imagination Mr. Salvatore," she said with a husky tone. "Katie's in bed already and Victoria went to her room. If you can finish up shortly, you may find me in a state of undress." I smiled at the image before stuttering as she continued. "I've been lonely today with Victoria shopping and Katie in school. I was hoping for some fun tonight. I did some shopping."

"The kind of shopping I would approve of?"

"I think so. It was a sex shop. I got all kinds of goodies," she said and I nearly moaned out loud. I glanced around the room at the other people on phones and struggled for composure.

"I love goodies. Are they tasty or are they physical?"

"A bit of both actually. I've been playing with the one toy all day," she whispered. "In fact I'm playing with it right now. It's nowhere near as good as you though. Come home soon Baby?"

"I'll do my best," I replied. We said our good-byes and I sat for a few moments longer, trying to get a handle on my apparent arousal. A few moments later I walked into the dining room to see a woman sitting in the spot I had vacated. Another seat was there and I approached it quickly.

"Ah, Damon I trust everything is okay at home?"

"Yes Elijah, thank you." He nodded slightly and I turned to greet our newest guest. Her hand slipped into mine and I automatically shook it gently.

"Hello Lover. How is our daughter?" Her chocolate eyes met mine and I froze. I hadn't seen her in eight years and I hadn't expected to see her now.

"Katherine."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

This chapter closed the door of the beginnings of the relationship and Mystic Falls for the time being. The next group of chapters are bound together through Elijah's offer and Katherine's arrival. I expect the frequent updates will slow around Chapter 19 but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I also expect some of you were a little disappointed. Just because things didn't happen yet doesn't mean they won't…although no promises.

Follow my blog: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Follow my twitter: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)tsukikomew

Please leave me some love.


	16. Cracking Crystal

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV _

"Katherine?" What the hell was she doing here? How did she know Elijah? How was she the partner I would be working with?

"Hello Damon. It's been awhile." Elijah smiled a little, leaned over and offered something that helped no one.

"I believe the response you're looking for is O-M-G." He then sat back against his chair as if willing us to start yelling at each other. I knew what kind of man he was, the observer, the sit-back-and-let-things-come man. He wasn't going to be someone I could ask for advice. He was going to be the man pulling the strings.

"You knew of our history Elijah?"

"Of course. We've been watching your potential for years Damon. Who do you think set up your and little Katerina's meeting?"

"What?"

"Come now Damon, you can be so dense as to believe we met out of happenstance. Didn't you question why I was there?" She asked as her hand slid to my thigh. I tensed and went to push it away but she pulled it back on her own.

"Why?"

"Because Stefan was too closely tied to your father and he doesn't have your people skills. You have surpassed every expectation we had for you when we started our recruitment. You relate to more people than anyone else recruited to your company and significantly more than we bring in to the Fournier Group. Everything was...fake? Everything?

"Ah there's Klinkov! I should go and ask him to the Gala," Elijah said and then he was gone. It was silent for a few blissful moments before Katherine decided to start talking.

"So how's Katie doing?" She asked with that husky quality she always pulled out to get her way. Her hand tiptoed over for mine and I slid it away. She sighed a little before rolling her eyes at my movements.

"She's fine. She's much better than she was when you dropped her off on my doorstep with no warning."

"What warning should I have given you?" You were less ready for a child then I was. I had to make a decision," she said with a flourish as she knocked back another cocktail. My eyes settled on her lips as she licked the pink liquid from them. I flashed back to one of the last times we had been together when she had been laying on the living room floor, sipping a strawberry colada. I shook my head at the image.

"You should have told me. I missed everything Katherine! I missed her birth and her first steps. I missed her first day of school and the first time she skinned her knee. You took everything," I said as I grasped my glass of wine harshly. The glass was empty but holding it offered some comfort.

"You were 20 years old Damon. I was 24 and I knew what I wanted in life while you were still questioning if you should buy that car. You were immature, irresponsible, and indecisive."

"I thought I loved you," I said passionately as I reached for her hand. She froze but her fingers curled around my hand for a moment.

"I know. I know you wanted everything with me."

"Tell me I had you for a moment Katherine. Tell me I wasn't crazy!"

"For a second. Do you remember that night in the mountains? The one when you took me to the top of the mountain and kissed me for the first time?"

"Yes, I remember," and I did. That was the first time I understood what my mother had meant by adult love. That one kiss was enough to ignite my drive for the future. Until that moment I hadn't cared. I was ready to do something...anything.

"When the kiss ended, we...ended. It was fun Damon, but that was it," I tore away from her hand and stared out across the floor. Elijah was still talking to the prospective client and I held my ground.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly when Elijah came back into view. He slid into his seat and motioned for another bottle of wine.

"We'll try to keep this brief, Damon. Elena must be waiting for you."

"Elena?" I groaned as Katherine caught the scent of a rival. She leaned forward, glancing from me to Elijah and back again.

"Yes, Damon's girlfriend. I haven't had the pleasure but Damon is quite enchanted by her," Elijah said. "I was told Giuseppe isn't fond of her."

"No he's not," I said simply. "My mother loves her though as does Katie."

"My daughter?"

"No Katherine," I said as I sipped the glass of wine put in front of me. It caused a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach; much like Elena did when pulled me in for a kiss. I wondered belatedly if I was perhaps, drunk. "My daughter. You signed those little papers and gave her to me. I'll thank you for that since she's mine now. My little girl."

"No matter what papers I sign she's still mine. She'll always know I'm her mother," Katherine said fiercely.

"Maybe biologically but I don't intend for it emotionally. My daughter will have a mother. In fact, she practically does."

"Your little plaything? You think she can replace me? You think she can take what's mine?"

"She already has Katherine. It's only a matter of time before its more official."

"We'll see Damon; we'll see," she said as she threw her napkin onto the table and stalked off with a murmured good night to Elijah.

"Well you two will be entertaining," he said as he leaned back thoughtfully.

"I don't appreciate being kept in the dark about these things Elijah. I'll give it the week and then we'll see but if I'm looking at a future with her in my professional life, I think the answer will be no."

"Fair enough. I'd appreciate it if you'd come to the Gala tomorrow night and meet some of the associates. I urge you to bring Elena. Surely the girl would like a night out," he said softly but forcefully. "I'll send a car for you two." And with that, I was dismissed. He stood and left suddenly with me reeling from the night's events. Now what the hell was I supposed to do?

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I found Elena as I expected. She was reclined in bed, under the soft glow of candles. She was wearing some sinful form of lingerie, blood red silk against her skin. She was sleeping peacefully, her arms spread across the pillows as if waiting for me to crush myself against her. It was tempting.

I stripped off my clothes, peeling away the bad encounters before sliding up the covers to her. She moaned when my one hand brushed her nipple. My lips fused to hers as I kissed her with all the passion I could muster. I felt the flutter of her eyelashes as she opened her eyes lazily to stare at me.

"Damon?"

"Shh...I'm going to make love to you now," I murmured against her lips. She arched against me and I was pleased by her reaction. Sometimes a simple touch brought her into my embrace. After everything tonight I wanted to lose myself. I didn't want to think. On the way home I was accosted with two ideas. Either take a tire iron to something or make passionate love to my girlfriend. I chose the passionate love making.

"Damon," she whispered as my hands cupped her breasts, teasing her with gentle and insistent touches. Her bare legs slid up over mine, hooking around my hips. Her warmth was pressed intimately against mine as I kissed her again and again, hoping to drive her wild with desire.

"This needs to come off," I groaned against her neck as I tugged on the lingerie. It was beautiful, sexual, and it drove me wild but I needed it off. She leaned up a little so I could tear it from her body. I pulled back from her and looked at the shredded garment.

"I liked that one."

"I did too. I'll buy you another one," I said as I leaned down towards her. "It's nothing compared to your skin."

I rolled her then, tugging her legs from around my hips and pressing her body into the bed. She pulled her arms up to bolster herself. She turned her head to look up at me, her eyes full of passion and longing.

"Please...please!" She moaned as she rested her head against the pillows. I thrust in quickly and began a furious pace. She grunted with each movement but little sighs and moans escaped her. I slid my hand around her hips to hold her stomach. It reminded me what I wanted and kept me from the darkness my mind kept trying to take me to. This was all I wanted. I wanted her and I wanted my life and in that moment I realized I could walk away if I wanted. I didn't have to be a pawn in the businesses anymore. She cried out as she found her release and I grunted mine against her shoulder.

I collapsed onto the sheets next to her and pulled her against me. We were a sweaty tangle of limbs as she cuddled up close to me. I glanced at the clock for a moment and groaned at the blinking numbers. We both had to be up in a few hours and my mind was still racing.

"You aren't blissfully tired?" She asked as she stroked my chest.

"Long night," I said simply. I ran my fingers through her hair as we just rested in silence. Her fingers were soft as they ran over my abs and back up to my shoulder.

"Tell me about your meeting."

"I don't know what to say. Elijah isn't an ideal boss and he seems to be the sit-back type. I prefer go-getters. I don't want to have to guess at his motives."

"Mmm...so what is the next step?"

"I have to recruit two clients this week and then I can decide."

"You'll ace that Baby. You are so good with people."

"How would you like to get all dressed up and go with me to a Fournier Gala tomorrow night?"

"Like Black Tie?" She asked as her hand paused in its movements.

"Yeah. We're talking tuxes and gowns, diamonds and gloves. The whole nine yards Sweetheart."

"I don't have anything to wear," she whispered.

"Tomorrow, take my Mother and go shopping. She'll know what's good. One request though, nothing red."

"I think I can handle that."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

I don't know why I was going this! Why in the world was I standing in Victoria's room getting ready for a major event in the city? I'd never been to anything like this before and I was nervous. I lifted a pair of glove from the bed but I just clutched them. I felt the emotion bubbling up and I felt the first tear roll down my cheek. What if I made a fool of myself or did something to embarrass Damon.

I stood there, breathing deeply and I felt it rising. A strangulation in my breath. I couldn't breathe! Inhale, exhale, INHALE, ex... I clutched at my chest as I lost control. I stumbled towards the door but I noticed I wasn't making it. The room went dark.

When I came to it was soft underneath me. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling in our room. How did I...

"You scared the shit out of me Elena," I heard Damon say as he moved closer. I glanced up at his face and smiled.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was coming to get you and I found you on the floor. What happened?"

"I...I guess I panicked. I started thinking about how much this night could mean to you and then...I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just...fainted," I said softly.

"You mean more to me than this damn night. If you were having trouble, why didn't you come to me?'

"Because this is a stupid thing to be scared about. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You look beautiful, you know? I laid you here and I just stared at you. I love this dress and how you look in it. You're my girl and nothing you can do would disappoint me. Now are you up to this? If not, we'll just stay in and watch a movie."

"No...no. This is important. Let me just finish getting ready," I sat as I sat up. He reached out to take my hand.

"You look beautiful. Just smooth your hair and we'll go."

"But the gloves?"

"No gloves. Mom has a wrap for you. Gloves won't look right on you just as they look like shit on me." I smiled when I noticed he wasn't wearing them either. He helped me up and I walked to the mirror to fix my hair. A few light touches and we were ready for the Gala. Victoria presented me with a cream-colored wrap and I felt like I might just belong in Damon's world when I saw myself in the mirror. He smiled knowingly at my look before reaching up to trace the line of my pearls.

"Don't doubt yourself there. All that matters is that I think you belong there," he whispered in my ear as we went down the elevator. I nodded lightly but my head still seemed a bit fuzzy. I grasped his arm just to make sure I didn't faint again. I could only hope that didn't happen at the party.

The car ride was silent with the divider up between us and Nick. Damon knew I wasn't able to talk just now so he just rubbed my hand gently while looking out the window. I knew I was being absolutely ridiculous but for some reason, it didn't matter. I was questioning myself and it was just so.

The building was white, the purest white while draped with red sashes. I think I understood why Damon said no red. This place was calling with people in red. The men were in tuxes while many of the women wore something containing a shade of red. He helped me out of the car and I looked down subconsciously I was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

"They're wearing red because the Queen Bee wears red. They're idiots." He said as he nodded at Nick to return later. He tucked me arm around his and we began the steps to the Gala. I didn't know then I was correct to be nervous.

"Welcome to the Fournier Annual Gala," a doorman said as he took Damon's overcoat and my own winter coat. I pulled my cream wrap closer over my arms as I waited for Damon to finish. Soon enough we were moving towards the glittering ballroom. We were greeted by a few socialites as we came in as everyone seemed to know Damon. He always introduced me before squeezing my shoulder or hand to show support.

I smiled gratefully at each introduction and each touch he gave me. I didn't know anybody and I knew the few people I knew wouldn't be here since it was an enemy Gala. We made some rounds, talking to a variety of people at different tables. It became obvious very quickly, I was merely arm candy. No one asked me what I did or where I was from. Nobody asked me anything. I was Damon Salvatore's date and that was all that mattered.

"I'm going to go and get us something to drink. What would you like?" He whispered to me with a sneaked kiss to my earlobe.

"Mineral water."

"You aren't drinking?"

"Trust me, I'm too nervous to drink responsibly." He smiled a little and nodded, his finger trailing down my front teasingly.

"One day I'm going to get you so drunk and then you'll understand why my drinking days are remembered so fondly by everyone."

"Fondly isn't the word I'd use," I giggled as he kissed my knuckles as he walked towards the bar. I moved towards the patio and looked out to the street. It certainly wasn't Mystic Falls. Even though my home was with Damon and Katie, I did feel a stab of longing as we left the airport.

"You look deep in thought," I heard a man say as he moved to stand next to me. I glanced up at him, his short brown hair, tailored suit, and slight accent hit me suddenly. He was so...professional.

"I was. Um...I'm Elena Gilbert," I said as I offered him my hand. He brought it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss against my knuckles before straightening.

"Elijah Moreau. Damon is quite protective of you."

"Oh Elijah! Damon told me about you last night...I mean..." I stumbled over the words. He would know Damon came home so late and I didn't want to make it sound like we were gossiping.

"Of course. He was most anxious to get home to you," he said softly. "You fit here quite well, my dear. I've heard nice things about you tonight."

"I've barely spoken to anyone."

"That's why you stick out. You're calm and collected. You are elegant and regal. You stand out. It's refreshing," he said with a smile. "So tell me all about yourself Miss Gilbert."

"Elena, please," I said before I launched into a "Get to know Elena spiel". He smiled and asked questions where appropriate. He really was an interesting man to speak to and he was incredibly charming. "And what about you?"

"Oh I'm hardly interesting. I oversee a few departments in the company and handle client recruitment for the most part. We would like to bring Damon in soon and begin cultivating clients. That would mean an endless stream of dinner parties and such for the two of you. Get ready for the best food, wine, and company this city can offer you."

"It sounds nice but I'd much rather share those things with my family," I said quietly. We had no chance to continue our discussion when Damon's arm slid around my stomach and tugged me back to him. I slid into his arms easily as he handed me my drink.

"Hello Elijah," he said as he reached out to shake his hand.

"Hello Damon. I've been speaking to your lovely girlfriend here. I think you have a keeper here."

"Don't I know it?" Damon said as he kissed my cheek. "Are you enjoying yourself Sweetheart?"

"Yes. I'm meeting some nice people. Elijah is very kind."

"Who could be mean to you Miss Gilbert?" He said as he sipped his wine.

"Well what do we have here?" A woman's voice asked. Damon stiffened behind me and even Elijah sighed heavily. I turned to look at the tall, statuesque woman standing before me. She was decked out in red, her chocolate hair done up on top of her head with soft ringlets fluttering down her cheeks. With a hand on her hip, she gave off the air of authority. "Damon, why do you have your arm around one of the hostesses? It doesn't give the right impression." I felt Damon's hand press into my stomach a little harder as he grappled with his rage. I reached back to rub my hand along his hip and I felt him relax a little.

"Ah this must be the little girlfriend then. You'll have to excuse my mistake as Damon didn't tell me about you at all! He must have spoken about me though," She said with a feminine giggle.

"Why would he have told me about you?" I asked as she looked me over.

"Why because of little Katie. You are caring for my daughter, are you not?" She said quickly. I froze and stared at her as if she had come from nowhere.

"Katherine."

"Ah, he has spoken of me. How long have you two been together?" She asked pointedly.

"Nearly five months," Damon replied. I sipped my mineral water slowly until the glass was finished. He took it from my shaking hands, grasping mine for a second as if trying to give me some strength.

"When did you last see each other," I asked. Surely they should attempt to catch up over their daughter. I wouldn't stand in the way of him learning about Katie's early years. Maybe there could be a civil meeting where he could learn about Katie as a baby.

"We had quite the conversation last night, didn't we Damon? You know, the one where we discussed your feelings for me?" She said with a smile that spoke of trouble.

"Damon?" I said as I felt the creeping strangulation around my throat again. I began to breathe heavily and Damon spun me around, reaching up to cradle my head in his hands.

"Shh...calm down Sweetheart."

"Should I get one of the doctors to look her over Damon?" Elijah asked, concerned by my strange reaction.

"I'm...I'm fine," I wheezed out, grabbing onto Damon. "I'll just go to the bathroom and freshen up. Elijah, would you escort me?" I said calmly. I saw the hurt in Damon's eyes but I brushed it off as Elijah offered me his arm. The last thing I heard from Damon was his heated whispers to Katherine.

_Katherine..._

They'd only whispered her name once in my presence. She was always _Katie's mother_ or _that woman_. I didn't expect her to be here, to look like she did. She belonged in this world. She fit so perfectly, her clothes and hair immaculate, and her presence was proud. I splashed water on my face as I considered what to do.

Damon knew. He had to know she was here. He was upset to see her but he wasn't surprised. How could he do this to me? How could he not tell me she would be here? I sat down on one of the couches right outside of the bathroom and just put my face in my hands.

"You shouldn't let her get to you," Elijah said as he sat down beside me. I looked up at him and just stared.

"She's not getting to me."

"Well you didn't fool me. Katerina tends to overstay her welcome and push herself into uncomfortable situations. She sees you as a rival even if she doesn't actually want Damon."

"Why?"

"Because Katerina has separation issues. Once she has something, it is hers for eternity. It doesn't matter if she tossed it aside after ten minutes or ten years," he said as he offered me a pure white handkerchief. I wiped the corners of my eyes and offered him the cloth.

"Thank you Elijah," I said softly. He nodded and offered me his hand and I took it gratefully. This hadn't been the night I had envisioned but I could only hope things would turn around. Three steps into the ballroom I realized this night hadn't hit its low point for me until just now.

On the dance floor was Katherine in the arms of _my_ boyfriend. He was holding her chastely but I could see her moving closer to him, her hips swaying towards him. He didn't stop her. He didn't right her or move away. He kept dancing. He kept swaying. He kept looking at her, not saying anything.

Katherine glanced over his shoulder and saw me, smiling at me when I saw them. She leaned up and whispered something into his ear and I saw him laugh. Elijah reached for my wrist but I shook him off.

"No Elijah. I'm not...feeling well. Would you tell Damon I went home?"

"Don't let her manipulate you Elena. Go and claim your man and wrap your arms around him."

"Thank you for the lovely time Elijah but...I'm really not feeling well." I said as I walked briskly to the doorway. I retrieved my coat and borrowed the phone to call for Nick. He must have heard that something was wrong by my tone because he showed up not five minutes later.

"Miss Elena? Are you alright?" He asked as he escorted me to the car. I waited for the car to begin moving but it didn't. Nick turned around and looked at me, his eyes soft. "How about a cup of coffee Miss Elena?"

"That would be nice Nick. Please call me Elena."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

He took me to a small cafe near home, a place I'd seen but never been in. It was quaint and had a homey feel to it. He came around and helped me out of the car, tucking my arm around his. He smiled at me and took me inside. We were seated at a two-person table near the back, a carafe of coffee placed before us.

"I don't usually get to sit with my bosses and I certainly don't get to sit with a beautiful woman in my favorite coffee shop very often. My wife doesn't like the place since she's a tea drinker. It will be a nice change of pace."

"I'm more of a tea drinker myself but I'll humor you," I said with a smile.

"There it is. I've been waiting for you beautiful smile. I don't like to see a frown on your face. You are much too young for sadness."

"I've dealt with a lot of sadness in my life and I sometimes wonder if I won't ever get happiness."

"Let me put it bluntly Elena. Mr. Salvatore is a fool. He tends to make mistakes and he rarely realizes he did. Don't let foolish decisions turn you into the fool." We were silent for awhile after this, each of us stirring out coffee and sipping quietly.

"Do you remember Katie's mother?" I asked suddenly. He paused for a moment, lifting a napkin to his lips before sliding it to the table.

"Yes I remember Miss Pierce. She was...cold. She's nothing like you are, madam."

"Thank you Nick. She was there tonight and Damon knew. He didn't tell me, didn't warn me," I said softly. I sat my cup down with shaking hands and folded my fingers together. "He met with her last night and he didn't tell me. He didn't say a word," I said and I felt the one tear roll down my cheek. Nick reached out and wiped the tear away before handing me a napkin.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sure. He's never cared anyone like you and he doesn't know how to handle himself. I'm guessing he was surprised to see her last night and he chose to come home to you. Had he wanted her, he wouldn't have come home."

"Yeah. It still hurts."

"I know. Why don't I get you home? You look tired." I nodded and soon enough we were headed home, the tear-stained napkin lying on the cafe table.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"That's enough Katherine." I let go of her quickly and she stumbled lightly. She righted herself quickly and trailed after me, her heels clicking ridiculously.

"Damon, wait. There's no need to rush. You have nothing to get back to," She said coyly. She grabbed my arm and batted her eyelashes up at me. "Come on, dance with me."

"What do you mean I have nothing to get back to? I have Elena."

"You mean your scared little girlfriend. She left five minutes ago." I shook her off from me and began to turn around, searching for the blue dress in a sea of red. Everywhere I turned I couldn't see her. I spun around as I searched the room. Where was she?

"She left Damon," Elijah said as he approached me. He smiled sadly at me as I tried to understand why?

"Why did she leave?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well but I suspect it was because of Katherine's display and your closed lips. She was quite upset you didn't tell her about our meeting last night." I felt myself pale at his words. This was my fault.

"How long ago?"

"Probably ten minutes now. You should call a cab because your driver picked her up." I nodded and took off, practically running for the door. I didn't bother with the coat as I hailed a cab. The minutes went by slowly as the cab drove the blocks before home. The cab pulled to a stop outside and I threw the money at the driver. I flew to the elevator, pounding the button over and over again.

The bell dinged and I bounced around in the elevator, watching the numbers climb until it opened to my floor. I raced for the door and threw it open, heaving as I made my way to our room. The door swung open and I nearly fell over. It was empty. She wasn't here.

I slid down against the wall and just stared at the bed. I knew I was being ridiculous. It wasn't like she was gone forever. She would be home sooner or later but it felt like I'd lost her. She left without a word, without a glance. She left me there and I...I just felt this heavy feeling in my chest.

"What are you doing?" My head shot up at her voice. Elena was standing inside the doorway, holding her shoes in her hands. She moved into the room and began getting ready for bed. She didn't say anything as she sat her shoes down by the vanity, removed her pearls and put them in the box, or took her hair out of the clip. She disappeared into the closet and my eyes followed her.

She came out of the closet in a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. I'd never seen her go to bed that way and I watched as she pulled the covers down and crawled into bed. She laid her head on the pillow, reached out and turned the light off. I sat there for long moments just watching her.

Finally I began to peel off my clothes, letting them lay in a pile as I moved towards the bed. I lifted the covers and slid under them and for a second I thought she might tell me to sleep elsewhere but she said nothing. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. She slid to me like a ragdoll, with no fight.

"I'm sorry." The minutes dragged by and I wondered if maybe she was asleep.

"And what are you sorry for?" she asked softly. I sighed and kissed her shoulder, noticing she tensed a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. I was so surprised to see her last night." I mumbled against her shoulder.

"Do you know what it felt like for her to just be there? She knew just what to say to make me doubt you, to make me question myself," she said softly.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen her in 8 years and suddenly I'm told we're going to be work together. She told me she never really loved me and she told me I wasn't good enough to be a father then. I came home and lost myself in you. I wanted comfort."

"A hooker can give you comfort Damon. You didn't want comfort from me," she said bitterly. I stroked her hip gently and I heard the soft intake of breath.

"I wanted your love. You accept me for who I am and I wanted..."

"You wanted to prove you were good enough," she replied. How could she think that?

"No! I love you. I wanted to come home to you!"

"I know. When I saw you dancing with her, I just couldn't be there." I kissed her neck softly and trailed my hand up to her chin, tilting her head towards mine. I kissed her then and I was pleased when I felt her response.

"I'm sorry. She pulled me into it and I didn't want to make a scene. I left as soon as the dance was over."

"I know. I just...it was a hard night. Next time, please tell me."

"I want you to know something. If it comes down to anything between you and her, a choice or a decision, I'm going to choose you. I will always choose you," I said with conviction.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-

Okay so bear with me. I realized I made this huge contradiction and I may go fix it. I realized I aged Elena from 20 to 22...that happens sometimes. Anyway I may go back and fix that when I have some time. For the time being, just pretend she's always been 22.  
>This chapter is setting a few things up by showing the cracks in the relationship. We have some serious insecurities from both sides. I'm going to work on the next chapter starting tonight!<p>

Follow my blog! http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com  
>Follow me on Twitter! http:www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)tsukikomew

Please leave me reviews! I promise I'm just behind on replies but they are coming. Until next time!


	17. Laundry

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Tell me what has been going on in your life," the doctor said as she set up her clipboard. Another day, another bit of therapy. It wasn't really so bad since she was completely at my verbal mercy. She didn't know anyone in my life and she could only offer her uninformed advice. After everything that had been going on in the past few weeks, I felt relieved to tell her. Things had grown tense between Elena and me sometimes. For the most part we were fine but when Katherine came up in conversations, Elena grew quiet. I couldn't understand it since I hadn't been spending time with her.

"Well we went to Mystic Falls for Christmas," I said with no details. She could ask for them or she could ignore the details. It didn't really matter to me. She frowned a little before placing her clipboard on the arm of the chair.

"And what happened while you were there?" She asked.

"I told her I loved her," I said. I gave no indication how that event came about or my feelings about it.

"And how did telling her make you feel?"

"Happy. She was so ecstatic that I told her although she seemed surprised by the words." I never had understood that initial reaction. It was confusing.

"Perhaps she is so unaccustomed to people telling her they care about her. From what you've told me Elena has never been told she was loved by a man in her life. Elena seems to need confirmation of feelings. She's very much like you in that respect," she said as she picked up her clipboard once more.

"What do you mean?"

"You seek confirmation as well. For example, you are still hung-up on why Katherine left you, correct?"

"I just...she never..."

"She never told you. She just left with no word. She never even spoke to you when Katie came into your life. There is unfinished business." I glanced at my watch, unsure if I wanted more time or less. I wanted to talk about Elena but if I talked about her, then I would have to talk about Katherine.

"I saw Katherine the other day," I added quietly. I picked a spot on the wall and focused in on it. Things had been so different since I ran into her a week ago.

"Tell me about that." It wasn't a question. She did the statement instead of a question thing too. Sometimes it was a demand and others it was just a statement. I sighed heavily as I thought about how to answer her.

"I went to meet someone about a new job and she would be my co-worker. I would work directly with her for the most part. I wasn't expecting her there."

"How did you feel?"

"Damn, I don't know. She was just there and I just froze. She asked about Katie for a minute and she told me she never really loved me. We didn't talk much."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"...okay I guess. I didn't really feel much of anything when she said it."  
>"Did she tell you why she left?"<p>

"No and I didn't ask." She smiled a little and jotted a few things down.

"Have you seen her since?" I detailed the night of the Gala, including Elena's panic attacks and her leaving early. She nodded throughout the story, interjecting with questions when she needed a clarification. It took me nearly ten minutes to tell the story and when I was done, we sat quietly.

"Well I understand you are still bound to Katherine. I think you need to sit down with her and figure some things out. Ask her why she left and ask her what her intentions are for your daughter. Now these are only recommendations Damon, but I urge you to discuss your decisions with Elena."

"Elena?"

"Yes. For all intents and purposes she is your partner and you need to treat her as such. She is a part of yours and Katie's lives and she needs to be included in the decision-making. If you do not include her, she will surely react as she did the other night and maybe even more severely."

"We've been having some problems," I said as I stared down at the coffee table, willing the time to be up so I didn't have to discuss this. This was the hardest thing to talk about.

"What problems have you been having?" I sighed heavily as I considered how to answer that question. What problems were we having?

"Well Elena's been quieter and she's not as...happy. She practically jumps when someone knocks on the door. We haven't...not since the night I ran into Katherine. She always says she's tired or she goes to bed before I get home. She's distant and I don't know how to fix it," I said as I slammed my fist down on the table. "I feel so useless!"

"I have to say I'm pleased with your anger. You so often reign in your emotions and it is good to see you letting them out," she said as she wrote something down. "How about I phrase this from her perspective?"

"Go ahead," I replied as I waved her on. She smiled a little before continuing.

"Elena finally thought she had you entirely. She was ready to start building your lives together as a family and then the one thing you still have issues with, shows up. You never resolved your feelings Damon and she knows that. You didn't tell her about Katherine's arrival and she was blindsided. Then she saw her in your arms, a woman who fits in the corporate world where she doesn't. Katie is her daughter; you were Katherine's lover. It's not crazy for her to worry you'll go back to her."

"That's crazy!" I said as I jumped up, moving towards the window. "How could she doubt this? How could she think I'd run back to her?" I said as I pressed my hand against the cool glass. I looked down at the ground in shame. How had this happened?

"You both have fears of abandonment. In fact you, Elena, and Katie all have abandonment issues. Have you noticed anything like that with Katie?" She asked to my back. I sighed heavily and immediately went to say 'no' and then I stopped.

"Yes. She was terrified of Elena leaving. She looked like she was going to be thrown to the wolves. I thought it was an overreaction."

"No. She was abandoned by her mother as you were abandoned by Katherine. Elena lost her parents and her family in one fell swoop. The three of you have formed a rather healthy, family unit. It's a little strange actually."

"Then why is it so fucking hard?" I said angrily as I hit the glass with my fist.

"Calm down Damon. It's hard because relationships are hard. This is your chance to have a grown-up relationship with a woman and form a family. If you choose to bury your head in the sand then you will end up a single father again. Elena will only take so much anxiety before she'll distance herself more completely."

"What can I do?" There was silence as I turned to her, asking for help. She looked up and me and a moment later she made her suggestion and I knew I would carry it out.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

I read aloud the few pages from the Harry Potter book Katie had chosen at the local library. I hadn't read the series but I knew it was only the beginning when she chose the first book from the shelves. We were nearly through the twelfth chapter and I knew I needed to wrap things up quickly. Damon would be home in thirty minutes and I needed to be in bed. If I wasn't...we'd either talk or he want to have sex. I just...couldn't. I didn't know why. I just couldn't bring myself to make love when I was still hurting.

"Can we read another chapter?" Katie asked, excitedly. She was practically bouncing with energy but it was time for bed. She'd been edging her bedtime subtly for about a week now and I had caught on.

"No honey. You need to go to bed so you have fun with Uncle Stefan tomorrow. If you stay up then you'll be tired when Uncle Stefan takes you skating," I said as I placed the bookmark in the book and laid it on her night table. She looked up at me and I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and tuck her under the covers.

"Will Grandmum be there tomorrow?"

"I think she's meeting you and Uncle Stefan after skating." I knew Katie missed her grandmother but Victoria would be back in a day or two. She had wanted to spend time with Stefan and had disappeared Friday night with a note. Since then Katie had missed her and to be honest, I had missed her too.

"Okay. Good night Elena. I love you."

"I love you too Baby Girl," I said as I turned the light off. I'd barely made it to the door when I heard her breath even out. I knew she had been exhausted. I turned to watch her and I just smiled at the picture she made. She was lying there under her pink comforter, bathed in the light from the city and the moon, clutching Damon's childhood bear. For a moment, she was mine and I was the proud mother putting her to bed. Then I was me again and once more, a woman looking in. I nodded a little, steeling myself and prepared myself for getting ready for bed quickly. I looked down at my blue robe and thought of the lingerie set in my drawers. I had bought it before the Katherine Gala but I hadn't worn it yet. Maybe...no, not tonight.

I opened the door and left Katie's room. My thoughts were a mess and I didn't even notice what was going on. I slammed into a warm body and I reached out to stop my fall. My hands met hard, naked flesh and I nearly moaned at the feeling. I looked up to see Damon's steely gaze. I was like a deer in headlights when I saw the look in his eyes.

They were passionate, possessive, dangerous, and heated. He smirked a little before his arms curled around me like steel bands. I sighed against his lips as he lifted me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his boxer-clad thighs and he untied my robe. It fluttered off my body as he kissed me.

I froze quickly and tried to get down. We couldn't do this. If we did this, then we would never talk. We would use sex to keep ourselves from talking. I kept moving as I tried to get down but he pushed my body up again the wall so there was little room for me to move.

"I wish you'd stop that," he said against my ear. "Let me make love to you and then we can talk about everything."

"Damon..."

"Come love, let me hear you say my name with a little more pleasure," He said as he carried me down the hall. I scarcely knew where we were going as he continued kissing me, his lips hot against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me down the hallway, finally stumbling through a door way. My nightdress was hiked up, pulled taut against my thighs as he slid his hands under it. My skin exploded in sensation as he sat me on a cool surface.

"His lips left mine as they trailed down over my jaw and up to my ear. His tongue teased my earlobe as he reached down to tug my nightdress up and over my head. He kept me delirious with pleasure as his fingers teased me. He kissed me once more before removing his fingers altogether. As he finished our heated kiss, tongues mingling and feverish touches coinciding, he slid me forward. As he thrust into me, he reached behind me and pressed something.

All of the sudden the surface beneath me whirled to life and I realized I was sitting on the washing machine. I moaned loudly as the vibration began to get to me, causing all sorts of pleasurable shocks to run through my body. His thrusts weren't rhythmic as he took his time, changing to level of vibration with one touch.

"Oh God Damon!" I cried near his ear as he kissed and suckled my neck. His fingers moved over my body, tweaking soft pleasure spots or moving to hold my head still as he tilted it for easy access.

"Yes! Come on Sweetheart."

"Oh...Oh! God! I...! Oh!" I cried out as I fell into him, clutching him to me as he groaned his own pleasure. We slid to the floor in a heap, falling into a pile of sheets I had been planning on washing in the morning. His hands were soft as they rubbed over my spine and through my hair. I rubbed my hand over his arm, sighing out my contentment.

"Do you regret it?" He asked suddenly.

"No, of course not. It was amazing."

"Do you regret me?" he asked softly. I sat up on his hips quickly, angered by his words.

"Damon Salvatore, of course I don't regret you. I love you!" I said as passionately. He smiled a little at my words, reaching up to brush my hair behind my ear.

"I love you Elena Gilbert. We've been dancing around our issues for days and I...want to work through them. I don't want to lose you because of silly things."

"You think this is silly?" I asked and I heard the anger creep into my voice. He grasped my hips and held me down to him. He grew hard again inside me and I moaned as he rolled his hips.

"I don't think this is silly. I think losing you over something like this is silly. In ten years this will be an obstacle we overcame. This will be a stumble for us. I won't lose you over a stumble, over a pot hole in our road together. Don't you see, Sweetheart? You're my girl."

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed him, tears leaking down my cheeks. He held me to him deeply as he rolled me over, thrusting gently as we were bound together. This love-making was raw and slow. We moved together in sync as we made love, tears still falling from my eyes as his lips kissed each one away.

"I love you Elena. Don't doubt it, not even for a second." He whispered. We met our ends together, our sweaty limps relaxing against the floor as he wrapped us in the quilt I was washing in the morning. He slid from me and pulled me against him as we lay on the floor, the quilt still keeping us together. He kissed my forehead as he lifted my hand to his cheek.

"Are we talking?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"We have a few things to talk about but I want to start with the obvious," he began softly. "I told you I would always choose you and I will. I want you in my life Elena and I will choose you first over this job, Katherine, or my father's company. You and Katie come before those things."

"I know. I know it's irrational for me. I know you love me and you want to be with me but I just have this fear you'll ask me to leave. Maybe you'll want that big, happy family with her and I'll be alone again," I explained quietly.

"I was an idiot the other night. I should have told you about her when I came home but I was shell-shocked and I just didn't know what to say. I shouldn't have danced with her either but I was just surprised when she pulled me out there and when I tried to disentangle she threatened a scandalous scene. I knew you weren't feeling amazing and I didn't want your first Gala to end with a scandal. I was mistaken."

"You were but I overreacted. I should have been stronger. I should have been..."

"Shh..." The soothing hum of his voice lulled me into a drowsy state for a moment. "I need to talk to Katherine about why she left. I need to know."

"I know. I expected you to want to do that. I need to be honest about something. I've been getting dizzy and I'm going to schedule a doctor's appointment for when we get back. It's not constant or anything but every so often I get a little dizzy. Oh! Are we still going?" I asked softly.

"Of course, we're still going." He said with conviction. "I can't wait to take you on that cruise and spend some quality one-on-one time with you."

"Are you sure you can get away from work?"

"Yes. I can take that time off anytime I want. I'm using my legitimate vacation days for this trip," he said with a chuckle. "I like doing domestic things when I'm with you. I like the feeling it gives me. Are you sure you should wait two weeks for a doctor's appointment?"

"I couldn't get an earlier appointment. They are absolutely booked."

"Any more panic attacks?"

"No. I think it's just the stress of everything."

"How about I schedule a massage or something for you? Or how about a whole day at the spa? You could just relax and let some sinfully handsome man rub you down. No happy endings though!" He said with finger wag.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Are we better now?" He asked softly as he tilted my face up for a kiss.

"I think so. No more keeping me in the dark?" He nodded and I continued, "No more bottling stuff in from either of us?" He nodded again. "Then I think we're good."

"Good. Now are we staying here or should I carry you to bed?"

"Here's good. I'm comfortable and I'm happy."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"No Richard, I'm not abandoning you to the wolves. I'm simply stating I'm going away for the week so you need to have dinner with the Redferns. They are medium investors and we need to continue keeping them happy. Take them to one of the five-stars and then offer them tickets to a Broadway show...a good one." I hung the phone up with a bang and put my head on my desk. It had been one call after another when people heard I was taking a legitimate vacation. Usually I just didn't show up but this time it was planned.

"You want to explain to me why you are taking ten of your vacation days? You're taking that girl with you, aren't you?" I glanced up to see my father in the doorway to my office. He looked angry but at the same time, he had lost some weight. His clothes hung a little more limply and his face seemed to droop.

"Yes, we're going on a cruise over Valentine's Day. She wanted to go to the Caribbean and I promised to take her."

"Don't you see what she's doing? She's getting you to spend money on her! She's a gold-digger Damon!"

"No, Father. She's not. I love her and I'm going to marry her. She's going to be my wife."

"You are a fool. She is not a suitable woman to marry into this family and I won't permit it." He said quietly as he moved into the office with an air of finality. "She'll be taken care of, perhaps a few million will do."

"If you even think of talking to her or sending someone to do your dirty work, I will end you. I'll convince Stefan and Mother and we will pull rank with our shares in this company."

"Your mother and Stefan would never turn against me."

"Mother knows what you did or tried to do to Elena. It's only a matter of time before Stefan finds out too. They love her."

"They are misguided."

"Mom gave her the pearls." Dad froze and turned to stare at me.

"Which box?"

"The dark wood one." His shoulders slumped as if he was suddenly defeated.

"God...she really has accepted her...that one was meant for our own daughter," He sat down in the couch in my office and put his head in his hands. "She was going to be named Arianna. Your mother suffered a miscarriage when you were a baby. We bought the pearls the moment we found out we were having a girl. Your mother was so happy."

"I didn't know about...

"We kept it from you two. It just about devastated your mother. They told her she might not have any more children but Stefan came along three years later. He was her miracle," he said softly and I looked at him and noticed one tear on his cheek. He brushed it away quickly before clasping his hands together.

"Elena...was in an accident and lost her baby. They tell her she might never have kids and it's difficult for her. She truly wants children and for now, she gets to mother Katie. She wants to be pregnant again because she loved it when she was younger. She loved planning for her child's future and it's hurt her deeply to lose that," I said quietly. For the first time I understood my father a little bit. We weren't that different after all.

"It's the hardest thing to be a husband or lover to a woman who wants children but cannot have them. It's one of the only things we can't fix." He reached out to grasp my hand and I held it.

"Did you like Katherine?"

"No. I did not. She was suitable since she was from the corporate world. She understood what was to be expected by becoming your wife, but no, I didn't like her. Your mother particularly hated her. She said she was cold and her sons needed a warm woman."

"I wish you would give Elena a chance. She might not be from the corporate world but she's warm and kind and loving. She makes me happy and she makes me want to be a better man and father." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Perhaps I've been a little misguided. When you return, we should all go to dinner. I would like to be the three of us and then after that maybe we could bring Katie. She's my only grandchild and I would be a fool to not meet with her."

"It's going to take some serious work Dad. You've hurt us all a lot, especially Mom and Elena. It's time you mend those bridges."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I was smiling as I walked down the hallway to our apartment. I reached for the doorknob and entered our place. There was music playing and giggling coming from the kitchen. I slid my briefcase onto the couch I untied my tie and stripped off my suit jacket, laying them over the back of the couch before heading to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted me was a happy one. Katie was sitting at the island with things of frosting and sprinkles littered around her, with smudges of flour on her cheeks. She was hard at work on decorating something, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration. Elena was pulling something out of the oven and I started salivating at the scent. She put it on the counter and began to stir something in one of the pots on the stove.

"Hi Daddy!" Katie said loudly. I smiled and walked over to her, kissing her forehead as I looked at her handiwork. There were drawings on each cookie with a variety of colors used. I murmured how pretty they looked and I was treated to a broad smile. "Guess what Daddy."

"What?"

"I lost a tooth today! Elena said we should put it on the night table and the tooth fairy will leave me something," she said with excitement.

"Will she?"

"The tooth fairy didn't visit Katie before because her Mommy didn't tell her about the magic. I happen to know the tooth fairy myself and she said you need to believe in her before she visits," Elena said with a smile. She turned the burner down and moved towards the loaf pan, lifting a container of powdered sugar to pour some over the item. I moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What are you making?"

"I'm making seafood bisque for dinner and we have fresh banana bread and sugar cookies for dessert. I also have some bread to dip in the soup," she said softly. She had a smile on her lips and I leaned in to smell her neck.

"Mmm...what is that smell?"

"Citrus. Thank you so much for the spa day. I feel so relaxed," she said as I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome. You deserved it and if you come home this relaxed then I will gladly schedule regular appointments. You smell delectable and you are humming with satisfaction. It's quite intoxicating," I whispered so Katie wouldn't hear. Elena shivered a little as I nipped her neck playfully.

"How was your day?" She asked as she pulled the bread out of the loaf pan and began to slice it.

"I had a very pleasant discussion with my father, of all people. He wants to have dinner with us when we get back."

"Really?" she asked as she laid the bread out on a plate, covering it with some foil. She turned around in my arms and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes, really."

"Good. Why don't you help Katie with the last batch while I finish dinner?" I nodded and moved towards Katie, lifting one tube of frosting. The blue flowed out slowly as I began creating borders and drawing small designs. Katie stopped decorating and leaned over to look at my picture.

"Is that a dolphin?" She asked with wonder. I nodded a little before adding the eye and the fin distinction. "How did you do that?"

"It's taken a few years to learn how to do this. I'll teach you." She climbed into my lap and watched as I took another cookie and this time drew a little bear. I looked up to see Elena watching us with a smile as I held my daughter and taught her something new.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

And there we go. Originally this chapter was going to be Katherine heavy but I changed my mind. The issues aren't gone but some things are being dealt with. I know exactly what I'm doing with the next chapter so I hope to have it done soon!

Follow my blog at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Follow my twitter at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)tsukikomew

Please leave me reviews. I'm all caught up on replies and I love to answer questions and comments!


	18. Rainy Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

It was a quiet morning, grey with clouds and promising a potential rainstorm later in the day. It was too warm for snow but that didn't stop Katie from hoping. She was off school today and I was in charge of her until 3:00 when I would drop her off at Stefan's. Our bags were packed and I was itching with excitement to head for Baltimore where we would pick up the cruise ship.

Damon had to go into work to finish up some last minute details and he had a meeting with Elijah. He promised he would be available well before our flight but I had a feeling he would push it to the minute. He really wanted to take this meeting ever since Elijah had shown himself to be friend to me. That one night of kindness had won Damon over to Elijah Moreau.

Katie jumped around the pathway, running from side to side as she looked over the half-frozen ponds and evergreen trees with patches of snow beneath. It had been awhile since we could just come to the park and enjoy ourselves. We had been to the nearly empty playground and Katie had enjoyed the swings and slide with no lines. I watched her fondly as she skipped around, twirling and just having fun.

She wanted to go to the toy store nearby to pick out a new game for her week with Stefan. She was so proud to have a little wallet with her tooth fairy money in it. Damon and I had agreed with a slightly larger gift since she had missed out on three other teeth. There was a note left on her bedside table telling her not to expect that amount each time but she deserved something extra.

Damon had been amazing with her when she had flown into our room with the money in her hand. She had bounced onto the bed, crawling in between us with a wide smile. She had shown us the money and then told us how she hadn't heard anything all night and the tooth fairy was magic. Damon had cuddled her closer and told her all about the tooth fairy, with her beautiful brown hair and warm eyes. He reached over to hold my hand as she listened to his story. After a little while he coaxed her into bed with us and we fell asleep for a few more hours.

I remembered the event fondly even as I moved towards the nearby bench as a wave of dizziness hit me. They were still incredibly infrequent but when they hit I needed to sit down. I rested against the bench and watched Katie play. She was so full of energy and I just marveled at her excitement. I looked around for a vendor in order to get a bottle of water or something. Maybe a little liquid would help.

"Miss Gilbert?" I glanced up to see Elijah Moreau standing in front of me, glancing down with a smile. "It is you; I thought so. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Moreau. I'm just taking Katie to play in the park. She's over there," I said as I pointed to Katie jumping from stone to stone. He smiled and sat down next to me, placing his briefcase on the ground nearby. He was dressed flawlessly again. He was wearing a black Italian suit, fancy leather shoes, and a dark green shirt with no tie. He reached out to bring my hand to his lips before straightening a bit.

"I must say you seem a bit happier today. It is good to see you pink with happiness Miss Gilbert."

"Please call me Elena and yes I am much happier," I said shyly. Things had been much better since I had talked to Damon the other night in the laundry room. He had been incredibly attentive and had been spending his evenings with Katie and me.

"I'm glad you are not letting Katerina affect your happiness. She is a lovely woman but she doesn't quite know when to let things go. I'm happy the two of you have decided to persevere," he said as he watched Katie run around. "She is quite energetic."

"Yes, we've been discussing any issues and yes she is."

"You are quite young Miss...Elena, are you not?"

"I'm turning 23 shortly. I know there is a few years gap between myself and Damon but it doesn't seem to matter," I replied. Katie was now chasing birds around and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"It really grates on Katerina's nerves since she is older than Damon. To lose to a younger woman, quite upsets her."

"You are meeting with Damon later?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. We're meeting shortly for lunch. Why?"

"Oh we're leaving on vacation later and I was wondering what time your meeting was since Damon didn't mention it," I said excitedly. I pushed my hair back over my shoulder and reached into my bag for bag of carrot sticks I had with me. "Katie!" She paused and ran over to me.

"Yeah Elena?"

"Here's a snack to hold you until lunch," I said as I handed her the baggie. She mumbled a thank you before looking to Elijah.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Elijah. I know your Father," He offered his hand and she shook it. She still looked up at him, kind of confused.

"Katie this is Mr. Moreau. He works with your Daddy."

"Oh. I'm Katie." She was gone before he could say anything else as she went back to hopping around climbing up onto the stone wall.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's pretending she has no manners," I said as I turned to speak to him.

"Oh children are delightful. Emma isn't so different," he said as a breeze blew past us. I bundled up in my coat and glanced over at Katie. She probably should have worn the heavier coat. The red one was pretty but it wasn't as warm as her blue coat.

"Yes, they certainly are," I said quietly.

"Where are you going for your vacation?"

"The Bahamas. We're going on a cruise for 9 days. I'm so excited!"

"I was there once. It was quite beautiful. You'll love it," he said as he glanced at his watch again. "You are leaving today?"

"Yes. I'm dropping Katie off at her Uncle's and then we are off to the airport."

"Ah. Well I hope you'll have fun. Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Here," he said as he handed me his umbrella. "I think you'll need it more. See you soon Elena." He said as he jogged down the pathway. I looked at the black umbrella as Katie ran up to me.

"Is he gone?" I nodded and then looked up at the sky. I opened the umbrella experimentally and put it over our heads. No sooner had I done that the heavens opened up and we were caught in a torrential downpour. I pulled Katie under the umbrella and stood up. We took off at a brisk walk, heading quickly through the park towards our favorite cafe. Katie giggled as we dodged puddles and other people sprinting through the park.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

I had just gotten inside the restaurant when the rain started and I was immediately ushered to one of the more private tables. Apparently I had arrived before Elijah which surprised me to no end. I would have though Elijah would have been seated with a drink to show his authority. He was a man who liked to dominate but he was quiet. He didn't demand submission but he manipulated to get it.

"I'll just take water, thank you," I said to the server. He nodded curtly as he scurried away to get a pitcher of water. I smiled a little and pulled out my cell phone. There was text from Elena waiting. It was a simple 'I love you' signed Elena and Katie. They were always being as cute as possible, helping to lighten my mood.

"I'm sorry I'm late Damon. I was just talking to your delightful girlfriend," Elijah said as he slid into the seat across from mine. He motioned for a glass of wine before turning back to me.

"Elena? Where did you run into her?" I asked. We ordered quickly as I waited for his answer.

"Elena and your daughter were in the park. I ran into them on my way here. She seemed much happier than she was the other night. She was practically glowing today."

"Yes, we've been dealing with some issues and she has been radiant," I said as I sipped the water. "I'm taking her away in a few hours so I hope this won't take long."

"Ah yes, Elena mentioned the Bahamas. She seems quite excited about it. You know she glows for you. When she speaks of you, she seems to shine. You do the same thing. It's very satisfying to watch."

"Well we are in love." He nodded as I said that. Our food arrived a few minutes later and we spent the next few minutes sampling salmon and steak. The food was good but that banana bread was on my mind and that left over soup in the fridge. Maybe it was the love that made it different.

"Have you considered my business proposal?" He asked suddenly.

"I need a little more time if at all possible. I'm still working on some issues and I really need to discuss this decision with my family. I won't take it if it will hurt either of them," I said as I ate. "They come first."

"I have to say you are very different than I expected. Is it a sudden change?"

"Yes. Katie came into my life and then Elena tripped into it. I've changed and I've realized status isn't everything. It's better to have family in your life than to have high pensions and theater tickets. I'm pretty content with my life." He nodded again.

"Well I must say I'm surprised. I would love for you to join us but I'll understand if you choose to remain where you are or seek other employment. If my wife was still alive then I might care a bit more. Emma doesn't like spending time with me and I've found everyone's happier when she's with the nanny. I applaud you for it," he said as he motioned for another glass of wine.

"I can't imagine my life without Katie after this. I love going home and spending time with her," I said. I smiled as I glanced out the window at the falling rain. What a day to be leaving for the Bahamas.

"You also have a beautiful woman waiting for you at home. I would think that would make it much easier for you."

"She has made me realize how much I was missing from my life. I have a very good relationship with my daughter and I am able have something that gives me a sense of purpose. It's fantastic really," I said. Elijah looked away with a longing look in his eyes. He wanted it but he couldn't seem to get it.

"I thought I might get it once, just once but I was wrong. I had been played a bit." It dawned on me then what was going on.

"You were in love with Katherine." It wasn't a question. I could see it in his gaze. That's why he gave her such leeway in the company. She could be an absolute bitch and he did nothing to stop her.

"Yes. She was young when she came to the Fournier Group, just out of college. She was playful and fun, very similar to your Elena. She smiled and was happy and then I sent her to recruit you. That was the end of Katerina for me. Poor decision on my part."

"You can't blame yourself for Katherine's choices. She chose to play me and run off. She chose to become the mega-bitch."

"She's been with the Fournier Group since she was 22 years old. She never left the company; she merely transferred to our L.A. branch. She said she needed distance and I gave it to her. I thought she might come back some day and she did, but she was different. She wasn't the girl I fell in love with," he said quietly. He picked up his wine glass and toasted the air. "Here's to being a fool in love."

"You could try to find someone else. There is a veritable sea of women out there," I said with a chuckle, "I mean my girlfriend fell into my life. I wasn't exactly looking."

"And a lucky man you are."

"I'm well aware of my luck."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

After our lunch at the cafe, I had ushered Katie back home to get her things ready. We were going to Stefan's for a little bit before I would leave her there. Katie was incredibly happy to be spending the next ten days with her uncle and had been bouncing off the walls for about an hour. She was adorable as she clutched Damon's old bear as she bounced around in the back of the car. Nick met my eyes and smiled at Katie's antics.

The rain was still falling furiously and I was thankful for the car. We had gotten very wet on our way to lunch even though we had Elijah's umbrella. The owners of the cafe had been kind enough to offer us towels when we entered and Katie came out of it with frizzy hair and a look of displeasure from the vigorous rub down. She had gotten a slice of cake to make up for it.

"Will you guys bring me a present?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Of course. We'll get presents for everybody."

"Yay! Can I get a pet?"

"Not from our trip but I'll speak to your Dad about that," I said. Katie had been asking non-stop since she didn't get a pet for Christmas. She was relentless, finding ways of bringing it up in the craziest circumstances.

"I'd take care of it!"  
>"I know. We'll talk about it when we get back." That seemed to appease her for the time being and she turned to look out the windows.<p>

"You stay right there Miss Elena, Miss Katie," Nick said as we stopped in front of Stefan's building. "I'll bring an umbrella around."

"Thank you Nick." He ran around to our door and held the umbrella over us as we both got out of the car. I picked up Katie's bag while she carried Mr. Snuggles. Nick escorted us to the Doorman and tipped his hat as we went inside. I took Katie's hand and we headed for the elevator. As we moved up the twenty-some floors to Stefan's apartment, I thought about the bag of lingerie I had packed for our trip. Things had been much better recently so I thought maybe ten days of vacation love-making would be an amazing bonding experience. He was going to flip when he saw the costumes.

I knocked on Stefan's front door and the door flew open. Stefan stood there in pajamas, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He waved us in and took Katie's bag before plopping it down next to his couch.

"I'm sorry I'm not more presentable. I've been sick and I took the day off to catch up on some sleep," he said as he ushered us towards the breakfast bar.

"Are you sure you can take Katie. If you're sick it might not be the best..."

"No, no" he said as he waved me off. "Damon would probably kill me if I didn't watch my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece Uncle Stefan," He smiled as he lifted her into his arms, spinning her around until she was giggling.

"I know, but your father desperately wants to take Elena on this trip."

"I know!"

"If you take your bag and bear to your room, you may find I got you something special..." She giggled and ran off down the hall with her bag trailing behind her.

"What did you get her?" I asked him. He reached into the fridge and got me a bottle of water before joining me at the breakfast bar.

"Oh you know...some dolls and a house for them."

"You got her a dollhouse? She already has one."

"I know but this is one for those Barbie dolls or whatever. It's not that big," he said sheepishly. He was the doting Uncle, after all and she knew she would get anything she wanted from him.

"You are so good with her. You should reconsider your stance on dating and children," I said as I took a sip of the water. Truly his apartment could use a woman's touch. It was stark, black furniture with white walls. There were no flowers, no artwork, and almost no color other than the dark green armchair.

"I don't see that happening any time soon but I can get my fill for children with Katie."

"Stefan, what happened? Everyone tiptoes around it but what really happened?" It was true; no one ever spoke about it. I wasn't even sure if Damon knew what had happened. All I knew was whatever had happened had fractured their relationship for a few years.

"What did Damon tell you?" He asked quietly.

"Just you were in love and it ended badly. You swore off women after that." I watched him as his hands went to his hair as he tugged on the strands. He put his head in his hands and just sighed heavily.

"I was young...like 17 when I fell in love with an older woman. It was this whirlwind romance, illicit meetings and rendezvous in the park. I would cut classes to meet with her in by the lake in the park and I would sneak out at night to meet her at her apartment."

"It was love?"

"I thought it was," he said as he frowned. He gripped his drink with a death-grip and paused in his story. "I was wrong."

"What happened Stefan?"

"I had been dating her for months when Damon announced he had met the girl for him. He was so different, smiling all the time and talking about possibly proposing. It took a little bit but he organized a family dinner so he could introduce her."

"Katherine." He nodded a little and I glanced out the kitchen windows and watched the rain start pouring again. I stood and went to the balcony, sliding the door open to let some fresh air in and just inhaled the clean air.

"She pretended she didn't know me that night. She wouldn't even talk to me."

"Oh my God. Katherine? You were dating Katherine?"

"Yeah. I never made the connection between my Kat and his Katherine. It's not an uncommon name."

"She was dating you both."

"Yeah and when I told her how I felt, how much I wanted her, she laughed at me. She told me I was fun but I couldn't give her the life she wanted. Damon had bulk shares in the company and would inherit control. He had the apartment and the skills to become a big player in the business world if he applied himself. I was just fun." I walked over to him and hugged him fiercely. She had done such a number on this family. How could someone date two brothers knowingly and then throw them both aside with barely a glance? At that moment I realized I hated Katherine. I had disliked her before but she was a monster.

"I begged her to leave Damon for me and he overheard. When he found out what was going on, he told me I wasn't his brother anymore. He wouldn't talk to me or look at me. He avoided family gatherings. When Kat took off, he withdrew completely."

"What did you do?"

"College and then law school. I was determined to not be Damon and I chose to become a lawyer."

"To prove you were worth it?"

"Yeah. I reconciled with Damon on my law school graduation day. He said he was sorry and he missed me. We didn't look back after that. For all we knew, we would never see Kat again. We were wrong but you know." He stood up and threw my empty bottle of water out before glancing down the hall to Katie's room. "Damon's really lucky, you know? He gets to go home to you and Katie. He doesn't have to worry that you are only in it for the money and he doesn't have to question your loyalty."

"He did you know? At the beginning he had trust issues but we worked them out. I love him so much," I said as I snuck a glance at my watch. "I need to get going Stefan. I'm meeting Damon in an hour and then we are off to the Bahamas!"

"You are so excited," he said as I nodded vigorously. "I love having you around. It's like having a little sister that I can get advice from," He said as he moved to hug me again. "I like it."

"I like it too. I only ever had a younger brother and it would be nice to have an older brother too."

"Have fun in the Bahamas Elena. Bring me back something pretty okay?" I nodded before calling down the hallway to say goodbye to Katie. As I left the elevator, I pulled my cell out and dialed Damon.

"Hi Sweetheart," his smooth voice poured from the cell phone and I nearly shuddered from the sound.

"Hi. I was just calling to say I'm headed for the apartment. Will you meet me there in an hour?"

"Yeah. I'm just finishing up my meeting. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon." I said as I hung up the phone. I hailed and cab and climbed in the backseat. Bahamas, here I come!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"So tell me about the perks of the Fournier Group," I asked as the server placed dessert in front of us. Elijah poked at the cheesecake thoughtfully while I lifted my fork to taste the carrot cake.

"Well you'd have a lot of freedom. Your sole job would be the welfare of our clients. You would be responsible for meeting with them and assuring them their money is safe. You would escort them to dinners and theater showings and make sure they had a very good time."

"How many hours a week are we talking?" I asked as I chewed on the moist cake. It was pretty good and I knew I'd have to bring Elena here for the desserts but also to see her decked out in a fancy dress. I remembered that blue one hanging in our closet. I would have her wear that again with better results.

"10-15 in the office. The other 30 or so would be at dinners and social functions. You'd be welcome to bring Elena to all of these events. I'm sure she would love the fun of a society life."

"I'm not so sure. Elena is very domestic. She doesn't love those types of things," I said. It was one of the reasons I was hedging on this offer. If I committed to this job, I would rarely be home in the evenings and I would miss out on a lot of family time. If Elena joined me then Katie would need a babysitter most nights and I wasn't sure I was comfortable with that. It was one thing to be gone one night and have Elena there with her and another to let a stranger care for my daughter every night.

"What is her idea of a perfect night Damon?" Elijah asked suddenly. I thought about it. What was her idea of a perfect night? For that matter, what was my idea of a perfect night?

"Elena loves being at home. I think her perfect night would include take-out, mainly Chinese eaten in the living room on the floor. We would watch a movie and cuddle a bit. Afterwards she would put Katie to bed and then meet me in the bedroom. Society dinners aren't at the top of her list."

"Well you could always go alone," he offered.

"I love my family Elijah and we are considering your offer. How much of my time would be spent working with Katherine?"

"Directly I would say about half. Indirectly the other half. She would be at the same functions so she would be there for most of them. You would be a team and you would spend a lot of time together. She's assured me it would be successful for the two of you to recruit clients."

"I imagine she would." I glanced down at my watch and realized I needed to leave shortly. "I'll need to get going Elijah."

"Finish your wine. It's a shame to waste it," he said as the server took our empty dessert plates. "Is that your phone?"

"Yeah, let me get that." It was a strange number but I decided to answer it anyway. "Hello?"

"Yes, have I reached a Mr. Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"Hello. My name is Sylvia Blatt. I'm a nurse at Mercy Hospital."

"Okay. How can I help you Sylvia."

"Mr. Salvatore I don't know how to tell you this...there's been an accident."

- TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So how's that for a cliffhanger? This next chapter may take me a little longer to write since I'm a little busy this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter since we learned a little bit about our characters. So many people were surprised with Elijah and I was too.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Follow me at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)tsukikomew

Please leave a review! I love getting them!


	19. Nothing's Normal

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" I said as I felt the room fall away from me. She explained why she was calling again but I didn't hear her. My mind was elsewhere. It was on the phone twenty minutes ago. It was wrapped around the words exchanged and each meaning behind the words. It couldn't...we couldn't...

"We need to reach Miss Gilbert's next of kin, Mr. Salvatore. Can you give me that information?" The voice continued and Elijah stood to stand beside me.

"Damon?" He asked softly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Which hospital did you say?" I asked again. She repeated her earlier statement. "I'll be down in a moment...is she okay?"

"I'm sorry sir. We can only discuss that with Miss Gilbert's immediate family. Can you give us their information?" I ended the call and I pulled my wallet out.

"How much do I...how much?" I stammered as I pulled bills out of my wallet. The last one stuck and I swore before chucking the whole damn thing on the table.

"Damon, calm down. What happened?" Elijah said as he put the money back in my wallet. He tucked it in my coat pocket before shaking me lightly. "What happened?"

"Elena...hospital..."

"Take my car. It will be out front by the time you get there, okay?" I nodded and he pulled his phone out. "You let me know how she is. Go!" I tore out of there and sure enough a black car was waiting for me when I got outside. The man had the door open and I fell into the back seat. He was in the car and driving before I could scarcely get a sense of movement. My mind was frozen and those few words kept echoing in my ears. 'Miss Gilbert was in an accident'. That was it. No details were offered and no soothing, 'she's okay' or anything was offered.

What if she wasn't? What if I had had my last moments with her? What if breakfast was the last time I saw her? What if we had shared our last kiss? I leaned forward and put my head in my hands and let out a frustrated cry. Why did something always happen when we were happy? Why?

"Mr. Salvatore, we're here. If you go in the door and make a left, talk to the nurse at the end of the hallway." I nodded mutely as I opened the car-door and stepped out in front of the entrance. I glanced up at the bold letters...HOSPITAL. I closed the door and walked up the steps and pushed the door open.

It was white. There was no color in the hallway and I glanced around for some guide. A nurse came sprinting by with a clipboard in hand and I watched her disappear into one of the offices. I turned left and followed the stark hallway to somewhere. Where was I going? What was I looking for? How long was this fucking hallway?

Suddenly the hallway opened into a waiting room of some kind and I saw another set of bold letters...EMERGENCY. What was with the big, bold letters? I shook my head as I moved towards the desk. Eyes shot up to watch me as I moved through patients and loved ones. I stood in the short line at the desk and waited.

"Can I help you sir?" I moved up to the desk and paused. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. Work, dammit!

"Elena Gilbert."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm looking for Elena Gilbert. She was...brought in awhile ago and they called me."

"Are you immediate family?"

"Yes." I knew it was a lie but I...I needed to see her.

"She's been taken up to surgery sir. If you follow the red line on the wall over there, it will lead you to the surgery waiting room," she said calmly. "Sir, you should call someone to sit with you."

"Is she...how is she?"

"I don't have that information down here. She was in critical condition when she came in...that's all I know." I nodded and stumbled towards the hallway. The word 'critical' echoed through my head as I moved down the hallway. What did that mean? Would she be okay? Would she...would I...I can't do this!

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out to glance at it. It was Stefan. I clicked ignore and continued walking. I couldn't talk to him now...not when I was here. In the back of my mind I wondered about Katie. Was she okay? Was she having fun?

_You know, sometimes I just need someone to take care of me? _

I glanced next to me and saw my vision of Elena. She was smiling and threading her arm through mine. _It's hard being the strong one all the time. _ I reached out to touch and she vanished. I made a broken sound...a moan I knew I'd never made before. I turned and continued down the hallway, knowing I would know more once I got there. Did I want to know more?

The room had a little more color, but just barely. The pink chairs looked grotesque in this area. Everything was sterile as if hinting at what went on behind the double doors. I moved forward, glancing at the people camped out around me, waiting for news.

"Can I help you?" I barely registered the woman in front of me as I tried to form the words again.

"I'm looking for Elena Gilbert." She nodded and glanced down at the charts. She skimmed over them for a minute before raising her eyes to mine.

"Are you Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"Sir we need to reach Elena Gilbert's immediate family. Do you have that information?" Damn, it was that Nurse Blatt. She was going to be the little demon in front of me, asking for stupid things instead of giving me information.

"I'm her family."

"No sir, her immediate family. We need to reach her parents."

"They're dead."

"Siblings?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I'll call Jeremy. Is she okay?"

"All I can tell you is that she's in critical condition right now. She's in surgery and the doctors will know more once she's out." I nodded a little before pulling my phone out. I moved towards the farthest pink chair. I stared at the object for a few minutes before flipping it open and scrolling through my contacts. I waited and waited as the phone rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?" Jeremy's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi...it's Damon," I heard how strange my voice sounded and I cleared my throat.

"Hey, what's up man?"

"It's Elena," I said flatly. I felt the burning in my eyes as wetness gathered.

"What about her? You finally pop the question?" Shit! Now he had to bring it up.

"There was an accident. She's in surgery and they won't tell me anything."

"What?" I heard the panting and the yelling about what was going on to someone nearby. The phone dropped and I head the clatter as Jeremy dropped the phone. I stayed on the line and finally I heard something else.

"Damon? It's Bonnie. We'll be on the next flight out. Give the hospital Jeremy's cell number and he'll deal with what they need."

"Okay."

"Damon, call someone to come sit with you. You shouldn't be alone," Bonnie said. We said our goodbyes and I stood to give the hospital Jeremy's number. Five minutes later I was sitting in that same seat, numb.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You shouldn't fight with him so much. Your father loves you in his own unique way." I opened my eyes and glanced around the kitchen. Wasn't I just in the hospital? "I mean it's not his fault you are incredibly successful without his guidance." I glanced around the room and noticed this wasn't my kitchen.

"What?"

"Damon, are you even listening?" I turned to see Elena standing there with a blue apron tied around her waist. She moved in the room and headed for the oven, opening it and letting the smell of something amazing out. She was humming a little to herself and I glanced down at the papers in front of me. They were high school papers, and there was a red pen lying across them. What was this?

"What is it Sweetheart?"

"I asked you when you would be done? Katie's going to be home from school soon and we need to start dinner." She said as she moved to sit on my lap. She nuzzled my neck and I held her close. "What's wrong Baby? You're acting like you haven't seen me in weeks!"

"I feel like I haven't," I whispered. She smiled and kissed me softly before turning to look at the papers.

"Samantha is doing better."

"Yeah." I didn't bother to look down. If Elena said something, I would just agree. It was safer that way. "What's for dinner?"

"Steak and homemade fries," she said. "Oh and I made a fresh apple pie for dessert."

"So American..." I whispered as I nipped her ear.

"You better believe it," she replied with a kiss. She was up and out of the room a moment later. I stood up and moved towards the window where the sun was shining beautifully. There was a large yard outside and I moved for the back door. Once opened I stepped outside onto the patio. A breeze picked up and I felt it rustle my hair. I moved down the few steps to the yard and walked towards the vegetable garden growing nearby.

I leaned down and plucked a cherry tomato from the vine and chewed on it thoughtfully as I walked down the path towards the wooded area. Under the large tree was a swing and I sat down on it as I looked into the woods, thinking about everything. How had I gotten here?

"You could have waited, you know?" I laughed a little as she came to stand in front of me. I nearly fell over as she cooed quietly. In her arms was a toddler, a little girl to be precise. She was cooing and bouncing the little girl in her arms. "You want your Daddy, don't you?"

Suddenly I was holding the little girl in my arms as she babbled against my neck. She curled closely and I just held her.

"I wish I had a camera. You two look so cute together," she said as she reached out to pat the child's back. "We should really discuss when we're going to tell Katie about bun #2," she said as she patted her flat stomach. I reached out and touched her stomach and she grabbed my hand and held it there as the little girl cuddled close.

"Damon?" The world fell away as I saw the diamond ring on her finger and felt the soft caress of her fingers on my hand. "Damon?

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Damon?" I jolted awake and saw Bonnie standing in front of me. Her hands were on my shoulders as she shook me gently.

"Bonnie?" My voice was scratchy and I knew I needed something to drink. She slid into the chair next to me and put her hand on my arm.

"She's a strong woman Damon. She'll be fine," she said soothingly.

"You don't know that," I whispered.

"Jeremy is talking to the nurse now. I called Jenna and Ric in Mystic Falls and they're on their way. Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

"Um...my Mom I guess. Don't call Stefan! Katie's with him," I said as I handed her my phone. She nodded and stood, leaving the room for a moment. I stood at the ground and let out a frustrated sigh. What was that dream about? Where did it even come from and why that place?

"Hey Damon," Jeremy said as he sat down next to me. He looked horrible. His eyes were dark and he was incredibly pale. He tapped his leg impatiently as he watched the ebb and flow of nurses and doctors.

"They say she's holding up in surgery but they won't tell me the damage. They said it was another car accident. She was heading somewhere and the car struck the passenger side of the cab. She took a lot of the impact," he said softly.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"They don't know. Her status is critical. It was another damn car accident," he broke off with a sob. He buried his head in his hands as he hunched over. I felt his anguish but I couldn't seem to display the proper emotion. I just sat there and stood at the wall.

"Your Mom said she'd be down shortly. I didn't call Stefan," Bonnie said as she slid down next to Jeremy. She wrapped her arms around him and I suddenly envied him. Why couldn't I have the girl I love wrapping her arms around me?

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The waiting room was turning into somewhat of a crowd. I glanced around the waiting room and saw how many people were affected by this one event. My Mom was sitting next to me and Jeremy and Bonnie were on my other side. Jenna and Ric stood nearby and he was holding her since she broke down an hour ago. A girl named Caroline was standing nearby, having been home visiting in Mystic Falls. Nick had arrived and so had my father, of all people. Stefan had been called but had promised to not talk to Katie until they knew something more. Elijah has arrived awhile ago to see how things were and Mason had stopped by since he had been meeting with my father at the time.

So far we had learned nothing. She was still in surgery and the only word had been she was still hanging on. My Mom held my hand as she whispered soothing things to me. I barely listened as I stared at the wall, thinking about my earlier dream. We had a little girl with a second on the way...and where the hell were we?

"I'm looking for Miss Gilbert's family..." We all looked at the woman standing before us. She was in green scrubs and she was holding a file folder. Jeremy stood up and approached her. Bonnie followed.

"I'm her brother," he said quietly as he shook her hand.

"Dr. Fairchild."

"How is she Doctor?" Jeremy asked while we all hung on to every word.

"The procedures went well and Miss Gilbert is stable for the moment."

"Well that's good right?" Jeremy asked.

"Mostly. We don't know the extent of the brain damage, if there is any. Miss Gilbert suffered from a broken leg, a broken arm, three broken ribs, a concussion, and severe internal bleeding. We've stopped the bleeding and have her broken bones set but we don't know the extent of the damage."

"When will you know?" Jeremy asked and I could tell everyone was listening.

"That all depends on Elena. She's out of surgery and could wake up within the hour but it really depends on when she wakes up," She said as she looked at the large group.

"Can we sit with her?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes but I would keep the people down to the minimum...two at the most. It is after visiting hours after all. She's in room 448," she smiled a little before leaving the area. We all just stared at each other before the arguing began. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, and Ric jumped into the fray arguing over who got to see her first. Mom and Dad jumped in after arguing I should get to go first or at least Mom since Elena was part of the family now. I watched as Nick and Elijah jumped into the fray to keep people apart as they argued. I turned to look down the hallway and just walked towards the rooms. Frankly, I didn't give a shit.

442...444...446...448. I stood by the closed door and braced myself. The last time I had seen her she was pink with excitement and completely flawless. What would she look like in here? I grabbed the doorknob.

_Sometimes I just need someone to take care of me, you know?_

I opened the door and stepped inside, not yet looking at the bed. I saw the chair in the corner and I drug it to the bedside. I threw my coat over the chair and sighed as I stared at the door. If I turned around then this was real. If I turned around then she was in that hospital bed.

_Damon? I love you._

I turned to look at her and I stumbled back in anguish. Her olive skin was bruised purple all over. Her leg was in a cast and elevated by a white cloth sling. Her arm was in a large white cast and her fingers rested limply on the sheets. An IV was attached to her arm and a heart monitor was hooked up to her finger. There was an oxygen mask over her face and the only thing that calmed me was the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

My hand was over my mouth and I felt the tears on my face. I hadn't cried like this since I was a child. Even when Katherine had left, I had been angry and I hadn't cried. Seeing Elena like this was too hard, too painful, and too raw. I fell into the chair and reached for her hand gently. I was mindful of the IV and the heart monitor as I brushed my lips over her hand. There was no reassuring twitch or sigh from her. There was nothing.

I watched her for long moments, breathing when she did and watching the rhythm of the heart monitor. I reached up to gently brush the hair out of her face and smiled when I tucked it behind her ear. She was beautiful even now.

"I thought you might be here son," I didn't turn around when I heard the door click again. He sat down in the arm chair at the end of the bed and watched me. "They are still fighting over this privilege like she's a freshly cooked steak. It's insulting."

"I couldn't sit there while they argued. I just want to be with her," I whispered as I kissed her knuckles again. Her hand was limp in mine and all I wanted to feel was the comforting squeeze of her hand.

"I don't give a damn how much they want to be here. I love her! I love her! I could care less how much they love her!"

"I know son, I know. She'll be fine, you'll see," he said as he watched me.

"What if she's not? What if she opens her eyes and doesn't recognize me? What if she doesn't open her eyes?"

"Son..." he said as he stood to put his hand on my shoulder.

"You hated her and she defended you. She didn't want me to fight with you and you hated her. You hurt her and she let me touch her, knowing we were related," I said venomously. He stepped back from me. "She let me love her even though I let her be in the same room as you.

"I will make things right Damon. I won't lose you all because I was stupid and I hurt her. I'll make up for it."

"Get out!"

"Damon..."

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him. "You don't deserve to be here!" He nodded and fled from the room as I turned back to her. I laid my head on the bed next to her and closed my eyes, imagining we were home and together again.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You shouldn't think so hard," she said and I turned to look at her standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "You'll give yourself a migraine."

"Come here," I whispered. She came to me, sliding into my lap and wrapping her arms around me. "I welcome the distraction."

"I bet you would. You have finals this week and you need to study," she said as my hand snuck up her shirt.

"I've been studying all day!" I whined against her skin, licking along her collarbone as she shuddered. Her fingers curled into my shoulders as I kissed up her neck. "I would rather do something other than study."

"Mm hmm. I need to do something..." She stammered as my fingers slipped up to her breasts. They were so much larger now and I was always touching them. "You'll wake the baby."

"I don't care. I need you," I whispered feverishly against her neck.

"I care. I was up all night and I have things to do today," she said as she leaned back from me. My hands slid out from under her shirt to rest on her thighs.

""But you just got cleared for sexual activities again and I'm so deprived!" I whined. I had been mad with lust these past few weeks. Her trimmer figure was back and all I wanted to do was jump her but the damn doctor's orders...

"But we're going away this weekend...surely you can wait until then."

"Want to bet?" She giggled as she climbed off my lap.

"You won't pass your finals if you don't study. Now how about I get you some lunch and you can take a break to eat?"

"Fine," I mumbled as she left the room with a soft giggle. It was good she was so happy. She had been so happy for months and I didn't want to see that smile drop. I sighed loudly and turned back to the books. Damn finals...

Twenty-five minutes later she moved into the room again but this time she had a tray with her. She sat it on the chair by window and showed me the glass of wine she had for me. She sipped a bottle of water while I plopped down in the nearby armchair.

"Turkey and Swiss or Ham with Cheddar?" She asked as she pointed to the sandwiches. I motioned for her to choose her favorite and she snatched up the turkey sandwich. I smiled as she bit into it and moaned. God, I was going to jump her!

"Oh there's the baby again..." she said as she left the room. I watched her leave the room and return a moment later with the infant in her arms. She sat down on in the arm chair and fiddled with her shirt until she was able to feed our crying child. Soon enough the child was quiet as it suckled at its mother's breast. I smiled as I watched her caress the baby's head as she hummed a little lullaby. Motherhood certainly did agree with her.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I opened my eyes and noticed the sun was setting. I glanced around the room surprised at the state of the room. There were flowers and balloons on every surface and there were teddy bears and other stuffed animals nearby as well.

"It's nice to see you up Mr. Salvatore. The nurses were wondering if you should be admitted," the Dr. Fairchild said as she moved to look at Elena's chart. She made the appropriate sounds as she glanced over the vital signs and details from the past so-many hours.

"How long have I been out?"

"It's four now and you fell asleep around...eleven last night?"

"It was more like midnight."

"Still, the nurses were worried. Although I think they might just want to smother you with care."

"There's only one person I want showering me with that much attention and she's right here."

"Of course."

"How is she?" The doctor moved around the room and made some more notations before pulling sliding the covers back to feel various areas of Elena's body.

"They're fine."

"That's good." I kissed Elena's knuckles as the words sunk in. "They?"

"Yes, Elena and the babies. Everything seems fine."

"Babies!" I choked a little and started coughing as I turned from Elena.

"You didn't know," she said as she moved to pat my back. "I don't think Elena knew either since there wasn't any information about it from her doctor... She's about 8 weeks along. I would put the conception date around Christmas. There are clearly two babies though. I did an ultrasound earlier while you were sleeping but I'd be happy to do one again so you can see them."

"No...no. Not until Elena's awake." She nodded before taking my hand softly.

"Here, feel that?" She asked as she placed my hand on Elena's lower abdomen. I nodded a little at the tougher spot. "That is her expanding uterus. You can feel her body changing to accommodate the babies. Soon she'll grow more to carry the babies to term. It seems as though Elena received a miracle in all this."

"My God!" I fell back into the chair and watched Elena's heart beat on the monitor. "She's...we're..."

"Yes Mr. Salvatore. Congratulations! I do hope she'll wake up soon and celebrate the news." I murmured a thank you and I heard the door click behind me. Babies...we were having babies. I thought of the ring nestled in my shaving kit and I sighed. We were always doing things in the non-traditional way. I kissed her hand and brought it to my cheek.

"We're having our miracle Sweetheart. You need to wake up so you can see them."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You need to go home Damon. It's been a week and there hasn't been any change. You need to sleep in a proper bed," my mother said as she moved around the hospital room, rearranging the wilting flowers.

"I won't leave until she wakes up. The doctors can drag a damn cot in here if they are so concerned!"

"You need to care for yourself. What would Elena say if she could see you now?" She asked as she moved a teddy bear to the ledge near the window.

"I'll know what she would say when she wakes up. Until then, I'm not leaving her," I said as I read the newspaper.

"Damon, we're worried about you."

"Well you can all worry," I said simply. The door opened and Katie ran in to crawl in my lap. This was her second visit and I could only hope this one would go better. The first time she had become hysterical and Stefan had to remove her from the room, crying and screaming. This time she seemed calmer as she watched Elena. I put my arm around her and continued reading.

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Soon Baby Girl." She nodded a little and I heard my mother speaking in furious whispers. I glanced over at her and Stefan answered her softly. My mother had been fighting with me all week to return home. She had tried every argument imaginable. It was my health or Katie needed me home. She had been furious when she learned Stefan agreed to keep her at his place while I was at the hospital. Today was new when she brought up Elena.

"Why don't you and Stefan go grab something to eat? I'll stay here with Katie," I said and they stopped whispering.

"Are you sure Damon?"

"Yes mother. Go. We need some family time." They nodded and left the room with barely a glance. I turned back to Elena and Katie. Katie crawled off my lap and climbed into the small hospital bed. She was incredibly careful as she snuggled up against Elena's good side, nuzzling herself against Elena. This was killing her and I knew it. Katie didn't look good and I was concerned but I knew I couldn't do anything. Not having Elena at home was killing the both of us.

"Why won't she wake up?" Katie asked softly.

"It's just not time yet. Elena will wake up when she's ready and not a moment before," I replied before lifting the cup of coffee from the table next to her bed. It was nearly cold but I choked it down anyway. I hadn't left her side since I had come in here the first time. I had access to the private bathroom and the nurses were kind enough to drop off food during the shift changes. It had been an uneventful week but I couldn't leave her.

"Mmm..." I turned to look at Katie but nothing seemed awry so I continued reading. "Mmm..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Baby Girl?"

"Elena's moving." I shot up and looked down at Elena. Sure enough her hand was moving to hold Katie against her. I touched Elena's face and she nuzzled my hand gently. I leaned down to kiss her and I felt her response. When I pulled back, her eyes blinked open. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and my heart jumped to my throat. It fell suddenly when Elena started to sob.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So yeah…Twins…

I did some heavy research on the pregnancy thing since I have no first-hand knowledge of it. You can tell if it's twins in the early 8 week ultrasound so it is factual. The dream sequence doesn't necessarily mean they'll only have one baby since Damon couldn't really comprehend more. What did you think of the fight in the hospital waiting room and Damon's 'Screw this' attitude?

Ch 20 might take a little longer because I'm sick…**sad face**.

Follow the blog at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Follow Twitter at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)tsukikomew

Please leave some reviews because I love them so!


	20. Miraculous Moments

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

It had been dark where I was. I wasn't sure where I was but I felt lonely. I spent my time walking around in the dark, searching for anything that called to me. There was nothing in the inky blackness as I wandered the hallways of the mansion I was in. I passed through doors and looked out windows but there was nothing.

I was wearing a white nightgown and it flowed behind me as I searched for anything to lead me out of this place. My bare feet glided across the hardwood as I check the rooms on this level. Everything was richly decorated but the color seemed drained out of the place. I pulled on the next door handle and entered a nursery. Everything was in disarray with curtains torn and the crib broken. I leaned down and lifted a burnt pink blanket, fingering the charred letters. I moved to the window and gasped when I noticed it was my old house's backyard. I turned to look at the room and noticed the decaying wallpaper and the spots on the wall where my furniture had slowed the discoloration.

I left the room quickly and turned to another door. This one contained grey couches and a decaying bed. I spun around and noticed it was my first apartment in New York. I picked up the photo album on the floor and flipped through the pages slowly. Once I hit the blank pages I laid it down again and closed the door.

Out of the corner of my eye there was movement and I turned to see Katie running down the hallway. I moved towards her but she had vanished at the top of the staircase. I gripped the staircase and lifted my nightgown as I walked down the stairs, stepping over holes and rotten stairs as my feet hit the floor. I was in a living room now and I recognized it. It was the Mystic Falls Manor and I was near the Parlor. I moved into the room and realized the whole house was crumbling around me. I stepped back into the hall and moved towards the front door.

The front door was solid and the only thing that didn't seem to be in a state of decay. I turned the lock slowly and reached for the door knob. As I turned it, I heard a crash and turned to see a hole in the floor growing as it inched towards me. I scrambled to the knob again and tugged and tugged as the house crumbled around me. Finally it opened and I shot through, not caring where I ended up.

I felt soft grass beneath my feet but when I looked down it was as grey as the landscape around me. The gazebo from the back of the Mystic Falls Manor was before me with roses and ivy climbing around all the woodwork. I moved forward, stepping on the stone path as I made my way to the only object in my sight. I spun around but the crumbling house was gone and all around me was a field of wildflowers. When I turned to face the gazebo it was gone.

I followed the curling path down the small hill, smiling when a butterfly flew past me. Things were growing lighter around me and I knew I would start seeing some color. I spun around when some hummingbirds flew past, fluttering close to my skin. I laughed as I neared the bottom of the hill. The oddest thing was in this meadow and I paused to stare at it.

I approached slowly and looked over the railing into the interior. There was a baby in the crib and I lifted the little boy into my arms, cuddling him close as he made soft noises. I reached up to pull his soft blue hat from his head. I gasped at the beautiful baby, his hair dark as coal and his eyes as blue as water. Damon's son...

His eyes tensed and he began to cry loudly. I clutched him to me, settling him against my neck. I rocked him softly as he cried and I bounced as I looked for the next place for me to go. There was no path and no indication o where I needed to go.

"Shh Baby, I got you," I cooed as we moved around through the flowers. The crib vanished as we moved around and I held him closer.

"Mommy!" I turned looking for the source of the sound. There was nothing but the butterflies and hummingbirds as I spun around. The baby had quieted and he was snoozing comfortably as I moved around. "Mommy!"

A soft body crashed into me and I turned to grasp her. I looked down and Katie was smiling up at me. Her dress was white as she clutched my legs and I reached down to hold her close.

"Katie?"

"Mommy...Daddy's looking for you," she said as she grabbed my hand. She tugged me along an unmarked path and I let her, questioning her calling me Mommy.

"Katie, honey, where are we going?"

"Daddy's waiting for us." She pulled more insistently and I noticed the boy had woken up and was looking around with interest. The flowers grew more vibrant as we stumbled along, the ground soft beneath my feet.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes Mommy." I smiled at her insistence as she continued to pull me around a hill. There I froze. In the middle of the field was the white gazebo from the back of the Mystic Falls Manor. I heard soft crying and I approached the structure slowly with Katie at my side and the boy in my arms. We climbed the three steps in to the interior and I gasped again.

Damon was standing in the middle holding a little pink bundle. He smiled at me as I came into the gazebo, approaching me calmly. Katie's hand dropped from mine as she ran to the bench nearby. His fingers grazed my side and I felt the immediate reaction as I trembled. He pulled me into his embrace as we both held a child.

"Come back to us...we need you," he whispered against my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned in and met empty air. I opened my eyes and spun around. Damon, Katie and the babies were gone and I was alone again. The blackness was encroaching on all sides and the colors had vanished from the environment. I felt the air shift as darkness closed in on me.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I felt the soft kiss and I suddenly felt like a fairy tale, a princess woken by her dark prince. As he pulled back I saw the smile on his lips and I felt the watering in my eyes. I clutched him to me as I sobbed and he soothed quietly as I bawled my eyes out. I felt Katie on my one side and I tried to ensnare her against me too. How long had I been out? How much had happened?

"How long?"

"A week," he whispered as he kissed my face over and over again. His lips ensnared mine on each passing as I lost myself in his comforting embrace. Katie squirmed up my body as Damon slid back from me to allow us a moment. I held her to me as she cried against me, her small body shaking against mine as she cried.

"Katie...shh...I'm fine," I whispered as I cuddled her to me. I groaned when she struck a soft spot and she became incredibly apologetic as she tried to pull back. "No honey, I'm fine." I held her tightly and watched as Damon motioned he was going to get the doctor.

"You wouldn't wake up! Daddy was scared," she said with tears on her cheeks.

"It's okay Baby Girl. Why don't you come lay up next to me?" She nodded and crawled up to lay against me, with her head on my shoulder. I adjusted the IV so it didn't pull and took inventory of my body. My right arm was in a soft cast and in a sling but it didn't feel too bad. My right leg was in a cast and elevated in a sling. Bruises were still visible but they were yellowing into older bruises. My chest was wrapped tightly and I felt little sensors attached all over. "Tell me about what you've been doing this week?"

"Um...Daddy's been here so I've been with Uncle Stefan."

"Daddy hasn't been home all week?"

"Nope. He's been here," she said as she cuddled close. I ran my fingers through her hair slowly and I heard her sigh in contentment.

"How has school been?"

"Fine. We're learning about animals this week. It's been a lot of fun!" Sometimes I just loved hanging out with children. They found joy in such simple things. I thought of the last time this had happened when I had lost time. Then it had been two weeks and I had awoken to crying relatives and a different life. Now I had awoken to my lover and his daughter with me. They were the most beautiful and fulfilling vision I could have seen.

The door opened and Damon came flying in with a woman in a white coat behind him. He came to my side and I took in his appearance for the first time. His hair was shaggy and seemed unkempt. His usually smooth face was covered in hair meaning he hadn't shaved and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead of his designer labels. He looked haggard and hungry and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he moved to my bedside. I reached up and rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," I murmured. He looked sheepish as he broke my gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore has been quite a staple of this institution since you were admitted. He hardly leaves your side," the doctor said as she moved to my bad side. "I'm Doctor Fairchild and I've been monitoring your progress since you left surgery. You suffered three broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg. There was some internal bleeding that we needed to stop but you seemed to come out of it alright. What do you remember before you were brought in?"

"Um...I was in a taxi headed um...home," I started as I thought back. "I had left Katie with her Uncle Stefan and had called Damon to tell him where I was. We had gone a few blocks and I heard a car coming and I turned to look and it crashed," I said softly.

"Good there doesn't seem to be memory damage but we'll do a more in-depth test later. You were incredibly lucky. Your arm should only take about 6 weeks and your leg break wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. It should be on the low end of recovery...about 10 weeks. Your ribs are only about 4 weeks so you should be back to normal within three months."

"She'll make a full recovery?" Damon asked as he gripped my hand tightly. Dr. Fairchild nodded with a smile as she went to the nearby machinery and wheeled it towards the bed. She smiled at Damon and winked and my eyes darted between them. Suddenly Damon pulled Katie from my embrace and moved her to sit lower on the bed. I felt the mattress sag a little as he took Katie's vacated seat and put his arm around me.

Dr. Fairchild lifted the blankets and moved my gown out of the way. I didn't have time to feel embarrassed as she squirted cold jelly on my stomach. Why was she using an ultrasound machine?

"This is a little cold, I know but bear with me," she said as she turned the machine on and began moving the thing around. Damon reached down and grasped my hand tightly, lifting it to his lips. I watched the screen and just waited to find out what this was all about. "And there it is..."

I didn't understand what I was looking at and I turned to look at Damon. There were tears in his eyes and I froze. I turned back to the screen and looked where the doctor was pointing. The world tilted and I fell back against the pillows once I realized what I was looking at. Katie moved and stared at the screen.

"What is that?" she asked as her eyes grew wide.

"That is Elena's baby and that...," she paused as she moved the thing around, "is the other one. Congratulations Miss Gilbert. Its twins! You're about 8 weeks along." Sound drained from the room as I stared at the screen. I didn't realize I was crying until Damon brushed the tears from my cheeks. I grasped his hand as I turned to him, burying my face into his shirt. He slid down and pulled me into his arms, mindful of my casts and IV as he buried his head against my neck. I felt the wetness on my neck as he cried and I heard the door click as the doctor stepped outside. Katie moved up the bed and we enfolded her as best we could.

We held each other until our tears stopped and I pulled back to look at Damon. He was smiling as he kissed me again and again. I giggled as he pulled back finally to pull Katie into his arms. I smiled as I realized what this meant and I felt his one hand move down to press against my stomach.

"We're pregnant Elena. We're having twins!" I giggled as I pulled him in for another kiss and leaned over to kiss Katie. She still looked confused and I smiled at her facial expression.

"Katie...I'm pregnant. You are going to have little brothers or sisters." She looked at me and moved over to press her hand where her father's lay. I pressed her hand against my stomach and watched as she looked from our hands to my face.

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Two...twins." Damon slid his other hand to my cheek and I nuzzled it. How had this happened? How had something this amazing happened? How were we deserving of such miracles?

"I told you. I told you, we would have our miracle and we had three."

"Three?" I glanced to him and he smiled.

"Two babies and their mother safe and sound. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been okay," he whispered. "I don't know how we would have survived. We've been a mess since the accident."

"Katie told me she's been with Stefan," I said as I ran my hand through Katie's hair. She should be at home with her father."

"I couldn't leave you here alone. What if you woke up?"

"Tonight you are taking Katie home. You are going to tuck her into bed and read her a story. You are going to get up in the morning and make her breakfast and get her to school. You are going to bring her to see me tomorrow and then you'll go home again," I said simply.

"What about you?"

"They'll keep me here for a few days I'm sure. I want you two to be ready for me when I come home."

"Of course," he said as his eyes drifted shut.

"And shave please. I prefer you bare," I said. He made a suggestive smirk and I giggled.

"Can we turn the TV on?" Katie asked suddenly and we laughed at her. Damon pulled the remote over and handed it to her. She found a channel of cartoons rather quickly and I was left to rest with Damon. His hand was still on my stomach and I held it there as we stared at each other.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said simply. We jumped a little when the door opened and Victoria and Stefan came in. The cup of coffee fell from Stefan's hand when he saw me sitting up in bed. Victoria gave a sort of squeal and moved into the room quickly, approaching the bed. She grasped my hand tightly as she leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"It's a good thing you are up Sweetie. My son was about to be admitted for his pigheadedness. He's been wasting away in here waiting for you to wake up," she said fondly.

"I know. I've already told him to go home and shave and get some rest," I said as I glanced over to Stefan. He wiped his hands off and leaned out into the hall to grab someone to clean up the spilled coffee. Then he walked into the room and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"It's good to see you up Elena. We were all wrecked by you and it would be good to see you home as soon as possible for everyone's' sake." I nodded and I saw Damon catch my eye with a questioning gaze. I shook my head and he realized I wasn't ready to tell people yet. Katie luckily was oblivious, so we could just relax as a family when Victoria and Stefan pulled up chairs. Once again we were a family and I reached down to pat my stomach. Yes, indeed...we were a family again.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

The week went by quickly and we fell into a sort of routine. Every morning I made breakfast for Katie and took her to school. Then I went to the hospital and spent a few hours with Elena before leaving to pick Katie up from school. We returned for another few hours with dinner being brought into the room and Katie doing homework at the small table in the corner. We discussed plans and then I kissed Elena goodnight and took Katie home. A chapter or two of a story later and she was tucked into bed where I went to my bedroom and called Elena. We spoke softly for a little longer before we turned the phones off and went to sleep. The next day the routine continued.

Dr. Fairchild had agreed Elena should stay for another week for observation and some tests. She had been visited by her OB/GYN and had started pre-natal care. She had been glowing since that morning and everyone noticed. She played it off as being happy she was alive and well. It had been torture to go to bed without her and she laughed when I told her I was using her pillow at night. I missed her.

I walked into her hospital room to see her struggling into a jacket. I moved to her side and wrapped the coat around her shoulders. She was finally coming home and I couldn't be happier. There was a wheel chair near the bed and I helped her into it. Due to her broken arm and leg, she would need help around the apartment until she could use a crutch to bolster her leg. Mom had moved back into the guest room and had agreed to help Elena during the day. Now that Mom didn't need the cane, it would be easier for her to help. Nick had also agreed to be on call for things other than driving. He had been by to see her three times in the past week and I realized how much he liked her.

Elena had made everyone fall in love with her. Elijah had been by multiple times to make sure she was well and Jeremy had been by once before he had to go back to school with Bonnie. Jenna, Ric, and Caroline had returned home before she woke up but had spoken to her on the phone to make sure she was alright. Katie had settled in nicely but she still continued to tell me I didn't do things right. I couldn't compare to Elena's perfect mothering. If it wasn't the way I cut the grilled cheese then it was the way I tucked her into bed.

"Good Morning Damon," she murmured as I pushed her towards the door. I had her bag draped over my shoulder as we headed for the nurse's station at the end of the hallway. After lots of paperwork and instructions for her home care, I had her bundled and ready to go. She chattered softly as we moved towards the front door of the hospital and I helped her into the car.

Ten minutes later and I was helping her back into the chair and wheeling her into the apartment building. The doorman immediately helped me with the bags before agreeing to park my car in the garage. George was a good guy and I knew I could trust him. Elena laughed off the attention he gave her as he told her how much she had been missed. I pushed her into the elevator and leaned down to kiss her as we rode up the steps. Her one hand ran up to my cheek and I sighed against her soft touch.

"Mom's out shopping so we're alone," I whispered against her lips and I felt her hand trail up my thigh. She looked as me suggestively and I knew anything that happened would be a bit of a trial with her various injuries but I was certainly willing to try. She giggled as I nipped at her and the doors opened. I pushed her into the apartment and placed the bags inside the door. I wheeled her down the hall to the bedroom and steeled myself for her reaction.

"Damon!" She said with wonder as she looked around the room. I tried to imagine it as she saw it. There were rose petals everywhere with white candles lighting the darkened room. There was a table next to the bed with chocolate-covered strawberries, whipped cream, and other little morsels. There was a gigantic teddy bear in the center holding a pillow saying "I love you" and there were two baby blankets draped across the lap of the bear. I wheeled her forward so she could lift the blankets onto her lap. There were 'S's' on each one and she traced each letter.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Damon!" she cried as she turned to look up at me. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did. We haven't celebrated our good news yet and I thought this would be the best way for us to celebrate," I whispered as I pulled her jacket from her shoulders. I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the center of the bed. I laid her down and turned to shrug out of my shirt and pants before sliding into her embrace. My hands slid down to her skirt and I tugged it off before moving to the rest of her clothes.

The moment she was naked, we fell on each other with soft tugs and kisses as we reacquainted ourselves with our love. The food was nibbled on; the bear tumbled to the floor as we made slow love to each other. I was ever mindful of her sling and her cast as we tumbled into oblivion again and again.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

A few hours later we rested against each other, our sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other delightfully as I played at her breast. She ran her fingers through my hair as I moved lower to kiss her stomach. I felt the soft bulge and I kissed it over and over again as she massaged my scalp.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," I said against her stomach. Her hand paused for a second before resuming the soft touches.

"You would have moved on Damon." I shook my vehemently at her words. How could she thing that?

"No Sweetheart. You are my forever," I said passionately. I moved up to kiss her lips again as I considered my next words. "I wouldn't have moved on. You are the love of a lifetime."

"Damon," she murmured.

"You aren't like anyone else I've loved or cared for in my past. You make me a better man and a better father. I love you so deeply and I was devastated when I got that call. It felt like I was dead inside and I hated that feeling," I said as I held her head firmly in my grasp. My thumbs wiped at her cheeks as I nuzzled against her.

"Damon, I love you and I love how I feel when I'm with you. I can only imagine what I would have felt if the call had come to me." My hand slid down to touch her stomach softly and she moaned when I massaged the skin there. "That feels so good."

"I want to talk to you about something," I began and she nodded slightly. I stood and went over to the desk. I pulled a file folder from the drawer and moved back to the bed.

"What's that?"

"These are adoption papers. They will make you Katie's guardian...legally. You'll be her mom," I said as I handed her the papers. She opened the folder and looked at the legal documents, tracing a finger over my own signature. She turned to look at me and I smiled at her look of wonderment.

"Her Mom?"

"You already are, you know? This will make it legal and then if something should happen to me then you will be able to stay with Katie with little question from anyone else. I figure it's a good time since I'm changing my will tomorrow."

"What? Why?" She asked as she closed the file folder and moved it to the nightstand.

"I have two little ones to provide for plus Katie and you. If something should happen to me then all of you will be provided for," I said as I rested my hand on her stomach again. "None of you will want for anything."

"We all want you and a happy Elena leads to happy babies," she said as she rubbed her thumb over my cheek.

"Will you sign the adoption papers?"

"Yes. I want us to be a family in every way and I would love to be Katie's Mom. I only have one request though," she said.

"Anything."

"I want to talk to Katie about it first. I don't want her to think I'm trying to replace her Mom."

"You couldn't replace her but you have been a mother to her since you came in that door and it's time you have the recognition."

"Me...a Mommy. How'd that happen?" she asked quietly. I moved up her body and settled between her thighs once more. As I thrust forward I began my answer.

"When two people love each other very much and they make wild, passionate love together," I said as she moaned, "we eventually have the possibility of making babies, especially when the girl is as beautiful as you are."

"Oh...god..."

"I prefer Damon but we'll let it slide."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

What do you think? This chapter is a transitional chapter since we have to get Elena home and deal with the pregnancy! Next up we have a little time jump and telling the family. Also, when are we going to deal with that shaving kit…?

Please leave some love and/or reviews! I will be replying to all the old ones later today!

Thanks again and you can follow me at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	21. Promising Proposals

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

My life was a fucking fairy tale or at least it seemed like one. Ever since the talk of the adoption papers, everything was falling into place. Elena had been home for six weeks and we hadn't told anyone about our little miracles since Elena desperately wanted to pass her first trimester before we shared our news since she was worried about a miscarriage. I had told her she wouldn't have to worry about that since it was about time something amazing happened to her but I understood her fear.

Katie had been sworn to secrecy and for the most part it didn't affect her. Elena had put on so little weight at this point; the bigger concern was Elena's lack of mobility. Katie had been severely disappointed when Elena couldn't do the usual things with her since Mom didn't have the stamina to push Elena around for long periods of time. I came home every day at lunch to eat with my girls and to play a brief game with Katie.

Every morning I woke up on my stomach while I was pressed against Elena's front. She woke every morning to my fatherly love to her stomach. There were kisses and caresses constantly as I tried to reconcile to the idea that I would be here for the entire pregnancy. I would be in the delivery room to see our babies born and nothing would keep me from that moment.

She would reach out and run her fingers through my hair as I gave her stomach one last kiss. It was protruding a little and she had begun to whine about her clothes getting tight. I tried my hardest not to laugh at her discomfort but she was completely adorable. She had encountered some morning sickness and had been miserable for a few weeks. Then out of the blue, the morning sickness calmed and she began to notice tenderness in her breasts and fatigue. She also was dealing with some food cravings which had become code for, "Damon it's two in the morning can you go get me...?"

I had spent more time on the streets of New York at night in the past few weeks than I did when I was out partying. Elena was always apologetic when I came in with some crazy concoction she had been craving. Three times in the past week I had retrieved some mixture of tacos and some crazy sauce, usually chocolate for her in the wee hours of the morning. She had explained something about spicy and sweet all in one. I couldn't watch her eat it and I had made myself scarce.

Even now she was stirring beneath my questing lips and I sighed in contentment over her little baby bump. Sure enough her fingers tangled in my hair as she cocked one of her legs over my hip. Her cast was sometimes odd to encounter in the middle of the night but it was something I could live with for a little while. I glanced up to her face and saw a frown on her face. I moved up her body slowly so I didn't jostle her. We learned early on how bad her morning sickness was in the morning.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" I asked as I leaned up for a kiss. Her lips were soft as she kissed me, her fingers scratching down my back.

"I kind of want a cheeseburger," she said thoughtfully. "Would you make one for me Baby?"

"Sure," I said as I sat up to pull on a pair of pjs. She pulled me down to her for a drugging kiss before sliding towards the edge of the bed. She pulled a skirt up over her cast and tugged a baggy tunic on before grabbing her crutches. Her mobility was a bit better now that she didn't need someone to push her around. I went to her and tucked her hair behind her ear before we turned to head to the kitchen. It was my day off and I was going to spend my time with my girls.

"Good morning kids," Mom said as she came out of her room. She was also radiant and I knew I'd never seen my mother look so beautiful. She reached out to help Elena adjust her shirt that was riding up in the back before we all went into the kitchen. I immediately got to work on pancakes for us and that burger for Elena.

"Mmm...that smells soo good," Elena moaned as she rested her chin in hands. Mom laughed as Elena watched me flip the burger as it cooked as if it was the holy grail of food. Soon enough it was on her plate with all the crazy condiments she would use. I flicked her nose gently and she smiled at me.

"Elena when are you going to tell everyone you're pregnant?" Mom asked. We both turned to look at her, our surprise clearly visible on our faces. "Oh please. She's been having all the symptoms for weeks now. I mean who wants a taco in the middle of the night with a candy bar?"

"But I...?" Elena started.

"Honey when I was pregnant with Damon, I ate this barbecue pork sandwich everyday for about two months. With Stefan, I was obsessed with M & M's. Now how far along are you Dear?"

"About fourteen weeks," I said as I moved to wrap my arms around Elena. She leaned back against me as she bit into the burger. She looked sheepish when we stared her but she continued eating anyway.

"When were you going to tell everyone about this?"

"Soon. We were waiting until we hit the third month," Elena said as she finished chewing.

"Well it will be nice to have a baby around. They are such treasures...except when they are crying or pooping. Then you want to cry."

"Wow Mom, thanks for the pep talk."

"Sorry son but it's stressful but completely worth it. Look how well you two turned out."

"It won't be a baby Victoria," Elena said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We're having twins," I said proudly as I moved my hands down to her stomach. Her hand came down to hold mine and she smiled up at me.

"Twins? Oh my!" Mom exclaimed as she pulled Elena into a hug. "Two more grandchildren!"

"What's everybody doing?" Katie asked as she came into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're telling Grandmum about the babies," Elena said as she motioned for Katie to come over. Elena wrapped her arms around Katie and began to lift her. I slid around and lifted Katie into Elena's lap.

"No more of that," I admonished her gently. "You need to relax and lift nothing heavy."

"Damon, I'm pregnant not an invalid," she giggled as she smoothed Katie's hair.

"I know but I'm going to worry and I'm going to be unbelievably overprotective," I whispered in her ear. I straightened and returned to my duties as morning cook while Elena spoke to Katie about things.

"You are going to have a family Damon," my mother whispered in my ear. "It's good to see you growing up." She kissed my cheek gently and I smiled. "Isn't about time you proposed to that girl?"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

Things had been strange the last few days and I hadn't been able to put my finger on it. Damon was running between two jobs as he tried to decide where he belonged. Some days he wanted to throw his hands in the air and abandon his father's company and other days he couldn't imagine working for Elijah. Katherine had been absent for the past few weeks since she was sent to the west coast to smooth over some deals gone awry. That had been fine with the both of us but I knew that was a train wreck waiting to happen.

Victoria had been ecstatic over the news of more grandchildren and had taken to coming home with little baby blankets and stuffed animals. Damon had finally picked up the, "What to Expect when you're Expecting Book" and I just marveled at it. For some reason I wasn't as ecstatic. I was happy to be pregnant. I was happy to be with Damon. Something was off and I couldn't figure it out. Why was I not running out to baby stores and shopping? Why was I not reading that book religiously? What was wrong with me?

I did the only thing I knew to do. I pulled out my phone and called for advice.

"Hello Elena."

"Hi. I um needed to talk to someone. Can you meet me for lunch?" I heard the flipping of pages and soon I had my answer.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting at the diner, nursing a cup of tea. I idly looked at the menu but suddenly I felt queasy. This morning sickness was driving me crazy and I really wanted to not throw up all over the table.

"Order some toast and some chicken soup. It worked for me." I looked up and smiled as my lunch date slid into the booth.

"How did you know?"

"You're drinking tea and you look like you're going to vomit. It's what I looked like when I was pregnant."

"I need some advice Isobel."

"I know Honey. I could hear it in your voice. Let's order and then we'll talk." I nodded and ordered the toast and chicken soup while Isobel ordered a salad and an order of fries. She looked the same as the last time. Her hair was pulled back in a clip with a few tendrils dipping to her shoulders. She was dressed semi-casually in jeans and a flowing blouse under a leather jacket. I had always loved her clothes.

"Trust me, when you are done with the toast and soup you'll want some fries too." I nodded a little as she sipped her tea. "Now what is the issue?"

"I'm three months along and I feel weird, like I'm not happy about it," I said quietly as I nibbled on the toast. Isobel made a sighing noise and then reached out to take my hand in hers.

"You lost a child Elena. You are terrified you will lose this one as well. It's not irrational Elena. It's somewhat expected." I felt the tears in my eyes and she just held my hand.

"What if I lose them and Damon and Katie? What if Damon leaves like...?"

"From everything you've told me in the past, Damon's not that type of guy. If something horrendous happened, god forbid, he would be by your side."

"How do I know that? There's not guarantee. There's not a magic spell to keep us together. Nothing is forced. Marriage, living together, sharing a child doesn't stop people from splitting up. I mean you split up with two different men for two different reasons," I said as I looked down at the table.

"Damon loves you and I'm sure of that. The reasons my relationships didn't work was because I ran from them. I wasn't ready and I wasn't in love with them. You are in love with Damon and I know that because YOU have never been this happy. It's time you put your trust in someone else again," she said with a smile. "You deserve this and you shouldn't let an old fear ruin this time for you. Pick out names and decorate the nursery."

"Why do you think everything will work out?"

"Because you have been given a miracle and we don't see miracles end horribly. Now, tell me about his daughter of yours."

"She's not my daughter."

"If you think that, then you are seriously mistaken. You love that child and I'm sure she loves you. A mother doesn't have to be biological but then, you know that already," Isobel added.

"She's been off this week and I don't know why. She's quiet and she's avoiding talking to us."

"I suggest you talk to that girl then. Sometimes a problem needs a mother's touch. I'd hate to cut this short but I need to get back to the office. You'll call?"

"Of course. I'll get you a copy of the ultrasound in a few weeks okay?" She smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek before putting some money on the table.

"Goodbye Elena."

"Goodbye Mom," I whispered as she walked away.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Elena!" I spun around on my crutches and nearly toppled to the floor as Katie came running into me.

"Woah, Honey. Slow down," I said as she hugged me. "What is it?"

"I got a splinter. Can you get it out?"

"Where did you get one of those?"

"At Emma's. We were playing outside and I fell on the deck. Emma's nanny couldn't get it out and I said you could," she said as she walked down the hall to my bedroom. I followed her and sat down on the bed, motioning her to sit with me. Sometimes it was nice being supergirl.

"Let me see," I said as she showed me her hand. I took it and began to stroke her palm as I looked for the sliver of wood. "Katie, can we talk?"

"Okay."

"Honey, what's been bothering you? You know that I will listen to anything you have to say." She looked away from me and she withdrew from me. I didn't push but I continued to stroke her hand as I searched for the splinter. It was either a tiny little bugger or I was completely missing it.

"Do you still love me Elena?" She asked quietly and I paused in my ministrations.

"Of course I still love you. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"The babies." Oh God. That made so much sense suddenly.

"You think I don't love you anymore because I'm pregnant?"

"They're yours and I'm not," she said quietly. I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried. I hadn't thought she would question my love for her and in our happiness; she had been lost in the shuffle.

"Shh Darling. I'll always love you, ALWAYS," I said as I rocked her back and forth.

"But I'm not your daughter," she whispered.

"Yes you are. I love you Katie and I can be a mother to you but it's up to you. To me, you are my daughter even if I didn't give birth to you."

"Really?" she asked as she sat back on the bed.

"Yes. I actually wanted to ask you if I could adopt you."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that legally I would be your guardian with your father. I would be recognized as your mother Katie. I would never try to replace your mom but I would be your step-mother."

"Can I call you Mom?" I started to cry and she looked freaked-out. I pulled her against me again and her arms went around my body. I held her to her as I thought of what she asked. She was so willing to accept me and I couldn't believe how easily everything was happening.

"If you want to but I know that whatever you would like to call me, I'll be happy with it." She hugged me again before pulling back to give me her hand again. "You are taking this extremely well Katie."

'I've had a long time to think about it and I love you. I want to have a mom again and I want you."

"Oh Honey, you have no idea how happy that makes me..."

"It's right there," she said as she pointed to a spot on her hand. I looked and saw the little piece of wood.

"Oh it's sticking out a little bit. Go get your Daddy's shaving kit under the counter. There's a pair of tweezers in there." She nodded and ran off to get it. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on the file folder on my desk. I got up and moved towards it, flicking the folder open and leaning down. I signed the forms slowly, looking at my signature on the line under Damon's. It would be official once the papers were filed.

"Here it is," Katie said as she put the little brown pouch on the bed. I moved to the bed and unzipped the bag, plucking the tweezers from the top. I leaned over Katie's hand and tried to grasp the little sliver. It jiggled a little and I had to hold Katie's hand still.

"Calm down Katie. I'm trying to get it," I said as I grasped the little sliver successfully. It slid from her palm and I threw it into the trash. I kissed Katie's hand gently and smiled at her as she stood up.

"Thank you...El...Mom," I stared at her as she smiled and ran down the hall. I lifted the pair of tweezers and opened the shaving kit to put them back inside.

"What's this?" I asked to myself as I pulled the little black box out of the case. I moved to open it and it slid open effortlessly. Nestled in the white holder was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The silver band gleamed in the lamplight and the three stones shimmered. I lifted the ring from the holder and slipped it on my finger. It was a perfect fit. I looked at the shaving bag and then back at the ring.

"What's that?" I turned to see Katie had rejoined me and I looked back down at the ring. I pulled it from my finger and slid it back into the box.

"It's a ring."

"Did Daddy ask you yet?"

"Ask me?"

"To marry him. Daddy said he was going to..." she said as she moved to look at the ring. "It's so pretty."

"When did Daddy say that?"

"Um...before Christmas. He told me at the Carnival." But that was before I knew was pregnant. That was before I thought I was pregnant. That was before he told me he loved me.

"My God," I whispered. I brushed the fresh tears from my cheeks as I looked at the ring. He knew then what he wanted and I...my god.

"What's for dinner tonight?" she asked as she abruptly changed the subject.

"I was thinking roast beef sandwiches, green beans, and some fries," I said as I put the ring back in the shaving kit.

"Yay! Can I help?"

"Of course."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"Where are my girls?" I said as I came into the kitchen. Katie was using a salad spinner while Elena was stirring something in one of the pots, while leaning on her one crutch.

"Daddy!" I smiled at Katie as she hopped off the stool and came over to hug me. I swung her up into my arms and kissed her cheek before spinning her down to the ground. She ran back over to the salad spinner and pressed the button again.

"Not too much Katie. When that's done, pour it into the bowl," Elena said over her shoulder. I moved to Elena, wrapping my arms around her as I kissed her neck.

"How was your day?" I whispered against her skin.

"Enlightening," she whispered back. I thought to ask questions but opted to remain silent. She hummed lightly as she stirred and tested and I just closed my eyes and moved with her. It had been a trying day and all I wanted to do was crawl onto the couch with my family.

"You need a break Damon. You are working too hard."

"Shh...I'm resting."

"And as lovely as that is, dinner is ready," she said softly.

Dinner passed with little event. Elena was smiling and happier than I had seen her in a week and Katie giggled as she told us about her day. I remained mostly silent as my hand crept up Elena's thigh. She swatted at it half-heartedly and I smirked at her movements. Dessert was served and I followed Elena while she cut the pie, taking a moment to reacquaint myself with her feminine curves.

With the pie eaten, Katie ran off to watch a movie and I was left alone with my beautiful girlfriend and sink full of dishes. I picked up a towel and began to dry what she washed. She was sitting on a stool so she could rest her leg and I told her about my day. She smiled at some stories and gave me comfort when needed. It was nice to have someone who would listen to my crap and be there for me.

"Katie got a splinter today."

"She told me that," I said as Elena handed me one of the bowls to dry.

"We needed some tweezers and I uh got into your shaving kit."

"Ah," I said as I put the bowl away. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah and I found something else too," she said quietly. What could she have...oh shit. "I thought it was incredibly beautiful."

"Did you?"

"Yeah and Katie told me how long you've had it."

"Did she?"

"And you'll get no pressure from me. You'll know when it's right," she said as she washed the last dish. She turned to me and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I watched her stop to talk to Katie. I stood in the doorway and watched as she leaned down to kiss Katie's forehead and then something happened.

"Goodnight Mom," Katie said with a smile. When had that happened? Elena smiled broadly and limped down the hallway.

"Katie?" I started as I moved to her side.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"You're calling Elena, Mom now?"

"She asked me if she could adopt me today and I said yes. I want Elena to be my Mom."

"Why?"

"Because she makes me happy and she takes care of me. She loves me and she loves you and Mommies do that."

"They do," I said as I kneeled down before her. "Are you ready to call her Mom? What about your mother?"

"Mommy doesn't want me and I don't want her either. I want a family and I love Elena. Can't it just be easy?"

"Yeah. If you both are okay with it then I'm okay with it," I said. She smiled and turned back to her movie and I stood with purpose. I moved down the hallway and found Elena sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair. She was already in her nightgown, her skin gleaming in the dim light. I moved towards the bathroom and opened the shaving kit. I opened the box and looked at the little ring nestled there and turned to stare at the woman I loved. I moved towards her, pocketing the ring and kneeling beside her.

"My daughter just reminded me of something," I began as I stilled her hand holding the brush. She turned a little to face me and I pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"And what was that?" she asked.

"She reminded me that some things can really be just that easy. Sometimes you don't need some complicated decision or plan to do things right. Sometimes easy is okay."

"Okay..." I took a deep breath before looking at her and caressing her cheek with my hand.

"I love you. I think I fell in love with you when you fell into my arms that first day. You are such an amazing woman and you are the light in my life. I was drowning when you came here and now I'm finally moving on with my life and I have you to thank for that. We have a daughter together who is now calling you Mommy and we're expecting twins. Everything is coming together and I've realized I keep putting things off for the perfect moment. Anytime is the perfect moment when I'm with you."

"Damon..."

"I want you by my side always and I want to love you forever and be with you until you send me away. I want to have babies with you and see you in a beautiful dress as we pledge ourselves to each other. I want to be happy and I want to make you happy. I promise I will make you the happiest woman."

"You already do," she said as she reached out to hold my hand.

"Marry me Elena," She slid a little closer as I pulled the box out of my pocket, placing it in her palm. Her hand closed around the box and I reached forward to pop it open.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I love you," she said as tears gathered in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me all over. Her lips were fierce as they showered my face with her kisses. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back smiling like she had been given the best thing in the world.

"Let's get your ring on your finger," she smiled as I kissed her ring finger before sliding the ring onto it. "God does that look right," I said as I stared at it. It really did look perfect on her hand, as if it had been there this whole time. "You do realize I want to marry you as soon as you're ready Elena. I don't want to wait."

"Me neither. I do have one request though," she said.

"Anything."

"I want to dance at my wedding so we have to wait until this cast is off," she said with this beautiful smile.

"6 weeks then. We'll have our dream wedding Sweetheart and I will take you on a dream honeymoon before the babies are born," I whispered as I kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to serenade you and romance you until you are delirious with pleasure."

"Mmm...that sounds amazing. Do you have a plan?"

"I do, but that's my secret." She giggled a little as I nipped her neck. "I do have an idea for the wedding though."

"What?" she asked as she turned so I could kneel between her legs.

"The Manor in Mystic Falls. The gazebo would be perfect."

"You want to get married there?"

"You're surprised. It's your dream home and I would love to have some of its magic on our wedding day."

"Oh!" she cried out as she started crying again. She clutched me to her as she dissolved in the happiest tears I've ever been witness to. She laughed and smiled as she cried. "Damn hormones," she whispered.

"I love them," I answered. "Now when should we tell everyone about all of our amazing news?"

"Bonnie and Jeremy are coming this weekend for my birthday. We could invite Jenna and Ric up and you could invite Stefan over."

"And my father?"

"It's up to you Damon."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

It was kind of scary to stand in the bedroom while Damon got everyone settled for dinner. I hadn't seen anyone just yet and I was so nervous to tell everyone everything. Damon had decided to invite his father but told me he would throw him out on his ass if I felt uncomfortable. Caroline couldn't make it and I was so sad she was unable to share in this amazing news. Everyone else had already arrived and I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit.

I glanced down at my shirt and glanced down at Damon's newest favorite body parts. My breasts had gotten larger and Damon was in love with them almost as much as my stomach. I glanced down at my open lingerie drawer and sighed at all the items I couldn't wear anymore when I realized I had gone up a cup size. I closed the drawer softly as Damon stepped inside. He came over to me and kissed me softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked as his hands slid around to my stomach. I nodded a little as he kissed my cheek.

"Is everyone out there?"

"Yep, Katie's entertaining them with her art."

"We should look into a summer camp or something. Maybe Jeremy can come visit and help her out. We should nurture her talents," I said as he rubbed his hands over my stomach.

"I agree," he said as he pulled me towards the door. He smiled at me and opened the bedroom door to escort me down the hall. I looked down at my baby bump and smiled. I was starting to show a little bit more and there was no hiding my pregnancy now.

"And I drew that one in the park," Katie said as she gestured to her newest creation. It had been a beautiful day and much warmer than usual so we had picnicked in the park. Katie had drawn the lake and the birds playing on the water. It had been beautiful and I wanted to have it framed and hung on the wall.

"Daddy!" Katie called as he rounded the corner. He tugged my hand until I came out from the hallway and there was silence as everyone stared at our linked hands. Bonnie's hair was shorter and it looked beautiful, brushing her bare shoulders lightly. Jeremy's hair had gotten longer and he looked incredibly relaxed as he draped his arm around her shoulder. Jenna looked tense and Ric was talking to Giuseppe about the business world.

"OH MY GOD!" Bonnie squealed as she ran over to us, jumping into my arms. She squealed again as she spun me around and I lost track of Damon.

"Shit Bon, why are you squealing?" Jeremy asked. I smiled at her as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Because she's pregnant!" Bonnie squealed again. There was a beat of silence and I caught Damon's smiling gaze. A moment later and I was wrapped up in a group hug when Jenna, Jeremy and Stefan came running up. I was juggled between Bonnie, Jeremy, and Jenna before Stefan lifted me into his arms. He spun me around and gave me an innocent kiss. I head Damon's groan but Stefan didn't apologize for his kiss.

"That's my niece or nephew in there," he said as he rubbed my stomach. "Wait...why does your shirt say twins?"

"Because we're having twins dumbass," Damon said as if Stefan was an idiot. Stefan shook his head before chuckling.

"Well two is always better."

"We have more news," I said. "Damon and I are getting married in less than six weeks and we're doing it in Mystic Falls." There was a bunch of squealing as Jenna and Bonnie began rattling off ideas for the wedding and I just smiled as Damon came over to wrap his arms around me. Everyone seemed so happy at the news and I noticed Giuseppe was just staring into space.

"Mommy?" Once again silence permeated the room as everyone turned to look as Katie came up to me.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Who's going to be in your wedding?" She asked with a little smile.

"First of all, I'm adopting Katie officially and I'm just so happy..." The damn tears started again and I pulled Katie into my arms. I heard a click and I looked over to see Damon taking pictures.

"Don't look like that Elena. I'm taking pictures of my beautiful fiancée and our children," he said as he snapped another picture. Suddenly there were glasses of champagne on trays and sparkling cider for me and Katie and we were making toasts. As the men moved to congratulate Damon, I motioned for Bonnie and Katie to come with me. I opened the balcony door and we slipped outside into the cool air.

"I wanted to talk to both of you actually. Bonnie, you have been my best friend since we were little and I know we had that falling out but I'd love for you to be in my wedding. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Of course," she said as she hugged me. She pulled back and I could see the cogs turning as she tried to come up with maid of honor things to do.

"Katie, I want you to be my bridesmaid...not flower girl, bridesmaid."

"What's that?"

"It's a more grown up role."

"YAY!" she squealed as she hugged me. "Do we get to wear pretty dresses?"

"The prettiest," I said. She crawled into my lap and I just held her as we watched the city lights. I heard the door close as Bonnie left us alone. I held Katie and I felt her relax into my embrace, her breathing evening out as she slipped into a light nap. I stroked her hair gently as I thought about the past few months. In six months, I'd fallen in love; gotten a daughter and a future husband, gotten pregnant, and now we were planning our entire future. Six months ago I was a broke student, using a nanny job to stay afloat. I was finally getting my family back. How had all of this happened so quickly?

"Elena?" I turned to see Giuseppe standing in the doorway, leaning out onto the balcony but seemingly unwilling to take the next step.

"Yes Giuseppe?"

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced down at Katie and his eyes zeroed in on the tenseness off my hands on Katie. "I'm not here to talk you out of anything or frighten you. Can we talk?"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

At this point in time, I think this story will be 30 chapters max, but we still have a bit to go. I do want to address one point before I get the question in the reviews. I think its okay Katie is calling Elena 'Mommy'. She's had about fourteen weeks to come to the decision about her feelings on the subject and to her, Katherine is from another lifetime. Some may think it's too fast but that's cool. Next chapter, Elena will talk with Giuseppe and Katherine will reenter their lives as the countdown to the wedding begins.

Follow me at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Follow me at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew

Please leave a review and I promise to respond much quicker this time!


	22. Closet Confrontations

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

"Elena?" I turned to see Giuseppe standing in the doorway, leaning out onto the balcony but seemingly unwilling to take the next step.

"Yes Giuseppe?"

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced down at Katie and his eyes zeroed in on the tenseness off my hands on Katie. "I'm not here to talk you out of anything or frighten you. Can we talk?"

I glanced down at Katie and back to her grandfather before coming to my decision. I nodded and gestured to the seat nearby. Katie was sleeping and I adjusted her against me so she would be a little more comfortable.

"What is it Giuseppe?" He didn't say anything as he stared at me. For the first time since I knew him, I didn't see any dirtiness in his gaze or anything accusatory. He looked confused as his eyes dropped to Katie. "Giuseppe?"

"Sorry...you're glowing!" He said as he watched me. "You look so beautiful..."

"Thank you?" I said and I heard the confusion in my voice.

"You look like Victoria did when she was pregnant with Damon. She had this look about her that lit up every room. I've missed so much by being antagonistic to you. I've lost my son and my granddaughter and now I may lose those two as well," he said as he gestured to my stomach.

"I don't want to sound harsh Giuseppe but you've chosen this. You've chased your family away and you attacked me the moment you met me," I said as I gazed at him.

"I know and I've been getting help. I found a therapist through the company and I want my family back," he said with conviction. I looked at him, genuinely looked at him, and I was surprised by what I saw. He looked older and unhealthy and I saw the remorse in his eyes. He had lost weight and he looked miserable.

"Mommy?" I glanced down at Katie as she rubbed her eyes.

"Baby, why don't you go show Jeremy your sketchbook?" She nodded sleepily and walked into the house slowly. I waited for the door to close before I turned back to Giuseppe. "How is therapy going?"

"Good I think. I'm dealing with some my issues and I've realized that I miss my wife. I miss Vicki and I want to try and repair that relationship if it's possible."

"You have a long road ahead of you. Victoria is incredibly upset."

"How did Damon find such an amazing woman?" He said with a smile. "How can you even sit here with me after what I did?"

"It's hard because it was traumatic but I can see you regret it. The moment I found out I was carrying babies, it became about them. It's about Katie and it's about my family. You being a part of their lives is important because you are their grandfather. They need you and contrary to popular belief Damon needs you."

"I'll do whatever I can to make this up to you," he broke off. He put his head in his hands and I shook with his personal disgust. I reached out and grabbed his one hand and pulled it to my stomach.

"Work on yourself for you and for your family. They need you," I said and he looked at his hand in wonder. We sat in silence as he held his hand on my stomach and watched the gentle rise and fall as I just breathed. I could only hope this would be a turning point in Giuseppe's relationship with his family.

"Is everything okay out here?" Damon asked as he stepped out onto the balcony. I nodded as he came over to wrap his arm around me. Giuseppe looked up at his son and just stared up at the man he had become. He was beautiful and strong. He was tough but gentle. He was loving and passionate. He was an amazing father and he was all mine.

"Yes," I whispered as Giuseppe pulled his hand from my stomach. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box, presenting it to me.

"It was my sister's and before that my aunt's," he said as I opened the box. Nestled in the box was a 1930s art deco Cartier necklace. It was exquisite and my fingers traced over the emerald beads. Damon reached out to rub his finger over the sapphire.

"I remember this," he whispered as he fingered the jewel. "Aunt Sofia used to wear it to the Christmas party every year."

"Yes," Giuseppe said softly. "Sofia gave it to me to give to Victoria but it wasn't right for her. It's right for you. I hope you might choose to wear it at your wedding."

"Thank you Giuseppe. It's beautiful." I knew what it was. It was a peace offering and also, a 'welcome to the family' gift. I smiled and closed the box as I leaned back against Damon's comforting embrace. Maybe this family had a chance yet.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"Fuck!" The sounds echoed throughout the room and all I could think was, "Fuck!" The bar cracked under our weight and we fell back against the hook on the door. "Shit!"

_Crack!_

My fingers dug into her hips as we crashed to the floor, her knees hit the floor and I heard the groan. Her hips moved furiously as she undulated above me. Her hair was slick as it tickled my upper thighs as she bounced up and down. My hands moved up over her supple thighs and up over her pregnant belly.

Her nails scraped over my chest as she dug her nails into my skin. Her head was thrown back and I was enamored with her long neck, thrown back in pleasure. Her pace picked up as she grew feverish, her eyes wide as she moved faster and faster. My hands slid up to her breasts and I relished in the fullness of her larger breasts. I loved them and in the back of my mind, I hoped they stayed.

"God!" She moaned as she leaned down to kiss me, my hands slipped to her hips and up her back. I grunted against her lips as she clamped down on me, curling her fingers into shoulders. Her lips slid down to my neck as I emptied myself into her. I felt the tenseness leave my body as I slumped against the carpet and my Elena relaxed against me.

We were both covered in sweat and I panted with my head thrown back against what felt like a folded quilt. She left soft kisses on my neck that felt like a butterfly was flitting across my skin. My one hand slid down to rest on the side of her protruding stomach while the other came up to tangle in her wet hair.

"Did you expect me to not jump you?"

"It was definitely unexpected," I chuckled. I had been coming out of the shower and my towel was slipping as I walked into the closet when she had slammed into me. It had taken all of two minutes before we were rolling around in the closet, my towel forgotten and her fingers tangled in my drying hair.

"Mmm...do you have to go to work?"

"I guess I could call in sick..." I said with a smile. I loved this new phase of her pregnancy but she was actually tiring me out. I could barely touch her without her body responding to an innocent touch.

"Good..." she whispered but I heard it in her voice. I held her gently as she rested against me. We had been concerned over her lack of energy sometimes but her doctor had assured us she was perfectly normal and the lack of energy was just a response to her pregnancy.

At the last appointment she had we had heard the twins' heartbeats. Elena had once again dissolved into tears and I had laughed as she crawled into my arms. She was always crying and sometimes it was disconcerting, others it was adorable. She was right on target for every exam possible but the doctor had told her she needed to rest a little more.

I had pulled my phone out and twenty minutes later; I was whisking her into a couple's spa day for rest and relaxation. I have to say, giving her that massage was the sexiest thing we had done. Her body had arched under my hands as I rubbed down her stomach, dipping under the sheets to massage her thighs with a quick stop elsewhere. I had attempted to stop her from massaging me, but after a trembling lip and the wetness in her eyes I rolled the hell over.

Our newest pregnancy symptom was increased libido. She was always aroused, always pouncing on me, always begging for more. After her cast came off a week ago, she was dragging me everywhere and anywhere. For the first time in my professional career I had sex in my office which is interesting in a glass office. The couch became our best friend as we slid behind it and had our fun. Another favorite was the backseat of the limo, where traffic and bumps made our time spectacular.

I did have to admit this closet sex was the best we'd had in the past few weeks. I think I actually broke parts of our closet and I looked around at the damage. Half a rack of clothes were lying on the floor while the jagged bar swung from one end. The boxes of shoes were knocked over and the blankets from the shelves had tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Elena shot up from my embrace and rolled off of me. I turned to look at her, legs splayed, hair thrown back, and hands on her stomach. My hand slid over her thigh as she looked down in wonder. I sat up and moved closer to attempt to understand what was happening.

"What is it?" I asked as I slid my hand over her thigh in a comforting gesture.

"The babies...I think I felt them move," she said as she clutched her stomach. "There!"

My hand slid up to meet her hands but I couldn't feel anything. Maybe it was still too early for me but I knew she was feeling it. Her lips crashed to mine and we rolled until I was between her thighs again with her arms wrapped around my neck. I leaned down and met her lips in a kiss that was sweet and simple. Every moment between us was so simple and beautiful and I was rendered speechless as I stared down at her.

"Damon..." she whispered as my fingers teased over her cheeks.

"So I need to talk to you about something," I whispered. She pulled back and gave me an analytical look.

"What is it?"

"Elijah wants to have dinner...here to talk about a new idea he's having for that position."

"That's great! I'll cook something amazing and you'll wow him!" She said with this gigantic smile. I frowned a little and knew the next thing out of my mouth wouldn't be very good.

"He wants to bring Katherine..."

"And on that note...," she said as she stood up and pulled a robe on. I waited a moment before following her into the bedroom. She was sitting at the vanity and tugging a brush through her hair almost viciously. I sighed as I tugged a pair of boxers over my hips and I just watched her as she tried to calm herself.

"Elena, Sweetheart...please," I said as I touched her shoulder. She shrugged me off as she pulled a clip from the drawer and pulled her hair back. "It wasn't my idea..."

"I know that Damon. Believe me, I get it. Can you just understand how I feel? I just got back to normal. I'm pregnant and I adopted Katie and we're engaged, and now she's here. She'll be in our home and I'll be cooking for her. She'll be snide and cruel and I'll have to play the demure hostess so you look good."

"No! You're going to be beautiful and stunning. You are going to wow Elijah and be an amazing hostess. You are going to glow and look amazing. I'm only going to have eyes for you, you know? I don't care if she's there or what she has to say. You are my girl, my future wife, and the mother of my children. You are my heart's choice."

"It's just...why can't we ever just be? Why can't we just be happy?"

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"Everything was lining up and we just keep playing these games with Elijah. I don't like it and I don't know if I want you to take this job."

"Hey, this is a family decision. It would be a great opportunity but that doesn't mean I have to take it," I said as my hand slipped to her stomach. "I have a family to think about now. It's not just me anymore and I want all of you to be happy and healthy."

"I know and I want to support you. I want you to have the world and to reach for the sky but I just don't want to be around her."

"I can say no Elena. We don't have to do it."

"No, no. I'll make something amazing and Katie can visit Stefan or go out with Victoria. We'll do this," she said with a sigh. That was my girl, always strong and putting people first. I stroked her neck as I kissed her before pulling her into my arms and dropped her in the center of the pillows.

"Now...you are going to lay there while I show you how much I want you," I said with a smile. I heard the gasp as I trailed a nail down the center of her body. "That's it Baby, you're under my control now."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I stood in the doorway and watched Elena move around the kitchen. The smells coming out of that room had me salivating all afternoon. Katie had been out all day and I noticed Elena was missing her. She would be coming home briefly to get her overnight bag and I knew Elena would whisk her into her lap for a moment or two.

The past four weeks had been eye-opening for me as I watched a mother and daughter together. They were beautiful together and I found myself staring all the time. Elena was aware of Katie in a way I'd never seen before. Elena was a mother through and through and to see Katie so open and loving with someone was beautiful in a simple, domestic way. Katie threw herself into being Elena's daughter and she came running in the door everyday to tell us about her day. She wanted her Mom at night when she had a nightmare and I would catch Elena's look of surprise when Katie called her Mom.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in this dress?" I asked as I slid my arm around her waist. It was a gorgeous teal dress that mimicked my favorite wrap dress of hers, pre-pregnancy. She wore these beautiful silver heels that allowed my hand to rest comfortably on her protruding stomach. I loved her belly now that she had popped a little more. There was no question about the pregnancy or the fact that she was probably carrying twins.

"No but thank you," she said as she stirred a pot of vegetables. I brushed her hair from her shoulder and kissed it softly as I pulled her against me. She hummed lightly as she reached for some chicken broth and poured a bit over the veggies.

"Have you felt the babies today?"

"Oh yes. They are moving all over the place and I feel the little flutters all the time," she said with a smile.

"I can't wait to feel them kick," I whispered against her ear.

"We need to start talking about the nursery Damon. I don't know if we have enough room here if Victoria is planning to stay."

"I know but can we talk about it after the wedding? Two weeks Baby!" I said as I lifted her hand to my lips. "Can I see your dress?"

"Hell no! It's bad luck!" She swatted at me as I went to answer the ringing doorbell.

"Oh Baby," I sighed as her fingers made contact with my lower-half. I smiled as I walked for the door, fixing the napkin that had fallen to the ground. There was another knock as I swung the door open and came face-to-face with my ex. Katherine was wearing a ridiculously tight sweater-dress in her signature red but Elijah was dressed to the nines with a dark shirt and crisp pants.

"Come on in," I said and Katherine pushed herself against me as she handed me her coat.

"Are you bored with little Miss Blue Dress yet?" She said with a purr. Elijah rolled his eyes but stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Absolutely not Kat. I'm completely in love with Elena. Hello Elijah," I said as I pushed Katherine away from me.

"Good Evening Damon. Where is the illustrious Elena? Is she out of the cast yet?"

"Yes she is; she got it off last week," I said as we moved towards the couches. I moved for the liquor cart and began fixing drinks for them. "Elena is putting the finishing touches on dinner so she'll be out in a moment." I poured some sparkling cider into a glass and put it next to the loveseat, where I knew Elena would sit.

"I was hoping she would be okay. It would be a shame to lose such a lovely woman," Elijah said as he sipped his drink.

"Well at least she's in the kitchen and not pretending to be a hostess," Katherine snipped.

"How's everything going in here?" Elena asked as she moved towards the living room.

"Why Miss Gilbert, you are with child!" Elijah exclaimed as he stood to approach Elena. "You are radiant!"

"Thank you Elijah," she said gently as she hugged him. He turned to escort her to the loveseat. He had her seated quickly before he slid to his own chair. I slid into the seat next to Elena and she slipped her hand in mine.

"What the hell?" Katherine screeched.

"We're pregnant with twins and we couldn't be happier," I said as I kissed Elena's hand. "We're also getting married in two weeks."

"Congratulations!" Elijah exclaimed as Elena giggled and fell back against me.

"Well its good you're marrying the poor girl...it would be so sad for her to raise them on the streets," Katherine exclaimed.

"That's enough Katherine!" Elijah said with authority.

"To be clear, we're getting married because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I would have proposed regardless of the pregnancy," I said with conviction as I kissed Elena. She smiled against my lips and I heard Katherine's grumble.

"Isn't he just amazing?" Elena asked as she kissed the corner of my mouth.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Elijah questioned as we turned from the current subject.

"That is Roast Pork with golden potatoes, green beans, and chocolate cake for dessert," Elena said as she pushed herself to her feet. I grasped her elbow when she faltered to settle her balance. With a gracious smile I led her to the table and had her seated before she could utter a peep.

"Let me serve dinner and you just rest," I said softly as I handed her the glass of cider. She smiled and nodded as Elijah helped Katherine into her chair. Elena looked better than I'm sure, she felt but she maintained an air of grace which Katherine lacked.

The food smelled amazing as I placed it on the table. Typically we would have served from the kitchen on plates delivered to the table but I felt this should be a bit more intimate and I wouldn't have one of us standing in the kitchen for an hour, prepping perfect plates.

Elijah dove in by piling a bit of everything onto his plate. Katherine sniffed a little before taking some of the green beans and a tiny sliver of meat. Elena piled large piles of everything onto her plate and dove in before I could spoon anything onto mine.

Dinner passed with pleasant conversation between everyone but Katherine whose eyes kept darting to Elena's engagement ring and her pregnant stomach. She seemed flummoxed by everything and just remained silent which I was thankful for. I cleared the plates while Elena brought out some tea and coffee for our pre-dessert ritual. We stirred, swilled, and added milk and various other things to make it tolerable before the difficult conversation began.

"So before dessert, why don't we discuss a little business Damon," Elijah asked. I nodded and waited for the pitch. I knew it had to be big if he wanted to discuss a new idea in such an intimate setting. Anything simple would have been done in a restaurant where our previous discussions had occurred.

"Well I'm looking to acquire foreign investors in a culinary venture we're starting in the States. We're looking to bring together a variety of chefs to open restaurants with varying themes. We want real chefs from different parts of the world to formulate signature dishes to be served in the States."

"And where do I come in?"

"Well I would want you to head the search. With your client skills and your cooking knowledge, you would be a natural recruiter. It would allow a generous amount of travel."

"Oh Damon, you would love that!" Elena exclaimed as she looked at my stunned face. "You would be amazing at that job and I know you'd enjoy it so much!"

"And where would I be stationed?"

"We're thinking a year at a time in different locations. Ideally we'd start in Italy and move to France, Germany, and England and so on. We need a group of recruits to test and weed out the worst of the bunch. You would be in charge of that aspect and send only the best to New York. It would be a non-televised reality show for the most part. Different challenges, dishes, events, etc. to test their knowledge and creativity."

"And my family?"

"Oh they would be provided for and could travel with you as you wished," he said. He handed us a folder filled with particulars. Elena grabbed the information about housing and schooling in Italy to look while I looked at the business package.

"You understand that we'll need to discuss this as a family?"

"Of course and that is completely understandable. You have three children to think about and a wife who will be recovering from the birth."

"How soon do you want me to start?"

"September. We want to open the first restaurant at the beginning of the New Year."

"I don't know Elijah. Elena will have just given birth and I don't know if travel would be wise at that time."

"It's okay Damon. We could always follow you if you had to go a few weeks earlier but we'll discuss it later," Elena said softly. We paused in our discussion and I got up to retrieve the cake. I heard the door opening and Stefan and Katie's voices as I entered the dining room again.

"Katherine?"

"Hello Stefan," she purred as she stood to hug him. He was stiff as she hugged him and I noticed Katie was nowhere to be seen.

"Katie ran to her room so she hasn't been in here," Stefan said as he pulled himself away from Katherine. He went to Elena's side and told her how beautiful she looked before kissing her cheek.

"Ah Miss Katie, aren't you beautiful?" Elijah asked when Katie came bounding in with her backpack and her teddy bear. She froze when she saw Katherine and her bag fell to the ground but the bear in her arms was held in a death grip. She shook a little as her eyes grew wide. I was taken aback by her level of fear but then her eyes slid to Elena.

"Mommy?"

"See I knew my daughter would be happy to see me!" Katherine exclaimed as she opened her arms. "Come give your mother a hug." Katie looked up at me and I smiled.

"Go give your mother a hug and a kiss goodnight." She nodded with understanding and walked right past Katherine and into Elena's embrace.

"Goodnight Mommy," she said as she kissed Elena's cheek.

"Goodnight Baby Girl," she said as she lifted Katie against her.

"Goodnight Babies," Katie said as she brushed her hand over Elena's stomach. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck when I leaned down and whispered her goodnight before kissing my cheek. Then she ran to Stefan and waved goodbye. It was silent until the door clicked and then it was like all hell broke loose.

"You little bitch!" Katherine screamed as she rounded on Elena. Elena immediately pushed herself closer to the table in order to shelter her stomach. I saw the protective light in her eyes as she wrapped her arms over her stomach. "How dare you!"

"Katherine stop!" Elijah said as he grabbed her arm. She shook him off before throwing one of the crystal glasses against the wall.

"No! That little gold-digger stole my daughter! She's mine!"

"Katherine!" I moved to stand in front of her because her behavior was scaring me.

"You bastard!" I felt the slap before I even registered what she was doing. I let her hit me because I would much rather her take it out on me. Her hands curled into fists as she pummeled me and I watched Elijah go to help Elena out of her chair. "How dare you!"

"Katherine stop!" I yelled as I grabbed her arms. "Stop that right now!"

"My daughter is calling someone else Mommy!"

"Because you ABANDONED her!" I screamed.

"I WAS COMING BACK!"

"I don't care! You signed the papers and you threw her away! Elena has been here! She's been holding her when she had nightmares and taking care of her every day! Elena is Katie's mother," I said. I saw the fight drop from Katherine's eyes as she grew limp.

"Damon," Elena said softly and I turned to see her wide eyes as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh God! Is something wrong! The Babies!" I moved towards her and put my hand on her stomach. She grabbed my hand and moved it lower. I stared at her for a minute before..."HOLY SHIT!"

"Damon what is it?" Elijah asked as he moved towards Katherine.

"I can feel them," I said reverently as I sunk to my knees. "They're moving..."

"Damon!" I looked up at her and she sunk into my embrace as I kissed her. The room melted away and I forgot the guests as I reveled in the feel of her against me. The argument was forgotten as I held my girl in my arms and remembered the soft tapping sensation I had felt from her belly.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

And one more chapter down the tube! I do want to mention that Elena's birthday will be revisited since we jumped past it by a few weeks. According to my research a woman can feel a baby move as early as 12-15 weeks (usually for a second child) but Elena is right around 18. I also checked and a partner can feel the baby as early as 16 weeks but it's usually later. Sometimes motion is felt more easily with multiples so bear with me. Next chapter: Elena's birthday, Pre-wedding prep, and the aftermath of Katherine.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com and vote for Elena's wedding dress!

Follow me at: http:/www(dot)twitter(dot)com/tsukikomew

Please review for me and you'll get a personal reply from me soon!


	23. Katherine

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

Things had spiraled downhill after Katie had called Elena 'Mommy'. Katherine had flipped out and honestly, I think she was more upset over the fact she couldn't rub it in Elena's face. I knew what she had attempted to do and I couldn't feel any empathy for her. Katherine always wanted to have the upper hand but she didn't give a damn about actual people. Thank goodness Elijah had escorted her out while I tended to Elena.

She had been beside herself as I rocked her back and forth while both our hands were on her stomach. The babies had moved vigorously for awhile before finally calming. Our hands moved over her stomach as we felt the tapping and flutters. I don't think we moved from that spot for over an hour as we shared moments of joined wonderment. Finally I had moved Elena to a stool in the kitchen while I cleaned up the meal. She had protested loudly but I had convinced her to rest. It wasn't good for her or for the babies to be riled up or upset.

When the last dish had been put away, I whisked her to bed. As we lay in the aftermath of our pleasure, we discussed our wedding. Her fingers traced the hard lines of my body while she tried to weasel the location of our honeymoon from me. She was very convincing but I was able to tap down and keep it from her. Her pout had been adorable as she rolled away from me. I had cuddled against her and called it a night. We had other things to worry about in the morning.

The morning had been quiet as I ate my breakfast. Elena had made French toast and served fresh fruit. The coffee had been brewed flawlessly and I sipped it quietly as I read the paper. Elena hummed lightly as she read a parenting magazine. I glanced over at her as she folded down a page that talked about breast feeding.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking about you breastfeeding."

"You just love my breasts," she said as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. I leaned over and kissed her gently before copping a feel.

"God, you're insatiable" she moaned softly. "Um...so what are you planning for today?"

"I need to talk to Katherine," I said quietly. I glanced up at Elena and she nodded.

"I know. After last night...I think she needs to talk to you too. We need to know her intentions towards Katie," she said as she picked up our empty plates and put them in the sink. "We need to know if she wants a relationship with her daughter."

"Katie is your daughter Elena. Genetics doesn't determine that relationship always," I said impassioned as I stood to wrap my arms around her. "Would you be okay if she wanted to have a relationship with Katie?"

"It would be incredibly difficult but if it's something Katie wants then I'll deal with it. Katie's more important than my feelings," she said softly. I kissed her cheek and just held her close as I considered what I needed to say to Katherine. My hands slid down to her stomach and I held my position. It seemed her pregnancy was grounding me sometimes. Whenever I felt unsure or I questioned myself, my fingers slid to her belly and I felt better.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Clothes shopping with Victoria. I need more maternity clothes since I can't wear your baggy clothes anymore."

"I love you in my clothes..."

"I know but it's just not proper."

"Maybe not but I want to see you in my black button down with those sheer panties tonight," I whispered in her ear.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was a flawless building and it screamed wealth. It was almost tacky as I was allowed in by the doorman. The lobby had rich wall hangings and tassels that nearly shimmered as if they were encrusted with diamonds. I sighed when I thought about how horrible this could be. The elevator moved slowly and I bounced a little. The balls of my feet were tense, as if I was going to pounce on something and I didn't really like the tension.

The door opened and I walked slowly towards the bright gold door at the end of the hallway. The hallway was stark white and the only color was that gold door. I sighed heavily and lifted my fist to knock on the door. The knock resounded in the narrow hallway while I listened intently for evidence of the occupant. I waited a few minutes and knocked again. I had hoped to catch her at home and not have to go to the office.

"Damon?" I had been so distracted in my thoughts I hadn't notice the door opening. Katherine was leaning against the door in a pair of pj bottoms and a tank top. I paused as I looked at her. She had never worn anything that casual when we had been together.

"Sorry, you just look so different," I said softly.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I want to talk about last night," I offered lamely. Somehow I felt like a cad, begging for forgiveness and I knew I shouldn't. Katherine had been the one to make mistakes and run. She had lied and cheated and stole. But for some reason, I was the one who felt bad. I know Katie calling Elena "Mommy" must have hurt a little. It would have killed me if Katie called someone else "Daddy".

"There's nothing to say about last night," she said as she moved to close the door on me.

"If you even want a relationship with your daughter then I suggest you hear me out," I said forcefully. She froze and looked at me before nodding and opening the door. Her apartment was stark, almost like Stefan's. There was no color and if it wasn't black or white, it wasn't present. Everything was hard and unforgiving and I noticed there were no mirrors. Katherine had always loved mirrors.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk Katherine...what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" She moved to the arm chair and sunk down against the flat cushion. She lifted a black mug to her lips before locking eyes with me again.

"Katherine you used to love color and mirrors and own a room when you walked into it," I started as I sat down on the couch. "You're wasting away here. You're not the girl I cared about."

"Well newsflash, I'm not that girl anymore," she said harshly. "I haven't been that girl since the stick turned pink."

"Was it really so horrible Katherine?"

"Maybe...maybe not. I just don't know anymore," she said. I watched her as she suddenly teared up and started crying. I froze as she folded into herself and I finally acted. I slid closer to her and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as she cried. Katherine had never broken down like this before and I was absolutely amazed by this side of her. She had always been as hard as nails and almost never showed any emotion. Here she was, showing something I had wished she would have shown to me back then.

"Katherine...it's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

"I just...I'm such a horrible person," she cried out suddenly. I pulled her to me and held her as she mumbled incoherently. I stroked her back gently as she cried and I wished she would stop. She would always hold a place in my heart from those times we spent together even though my heart had found its owner.

"Katherine, tell me," I whispered.

"I shouldn't have agreed to try to recruit you," she sighed as she pulled back. She wiped tears from her eyes before leaning back in the armchair. "I shouldn't have done it. I made such horrible decisions concerning just about everybody."

"What happened Katherine? I thought we were in sync and then you were just gone," I asked as she blew her nose.

"I played you. I let you think I was in love with you and I kept it up. I was supposed to marry you if I had to, to recruit you. My feelings didn't matter. I could just divorce you if I wanted to but my job was to bring you into the Fournier Group," she said softly. I stared out her window and just watched the light shining off the buildings. It had all been a lie. Every moment I spent with her had been a lie. How could I have been so stupid, so gullible?

"What happened?" I choked out.

"I started seeing Stefan. He was just so different and I found myself swept away in his youthful exuberance. I was falling in love."

"Why didn't you just tell me? Maybe I would have been okay with time if you wanted to be with Stefan. Why just leave without any word?"

"The pregnancy. I didn't know who the father was and Stefan had just found out about us," she cried. I threw myself back against the couch and realized what she had meant.

"You wanted it to be Stefan's," I said quietly.

"I ran because I knew it could be Stefan's and there was you or it could be yours and it would crush Stefan. I didn't know what to do!"

"But she's mine."

"Yes but I didn't know how to tell you. By the time I was sure, it had been too long."

"I lost out on my daughter's first six years! Do you have any idea how much I missed! I can only hope I'll be there for every important moment of the twins lives," I nearly yelled as I stood and began to pace. I ran my hands through my hair as I continued to move back and forth. I caught Katherine's eyes once and she was just watching me have my own meltdown.

"I'm sorry Damon! I just...I couldn't come back. I couldn't come back and expect anything from you," she cried. She slumped back against the hard chair while I slowed in my pacing. I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why did you bring Katie to me?" I asked simply. It had bothered me since that day. Why had she decided to bring Katie to me at that time? Why come forward now?  
>"Because she was miserable. She hated living with me and she was terrified of school. I wasn't a mother Damon. I was just someone who watched her on occasion. I worked...that's it," she said. She stood and moved to the windows, wrapping her arms around herself. "I didn't want to be a mother and suddenly I had this child who didn't even like me. She didn't want me and frankly, I didn't want her. When Elijah offered me an East Coast job, I leapt at it and opted to give her to you."<p>

"Why? I was a horrible father."

"Maybe at the beginning but you are the strongest, most loving men I've ever met. I knew you'd get it eventually and you did. She loves you and she's happy," she offered quietly. She turned to face me and I knew the answer to my unasked question. "I think it would be better for her if I didn't see her again. Elena will...be a good mother to her and I'll move on."

"You don't want to be a part of her life at all?"

"No. It wouldn't hurt to see a picture or something every so often but I'll do too much damage. I'm not a good influence and I'll never be a very good mother," she said with a sigh. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and came over to hug me.

"Katherine..."

"You're a good man Damon Salvatore and it tore me up that I couldn't love you. Perhaps I'm just too broken," she whispered.

"No Kat...you just need to love yourself and you should try giving Stefan some closure. Your leaving tore him up to the point that he refuses to try love again. He's miserable Kat."

"Do you think he'll talk to me at all?"

"Katherine, you can make anyone listen to you...don't get soft on me now!" I said. She giggled a little and smiled an honest smile which was so rarely present on her face.

"Thank you for coming by Damon. I...I have this for you," she said quietly as she left the room. "Here. I...had this made before coming but I didn't know how to give it to you." I looked down at the book in my hands. I flicked it open and saw pictures of Katie. There were pictures of her in the hospital and pictures growing up. Her first day of school, her first Christmas, her first steps. Everything was there.

"Thank you Kat...you don't know what this means to me," I said quietly. I flipped through the pages again and again before closing it. I tucked it under my arm and reached out to hug her again. She hugged me back before walking me to the door. Our goodbyes were muted and I think we both understood the meaning. We may see each other again but we would be colleagues...not exes.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Elena!" I called as I came flying into the bedroom. She dropped her hairbrush and I dropped down to pick it up for her. On my way up I paused to show some love to my babies. Elena moaned as I made slow love to the goddess in front of me. I could worship her all day and sometimes I did just that. Her fingers traced my cheeks as I slid up her body. For a moment I forgot what I wanted to tell her when I reached her soft, red lips. I spent long moments there as I leaned over her stomach. I loved her pregnancy but sometimes I didn't like I couldn't get closer to her.

"Mmm...you wanted something?"

"Yes. Come to lunch with me."

"You have this amazing way of making my answer yes without even asking a question," she said with a little pout.

"I'm just fucking awesome like that!" I said as I spun her around in my arms. "I want to see your maternity clothes because I want to see you show off that stomach!" She looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed by my words. I lifted her chin and kissed her. "You're so beautiful like this. You have no idea how it feels to see your body round while carrying my kids. It's...one of the best feelings in the world."

"Damon..."

"Come to lunch with me."

"Okay," she murmured as she leaned forward to kiss me. We lost ourselves in kisses before I realized we were quickly heading for bed and screw the lunch. I pulled back and she let out a frustrated groan but I soothed her with a few strokes of my fingers.

"Get ready Sweetheart, I thought we'd spend the afternoon together," I said over my shoulder as I left her to get ready. It had been awhile since we spent the afternoon together since Elena had opted to take afternoon classes and I was constantly in some sort of meeting. If it wasn't those things then she wasn't feeling well or Katie was with us. I love my daughter but sometimes I need to just spend time with Elena when we aren't just between the sheets.

"Are you ready?" I turned and smiled at my fiancée, who had opted for brown peasant top and maternity jeans. She was gorgeous and I still wondered how I got so lucky. I helped her into her white sweater and then took her hand in mine. Her warm fingers were soothing in the cool air. It was already getting a little warmer but it wasn't really spring yet.

"So I was thinking we'd go to Mario's for lunch. You said something about pizza last night so..."

"I'd love to. I've been craving an Italian Sausage pizza so it will work perfectly! How about we go to the park afterwards? I haven't been there so long ago."

"Sure," I said simply as I wrapped my arm around her. She slid against me effortlessly and we began our two block walk to the restaurant. My mind slid over the next few weeks of our lives and I smiled. We would be getting married in less than two weeks and then in a few months we'd have twins. How had my life changed so much in such a short time? It had been a miracle and I could only hope our happiness would remain. I didn't know what I'd do without her.

"You should stop thinking so much. Life happens and I'm sure things will turn out beautifully for us," she said. I tugged her closer and kissed the side of head. She always knew when I worried about something I had no control over. She was quiet as we walked down the street and got a table in the casual restaurant. Five minutes later we had ordered and were playing a vigorous game of footsie under the table.

"So how was your morning Damon?" She finally asked as she sipped her coke. She looked innocent as she asked the serious question as if it was absolutely nothing. I reached out and took her hand in mine and stroked her palm.

"It was enlightening," I began. She looked at me questioningly but said nothing. "She doesn't want to be a part of Katie's life. She's not the woman I thought I loved anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She's broken...empty inside. She's like Stefan is...well actually he's improved a lot since Katie came into our lives. I think she makes him feel more human," I said quietly. Katie had benefited all of us in different ways but her Uncle was more himself since she had come into our lives.

"And she doesn't want to be a part of Katie's life?"

"No. She thinks she'd do more harm than good," I said as the waitress put the pizza on the table. I paused in our discussion when I realized Elena's thoughts were focused solely on the pizza. She lifted one slice onto her plate before it made its way to her mouth. She moaned in a nearly sexual manner and I thanked the universe it was loud in the restaurant. I didn't need to explain her reaction to anyone else.

"I'm sorry but it's just so good!" She said sheepishly and I took a bite of my own. It was good but it wasn't quite orgasmic. She finished her first piece and immediately reached for another.

"She would like a picture occasionally though I don't think that's too much, do you?"

"No. If she wants a picture we can send one. Katie might want a relationship when she's older but I think Katherine is right. It would be better for Katie to have a loving family and a sense of stability."

"I couldn't agree more. We came to an understanding and my time with her in my thoughts is completely over. Now we have our entire future ahead of us and I can worry solely about you and our children."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

It was a beautiful day outside and I was happy to be enjoying it with Damon. He had his arm wrapped around me and his lips on the side of my head. He was so attentive as he led me towards the park entrance. The pizza had hit the spot and I knew I had been nearly obscene with my pleasurable moans which rivaled the sounds I made when Damon was being incredibly attentive.

We had finished discussing Katherine and I knew at the end of the conversation, Damon was finished with her. He would send a picture to her every year but that was the extent of their relationship. If they worked together than they were colleagues and that was it. It was interesting to see him so calm about this but it was comforting. We were done with her and I couldn't be happier.

The trees were budding and flowers were starting to bloom. It was May and we were experiencing some beautiful weather. Damon led me to a bench and we sat down for a few moments. Sometimes he surprised me when he seemed to know my needs before I knew them. He took the spot next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We watched other people run past and couples meet for lunch.

"How are the babies today?"

"A bit quieter. They haven't been moving as much which is nice. I was up the past few nights with them. They seem to want to sleep when I'm awake," I said.

"Mmm...Little tykes. The doctor said we could find out their sex when we go in next time. Do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I was going to decorate the nursery in a more neutral color...I was thinking maybe a cream palette with a colorful border. We can get some nice artwork to put on the wall for color. I wanted to do yellow but I read it's overstimulating for a baby's mind," I said quietly.

"Huh...Elena can we talk about something?"

"Sure," I answered as we stood and began walking again. He didn't speak again for awhile and I waited patiently for his next words. It was obviously very important and I knew he would tell me when he was ready. We turned onto a familiar bridge and I smiled as I remembered our first kiss. I had been blissfully surprised when he pulled me to him and here we were months later and I couldn't even see my toes. He slid me to the railing and pulled me in for a kiss.

Our lips met and I was transported back to that moment all those months ago when we did this the first time. His fingers held me to him as the tips tangled into my hair. My hands were on his hips as he moved closer to me. His tongue teased mine and I sighed as he kissed me deeply. His lips left mine and they moved to leave kisses up my cheeks and to my ears. His lips were warm and feverish as he showered me with affection.

"Damon..."

"Elena...what if we left New York?"

"You mean for Elijah's job?" I asked. We hadn't talked about it yet but I knew he'd been thinking about it. He shook his head and I knew confusion was evident on my face.

"No. It's a great opportunity but I don't want to raise my family in different cities each year. I want to put down roots and settle down. I don't want to be on the go forever."

"Okay...so you want to get a bigger place then?"

"Yeah but I want to leave New York...I think. I've lived here most of my life and I don't think it's the greatest place to raise our family. I love New York but it's just...I want a yard. I want to spend more time with them and you. I don't want to be on the go for the rest of my life."

"Damon..."

"I know I might be selfish here but I just think we should consider moving. We need more room anyway. Mom is talking about staying if we'll have her and we need another room for the twins. And if we have a boy and a girl then we'll need two eventually. It might be nice to get a dog and a swing set in the backyard."

"Damon...you want to live in the suburbs?" He nodded a little and I started laughing. He looked confused and slightly hurt by my laughter so I tried to stop. "No...there's nothing wrong with that...I'm just trying to picture it. You're such a city boy."

"Mmm...but I want to raise a normal family. I don't want to have to worry about traffic and the crime rate. I don't want to have to get Nick to drive them everywhere. I kind of want the American dream."

"If it's something you want then it's something we should talk about. I grew up in a small town and I loved it. I worry about Katie though. She has friends now."

"She'll bounce back. She's a strong girl and it might be better for her."

"Well I'm open to it. When do you want to start looking into it?"

"After the wedding. I want to have that first and then we can discuss moving," he said as he kissed me again.

"Okay. We'll start looking for a place to settle...what about your job?" I asked suddenly. If we left the city what would Damon do? My classes would transfer and I would have the babies to worry about for the time being.

"Well about that...you know how I've been coming home late the past few weeks?"

"Yeah. I thought you said it was work."

"Well it kind of was. I've been taking classes down at the college. I want to get a degree and it's going to be ongoing but it's about time, don't you think?" He asked as he looked away. He seemed embarrassed and I tilted his head towards me.

"I think that's incredibly responsible and completely sexy. I love that you are doing this. What degree are you seeking?"

"Business but I've been playing around a bit with an elective or two. I'm not sure my life is in business and I want to find something I love," he replied. I pulled him in for another kiss and he sighed against me. "We won't want for anything Elena. We'll have enough money to last us, our kids, and our grandkids. I don't want to just live on my family money so I'm determined to work but...we're set."

"I know but we'll make our own money too," I offered. "I love you so much and all I want to do is take you home and spend the rest of the day in bed..." I trailed off against his ear. He shuddered a little before pulling me forward and stalking through the park with my hand in his.

"God...you have no idea what I'm going to do when we get home."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Damon you have class in an hour. You need to get up," I said as I shook his shoulder. After the park we had spent a few wonderful hours in bed but he had class tonight and needed to get the hell up. I knew it would be difficult since I was still plastered to him naked but I was too tired to truly put forth the effort.

"I don't wanna go to school. Don't make me..." he moaned as he rolled to plaster his face between my breasts. "I wanna stay here."

"Damon...if you even think of doing what you are setting up to do then I won't let you see me naked until after the babies are born."

"I'm up! I'm up!" He hopped up, kissed me once, and was then rooting through his drawers for suitable clothes. Sometimes he was so easy. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt before sliding over to the bed to pull me up to him. "Will you leave me some dinner?"

"Sure. I'm going to have a girl's night with Katie and your Mom but we'll leave you some food."

"Good. Are you going to start packing?"

"Tomorrow. I can't believe we're getting married in less than ten days," I said against his lips. He smiled as he kissed my cheek and went to the couch to grab his books.

"Have fun tonight. I'll see you later," he said.

"Good luck Damon!" He nodded and a minute later I was alone in the apartment. It was only a matter of time before Katie and Victoria came home so I knew I better make myself presentable. I drug myself into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I looked at the bench, Damon had installed after I was in the accident. He had maintained that pregnancy was a suitable enough reason for me to use it. He was afraid I would fall in the shower and I humored him.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the news while I waited for Katie and Victoria. I rested my one hand on my stomach when the babies decided it was time to start a dance party. I rubbed it thoughtfully as I considered the possible move. We did need more room and it would be nice to have some land. I had honestly not liked Elijah's proposal but it would have been good for Damon's career. I just couldn't see us jumping around Europe for God knows how long.

"Mommy!" The door swung open and Katie came running in carrying a small bag of take-out. Victoria shut the door behind her and sat the larger bag on the coffee table. Katie hopped up next to me and hugged my belly before cuddling up under my arm. "I got an A on my spelling test!"

"That's amazing Katie. I knew you could do it!" She had been studying all week and I knew she could handle the twenty words on the list. She smiled as she recounted her day and I listened to her as she rubbed a hand over my stomach. Victoria sat down in the nearby armchair and listened to the story before getting up to get plates and silverware.

"What are we watching tonight?"

"I got a whole pile of movies. Why don't you go pick one?" She nodded and flew over to the pile while I started going through the food. Yes! There were spicy garlic chicken and extra egg rolls! I opened the container and took one of the egg rolls out.

"Just couldn't wait, could you Dear?" Victoria asked as she handed me a plate.

"Sorry but no...I'm starving."

"It's not good to go too long with food Dear."

"Oh it's not that. I ate earlier but I really wanted an egg roll," I said sheepishly as I ate it. Victoria smiled and reached for a container of rice. She spread the food out until Katie turned around with the first Harry Potter movie. "Oh get ready Victoria; it's like a three-hour movie."

"That's alright. I head Maggie Smith was in it and I've always respected her," she said simply. I opened Katie's chicken with broccoli and spooned some onto a plate. Katie put the DVD in and came to sit on the floor by her food. The credits rolled and I leaned back, resting my own plate on my stomach. It was kind of nice having a built-in table.

The movie went on for awhile and I noticed Katie was completely enraptured by the movie and I knew it wouldn't be long before she wanted to see all of them. I knew I fell asleep after a little bit but I woke up before Katie noticed. Victoria smiled as I attempted to get comfortable.

"Here," Victoria offered as she handed me a pillow. I smiled and put it behind my back, nearly moaning at the support. The movie ended soon after and Katie clamored for ice cream. Victoria and I went into the kitchen to get it and I knew Victoria wanted to discuss something.

"Elena?"

"Yes Victoria?"

"I want you to know how I view you Elena. You're marrying my son in less than two weeks and I think it's important we discuss that," she said quietly. I sat the bowls on the table and turned to face her. She wasn't looking at me, but she was staring out the window deep in thought.

"It's okay Victoria. I understand I'm not...what was envisioned for the family. I know I'm not from money and I should probably sign a pre-nup or something but I want you to know how much I love your son. I'll do just about anything to be with him and I would have stayed without the marriage. I love him and I want him to be in my life."

"Oh God Honey, no!" She said as she came over to take my hand. "I'm not questioning your intentions or your love for my son. I want you to know I view you as my daughter. I've always wanted a girl and now I have you. You've been a part of my family since I met you."

"Victoria..."

"I know you may never feel the urge or the inclination but you are welcome to call me 'Mom' or something similar," she said as she hugged me. "You are my daughter."

"Victoria...I don't know what to say."

"You are the perfect woman for my son. You came in here and made him see reason. He's happy again and he's looking to the future. He's in school finally and he's being a father to his children. You have helped him realize he still has potential and a future. My son has always had great promise but that woman ruined him. He was never the same after her and then you came in and healed his heart. You will never understand how much I owe you for that," she said tearily. Her hands were on my cheeks as she continued. "I have my family back again. Stefan is finally coming around and I have grandchildren now. I can't wait for the babies because I missed so much with my first grandchild. They will be so spoiled."

"Thank you Victoria...for everything. To be accepted by you is one of the greatest wedding gifts I could get. I've been alone for so long and now I have a husband and three children and mother-in-law. I have another brother and I've finally got my family back. This has been the most magical time for me," I cried. Damn hormones...

"And you are sure I can continue living with you and Damon?"

"Of course! I do need to tell you, we're considering moving to a suburb or a more rural area. Damon and I want a yard and we want to get out of the city a bit. You're welcome to come with us. We need more room for the twins too," I said.

"I would love something more rural. You know, Cherry's Grove is always available..."

"Thank you Victoria but we want our own home."

"I understand. Giuseppe and I said the same thing when his father offered us one of the family homes," she said fondly.

"Do you think you two may ever reconcile?"

"Probably not. We may become friends again but I can't imagine we would ever fall in love again," she said sadly. "I'm looking to the future and allow me to say, I am incredibly pleased you two have decided to not take Elijah's offer. I didn't think it wise for the children."

"Or for us. Damon doesn't need that stress and neither do I. I want him to be around for the twins and for Katie. We need him at home and not running all over the countryside for a job."

"Mommy are we going to watch another movie or are two going to just stand there?" Katie asked as she bounded in the room. She grabbed the bowls and turned back with a questioning look on her face.

"We're coming Katie," I said as I grabbed the spoons. Victoria came up and put a hand on my stomach. At that moment the twins moved and she gasped softly. "They're saying hello to their grandmother."

"Well hello little ones. You have no idea how much love you will have when you arrive." I smiled and moved through the doorway. I turned to glance at Victoria but I never made it. The world went black.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I don't have much to say about this chapter. Next chapter will be pre-wedding plans. Please head to the blog to vote for Elena's wedding dress!

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please leave reviews and remember I always respond to each review.


	24. Roadtrip

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

As I came out of the kitchen, my world went black. My legs buckled a little and I felt the warmth near my eyes as the blackness continued. Two beats later and I was pulled against a pair of warm lips. My sight was returned to me and I met blue eyes with an amused look glittering from their depths. I smiled against Damon's lips and pulled him closer. He chuckled as he pulled back from me and took the spoons from my fist.

"What are you doing home so soon?" I asked. He wasn't supposed to be home for another hour and here he was looking awfully pleased with himself. He kissed my cheek before pulling me against him. He led me into the living room, his hand resting on the small of my back and he took my hand in his. He propelled me forward until I was near the couch and he got me situated.

"I didn't have three classes tonight. I only had one but I needed to pick something up," he said as he moved to stand behind me. I turned to look up at him and then glanced around for something sitting around. He smiled broadly and leaned down near my ear. "You told me last night how sad you were about someone not being a part of the pre-wedding prep work so I may have...helped out a bit."

"Damon, what are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me, Elena!" I turned and let out a squeal as I stumbled to my feet. Suddenly I was enfolded in a hug and I clasped her to me. She squealed near my ear as she immediately began to chatter about my pregnant stomach.

"Caroline!" She paused and looked sheepish as she scratched her face lightly.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited to see you! I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner but they wouldn't let me out of my internship."

"How did you get out of it then?" I had called her on the phone when we set a date to personally invite her. Two days she called near tears when she couldn't get away for even the day of the wedding and I had consoled her while Damon consoled me. She's one of my oldest friends and I wanted her there badly. I hadn't seen her in years and all I wanted was for all of my friends and family to share one of the greatest days of my life.

"Your fiancé may have donated a rather large sum of money with the condition for me to be off for the next week..." she said before trailing off. I whirled around to see Damon staring at the wall. He was waiting for me to start going on about how he can't buy people or how he shouldn't have spent money like that but I couldn't muster the anger. I walked over to him and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He was frozen as my fingers tangled in his hair and then he pulled me into his lap.

"Um...yeah...so I'm here now," Caroline said with a fake cough. I pulled myself back from Damon's smirking face and I felt him slap my ass as I stood to go back to Caroline. "I heard you guys are having a girl's night so can I join?"

"Of course. Katie is picking out the other movie and Victoria's getting dessert. Katie came over holding _The Princess and the Frog_ and I nearly groaned. She was obsessed with this movie and it had been playing since Caroline had sent it at the end of September.

"I absolutely love that movie!" Caroline squealed as Katie led her to the DVD player. It was sliding into the slot when Damon came up to kiss my neck softly.

"You're not mad, are you?" He said quietly.

"No. You are the sweetest man I've ever met. Thank you," I said as he wrapped his arms around my middle. He sighed a little and pulled back, his hands slipping from my stomach.

"I'll leave you girls to it. I figure Caroline can take Katie's room and she can bunk with you. I'll take the couch and then we're heading out in the morning..."

"Okay. What time is the flight?"

"10. We'll have to get there around 9 though."

"Okay. What are you going to do?"

"I have a paper due three days after we get back so I figure I'll get more of it done tonight so I can fully enjoy you during our honeymoon," he whispered against my ear. I shuddered a little as he pulled away and walked down the hall towards the bedroom. Victoria and Caroline introduced themselves before we all settled on the couch for the movie. Caroline sat next to me but soon she and Katie were sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV. Victoria chuckled lightly and I caught her smile sleepily. I wasn't sure I would make it through this movie and I still needed to finish packing Katie's things.

"Are you tired dear?" Victoria asked suddenly. I turned and nodded sleepily. She nodded a little before moving closer to me. "Dear, go to bed. Katie can share my room tonight and I'll finish packing the items on the list. The doctors said you need more rest."

"Thank you Victoria." I stood and moved to talk to Caroline, whispering I would speak with her at breakfast but I could barely keep my eyes open now. She nodded but immediately turned back to the movie. I kissed Katie goodnight gently before walking towards the hallway. I turned and considered Caroline for a moment. She hadn't changed much in the past few years and I knew I was in for a whirlwind conversation over breakfast.

Damon didn't even look up when I opened the door to the bedroom. His reading glasses were perched on his nose and I smiled at the picture he made. He was stubborn when it came to his glasses and chose to wear contacts most of the time if they were needed. At night though, those sexy glasses sometimes I made an appearance and they made me want to jump him. Tonight I was just too damn tired.

I sighed and stripped out of my clothes, pulling the sheets back and crawling into bed. I glanced at Damon and noticed he hadn't moved or acknowledged my presence so I rolled over and grasped his pillow against me. I fell into a light sleep with fitful dreams. Images danced around my head until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, wake up." I opened my eyes and found Damon leaning on the bed with a hand on my shoulder. "It's just a bad dream." I nodded a little and tugged on him until he slid onto the bed next to me.

"Come to bed. You know I don't sleep well without you." It was true I had become dependent on his presence. He smiled a little and slid his glasses onto the nightstand before tugging his clothes off. He hit the lights and slid under the blankets to drape his arm over my stomach. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled my ear before his hand began to move in a massage so soothing I drifted off before I could say another word.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

There was something about making breakfast that was completely calming. You measured ingredients then stirred and poured, sizzled and turned, until you had something edible the people around you would love. That morning was making up a batch of my cinnamon French toast alone in the kitchen. Damon was still in bed, curled around my pillow. There had been no movement from the other two bedrooms and I relished in the morning silence.

I listened to the coffee maker brew the morning coffee and turned to the tea kettle on the stove where my tea was heating. I wasn't fond of coffee but it was annoying to crave something the doctor had told you to avoid. The smell was absolute heaven though and I got my fix from that.

"That smells amazing!" Caroline said as she bounced into the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a clip and she was wearing old Mystic Falls High Cheer sweats. She slid onto a booth and watched me cook for a moment before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She stirred and added her four sugars and two bits of cream and I chuckled a little. She hadn't changed much.

"It's good to see you again Caroline. I missed you," I said as I flipped the French toast.

"I've missed you too Gilbert! It's been hell not seeing you all these years. It must have been the funeral."

"It was. I cut out before the reception and I think I last saw you talking to Matt about something," I said quietly.

"Oh that...yeah we had our ups and downs. Matty broke up with me when he found out I was helping Tyler with adjusting to his father's death. He got all jealous and starting warning me about the dangers of hanging out with Tyler," she said as she waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"Tyler wasn't at fault over me any more than I was. It was only a few dates and that drunken party. I understood he wasn't ready to be a father and I was fine with it. Matt should have let it go. It ruined that friendship."

"That's because Matt always loved you. Even when he was with me, he thought about you all the time. I was selfish after you left, thinking he would suddenly love me or something if I was the only one there. I was wrong," she said as she sipped her coffee. I turned and nodded to show my understanding. She didn't seem bitter about it and I knew I had been perfectly clear with Matt back then. He was a friend and nothing else.

"How long did you guys last?"

"Christmastime Senior year. I dated Tyler for a few months but we all split when we went to college. I only kept in touch with Bon. She's still with Jer right?"

"Yeah. I think they'll get married in a year or so," I replied as I flipped a few slices onto a plate and slid it to Caroline. The conversation stopped as she bit into the breakfast and let out an obscene moan. "Thanks."

"Yeah...sorry but you know I can't cook and everything out in Cali is health food...okay not really but sometimes it feels that way. I mean you just can't get a home-cooked meal where I am."

"How's your job?"

"I love the concept but it's not really all that great. My boss is horrible and I can never get any vacation time. I've been at it for nine months and I feel like the year mark will never come."

"What are you going to do when it's over?"

"Come home I think. I've been considering doing some film work somewhat locally. I thought I'd submit some work into some contests and film festivals and see how it goes. I'd really like to do the bulk of my work on the East coast and Millie promised me a job running the party planning business so I have a job lined up," she said with a sigh. "I can't believe how much has changed!"

"Trust me, Caroline I know just what you mean," I said as I patted my stomach thoughtfully. A lot had changed in the past few years and I was excited for my future.

"Good morning," Damon said with a yawn as he walked over to me for a kiss. He took the spatula from my hand and motioned for me to sit down. I sighed dramatically and took the seat next to Caroline. She giggled a little and watched as Damon flipped more pieces of French toast.

"Can I just say he's completely and utterly sexy?" she whispered. I nodded a little and I heard his chuckle as he placed the food on the plate and slid it in front of me.

"Trust me; Elena is well acquainted with my sexiness. We wouldn't be expecting the twins if she wasn't," he said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Twins! God girl, I just thought he knocked you up! I didn't realize he really got the job done. Does he have a brother?"

"I do actually. His name is Stefan and he's a bit younger..." Damon said.

"Oh and he's a lawyer!" I said and I watched Caroline sputter a little. "I know how you have that thing for lawyers."

"Is he going to be at the wedding? Oh...duh of course he is. He's your best man right?" Damon nodded and Caroline's lips curved into a scheming smile. "I may just have to make his acquaintance."

"And by his acquaintance, Caroline means an acquaintance with his penis. She loves lawyers for some reason," I explained.

"They're so argumentative and they tend to just keep at it until they get the job done..." she said with a smile.

"Oh God that's my baby brother!" Damon said as he laid his head on my shoulder. I patted him awkwardly and he shuddered a little. "God, the images..."

"So what's the deal with this brother?"

"Stefan had a bad relationship when he was eighteen and it kind of scarred him for life. We're hoping someone could whip him into shape and get him back in the dating world," I explained.

"I'd be happy if he just got laid again," Damon mumbled.

"I'll see what I can do. Now what's the plan when we get to Mystic Falls?"

"Well you girls will be whisked off to the spa for a full-day of rest and relaxation while the guys go and get fitted for tuxes. Then we'll all have dinner with Jenna and Ric, then tomorrow you ladies will go in for your final fittings and the guys will have a day of fun on the lake. That night's the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding the next day," Damon explained as he took my plate and put it in the sink.

"Wow...that sounds awesome! I haven't had a good girl's day in a long time!"

"You can invite your Mom if you want," Damon offered and I smiled at his generosity. He had been completely adamant on paying for everything and after four hours in bed, I wasn't in much of a position to argue. He had an amazing way of making me agreeable without arguing. It was quite lovely.

"Well I'm going to finish packing and Damon please get Katie ready," I said as I left the room. In four hours we would be in Mystic Falls and in three days I would be Mrs. Salvatore. At that thought the babies moved and I let out a joyful cry. I couldn't wait to get married.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"Hello Damon," Ric said as he walked out onto the dock. I turned to acknowledge his presence before turning back to the supplies I was bringing on board. He put a cooler down by the other ones and then took a seat on the dock with his legs hanging off the side.

"Hello Ric. How's everything going?"

"Pretty good. Jenna's starting to talk about kids."

"You don't sound too interested in that," I said as checked the backpack for my cellphone.

"I have nothing against kids and I want them someday but I'm working on my doctorate and I really want to do some traveling before having kids. Jenna just decided it's time to pop them out..." he said and then he sighed.

"Children are amazing Ric. I never thought I was father material until Katie showed up. Well even then I thought I would suck at it until Elena came into our lives. Now I can't imagine life without her," I replied.

"You really are excited about the babies, aren't you?"

"Yeah. There is nothing in the world like seeing the woman you love carrying your child. Every change in her body is because of something you were a part of. Elena is so beautiful this way and I've never seen her happier. I think she would burst from the happiness if she could," I said with fondness as I thought of her serene and sated after a spa day. She had been so grateful.

"I just...don't know if I'm ready," he said quietly.

"I think you need to talk to Jenna about it. If you're not ready then you're not ready although I don't think anyone can ever truly be ready. I know I wasn't either time but I'm happy. I didn't used to think I ever could be happy again but Elena's shown me I was wrong. For me, kids are a big part of that."

"You really grew up from when I knew you in New York."

"Yeah."

"So what was the deal with your brother last night? He looked terrified," Ric asked.

"Oh that was Caroline. She has a thing for lawyers and she's decided to pursue him. Scared him shitless."

"Oh God...your brother is a goner then. Caroline always gets her man," Jeremy said as he walked down the dock. "Seriously, she's relentless."

"Well good. Stefan needs someone to pull him out of his self-pitying lifestyle. He broods way too much," I replied. They grabbed the supplies and headed onto the boat. It was just going to be a day of drinking and fishing with a lot of talking. We were just waiting on Stefan and I wondered what was going on since he was already an hour late.

"Maybe we should just go on the boat and hang until he shows up," Jeremy offered. We both nodded and clambered onto the boat and just waited. This was kind of annoying and completely out of character for Stefan to be this late. My phone rang and I answered it quickly, rolling my eyes when I saw Stefan's name on the caller ID.

"Damon, don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad baby brother? You're only an hour late to my bachelor party/guy day. Why the hell would I be mad about that?"

"Okay yeah...well it seems I might not make it..." he trailed off.

"And why is that?"

"Um...well I'm in Georgia."

"What? The state?"

"Yeah...um I don't quite remember how I got here but...I may need a ride. It seems my wallet is missing."

"It's on your nightstand. We thought you went for a jog or something."

"Yeah no. Do you think you could send me some money?"

"Um...we could just come get you. Fishing is not really my thing you know. We were just going to drink and talk and we can do most of that in a car. Well I can. Ric can drive."

"THANKS DAMON!" Ric yelled from across the deck. Jeremy snickered as he packed the cooler back up and climbed off the boat.

"Where are you?"

"Um...outside of Atlanta. I'm at a Holiday Inn. I'll see if I can get better directions for you once you get closer."

"Alright we'll see you later. Let me just call Elena and tell her what happened." We said our goodbyes and I called Elena. She also reported a few missing people from her group who had a little too much to drink. Basically she, Mom, and Katie were at the final fittings while Bonnie and Caroline were MIA. She wasn't overly concerned about it but wished us luck.

"So roadtrip?" Ric asked as we headed for the car.

"Yep. Now I don't know if you guys what to switch off but I'm sitting in the back and not driving."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

"Oh My Elena! You look beautiful!" Jenna exclaimed when I came out to stand on the platform. I looked in the mirror and teared up. I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and I was getting married. I hadn't really ever thought about marriage before Damon and now I couldn't wait to recite our vows and for me to officially be Mrs. Elena Salvatore.

I spun on the platform and smiled at my family. Jenna, Victoria, and Katie were sitting on the couch and watched as I spun to look at the back of the dress in the mirror. The consultant ushered Katie back and Victoria followed to help her. Victoria was getting a dress but hers hadn't needed alterations. We needed to check Katie's hem since she hadn't been present when I picked out the bridesmaid gowns.

"Elena...you look beautiful. I wish...I wish Miranda could be here to see you. She would be so proud of you," Jenna said as she came to stand beside me. She took my hand and hers and just stood there. "I'm glad you've found a way to let me be here. I know we still have our issues but I promise I will do what I can to make up for what I did. I've been looking into the vacation house and it seems the buyers are selling it. I could try to buy it back for you..."

"No Jenna. It's okay. I've realized I don't want that place anymore. I couldn't actually stay there since Mom and Dad died. If you can afford it, I would like enough money to pay off my student loans though. It's not much but it's what I would have used the money for anyway."

"Of course. I'll write you a check. How can you so understand?"

"I've just realized I've moved on with my life. I love Mystic Falls and I love being here but I couldn't live in that house or go back to the vacation home without them. It would be too hard. Its better this way," I said as I rubbed the material over my stomach.

"You've always been beautiful pregnant. You just glow. I want that."

"You want children?"

"Yeah I do but I don't think Ric does," she said quietly. I hugged her as best I could and she pulled me against her as she cried. "What am I going to do?"

"Talk to him Jenna. It's possible he's just scared. Children scare some men," I offered.

"Not Damon."

"No Damon's an oddity. Damon wants a loving, stable family and not much else. He's not afraid of commitment but he has dealt with his own demons. It hasn't always been perfect but its love. We communicate really well and it's one of the greatest parts of our relationship."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"Okay so turn left up here," I said as Ric turned onto the street with the Holiday Inn on it. It had been hours but we were finally getting to Stefan. I already asked Elena to wait up so I could at least say goodnight to her. We were following tradition and not sharing a room the night before the wedding. Elena had been sad we wouldn't have a rehearsal dinner because of this trip but she understood.

"There he is...is that...Caroline?" We pulled up to the curb and I slid over as Stefan and Caroline climbed into the back seat. They didn't say anything as they leaned against the seats and closed their eyes.

"Oh Hell No! Get the hell up! We drove all the way down here to get your sorry ass and the least you can do is talk!" I said as I hit Stefan. "I'm missing my rehearsal dinner for this!"

"We're sorry Damon," Caroline started. "We were drunk and we picked up a train okay? It wasn't planned."

"Yeah well tell that to Elena. You two were off getting laid while Bonnie was home with a hangover. Elena's day hasn't been all that fun either!" I said bitterly. We were supposed to be having fun today before the fun tomorrow. We weren't supposed to be stuck in the car for another few hours.

"Damon, I'm sorry. You know I'm not this reckless but I just...I was having fun I think."

"Trust me baby, you had tons of fun," Caroline purred as she slid against him. "I told you lawyers are the best."

"Not now Caroline!"

"Well at least someone got laid last night," Ric grumbled. I glared at Stefan for another moment before slipping back against the cushion. The car peeled away from the curb and we sat in silence for a while. No one really had much to say about it and I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at Elena's message.

_Don't be too hard on your brother._

I sighed heavily and texted back. I turned to Stefan and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Okay brother, how about you pay for dinner and the rest of the night and we'll call it even?"

"I don't have my wallet."

"Well I do. So deal?"

"I guess." I smiled and leaned forward to tell Ric our next stop.

"You don't mind tagging along Caroline?"

"Nah. Are there going to be strippers?"

"Um...no. Elena and I agreed to have semi-respectable parties and I really have no urge to look at a scantily-clad woman anymore," I said simply.

"Good for you. Elena's too hot for that anyway."

"You have a thing for Elena, Caroline," Jeremy asked. Caroline leaned forward and smirked lightly.

"Hey if she swung that way, I'd do her," she said. I saw the surprised look on Stefan's face when she leaned back against him. "Although I am considering a lawyer again in my future."

"Car..."

"Oh we'll discuss the hard stuff later. Tonight's about fun! Now let's get liquored up!"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

The knock on the door resounded through the quiet room and I moved to answer the door. It was nearly two in the morning and I hadn't heard from Damon in hours. I wrapped the robe around me tightly and moved to open the door with the safety chain still on. The door slid open a bit and I was confronted with the smell of beer and smoke. I closed the door and slid the chain off and then reopened the door when I heard a thud.

"Damon, what the hell did you do?" I said as I helped him to his feet. He swayed against me and we nearly toppled over but I righted him against the door. He reeked of booze and cigarette smoke and he was clearly drunk. I moved him towards the bed and he fell onto the pillows. I sat down and lifted his legs, pulling one shoe off and then the other. The socks came off again and then I rolled him to get his pants off.

I unbuckled his belt and undid the buttons on his shirt as he snored lightly. I groaned when I tugged the rest of his clothes off. I picked up the patchwork quilt and wrapped it around him. I didn't fault his last hurrah as a single guy but did he have to drink that much?

"God...I lurve you...yourssss so pretty..." he mumbled drunkenly. "Your sooooooo amazshing. I want to sl...sl...sleep with you every day."

"Okay Damon, go to sleep," I said as I stood. I figured I could sleep in his room since he had clearly decided to stay here.

"No...schtay here. Your warmth," he groaned as he pulled me down with him. His arms locked around me and I knew I was going to be plastered against him for the remainder of the night.

"I swear Damon, if you are drunk at the wedding tomorrow then no sex tomorrow night!"

"Shh...I have such...pl...pl...planses for you...me...us. I love you."

"I love you too." Well they did say in sickness or in health...

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Next chapter's the wedding! I'm super excited for that chapter and I'll be hard at work on it. You can still vote for the wedding dress on the blog but I am going to finish a tally on it once I write the chapter.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please leave reviews and remember I always respond even if it takes me a little while!


	25. Marry Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_DPOV_

It was a pleasant dream I was having. I was pillowed on Elena's perfect breasts and she was wearing silk pajamas. There was some type of quilt wrapped around us and I felt her hands tangled in hair. Something smelled bad but being against Elena compensated as her natural scent and perfume swirled under my nose.

"You need to get up Damon," she whispered softly. Why was she whispering so quiet and for that matter, why were we sleeping with a sharp object stabbing the back of my head?

"Unnggghhh..." I groaned as she rolled me over onto my back. The throbbing resumed once my head hit the pillow and I opened my eyes against the harsh light. It was dim in the room but it seemed like we were lying in a spotlight. Elena stroked my cheek gently before leaning down to kiss my lips. She tasted like strawberries and I moaned against her mouth.

"You need to get up Damon. We have a lot to do today," she said quietly. Her fingers ran over my forehead, over my nose, down my cheeks, to my ears, and back again. They were soft and gentle as they traced over my features. I tried to open my eyes again and found myself cocooned in the shelter of her hair, her face inches from my own. I willed my fingers to move but they resisted.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"You came home completely drunk and took me to bed. I tried to go stay in your room but you held me so I stayed. You just seemed to really want me to stay."

"I always want you to stay...did I hurt you?"

"No Baby. You just held me until an hour ago when you rolled us over and crawled on top of me as best you could. I'm surprised the babies didn't wake you. They were kicking up a storm last night."

"Nah...I'm tough like that..." I mumbled. My fingers finally trailed up her spine and I kissed her again. "Let's go back to bed Sweetheart."

"Damon I have to get up. I have a hair appointment in thirty minutes and I need to eat breakfast. You need to meet up with your brother."

"The wedding!" I said suddenly as I shot up in bed. I groaned loudly and gripped my head with one hand while cradling Elena with the other. She sat in my lap and ran her fingers over the muscles in my neck. It was soothing and it distracted me from the throbbing headache pounding away in my head.

"It's okay Damon. We have time. Now, I called Ric with the room phone and he agreed to bring you his hangover remedy and a bottle of aspirin. I'm going to get dressed and head out for breakfast. I'm meeting the girls at the Grill," she said quietly as she went to move from my lap. I pulled her against me and kissed her deeply. In a few hours she would be my wife...my wife. There would be a new Mrs. Salvatore and I stared at her chocolate eyes as I nuzzled her skin.

"Do you have any idea how much today means to me?" I asked her quietly. It didn't matter my head was throbbing. It didn't matter I could barely think straight. It only mattered she understood how much today meant to me. I grasped her face in my hands and pulled her to me until she was breathless, sighing softly against me as I kissed her engagement ring. Today I would slide a silver wedding band on her finger and promise myself to her. Then I whisk her off for our wedding night and our honeymoon...visions of her in bed distracted me from my point.

"As much as today means to me, I'd imagine," she said with a smile. She kissed me once more before moving to the dresser to pull out a maternity dress. She slid it over her body and I watched the blue material cascade down her body. I stumbled to my feet and shuffled to her, sliding my hands over her stomach.

"Stefan and Caroline slept together in Atlanta," I stated as she buttoned the front of her dress. She paused and met my eyes in the mirror.

"Really?"

"Yeah she didn't elaborate how it happened but it was pretty clear it did. They also may have gone back to his room last night although it's all a little fuzzy."

"How much did you drink Damon?"

"Um...five...I don't quite remember. Stefan was paying and he was worse off than me. Ric stayed sober and Jer stayed mostly sober since Bonnie was suffering," I explained. I rocked her gently as we swayed to the music in my head. I could do this all day with her, just relax and be with her. I didn't need the party or the ceremony. I just wanted to be married to her.

"Well I'm glad you had fun but are you sure you'll be okay today? We could...cut things short I guess."

"No!" I yelled and then winced. "No, I promised you our dream wedding and I plan on delivering. I'm going to go through the ceremony and I'm going to dance with you. We're going to have a day we'll never forget."

"You're so romantic today."

"Only for you Sweetheart...only for you."

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_EPOV_

It was strange to be standing here on the platform in the trailer on the Mystic Falls Manor grounds. Caroline was kneeling by my feet as she fixed the hem of the dress. Victoria was sliding the zipper up by back while Bonnie arranged my jewelry and Jenna sat fixing my veil. Katie was sitting on the floor playing with her Nintendo DS. She had been quiet most of the day and she seemed a little tired. Victoria had explained she hadn't slept well but Katie had been nothing but smiles.

"Mommy you look so pretty," Katie said as she met my eyes. I smiled softly and opened my arms for her and she flew into them. It wasn't always typical for a mother to hug her daughter at her wedding but it felt right to me. As I hugged her I felt the babies move and my one hand dropped to my stomach. Caroline and Victoria backed off and I heard the click of the camera and saw Bonnie taking a picture.

Damon and I had agreed to have hundreds of cameras lying about so everyone could capture our day. Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna, and Victoria had already snapped hundreds of photos of the preparation and I didn't know what we would find when they were developed. Katie pulled back from me and I smiled as Jenna brought the veil closer to pin to my hair.

"May I come in?" Everyone turned to stare at the woman entering the trailer. I smiled and nodded and Isobel closed the door behind her. She moved to approach me but Jenna stood in front of her. Isobel was wearing another simple black dress. Sometimes I wished I could see her in more color but at least she was incredibly happy.

"What are you doing here Isobel?" she asked venomously. Katie looked at me for answers and I smiled.

"It's okay Jenna. I invited Isobel." Jenna turned to stare at me as if she couldn't understand me. Isobel smiled and moved closer to me and she offered me the box she was holding.

"You look so beautiful Elena," she offered quietly. I could see tears in her eyes as she leaned in to hug my rounded middle. The babies moved at that moment and she gasped. "Twins...you never do anything halfway do you?"

"Of course not. Life would be boring. I'm glad you came," I said. Isobel nodded before gesturing to the box I was holding.

"I know you had the blue necklace and new garter and the old veil. I thought maybe you could use something borrowed from me."

"I'd be honored," I said as I pulled on the bow. The bow tumbled to the floor and Katie picked it up. I took the lid off the box and stared the item contained within.

"It's my charm bracelet. I collected a charm every year of my life since I was six. The eleventh one was the one I got from your father on the day you were born. I would like you to wear it today," she said as she wiped tears from her face.

"Oh Mom," I said as I pulled her in for another hug. I closed my eyes as I held her against me. It didn't matter that she hadn't been a part of my life for years or that Jenna was probably giving her a death glare. She was my Mom and I loved her.

"I'll leave you all to this," she said as she pulled back. "I'll see you during the ceremony."

"Mom...stay. I'd like you to be here while I finish getting ready," I said as I wiped the stray tear off my cheek. "Today's about love and family and you're part of my family."

"Thank you Elena. Thank you."

"I want you to meet someone. This is my daughter Katie," I said as I gestured for Katie to come stand by me. "Katie this is my Mom...my biological mom." Katie turned to stare up at me.

"You were adopted?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I was. I didn't meet Isobel until I was 16 and it's taken us a long time to have a relationship but we have a good one now. She's your grandmother and I thought you should meet her."

"Oh please don't call me that...I'm too young to be a grandmom. You can call me Isobel or something," Isobel said with a dismissive wave.

"Isobel...it's nice to meet you," Katie said with a smile. Isobel leaned down to hug her and I nearly started bawling again.

"Now, now Dearie...we wouldn't want to fix your make-up again, would we?" Victoria asked as she moved over to wipe my cheeks with a tissue. She turned and shook Isobel's hand, introducing herself and welcoming her to the festivities.

"Elena? I can only stay for the ceremony...I have to go back to the city for a meeting tonight," Isobel said with a frown. "I wish I could stay for the reception."

"I understand. It was short notice. I'm glad you can be here for the ceremony though. I'd love for you to meet my Damon if at all possible."

"I'll see what I can do."

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_DPOV_

I was a mess, a complete and utter mess. Nothing was working right and nothing seemed to be lining up. Ric's car broke down and I had to do without the aspirin or hangover remedy. The Tux shop sent the wrong size and didn't have a tux left in my size. Stefan had gotten a black eye the night before and now looked like half a raccoon. Finally the reverend had been delayed at the Chicago airport and now we didn't have anyone to sanctify the ceremony. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Damon?" I looked up and there was my therapist with a smile on her face. She slid onto the bench next to me and watched me thoughtfully. "Are you alright?"

"No dammit! Everything is falling apart today! The reverend can't make it, Stefan has a black eye and I'm completely hungover!"

"Well you could look on the bright side," she offered quietly as she fished through her purse for something.

"And what exactly is the bright side?"

"You are marrying a beautiful woman today. She's gorgeous Damon," she said with a smile as she continued rooting through her bag.

"You saw her?"

"Yes I did. She's stunning and I have a feeling you'll fall in love all over again," she said as she handed me a bottle of aspirin. "Now I can tell you to ask one of your best men for a suit. One of them from the area is sure to have a second suit in their closet. It doesn't have to be a tux but something stunning."

"You think so? It won't ruin things for Elena?"

"No. She'll be looking at you not at your suit. Stefan's black eye could be touched up with some make-up if he's willing."

"Thanks...but what about the reverend?"

"It's quite easy to get a license online nowadays. I'm sure someone would be willing to stand in," she offered.

"You think of everything," I said simply as I popped two pills.

"I try. Congratulations Damon. Now, I'm going to go find a seat and I will see you later."

"Thanks Doc," I said as she walked away leaving me the bottle of aspirin. Now to get a suit, fix the black eye, and get a minister. I sure hoped Elena wasn't having these problems.

An hour later, I was wearing Ric's suit and watching Caroline try to fix Stefan's black eye. She was smearing some type of crap on his face while he squirmed. She kept yelling at him to stay still and then berating him for getting into the fight with the bouncer the night before. He kept trying to explain but she was having none of it.

"I don't give a shit if he insulted me...get over it," she grumbled as she nearly poked him in the eye. I did a double-take when I noticed his hands sliding down to her ass. He pulled her against him and whispered something and when she pulled back, she was blushing. What the hell happened to my little brother?

"Okay if you two could stop groping each and focus on the fact that I'm getting married in twenty minutes without a minister..." I said as I glared at them. They both blushed and averted their eyes and Caroline finished his make-up which I planned to tease him about for years to come. Stefan sighed and patted Caroline's hand gently. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him and he sighed in pleasure.

"I'll see you in twenty although I doubt you'll see me with Elena standing there. She's beautiful you know? The wedding night won't get here fast enough for you!" She said as she exited the room. Stefan followed her with his eyes and sighed pleasantly when the door closed.

"Stefan, are you falling for Miss Forbes?" I asked with a smile. I hadn't seen him look at a woman with anything other than friendly curiosity for years and it was a pleasant change. Stefan had a goofy grin on his face and he didn't answer me for a long time.

"I booked a flight for L.A. this morning. I just...I want to see her again and she's stuck there until August."

"So take a sabbatical. You've got money. Go and stay with her for awhile or better yet get your own place. Date the girl!"

"You make it sound so easy Damon," he said as he shook his head.

"Sometimes it is that easy Stefan. Look how easy it's been for me. Elena fell into my life and I would never question just how lucky I am," I said with a smile. "I wouldn't be here today if I had questioned it."

"What if..."

"Don't go there! Don't let your history with Katherine ruin something. Give it a shot Stefan, I beg you. Live your life for the first time," I said with passion as I stood up and went to put my hand on his shoulder. "Take my advice Stefan."

"How did you get so smart Damon?"

"I listen to Elena."

"Well then you are a lucky, lucky man," he said as he clasped his hand on my shoulder. "I was wondering if you'd let me officiate your marriage?" I froze and looked at him. He was smiling but his eyes showed his seriousness.

"My best man and my minister...how can I say no?"

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

The guests were all seated as I walked towards the path leading to the gazebo. Stefan was by my side while Ric and Jeremy walked behind me. Ric had questioned me about cold feet since he was already feeling it and he was still a few months out from the wedding. I had been honest with him. It was not a ball and chain with Elena. It was a silver chain moving between us. I loved her and I wanted to be married to her. I wasn't the end of my life but the beginning of our life together.

There was soft music from the musicians and I glanced over at them. I hadn't needed much for today but Elena had wanted instrumental music to play for the guests stating that singing at weddings tended to annoy guests rather than entertain. There was talking amongst the guests and I met my mother's eyes. She stood as I walked down the aisle and pulled me into her embrace.

"You have made me proud son. You have made an amazing choice and I wish you luck in your life together," she whispered before kissing my cheek. Over her shoulder I caught my father's gaze. He was smiling as I hugged my mother and I nodded at his look. I saw the doctor sitting towards the back, a smile on her face as she waved to me. Jenna was seated nearby wearing some type of purple dress that looked kind of strange but to each their own.

"Are you ready Damon?" Stefan asked as he moved to stand in the gazebo. He read over some notes for the ceremony while I moved to stand at the bottom of the gazebo steps. I was going to escort Elena to Stefan and Jeremy snickered about my overprotective nature. The music eased into a more traditional wedding march and I turned to face the space where I would see Elena in her wedding dress.

The music grew quieter as Katie stepped out from the enclosed hallway of tents. She looked before her as she held her bouquet of flowers, stepping carefully onto the grassy pathway. Elena hadn't let me see the bridesmaid dresses either and I froze. She looked so grown up in the light yellow dress. The end went just below her knees while the thin straps sat daintily on her shoulders. She held a bouquet of lavender roses and she walked slowly down the aisle.

Caroline came next, wearing a dress like Katie's but a more grown-up version. Her heels were higher and her hair was up. Her bouquet matched Katie's as she continued down the aisle. Bonnie came next in a matching dress. Her hair fell down her back, dusting against the pale yellow of the dress. Her eyes went straight to Jeremy and I smiled at their show of love. They would be next I was sure.

As the familiar notes of the wedding march continued everyone stood to see the bride. My eyes were glued on the opening of the enclosure. I breathed deeply as I waited to see my bride. I saw her when everyone else saw her and the Earth gave way beneath me. I was floating as she came to stand at the end of the walkway. I couldn't breathe as her eyes caught mine. On her head rested a crown of yellow flowers, woven together as if she had been lying in the gardens resting. A veil cascaded down her back, pinned to her long hair and I knew it had been her mother's.

Her hands held a bouquet of sunflowers wrapped with a big lavender bow. My eyes skirted over her bare shoulders and down her slim arms. I could see my father's gift around her neck and a charm bracelet on her wrist. Her hair fell down her body with soft curls and her lips were curved in a smile that made her glow. Her dress flowed to her feet in a simple fashion. Around her waist was a white ribbon, highlighting her pregnant stomach. It was simplistic and simply Elena and I loved it.

"I love you," I whispered to her as her hand slid into mine. She smiled and whispered it back to me. She handed her bouquet to Bonnie before turning back to me. My hand slid around to her lower back as I escorted her up the three steps until we were standing in front of Stefan. She looked at me in confusion and I leaned over to whisper to her the reasoning.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Elena Gilbert and my brother, Damon Salvatore. Those who have chosen to celebrate this day undoubtedly have many stories about their past apart but none of us have stories of their future together. These two have found each other after their own personal trials and tribulations and managed to find love in today's world."

"Nine months ago, my brother came home to being a father. He didn't expect and wasn't prepared for his seven year old daughter, Katie. He was at a loss and when in that loss he decided to hire someone to help. Enter Elena, the light in his darkness. She didn't take his crap, thank goodness and somehow managed to put up with him." I glared at Stefan as he smiled to continue.

"They fell in love quickly but showed us all that some things come easy and that some things are simply meant to be. A few months ago my brother came to me and told me he planned on marrying the girl standing in front of me. He showed me the ring and told me that if she said no, he wouldn't know how to continue on. My brother has always been the drama queen when it came to love and thank goodness she said yes."

"A few months later we found out their love had created two babies to join their family. I've never seen two people more in love after that time. They complete each other in ways that most of us dream of experiencing. Damon and Elena have written their own vows to be read after a more traditional set of vows. Let us begin," he said as he turned to face me.

"Damon, do you choose Elena to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," I said as I looked at Elena. She smiled and I saw the first tear roll down her cheek.

"And Elena, do you choose Damon to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," she said passionately.

"And now Elena would like to recite her personal vows," Stefan stated. Elena nodded and turned to look at me once more. Her hand gripped my hand tightly.

"Damon, I don't what I've done to deserve you. I wasn't looking for love and I wasn't looking for my future but somehow I found you. That day I entered your apartment I knew my life was forever changed. You looked at me and I saw everything I wanted to be and I fell in love with you. You've always maintained I would have miracle in my life and you told me it would be children and I have been granted that wish but the miracle wasn't that. You were my miracle. You woke me up from my boring life and brought me to life again. You kiss me and I burn. You love me and I soar. I love you so much and I want to be your wife and mother of your children. I love you," she said through her tears. I nearly started crying as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Elena, I didn't know I wasn't living until you fell into my arms that first day. You made me realize there was more to me and to my life than my lonely existence. My daughter and I barely knew each other and you brought us together and in doing so you became part of the family. Soon I couldn't imagine life without you and I couldn't imagine you walking out that door. I dreamt of proposing and then you said yes and everything fell into place. I know I'm a mess sometimes and I can be hard to live with but I'm in love with you. You are my only and no matter what, you will be my love until there's nothing left of me. I love you Sweetheart," I finished and pulled her into my arms.

She sobbed quietly and I discreetly hid my own tears. I saw those in the audience wiping their eyes and Stefan dabbed at his own for a moment. I held her until she regained control of her emotions, pulling back to smile at me.

"And now the rings," Stefan said simply, prompting Bonnie to pull the rings out and walk them up the steps to us.

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are," I said as I slid the silver band on her finger.

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are," she repeated as she slid the larger band on my own finger. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the band on her finger and was surprised when she did the same for mine.

"By the power vested in me by the glorious internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Stefan stated and I pulled Elena to me. My lips sealed over hers in a kiss nearly indecent fashion. She sighed against me as she arched up into my embrace.

"Friends and Family, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore!" Stefan said as we parted and we turned to joyous shouting and crying out. Some of the guests were clapping while others shouted 'Congratulations'. Elena was smiling broadly and I wrapped my arm around her waist and escorted her down the steps. Stefan followed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Damon. It will be nice having a sister around," he said to Elena and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Family and friends crowded around us, clapping me on the back and pulling Elena in for a hug. She still had tears in her eyes but she was glowing from her happiness. Bonnie made some announcement about the reception and people began to thin out as they headed for the canopies a bit down the grounds.

Elena turned and spun into my arms with laughter as she pulled me down for another kiss. Our lips met and the world fell away as I lost myself in my wife's embrace. Her warm fingers teased my neck and the tips of my hair as I swept my arms around her. Her veil moved against my arm and I shuddered when the lace tickled my arm.

Okay if you guys could get off of each other for two seconds, we could take the wedding photos," Caroline said as she slid closer to Stefan. We nodded and went to stand with the rest of the party. Mom came up and fixed her hair as she walked.

"Alright you two let's do this and then you two can dance the night away," she said with a smile.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

_EPOv_

The reception was off to a wonderful start and I watched people mingling and having fun. Damon's hand was on my lower back as we went from table to table to thank people for coming. There were a lot of people from his company who I'd never met but the majority of them were some of the kindest people. I introduced Damon to the Mystic Falls residents and he shook their hands.

Katie was with Victoria right now but she was having the time of her life. The few young kids in the area were all interested in the city girl and I could see she was making friends. Jenna and Ric were sitting together talking and I had a feeling they'd work everything out. Caroline and Stefan were whispering to one another and I half-expected Jeremy and Bonnie to ask Stefan to officiate their marriage with the way they were wrapped up in each other.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Liz said as she approached us. The sheriff was dressed in slacks and slightly feminine blouse but she carried the authority of her station. She leaned in to kiss my cheek and give me a hug before reaching out to shake Damon's hand. "If I may ask, why didn't Reverend Fisher officiate?"

"I was wondering that myself," I asked. Damon hadn't been incredibly clear on the subject and I was curious why Stefan had officiated. He had done an amazing job but I was still curious.

"He got stuck in Chicago and couldn't make it and Stefan offered. It made it more special, don't you think?" he asked me. I nodded and he smiled. I knew he was worried how I'd react but I thought it was perfect.

"You two are so lucky to be so in love and to be expecting children. The last time I saw you two I couldn't believe how much Elena has changed. I remember when you were six and you told me boys had cooties. It takes me back to see you here," Liz said with a smile. "I have to thank you for bringing my daughter home Damon. I haven't seen her in so long."

"It was nothing Liz. My wife wanted her here and I wasn't going to disappoint on our wedding day."

"You just like calling me that Damon," I said as I poked his chest.

"I really, really do," he said as he kissed the side of my head.

"Well I'll let you two move on but I'll stop by later to say goodbye," she said as she moved for the buffet table. We waved her off before he drug me behind a nearby tree.

"Damon? We have to finish thanking everyone before dancing. What are we...?" I began before he began to kiss me. I melted against him as he lifted me against him.

"I want to carry you off to bed and just forget the guests. You're all I can think about Elena," he said against my mouth. His fingers moved with purpose as they slid down my dress and gripped my hips.

"Damon? We need to stop."

"How can you expect me to stop when you look like this? You're so beautiful."

"I love this suit," I moaned as I pulled on his tie.

"I had to borrow it so thank Ric. The damn shop screwed up with my tux," he breathed against my neck.

"I will later but we really need to go back to the party," I said as I pulled back to straighten my dress.

"Buzz kill. Just so you know, you'll be under my control tonight Sweetheart. Your husband is going to make sure you are fully satisfied..."

"Mmm...sounds good to me," I said with a smile.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

Tonight had been a magical night for both of us. Damon had whisked me into his arms for our first dance. We had tried to decide our first dance song for weeks but had finally settled on a classic. We swayed to Rod Stewart's "Have I Told You Lately" and we were oblivious when other couples joined us on the dance floor. His hands slid down to hold me against him while I rested my head on his shoulder. The song ended and we effortlessly moved into the next song.

A few songs later Katie came out to the dance floor and I stepped back to allow them to dance together. We had not opted for the traditional daddy-daughter dance since my father had passed on. I moved to the side to watch them together and I felt the usual tears gather in my eyes. She was so beautiful with her father and she looked so grown up. She wasn't the little girl I met when I first came to the Salvatore's. She was already becoming a little woman and I wasn't sure I was ready yet. She may have only been my daughter for a few months but she was mine and I wasn't ready for her to be grown up.

"They grow fast, don't they?" Victoria asked as she moved next to me.

"They sure do. It seems like yesterday I found out about the twins and now I'm nearly six months along. It goes so fast," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I remember when Damon was six and all he wanted was to stay home with me instead of going to school," she started. "He tried everything and true to his word he hated school. The moment that diploma was in hand, he was done."

"You know he's taking college classes now?"

"What?"

"Yeah I thought you knew but I guess we never made it clear. He wants to get a degree because he wants to provide for his family," I replied as I watched him and Katie dance.

"He has money to provide for you all. Why now?"

"He wants to do it honestly. He doesn't want to rely on family money so he's determined to work so his children will be proud of him," I explained. I caught his eye from the dance floor and I smiled. He smirked a little and I felt my own physical response. We really were just dancing around each other tonight desperately wanting to get to the honeymoon.

"He wants you to be proud of him. He would do anything for you, you know? Damon's always loved completely. He's always given it his all and sometimes that love has been taken advantage of and I'm so happy he's found you."

"Thank you Victoria." I said as Stefan came up to dance with me. I danced with Stefan, Jeremy, Ric, and a few of Damon's business associates before he came to claim a few more. The night was winding down and I knew a few people had begun to leave. The immediate family had remained but I knew the night was ending. The dance floor was empty as Damon and I swayed to another slow song.

"Well we're going to take off," Caroline said as she tapped my shoulder. I smiled and nodded. "We're going to take the cameras and get the pictures for you guys. When you get back from your honeymoon you two will have all the pictures ready."

"Thank you Caroline. Wait, we?" I asked.

"Um yeah. I'm staying with Stefan tonight. We can talk about that when you guys get back. I think Jenna and Ric and Bonnie and Jeremy are heading out too. Um...Katie wants to say goodbye though. She's almost out of it so I'd hurry on that one," Caroline said before hugging both of us. She smiled and waved and soon enough it was just Damon, me, Katie, and Victoria left. We approached them and Katie opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hi Mommy," she whispered as I knelt down to put my arms around her. "Is the party over?"

"Yes Sweetie. You're going to go with your grandmother this week right?"

"Yeah..."

"We'll call you everyday okay?"

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too Honey," I said as I kissed her cheek. Damon helped me up and then he hugged her and kissed her, saying goodnight. Victoria helped Katie to stand and they walked towards the car Victoria had rented for their stay. I turned to look up at my husband and he smiled

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"So...are you ready to begin our honeymoon?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course. Let me get my things," I trailed off.

"I already had them moved. Come on Sweetheart." He distracted me with soft kisses and wandering hands and I didn't notice where we were headed. He led me up a few steps to a door and pressed me against the hard wood. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted you today?"

"As badly as I wanted you," I moaned as his lips fell to my neck. After long moments where I'm sure he left a love bite, he lifted me into his arms and carried me inside. He paused once inside and I gasped. "We're in the Mystic Falls Manor!"

"I thought it was a fitting place to spend our wedding night," he said with a chuckle. The floor was lined with flower petals and fireless candles lined the walkway. The walls had been painted recently to be a clean, cream color instead of faded green and the floor had been fixed. He carried me to the stairs and climbed them slowly. The banisters had been polished and fresh paint had been applied here as well.

At the top of the stairs he turned towards what I knew was the master bedroom. He shouldered the door open and I gasped loudly. In the corner of the room was a king-size four poster bed with luxurious linens and pillows resting on them. There was a stereo sitting nearby and an entire spread of food on the other. I could see pieces of fruit and chocolate fudge nearby and sparkling cider chilling on the table. He moved into the room and deposited me on the bed.

"I know you'll probably need a moment but are you angry with me for putting this together?"

"Damon...I...you did all this for me?" I said as I stared up at him.

"I did it for us. You love this place and honestly I love it too. I couldn't think of a better place to start our married life," he replied. I glanced around the room and looked out the window where the dance floor was being dismantled. This place had always held happy moments for me from my first pregnancy to his confession of love to our wedding. Now we would spend another night here and feel the magic of this place.

"I love you and I don't know what I did to deserve all this," I whispered.

"You love me and I love you. It's more than enough to get this," he replied.

**-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-**

I hope you all enjoyed the wedding! Dress #3 won when I tallied all the votes but Dress #1 came in close second. I'm going to post all the outfits from this chapter on the blog so you can see how I envisioned all the outfits. Next chapter will be the wedding night and the honeymoon (or beginning) we'll see.

Follow the blog at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please leave a review and I promise to reply soon. We're having horrible weather here so my internet is a bit off. I'm behind by two chapters but I promise replies soon! Thanks!


	26. Consume

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

How could I be nervous to go to bed with my husband? I was standing in the bathroom, slipping into my wedding lingerie and I was feeling anxious. It wasn't like we'd never slept together and as if they knew, the babies moved vigorously. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed a hand over it gently. I looked at the silk robe on the back of the door but my eyes darted to the mirror hanging above the sink. My hair was still up as Damon requested and I glanced at the white lingerie. Sometimes I wished I was still slender because I didn't always feel sexy with a pregnant belly.

I ran some water from the tap and splashed a little on my face. I had spent countless hours in bed with Damon, rolling around beneath the sheets. We dominated each other, submitted, teased and pleasured, and fell in love. Tonight we were solidifying a bond, a vow, a love that would tether us together for the rest of our lives and I was standing in here, completely nervous. What the hell was wrong with me?

I looked at myself in the mirror and slid my curled tendrils of hair over my shoulders. I smoothed the lingerie over my skin and slid my leg up to double-check the smoothness. I had to be perfect tonight. This wasn't just a roll between the sheets this was consummating the relationship. This was our first as a married couple.

I sighed heavily and turned to stare at my wedding dress which was resting on a silken hanger. I fingered the soft material fondly and remembered when I saw it in the shop for the first time. Store after store had looked at me with disgust when they saw my pregnancy. Designer after designer had turned me away not realizing who my fiancé was. Had they known I'm sure they would have accommodated but I didn't like using his name to get things.

The store I'd found my dress in had been tucked away and was run by an Old Bulgarian woman. She had seen me looking in the window and had immediately ushered me in to try on a variety of dresses. Soon enough I was wearing that dress and I was bawling. It was that simple. Some things were effortless and it was just another example for us.

I turned and opened the door to the bedroom, peeking out to see where he was. Damon was standing near the fire, stoking it quietly and I watched the movement of his muscles as he worked. He had stripped down to a pair of black boxers and I nearly melted into a puddle at the sight my husband made. My husband...that would take some getting used to.

I closed the bathroom door and moved towards the center of the room and I trailed my fingers over the plush bedding. I watched him straighten when the floor creaked as I shifted from one foot to the other. He replaced the fireplace cover and turned to face me. His face was hidden in shadow and I smiled as I waited for his first move. When there was none I felt my smile drop. Was there something wrong?

He moved quickly and suddenly he had me in his arms. His fingers plucked at the pins in my hair until it floated down my back. His hands were buried in it for a moment before he lifted me as he had to carry me over the threshold and I was soon cushioned on the fluffy pillows. He slid onto the bed and kissed me. His lips were gentle, like the brush of a feather as he kissed me. His hands slid over my face to my neck as he cradled me closely. I slid my legs until they were cocked over his hips and I heard his pleasured sigh.

He was infinitely gentle as his hands slid down my shoulders to meet my breasts. He was slow as he traced the black outlines on the lingerie. His fingers moved with purpose and I arched against each caress. His lips were warm against my neck as his fingers found sensitive buds of my breasts. He teased, stroked, pinched, and rolled them as I cried out in near agony, shots of pleasurable pain shooting through me.

For long moments his fingers remained where they were but soon they edged over my stomach and down to my underwear. His fingers slid under the waistband and soon I was panting against his neck. His fingers were relentless as he drove me higher and higher. The moment I quivered he withdrew and covered my lips with his own. He was relentless as he slid against me, his lips dropping to my stomach.

He pulled back and slid my underwear down my legs. My heels hit the bed gently as he stripped his boxers off as well. He was back on me moments later, his lips against mine and his hands on my hips. He slid to my ear to whisper his love before slithering down my body to play between my thighs. I cried, sighed, and begged him to finish. I needed him desperately and I wasn't above pleading. I was mindless, flailing helplessly as he pinned my hips to the bed.

"Damon...!" I moaned as I relaxed against the sheets. My body was limp as my legs slipped from his shoulders. He stroked my skin gently as he slid up my body, spending moments in places that coaxed sounds from me. Finally his lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The tips of his hair were already damp from his desire and I tugged on the hairs impatiently.

"Mmm...my beautiful wife needs to be taken care of, hmmm?" He said against my skin as he lifted my legs to wrap around his hips. I gripped him tightly as he thrust forward, my body sliding up against the pillows behind his powerful movements. My mind went blank as he moved. I arched against him trying to prolong our pleasure. His lips fell to my neck as he panted against me. Sweat formed on our skin as we moved against each other a movement as old as time.

He moaned something against my neck and I tried to listen to his words. Finally I realized he was panting, "my wife," against my neck as the movement of his hips lost its rhythm. I cried out as I fell back against the sheets and he whispered his last words against my neck before sliding to the bed beside me.

He gasped loudly and I watched the rise and fall of his chest as I cuddled up against him. He didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around me. His eyes were closed and I rested against him as the soft strings of the instrumental CD drifted over us. He kissed my forehead gently and I sighed.

"That was amazing Damon," I said. He laughed a little before reaching out for some fruit. He fed me individual grapes and little slices of pineapple. Occasionally he popped a piece into his own mouth but he focused on feeding me and the twins.

"It most certainly was the best although that time with the washer was fun," he said breathlessly.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

The night had carried on in a similar way and it had taken me nearly three hours to remove her top. It hadn't hindered our lovemaking until I wanted her breasts for my mouth. Then it didn't matter how lovely the cloth was on her skin; it was in the way. Dawn had broken before I finally collapsed against the sheets and thought of sleep. Elena had slid from atop my body and curled against me as we finally drifted to sleep.

I had never imagined how it was once we were married. It seemed as though we were closer of some type of spiritual plane. She had joked it was as though we had some type of supernatural spell cast over us. She had been so responsive and I had been much more virile than usual. I knew had she not been pregnant then she would have been by the end of the night.

Even now I couldn't leave her alone. She was sleeping quietly and I had to have a hand on her. My fingers traced invisible patterns on her stomach and I felt the flutters of the babies. I wondered their sex. Elena hadn't wanted to know and I had agreed to wait until they were born. She was already talking about decorating a nursery in neutral colors and I knew I needed to discuss a possible move with her. We needed to decide where we were going to be when they were born but I couldn't do that while we were lying in bed.

"Mmm..." she sighed as she moved under my roaming hand. I watched her, propped up on one hand as she slowly woke up. She looked like a kitten snuggled in a series of quilts as she yawned and stretched throwing her arms above her head. She blushed when she noticed how closely I was watching her. She slid under the sheet until I could only see her eyes watching me.

"Don't hide yourself from me," I whispered. "After all, I know every inch of you," I said as I ripped the sheets from her. She gasped a little and looked at the window. "No one can see you...not that I'd let them," I said with conviction as I settled between her thighs. She laughed as I nipped at her neck playfully, rolling us until she was sitting on my stomach. I rubbed my hand over her body, over her stomach, over her breasts until I brought her in for a kiss.

"So what are we doing for breakfast?" She asked and I chuckled. Her mind would jump to food when we were naked in bed. She stretched again and my eyes dropped to her breasts. "Yes, they'll be there after we eat," she said with a smile. I shook my head and helped her stand, wrapping a robe around her naked body. I grabbed another one for myself and then kissed her hand.

I led her to the top of the steps and she started talking about the patterns the sun made through the old windows. She tried to lead me towards what would be the parlor but I was insistent we would eat first. She smiled and followed me nearly skipping ahead when she smelled the food. It hadn't taken much to get the Grill to cater breakfast for a Gilbert. They hadn't asked me for any payment and I was surprised to see the variety of foods sitting on the counter.

Elena gasped and flew to the bowl of fresh fruit, picking chunks out and popping them in her mouth. I lifted the lids on a few of the containers and her head shot up. She flew to them and loaded a plate full of eggs, pancakes, sausage, and bacon before grabbing a bowl for fruit. She had everything picked out and then turned to look for a place to sit.

"Go out on the patio Sweetheart," I whispered as I began to load my own plates. She smiled and opened the new French doors to the patio. I knew she'd find the table and chairs complete with a variety of drinks for her pleasure. I followed her out on the patio and watched her dig in to her food. She had two cups in front of her, one containing what looked like apple juice and the other hot tea. I sat down across from her and poured a cup of coffee, chuckling when she sighed in pleasure at the smell.

"Mmm...how did you get the Grill to deliver?"

"Well apparently they love you so they offered. I was just kind of here," I said as I buttered my toast.

"I'll have to thank them before we leave. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"You're so cruel!" she said as she ate the rest of her fruit. "Can I at least give you my gift now?"

"I guess. Do you want to go inside?"

"Damon, eat your breakfast. I'll be fine going in the house," she said as she rolled her eyes. I knew I was being ridiculous but what if she fell? I tried to keep myself occupied with my breakfast once she disappeared inside. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little box and sat it in front of her plate. She came rushing back out with a big box. She sat it on the table and huffed before sitting down.

"Open it," she said with impatience. I reached for the box and untied the ribbon letting it fall to the table in a puddle. I opened the box and pulled out the series of books and sat them on the table. I moved my plate and the box and looked at the three books lying before me. I grabbed the largest one and opened it gently.

Inside were pictures. There were pictures of my parents and of Stefan and me as children. There were pictures of major events in our lives, moving forward through time. They continued into Katie's arrival and Elena. They contained candid shots of us and of the family before the final picture which must have been taken by my mother recently. Elena and I were in bed and Katie had crawled into bed. The three of us had been sleeping and my hand was on Elena's stomach. Under the picture was a simple caption, _The Salvatores_.

"What...?"

"You said you didn't have a family album. You didn't have any memory books so I asked Victoria for the family pictures and had copies made. There are a bunch of blank pages at the end for you to add more pictures when the twins are born," she explained. I rubbed my finger over the inscription and closed the book, lifting her hand in mine a moment later.

"Maybe more?"

"Maybe more if we are so lucky," she whispered. I smiled and turned to the second book. I opened it and found handwritten notes from family and friends. I flipped through quickly and caught snippets of stories I remembered. "I asked everyone to write down their favorite memories of you and then towards the back are memories of us. It's for us and our children. Stefan took up a large chunk with childhood stories. He said you'll have to tell me the story about the bottle opener."

"He would think of that one," I said as I rolled my eyes. Stefan just couldn't wait to bring that one up.

"He said he couldn't include it because the kids might read it someday."

"How did you think of this?" I asked. I hadn't kept a journal or anything like Stefan had and I only had my memories to last me.

"When I visited Stefan I saw his journals. I asked him about them and he started telling me stories. I thought it might be nice for us to have some of those memories that weren't in pictures," she said with a smile. I closed the book and sat it on top of the photo album. She was sentimental and I loved it. They would have a cherished place in our home. "Open the last one," she demanded.

I lifted the final book which was smaller than the others but looked more worn. I opened it and ran my fingers over Elena's familiar scrawl. I caught my name throughout and there were dates and times. I flipped to the end where there was writing about the wedding. She had written it before the ceremony and I read her words. They flowed effortlessly across the page, conveying her love, her hopes, and her dreams for the marriage.

"I had told you I hadn't written since before the accident and I hadn't. After I found out about the twins I was more inspired. That book contains everything about us. It details our first meeting all the way to our wedding. It has my feelings in it and my hopes for our future. It has my insecurities and our pleasured moments. It's my heart," she said as a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped at it and laughed a little. "I don't know why I'm crying. It must be these hormones."

"I love it," I said as I sat it on top of the others. "I never could have come up with these gifts. I never would have thought to be this thoughtful. I could never put how I feel about you on paper. It's not a strength of mine. These are some of the greatest gifts I've ever gotten and I'll take care of them forever."

"I was worried you wouldn't like them," she said as she took a sip of her juice. I nodded furiously at her words. She was the only one who could come up with such personalized gifts. I handed her the small box and she smiled as she unwrapped the bow. I sat back knowing there was some serious explaining about to occur.

"What is this?" she asked as she lifted the key from the box. She turned the key over in her palm and looked at me questioningly. A breeze picked up and she shivered, reaching up to hold her robe.

"Let's go back inside and I'll get a fire going. We can sit there and talk," I said as I lifted the three books into my arms. I took her hand in mine and led her inside. The cleaning crew would come by to deal with the dishes and I didn't give them a second thought as I escorted her back to the bedroom. I led her to the plush rug and pillows thrown by the fire and got her comfortable before turning to start the fire. After long moments a fire was roaring and I settled behind her, gathering her into my arms.

She held the key up and it glittered in the light. She didn't say anything as she puzzled over its meaning. I rubbed her arms thoughtfully as she sighed softly. I considered how to explain when she asked me if I was being cheesy. I realized she was thinking along the lines of 'key to my heart' and I was a little upset. How could she think I would be that cheesy?

"Well then what is it?" she asked as I shook my head.

"You know how I thought about us moving to the suburbs or a more rural area?"

"Yeah," she answered as she held the key in front of her.

"Well I got a little bit of a head start on that," I began.

"Damon you didn't! You didn't buy a house!" She said as she slid out of my arms. I watched as she pushed herself to her feet and began to pace. "You did, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"How could you?" She asked as she paused in front of the fire. "How could you not even ask me? We're married now and you didn't even see if I liked the house!"

"Sweetheart, I promise you'll love it."

"You don't know that? Where is it? Is it outside the city?"

"You could say that..." I trailed off as she swore and through herself into an armchair. I moved towards her and she held up a hand.

"No, not now! I'm too angry," she said bitterly.

"Elena, stop! You love it. I know you do. I did this for us!" I said as I kneeled before her. "I thought you'd love it! Jenna told me all about your happy memories here and I thought you'd love to bring up the kids here," I said as I bowed my head on her knees. I knew it looked like I was groveling but I didn't care.

"Here? You bought the manor? This manor?" She said as she waited for confirmation. I nodded slowly and she turned to stare at the room and the bed in the corner. "Our wedding night..."

"Please don't be angry. It's not good for you or the babies," I said gently.

"You bought me this house," she whispered. "You would really move here?"

"You love this place and so do I. You turned out just fine in this town and the kids would have family here. There's enough room for our growing family and we could have a home here. There are decent schools and enough jobs locally. There's a nearby school we could finish our courses there and we wouldn't have to worry about city life," I explained patiently. I knew this could work for us but only if Elena agreed.

"This must have cost a fortune. I can't even..."

"Don't. You gave me gifts that mean the world to me. You're giving me you and kids. I love you and I want to do this for us."

"It's just I don't have the kind of mon-" she began before I kissed her.

"You forget that you are now an incredibly wealthy woman. You do have the money if you desire to use it," I explained. I believed in marriage and what was mine was now hers.

"Yes," she said breathlessly and I looked up at her confused.

"Yes what?"

"Let's move here. Let's fix this place up and make it our home," she replied.

"I want us to decorate this place and fix it up. I want us to have what we want here since it's our dream house. If you want a 12,000 dollar stove than we'll do it. I want this to be our dream," I said as I pulled her in for a kiss. She laughed as she pulled back and I lifted her, spinning her around our room.

"Katie can decorate her own room and Victoria can too! Oh and we can put a swing out back!"

"So the Salvatore Manor?"

"You know it used to be a boarding house before it was abandoned," she said quietly.

"The Salvatore Boarding House then. I don't care either way. Its home!"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

I popped the bottle of sparkling cider and poured a liberal glass for the both of us while Elena turned to look around us. She was absolutely fascinated and we hadn't even gotten to the best part. She was practically shining out here on the water, her head thrown back and her body encased in a white gown. The cotton fluttered over her body and I watched as the breeze teased bits away from her skin allowing me glimpses of her.

"Damon, this is incredible," she said enthusiastically as she took the glass from me. I smiled and sat down next to her. I watched her to make sure she wasn't getting sick from the rocking but she seemed fine. "I can't believe I'm here!"

"I promised, didn't I? And isn't this better than a cruise?" I said with a smirk as I pulled her against me.

"Definitely!" She said simply.

"We have a private beach outside of town. It's a bit touristy so you can do some shopping but we're far enough away from other people," I explained.

"Why is that good?"

"Because I can't make love to you on the beach under the moonlight if other people can see your naked body," I said as I nipped her ear. She shuddered lightly and I smiled. "It's love that you quiver for me so easily." My hand slipped down her front until I rested it on her inner thigh.

"Damon," she whispered with a soft gasp.

"Look at you quivering with only a few words and one little touch," I said punctuating the last word by caressing her cheek. She shuddered in pleasure as she leaned against me. I kissed her and I took her glass from her, sliding it away from us as I wrapped her in my embrace. I slid her down onto the floor of the boat and she sighed as I shifted her dress up to her hips.

Her lips met mine insistently as I unbuckled my belt, the zipper echoing around us as I fell into her soft embrace. We slid together quickly and we were feverish as we moved against each other. Her hips arched as I thrust into her body with powerful thrusts. It was hard and fast and she cried out as we slid against the wooden floor. I entwined my fingers with hers as we cried out in pleasure.

I rolled off to the side and panted in the heat as she slid against me. I felt the fluttering of the babies against my side but I was too sated to bother to get excited. We laid there for awhile not speaking and I felt Elena drift into a nap. The only movement other than the gentle rocking of the boat was the quiet rise and fall of her chest. I laid there for a few moments before sliding out from under her and cradling her against cushions. Then I started the boat and we headed for our own private dock.

It took us another hour to reach the wooden dock and once the boat was secured I turned to wake her. She was still half-asleep as I lifted her and sat her on the dock before turning for our bags. She stretched as I lifted the last bag onto the dock and I helped her up. She stumbled against me and laughed as I righted her. Her balance was a little off and I was always careful of her movements.

"Here, let me carry that," she said as she reached for her bag. I swatted her away playfully and handed her our toiletry bag and her purse and she rolled her eyes as she walked down the dock. She was stubborn and I knew she'd demand to carry something. I lifted the two suitcases and followed her glancing back at the water and already planning our sunset dinner.

"Oh my!" She gasped as she caught sight of the luxury cottage. It wasn't as large as our apartment but it would do for the two of us. She nearly ran up to the French doors which were open, allowing the breeze to blow the white curtains. She disappeared inside and I followed, placing the suitcases inside the door. She was already lying on the bed, rolling around until I bounced on the bed with her and for a moment we were kids. We jumped and rolled and played with pillows until we fell on the bed in a heap.

I took inventory of the cottage while she looked out the window at the beach. It wasn't a large place practically a studio apartment. In front of the bed there was a small sitting area with a TV and to the left was a small kitchen that opened to the bedroom and a small breakfast nook. I knew there was a bathroom attached and I couldn't wait to take her into the open shower that overlooked the ocean. I had a feeling this place would be well-loved before we left.

"Damon, it's amazing!" she squealed as she kissed me before running to look in the kitchen. It was supposed to be fully stocked and sure enough she came back to bed with some chocolate-covered strawberries and some whipped cream. She moaned as she bit into the first one before feeding me the rest of it.

"One more and then let's unpack. I have plans for dinner and I don't want to get side-tracked in bed," I said gently. She rolled her eyes and sprayed a little whipped cream on my neck, leaning down to lick it off. I groaned as she found a spot she liked and stayed there for awhile, biting and sucking for any stray bits of whipped cream. "I...I need...SHIT...to cook dinner."

"You could feed me later...maybe after I'm done with you," she said as she slithered down my body and began unzipping my pants. Her hands were warm as they reached into my slacks, slipping the fabric down as she smirked up at me. The last thought I had as her mouth closed over me was what the hell did I know about planning for dinner?

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

The sun felt amazing as it fell on my cool skin. The water was a nice cool temperature but the beach was warm and made me consider never returning to New York. It was too cold compared to Mystic Falls or this slice of heaven. I opened my eyes and watched some birds fly overhead through the tint of my sunglasses. I smiled broadly before reaching out for my cup of tea which was resting on a tray I had brought out.

Damon was still sleeping and I hadn't wanted to bother him. I had made the tea quietly and pulled it before it started whistling. I spread a few pieces of bread with jelly and took off with a book for the beach. I had thrown the blanket on the sand and left everything to rest as I waded into the water for a quick cool off. I couldn't have been in farther than waist-high for more than two minutes but I turned suddenly, thinking Damon had been calling. I had been mistaken but the worry of him finding me in the water and being overprotective convinced me to go back to the beach. He was adorable but I could do with a little less protection.

An hour passed as I read, sipping tea and eating breakfast. The sun was high in the sky and I was surprised Damon hadn't found his way out here yet. I adjusted my sun hat as I reapplied sunscreen nearly jumping out of my skin when another set of hands began massaging my back. I relaxed when I realized it was Damon and he was kissing along the strap of my bathing suit.

"You could have woken me Elena. I would have gotten up and kept you company," he said as he kissed my neck.

"I wanted a few moments to myself and I got them. I've been reading," I explained as I held up the book.

"I see. Do you want some real breakfast?"

"Damon Salvatore, do not come down on my choice of breakfast!" I grumbled as his hands moved to my neck.

"Jelly and bread is not a proper breakfast and you know you wouldn't let Katie get away with it," he said.

"Fine, go ahead a cook breakfast but I'm going to take a shower...alone," I said as I gathered my belongings.

"You torture me deliberately don't you? You know I'll only be thinking off you in there with that bottle of shower gel and a loofah," he sighed. "I suppose it's only fair."

"It is. Next time you'll let me make my own decision," I said with finality as I huffed back into the cottage. I heard him laughing from the beach and I vowed he would get his sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-


	27. Cold Chocolate

Note: This chapter contains adult content. If you feel you should not read then please skip to the next chapter once it's posted. If this is something you enjoy then by all means, proceed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

"Stephen?"

"No. How about Maria?"

"No. Sofia?"

"No. Abigail?"

"Um...definitely not. Kermit?"

"Kermit? Like the frog? Elena be serious for two seconds," I said as she giggled uncontrollably. I tickled her and she flailed around on the blanket until I secured her between my knees. She lay back against my upper body again and I held up with my arms. She rested her arms on my knees as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"I am being serious but you won't consider any of my ideas," she grumbled. I laughed as I tilted her head to kiss her.

"I don't care for 'S' names so I keep vetoing them and you keep shooting down mine."

"Hey I said I'd consider Julia. Now hand me some of the cherries," she said dropping the subject.

"It's okay little No Names. Mommy loves you," I said as I rubbed her stomach. She snorted and proceeded to snack on the fruit while I wrapped my arms around her. She fed me one of the cherries and I nipped after her fingertips.

"Of course Mommy loves them. It's Daddy who likes to cause trouble," she said as she shifted.

"Daddy likes to cause a certain type of trouble," I whispered against her heated skin. She gasped when I began to nibble up her neck until I could tug on her ear lobe with my teeth. She tried to move out of my embrace, no doubt embarrassed but I held her tightly.

"Damon it's daytime. Someone could see!" She said as she tugged at my arm.

"Mmm...no one's around here and I'd kill them if they dared to look at you. You're mine," I explained. I moved my arms around her possessively and she moaned.

"Fine but only because you're mine."

"Heart, body, and soul," I said as I rolled her beneath me. Kisses and touches were exchanged as the sun dipped low on the horizon. As the sun set I was buried in her and her body pulled me to her. As the stars peeked out I was rolling onto my back with Elena cuddled against me, a light sheet thrown over our bodies.

"Mmm...that was nice," she began, "It's going to be difficult with three children."

"We'll just have to get creative then. There's always the shower," I said as she slid her fingers over my chest. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips. Her legs were entangled with mine and I slid my leg over hers.

"Elena I'd like us to get settled before the twins. I...want to move as soon as we can."

"It's probably a good idea since the doctor said I may have to go on bed rest. I can't help you move if I'm cooped up in bed," she said quietly.

"You're not helping anyway. I don't want you exposed to the dust and lifting heavy objects. You'll supervise," I explained. I didn't want her doing any hard work. Now that school was over for the summer, she was going to relax. She was going to sit and rest and she was going to stay where I knew she was safe.

"Damon, I'm not sitting at home with a cup of tea in front of the TV while everyone else works. I can do things to help and I intend to. Now stop making decisions for me. I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions!" She said firmly.

"I know but let me worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to any of you so let me be overprotective."

"Damon I love you. I know you mean well but I know this overprotective behavior is not going to end with the pregnancy. If you could you would keep me tied to you so you always knew where I was and what I was doing. I know it's not a trust issue; that you worry about me. You love me so much but I just can't be the little housewife. It's not who I am," she said.

"I know," I sighed, "I know it's not you and I don't want you to be the little housewife. I just...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you or the babies," I said. We didn't speak again for a long time as I stroked her hair and she traced patterns on my chest.

"How about Alexis?" She asked quietly.

"Alex...I kind of like it. Why not Alexandra?"

"I don't know. I like Alexis better."

"Daniel?"

"I like that. Daniel Salvatore...it has a nice ring to it," she said. She slid up to kiss me and I held her head against me until she sighed. "We should go take a shower. I'm all...sandy," she added. I nodded and off we went, thinking of nothing but the open shower and the detachable shower head.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

The smell of eggs and sausage woke me up from the wonderful dream I was having. I felt the cool bed beside me and rolled over to see Damon cooking breakfast. He was only wearing boxers and I watched him quietly for a long time as his muscles flexed and the sunlight moved over him. I stretched a little but I felt deliciously sore. I glanced up the headboard and saw the pink silk bindings. I rubbed my wrists thoughtfully as I remembered the fun.

"Oh you're up," he said as he came over to kiss me. His fingers slid over my wrists as he looked for bruising. He didn't find any and he smiled gently as he reached for a t-shirt. I slid it over my body and before I could look back up at him, he had me scooped up in his arms.

"Damon?"

"Let me cook breakfast and you just sit there and keep me company," he said as he sat me down at the table. I watched him with a smile as he cooked. I lifted the warmed cup of tea and sipped it as he came over to place some fresh fruit on the table.

"I can't believe this is almost over," I said quietly. "It's been such an amazing week."

"It has been. I don't know how we'll go back to a world where I have to share you. I've gotten so used to having you around constantly and being able to have you anywhere," he said as he began loading my plate up.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do some shopping and then maybe stay in tonight?"

"That's sounds good. Maybe we can try the counters?"

"Um sure but I thought maybe we could have a candlelit dinner and then watch a movie. We could cuddle and just relax after last night?" I looked to him and he looked frozen. He just stared at me as if he was looking past me and I shivered lightly. I waited as he stood there holding my plate and then I grew impatient. "Damon?"

"I'm sorry. I'd...I'd forgotten that I haven't been romantic. I should be wining and dining you and I've been thinking with one part of me. I'm sorry Sweetheart," he said with conviction as he sat my plate in front of me.

"Damon, you're a man. It was kind of expected you'd be all about sex but frankly I'm a little sore."

"Oh God why didn't you say anything? I was too rough! I shouldn't have even bought those bindings!"

"Damon, honey, calm down. You weren't too rough and I enjoyed last night. Now come here," I said as I motioned for him to sit down. Once he sat I moved to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love our time together but I don't want that to be all our married life is. I want to have quiet moments too and I know you know that and that you didn't mean any harm. We're just too damn perfect to not sleep together every chance we have."

"I'll plan something tonight. You'll love it!"

"No Damon. I want you to go out this afternoon after we go shopping and just keep yourself busy. I want to plan tonight. I want to plan a romantic evening and just love you. Will you let me?"

"Elena you can do anything you want. I'm your willing slave," he said as he leaned in to kiss my neck, nibbling up to my ear.

"I thought I was the slave...Master," I whispered huskily. He chuckled against my heated skin before gesturing to the cooling food. I smiled and lifted a piece of toast and he bit it gently. I took the rest and popped it into my mouth and just like that the plan was hatched.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The afternoon was a pleasant one. Damon held my hand and carried anything we purchased. We went into town and shopped to my heart's content and I picked out loads of things for everyone. I went a little wild with things for Katie. I bought a few small trinkets for the twins but I didn't think they needed much since they were three months from being born. Damon thought it was amusing and laughed often at my antics.

I prepared dinner quietly and found the sense of calm missing from my life. It had been so long since I had cooked for Damon. For weeks he had been taking over in the kitchen and during the honeymoon and I missed it. I wasn't exactly the most domestic person. Jenna and Bonnie couldn't believe how much I seemed to enjoy cleaning and cooking but I found it calming. As I diced and peeled, I felt a sense of calm I hadn't felt in awhile. The babies fluttered lightly and I smiled as I set up the pots.

As dinner cooked I got ready for Damon's arrival. I did want to watch a movie and have a romantic dinner but I did plan on seducing my husband. Since our wedding night Damon held the reins in our sexual relationship but tonight I was taking those reins. That man was going to be under my control tonight.

"It smells wonderful Sweetheart," he said and I whirled around as I put in my second earring.

"You're back early," I said as I narrowed my eyes. He came over and slid his hands over the silky material.

"God you do all this to torture me!" I smiled innocently and then walked over to the stove. I got back to work and I heard him sit down at the table and pour a glass of wine. Once dinner was done I served it and I could see the amount of control he was exerting on himself to not get up and demand to carry the dishes. I smiled at him and gave him a long kiss to show my gratitude. He needed to understand I was still able to do things regardless of the pregnancy. He smiled as I sat the well-loaded plate in front of him.

We ate quietly enjoying the simple food and I found us playing subtle games with our eyes and feet. I slid my toes up his pant leg and he jumped about three feet off the chair. His legs hit the table and the glass of wine tipped. I ignored the spill as I traced my toes up and down his leg, nearing his lap on each pass.

"Is everything okay Damon? Is there something wrong with the wine?" I asked as I lifted his hand in mine. I kissed his knuckles and he stared at me, a new fire in his eyes. He watched as I dropped my eyes to the table and ran my foot into his lap.

"Mmm...here," he said as he put down his fork. Moments later he was massaging my feet as I ate and I tried desperately to hold in moans of pleasure. "Is there something wrong Elena?"

"No! Don't you like dinner? You've barely eaten any of it and I worked really hard," I said and I made my lower lip tremble. God he was easy! He immediately stopped his massage and began to eat his dinner. I smiled and also continued to eat but I left my feet in his lap. After all I didn't want them to fall asleep by staying still.

"Temptress," he said simply as he finished his dinner. "This was amazing Elena. Remind me why I've been cooking dinner."

"You don't think I can function because I'm pregnant," I said as I finished eating my rice.

"Elena I know you can function. I've just never had anyone to take care of. You are so important to me and I'm protective. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm not letting you do anything..." he trailed off. He looked seriously distraught and I reached out to take his hand.

"I know and you are trying. You are used to being in control and taking it when it suits you. We both need to learn to hand over the reins. We're both very independent people and I don't want to fight over things but god knows we will. I imagine the make-up sex will be amazing though," I said.

"Mmm it will be," he said as he kissed my palm. "Now is there dessert or a movie?"

"Movie first, dessert later," I said as I stood up. He followed me to the couch and sat down while I popped the movie in.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

As the credits rolled on one of those Pirates movies, I felt Elena cuddle closer. I held her as we just relaxed and I smiled as she kissed my neck. She moved suddenly until she was straddling my lap. She kneeled over me and trailed a hand over my face. I leaned into the moment of softness as she pulled me to her. Her lips were soft and I felt them mold against my forceful kiss. I loved that about her. She was strong but she was soft and I could feel her curves melting against me.

I could feel her pregnant belly against me and I smiled. It was primitive of me but when I felt her stomach, a sense of ownership coursed through me. It was my children she was carrying. It was me who she let touch her. It was me she took to bed. She smiled knowingly and her lips met mine again. Her fingers tugged on my hair and I groaned against her. I knew she didn't just want dinner and a movie.

My hands slid down her back until it met with the zipper. I followed the path until I met with mechanism. Elena pulled back from me and shook her finger in my face.

"No Baby. I'm in control tonight," she whispered in my ear. I made a show of leaning back against the cushions and spreading my arms across the back. She smiled and pulled my head back until she could attack my neck with her lips. I nearly shuddered when she brought her tongue into the mix.

"Is that it Elena?" I asked and I felt her freeze. She slid up, her lips dropping kisses over my heated skin until they brushed against mine. It wasn't a kiss but it was close. She held her position, moving when I tried to deepen the kiss. She smiled and I felt her hands moved to unbutton my shirt. I watched her as she bit her lip in concentration. When the shirt fell away she moved down to press her lips to my nipples. Her teeth were gentle as they bit and tugged at them. I groaned as her lower body came in contact with my growing arousal.

"How's that for a beginning?" she asked as her hand moved down to my waist. She traced the waistband of my pants with soft feather-light touches. Her lips parted in concentration and my eyes drifted shut as she kissed me. I felt her adjust and she was suddenly kneeling slightly higher on my body so she could dominate the kiss. My hands tangled in her hair as she moved to kiss my cheek and down my neck.

"It's pretty good so far," I managed to choke out. She smiled and stood and I felt her body heat pull away from me. I whined as she stood but it died in my throat when I she began unzipping her dress. I watched her with hooded eyes as she slid the material down over her hips. I watched it pass over her stomach and tumble to the ground. Her breasts tumbled from her bra as she unhooked it and my eyes narrowed over her heaving breasts.

She trailed her fingers over her underwear, over her stomach, and up to cup her breasts. She moaned as she played her herself, spinning and twirling causing her hair to fly around her. I watched her show as I grasped the couch in a death grip. She made quite a sight as she threw her head back, her olive skin glowing in the partial moonlight and her fingers left her breasts. She moved forward and put one high-heeled foot on the couch between my legs.

"I seem to still be in some clothes and I can't seem to fix it. Won't you help me?" She said with breathlessly. I began to breathe heavily as I sat up straighter. I removed my shirt and grasped her hips as I slid towards her. I kissed her thigh as my hands slid from her ankles, up her legs and to her waist. My fingers slid under her underwear and tugged gently. They slid over her hips effortlessly. Once they slid off her dainty ankles I tugged her shoes off of her and pulled her against me. She fell into my lap and my lips were on her before she could make a sound.

"Damon..." she breathed against me as I wrapped her naked body against mine. She wriggled on my lap and tried to pull back but I held her to me. She could have her control in a moment but for now she was mine. She cried out softly as I rolled her beneath me and moved to kiss down her body, my tongue swirling in spots that made her moan.

I reached down and unbuckled my belt and her hands swatted mine away as she slid the zipper down and tugged on the waistband. I slid from her and removed my pants and boxers before slipping back against her body. She pushed me until I was sitting on the couch and she slid back over me. Her knees were pressed into the couch cushions as she lowered herself, sighing in pleasure.

I moved to pull her hips more tightly against mine but she resisted. She grasped my hair and tipped my head back as she kissed along my jaw. Her other hand slid down my body until it was nearly where we were joined. Her nails scraped my lower stomach as she pulled hard on my hair. She dropped down suddenly and I groaned as she set her own rhythm.

Her kisses were insistent as she controlled everything. When my hands slid to her hips she let go of me and removed them. Finally she let me wrap my arms around her as long as I didn't try to change her movements. It was slow, so completely sluggish that it took every ounce of control I had to not take over. She threw her head back and I felt her hair brush against my knees.

"God Damon!" She moaned against me ear as her body seemed to curl around me. She was smaller than me but sometimes I felt as though she was pulling me into her. She sometimes said I was fragile but not in the sense I thought. She was my tether and I let her envelop me. I felt it in the way her hips began to pick up speed and the way her fingers clenched against my skin; she was close. She kissed me and cried out as her body tightened. She slumped against me and I nearly roared my own release into her neck.

"If I get you like this then remind me to let you be in control more often," I said quietly. I felt her smile against me and we just panted against each other. After awhile I lifted her and carried her to bed. She was quiet as she moved to lie against me. She sighed gently before moving to stand. "Where are you going?"

"Dessert silly. You really don't want to miss my sundae," she said. I nodded and closed my eyes when I heard her rummaging around in the freezer. I should have offered to help but I just couldn't bring myself to move. I heard the freezer door close and a cabinet shut. God I hoped she brought enough for me.

"Shit!" I said as my eyes shot open. I saw her devilish grin first followed directly by the blob of melted chocolate ice-cream on my lower stomach. She held a can of whipped cream in her hands and sprayed a small dollop on the melting ice-cream. Before I could say a word she was licking up the traces of it and groaning. Her fingers tiptoed up my body until she reached the top of my abs. She held my gaze as she poured a line of chocolate syrup down them. Her tongue came into play moments later and I just fell back and let her have her way.

Her kisses tasted like chocolate and I held her to me as I sought the traces of the flavor. She moaned against me as I slid her onto her back, my body settling between her legs. I glanced over at the choices she had assembled and lifted the chocolate ice cream. I took like dollops and assembled them on her body carefully. Two covered her hardening nipples and I trailed them down to the apex of her thighs. Next I poured small lines of chocolate syrup along the trail and added some whipped cream. Then I reached for the jar of cherries and plucked two. One I nestled against her belly button and the other between her teeth.

"Hold that for me," I said huskily as I moved to eat my dessert. She melted against the pillows as I licked and nipped at every bit of dessert covered skin. Her rounded stomach presented a challenge I gladly attempted. I can proudly say my tongue was the proud climber who took the cherry in the name of pleasure. By the time I got to the cherry in her mouth, she was pleading with me.

Afterwards I cuddled her close to me and we discussed going home while the ice cream melted away. A chapter of our lives was over and I knew another would begin when we got home. We had to tell Katie about the move and I had to quit my job. We had to pack and actually make the move and I had to make sure everything was safe in that house before we moved in. We had a long road ahead of us but I was determined we would be mostly settled when the twins came.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

The suitcases were packed and everything had been put away. I stood in the center of the room and looked over the place I had spent my honeymoon. Even now the concept seemed foreign. For the life of me I couldn't quite grasp the idea that I was married. I glanced down at the ring and smiled at the shining diamond. He really did love me.

I looked around and my eyes settled on my purse. Nestled inside was the camera I had smuggled on the trip. Damon hadn't wanted to waste time on taking pictures but I had wanted something to remember the week. I powered it on and flipped through the pictures. A lot of them were of us and I smiled at the picture I took when we were getting on the boat. Damon had been making sure everything was in working order and I couldn't resist the picture of Damon working with his hands. It was a rugged fantasy which I intended to take part in. I also paused on a picture of the sunset we took from our spot on the beach. That had been a quiet pleasure-filled night.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked as he came inside. I turned to face him and I felt the tears on my cheeks. He sighed and came to pull me against him. I was going to miss this place and I was going to miss this feeling I had here. There were no problems here, no distractions. Here it was just our love and that was enough. Tomorrow he would have to quit his job and we would have to begin the move. We would have to tell Katie and I would have to prepare for the twins.

"Why are you crying Sweetheart?" He asked quietly as he held me. I didn't know and he seemed to understand as he just held me. "We'll see Katie soon and I know you want to see her."

"I do...I really do," I managed to say. I had missed her so much while we had been here. Talking on the phone twice a day had not been enough. Each afternoon we called and talked about our days with us doing some creative editing. Then Katie told us about school and what was happening at home. Each evening we spoke after Victoria told us Katie was having trouble going to bed. I took to reading stories out loud using Damon's phone as an e-reader. Usually Damon was lying in bed with me, stroking my stomach or planning what would happen the moment I hung up the phone.

"Maybe you should have a girl's day with her? You two could go shopping or to the spa or something?" He offered. I narrowed my eyes but he didn't see them. He just didn't want me wondering how things went with his father. They had been on shaky ground but Giuseppe still thought Damon would be returning to the family business. He was afraid it would stress me out.

"Maybe. I think...I think I should tell her about the move," I said.

"Why?"

"Well you have a lot on your plate right now and I could help things along. You won't let me do anything that requires a lot of effort so I figure it will be something simple we can cross off the list," I explained. I felt his nod and I breathed in with the feeling of victory. He wouldn't let me do anything else and I felt guilty when I did things anyway. After all, how can you hate someone who loves you that much?

The babies moved suddenly and he grinned. He was obsessed and sometimes I wondered if he would even want me once they were born. His attention was always diverted right to my stomach the moment they moved or the moment I mentioned them.

"You're wrong you know," he said as he moved towards the door.

"About what?"

"I love the fact you're carrying them. I love them but it's you I can't get enough of. I keep looking at your stomach because our love did that. You chose me over everyone else and between us we have those little miracles," he explained as he stepped outside. I took one last look around the cottage before following him. The door clicked shut on that chapter and soon we were sailing for the next one, hand-in-hand.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

This chapter was supposed to be half honeymoon, half real world and then I watched the premiere. Thank Elena's party for inspiring Damon and ice-cream! Next up is the real world stuff. We have two full chapters left and then an epilogue. That's right folks, it's almost over.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please leave some love. I respond to each and every review if PM's are enabled. Until next time!


	28. Afternoon Altercations

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD- It was a quiet afternoon in the apartment. The sun was shining and I had watched some birds playing on the patio. It seemed like a perfect day for everyone which meant something bad would probably happen. I hated feeling pessimistic about things but everything had been too good recently. It was about time something went wrong after the perfection of the past month.

It started off normally. Damon woke me up with soft caresses and kisses causing me to fall apart in his arms. He didn't seek anything for himself even after soft words and encouragement. He continued to surprise me each and every morning. He pulled back and I watched him get ready for work. Today was the day he would tell his father and make arrangements to leave the company. He didn't want to leave his father high and dry but he knew he needed to set a deadline. If he didn't his father would manage to tie him there longer.

We knew it would be tough to make that break. Damon was the future head of the company and he wanted out. Stefan would never take over that position since he was a lawyer and nothing more. He didn't aspire to take over nor did he want it. Damon had been groomed to eventually take over but unfortunately didn't want it. He was already fidgeting as he buttoned his shirt and then growled when he ripped a button.

"Shh..."I murmured as I moved to stand. His eyes followed my body as the nightgown cascaded down over my hips. The silky served as a caress as I walked over to my husband. He smiled as I removed his hands and reached for a different shirt. I helped him pull the striped shirt on and then buttoned each button slowly. He kissed my forehead as I focused on the task at hand.

As soon as I finished buttoning everything I picked up his tie. It went around his neck and I tied it. I pulled him down for a kiss and I felt his arms slide around me. He pulled back and rested his head next to mine as he sighed. I knew this was going to be a tough day for the both of us. He was talking to his father and I was talking to Katie. One or both would most likely be upset.

"God can we just crawl back into bed?" He whispered in my ear.

"No Damon. You need to go to work," I said with a smile. "You weaseled out of the conversation last night and this time you're fully dressed."

"You know I can get you in bed in a full suit..."He whispered. I shuddered at his tone but I pulled back with a smile. He grunted when I turned to lift his briefcase. He took it from me and waited while I tied a robe around my waist.

"Eggs or Pancakes?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Eggs. I'll make the toast?"

"Sure," I said as he put his briefcase by the table and opened the fridge. We moved in sync as he made toast and I scrambled eggs. Occasionally he moved to stand behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"You smell good," he said during one such occurrence.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Mmmm...don't make me go to work."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Katie squealed as she came bounding in the room. She was still decked out her cupcake pjs with bed head. She smiled as she jumped up into a stool and watched us. Damon kissed my neck before moving to stand near Katie.

"Good morning Katie. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he buttered toast for us. She launched into a story about her dreams and I smiled at our little family. As if to not be forgotten the twins began kicking up a storm. I dropped a hand down to my stomach and within twenty seconds Damon was watching me with interest. I smiled and he relaxed, turning back to our daughter. He seemed to expect me to suddenly need to go to the hospital and he was ready.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?"

"I don't know...did you clean your room?" I asked over my shoulder. I didn't hear a response and I knew I had my answer. "If you clean your room then we can go. Don't forget to put your art supplies away."

"Okay," she said. Damon took a seat as I began putting eggs on our plates. I made one for Victoria and sat it on the oven rack to keep warm. She hadn't gotten up yet but that was no excuse for a cold breakfast. In fact I was hoping she would go to the doctor later today and figure out why the head cold wouldn't go away.

"Well I should get going then," Damon said once he was done breakfast. He kissed Katie's cheek and came over to kiss my stomach and steal a slightly inappropriate kiss before leaving, the door shutting behind him. I turned to Katie and watched her wondering how my day was going to go.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was a wonderful day outside and I was happy Katie had opted to clean her room. She had been all smiles as she gathered her small bag of art supplies. She wanted to draw today and I grabbed my journal. We could be there awhile but I knew at the end of the day Katie would know we were moving to Mystic Falls. I could only hope she'd understand.

"Can we go over to the gazebo by the flowers and pond?"

"Sure Sweetie. I'm going to do some writing while you draw okay?"

"Okay," she said as we approached her desired location. She wanted to have sketches for Jeremy when we saw him next. He had promised to show her some new techniques and I was ecstatic she was bonding with him. Jeremy had been so lost when our parents had died and it had taken him a long time to adjust to a new life. He would be a good role model for her.

She pulled her sketchbook out quickly and got set up. She was still untrained for the most part and she was only seven but she turned out better work than I could. I could write but I was certainly no artist.

I settled in one of the rocking chairs under the gazebo and pulled out my journal. This was my favorite gazebo since it had these amazing chairs and the view was spectacular. I sometimes thought Katie liked it here because of that. I flipped to the back of the journal and continued my thoughts.

I was working on a novel but I hadn't told anyone yet. The last time I wrote it hadn't gone well but since Damon I felt inspired. I worked on it in secret for the most part when I could find stolen moments alone. I worked on it in the diner when Katie was in school and Damon at work. I worked on it when Damon was in class and Katie in bed. I was determined to get it mostly done before the twins but I knew it was mostly unattainable. I didn't have enough time to work on it.

For the next two hours I got lost in my characters and in my ideas while Katie worked. The ending eluded me but I could hear their voices in my dreams and in my movements. All day they were there giving me ideas but on the ending, they were silent. My pen froze over some of the words on the page as I looked over at my daughter.

She was sitting so quietly as she worked. Her pencil flew as sketched the scene in front of her and she bit her lip in concentration. She had a pile of created sketches sitting nearby with a paperweight keeping them in place. As if to prove a point a breeze picked up and rustled the papers.

"Katie, finish up your sketch please. We need to get some lunch, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," she said without even looking up. I smiled as I put my journal in my purse and pushed myself to my feet. That one movement was becoming more of a chore than I liked. With twins it was getting even harder to move around. My first pregnancy had been normal for the most part and I had been much smaller. These two were already driving me crazy.

"Are you ready Honey?" I asked as she began picking up her supplies. I helped her by holding her bag open and she edged each piece in carefully. She smiled up and me and I hoped the day continued on well. She took my hand and we walked towards the apartment.

She chattered on as we neared our block, talking about everything and nothing at all. School would be over soon and we would be on our own for the summer. Damon wouldn't be working for his father and we would be getting settled as well as preparing for the twins. I knew my days were limited since the doctor was already talking about bedrest. Apparently I was going to start feeling the strain sooner rather than later and the doctor felt because of my petite size, I would need it soon. I was nearing 6 ½ months and the doctor was trying to hold off until I was closer to 8 but we'd see.

Katie pointed out a new movie at the movie theater she wanted to see and I thought that might be a good afternoon treat after our lunchtime discussion. That would be a nice cool place for me to relax and it would keep us occupied until dinner. I hadn't heard from Damon yet and that worried me. I was expecting to hear about a blow-up or congratulation since he knew what we were up against.

Giuseppe had been polite and supportive since we had announced the pregnancy but Damon had been skeptical. He was sure Giuseppe hadn't changed as much as we had hoped and he was positive a fit was in the making. I could only hope he was wrong. Damon had enough bad blood in his past and he didn't need more. He thought I was too optimistic about everything but I held out hope. I wanted things to calm down and for us to just be happy.

Katie distracted me then by twirling under my arm. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my middle and I smiled at her enthusiasm. She was so bright and happy today and all she had wanted was a girl's day. The doorman smiled and tipped his hat.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Salvatore. Did you and Miss Katie have a nice morning?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Yes. It was a nice quiet morning. How are you today?"

"Oh fine Madam. Can I help you with those things? Mr. Salvatore gave me instructions to aid you in any way possible."

"I'm fine, thank you," I said as we walked for the elevator. Damon had been oddly calm the past week or so and now I knew why. Mr. Stevens was always available to help. Nick was always around, dropping by and offering his services. In fact where was Nick today? It had been the first day he had been absent from the apartment. I don't think the apartment ever ran so smoothly. The leaky faucet was fixed and the broken garbage disposal had been replaced. For a cup of coffee, Nick would do almost anything we asked. I would surely miss him when we moved. He had become family in my time with Damon.

"Well just give a call down if you need anything Mrs. Salvatore," he said as the elevator doors closed. I pulled out my phone and sent Damon a text. There was nothing from him yet but I texted a short 'I love you' and pocketed the phone. Now I could use the courage and had no one to give it. Sometimes my timing absolutely sucked.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"This is really good Mommy," Katie said as she started in on the second half of her sandwich. She ate a few more chips and the crunching sounds were comforting as I sipped my tea. One of her drawings had been hung on the fridge and it had taken a lot of discussion to decide which old drawing would come down. The old picture was tucked away in a folder where all her work was kept. Someday she would look back at it fondly and marvel at her growth.

"Thank you Sweetie," I replied. I thought about how to broach the subject. She ate her chips quietly as she swung her legs back and forth. Sometimes I forgot how young she was since she acted mature for her age. She would make any mother proud when they looked to her strength.

"Mommy?" She was staring up at me and I shook my head to clear the fog in my head. She was looking up at me questioningly and I knew the moment was here. Her plate was empty and I had run out of ways to stall. The movie wasn't for another hour and I couldn't put it off anymore

"Katie...I need to talk to you about something important and I want you to really think about it, okay?" I asked. She nodded a little and straightened as if she knew it would be life-changing.

"What is it?"

"What if...what if we moved?" I started.

"Moved...like got a bigger apartment?" She asked.

"Or a house. What if we got a bigger house?"

"That would be cool," she said with a smile. "Why do we need a bigger house?"

"Well we only have two bedrooms for you and Grandmum. When the twins come we'll need another or two and we don't have them here," I explained. She seemed calm and I relaxed a little. This was going much better than I expected. I sat my tea cup down gently before gesturing for Katie to follow me into the living room.

"So we'd get a bigger place?"

"Yes," I answered as we sat down on the couch. She sat all the way back against the cushions and her feet dangled over the floor. I smiled at her as the twins moved and I savored the quiet moment. Me and My kids...

"Well that's not bad. Emma has a huge house and maybe we could be neighbors!" She said excitedly. She started chattering on about the house and how cool it could be to live near her best friend. I remembered back when I was little and I thought we were moving closer to Bonnie and then it turned out she was moving further away.

"Katie, Sweetie. We're not moving closer to Emma," I said gently. I didn't want her hopes to grow any more than they had. Her face fell for a moment and then she rallied.

"So I'll take the train or Nick can drive me..."

"No Honey. We'll be too far for that."

"What do you mean? Where are we moving?" She asked softly. I bit my lip at her face. She was already devastated and I didn't know how much more I could do.

"We're going to move to Mystic Falls to be closer to Jenna and Jeremy. We're going to live near them in a really big house. You'll love it," I said half-heartedly. I really hoped she would understand. I really, really wanted her to be okay with this.

"We're moving to Mystic Falls," she said quietly. Her head hung low and her hair blocked her face. I watched as her body started to shake. I waited to see what she would do but nothing in her posture changed for the next minute or so.

"Katie. It's okay to be upset," I whispered as I moved closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder. My stomach brushed against her side and she jumped, throwing herself away from me. The stood up and stared at me with anger in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and her eyes held hate. I sat back against the couch as she glared at me.

"It's all your fault! All of this is your fault! Your fault and theirs!" she screamed as she pointed at my stomach. I froze as she continued her screaming. "I wish you hadn't come! You've ruined everything! I hate you!"

The world dropped away from me as that last sentence echoed in my ears. _I hate you_. She hated me. She meant it when she said it and I saw it in her eyes.

"KATHERINE SALVATORE!" The words barely rattled me as Katie turned to stare at the source of the voice. I stared blankly at the coffee table as more screams were uttered. I stood up and moved to my purse, throwing it over my shoulder. I saw Katie stomp away and I heard the door slam as she ran into her room.

"Elena? Honey, are you alright?" Victoria asked as she touched my shoulder. I glanced up at her blankly and shook my head.

"Can you watch Katie?" I asked. My voice seemed to be coming from far away and I couldn't figure out why.

"Elena?"

"Can you watch her? I...I want to go for a walk," I explained.

"Elena you should stay right here until Damon gets home. You shouldn't go anywhere,'

"I need to go somewhere Victoria. I can't be here right now. I'm just going to watch down the street and catch a movie. I swear," I said calmly. How could I sound so calm when I was devastated? How could I even stand?

"Okay. I'll call Damon and tell him to come home when he's done. I'll straighten up Sweetie. You go relax and give those babies some quiet, okay?" I nodded and turned to the door. I had no intention of going to that movie but she didn't have to know that. There was only one place I needed to be right now.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

My thoughts were full of my girls as I headed down the elevator to meet Nick. I wasn't a fool and I knew Elena was terrified of the conversation ahead of her today. I had offered to do both discussions but Elena had swatted me away with a threat of no sex if I tried to go around her. Suffice to say I shut up quickly and just comforted her.

My thoughts were jumbled as I climbed into the backseat of the car. Nick nodded when I told him where to go and then I fell into silence. I glanced out the tinted windows at the bustle of the streets. In two weeks we would say goodbye to this city and head down for some quiet family time. The workers were working round the clock to get things done to our specifications. I was determined we'd only have minor things to complete for the first year we were in Mystic Falls. I wanted time with my family and I wanted things to be as easy as possible.

The ride up to the company was very calm. The elevator was empty and I glanced down at my watch. There wouldn't be anyone in the elevator at this time since Dad had been here for at least an hour. Everyone in the company knew you were there before Mr. Salvatore or heads would roll. It was only after Elena I had decided to go in at a more reasonable 8 am. Other than Stefan I was the only person who could get away with it.

"Good Morning Mr. Salvatore," the receptionist said perkily. She apparently hadn't gotten the message and still treated me like I was a rich playboy. I slapped my left hand on the desk and took a mint from the bowl.

"Miss Stone, please call the DeMarco's Florist and have three dozen sunflowers sent to my wife. No card, she'll know who they're from," I said as I walked towards my office. She groaned as I walked away but true to form, she lifted the phone and began placing the order. The ladies would have to learn I was in a committed relationship with my wife and I had no intention of being unfaithful.

"Mr. Salvatore, your brother called this morning and asked you to call him at this number," my secretary said as she handed me a slip of paper. "Your father is in a meeting this morning but he has some free time around 11."

"Thank you Sarah," I replied.

"Um and Sir? Your wife had this sent over for you," she said as she handed me a plain box wrapped in a red ribbon. I thanked her and went into my office, shaking the box lightly. Elena hadn't given any indication she was sending anything to the office and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. It was completely like Elena to give gifts but she had trouble keeping the surprise a secret.

I opened the small box and lifted the lid. It contained one thing, a keying. Nestled on the keyring was one key with no decoration. I lifted it out of the box and turned the key around in my hand. As if on cue my computer alerted me of a new email and I saw Elena's email address in bold.

_Damon,_

_ By now I'm sure you've received my gift. I know for a fact you won't know the meaning but I will tell you I've sent Nick on an errand. If you want a hint, think of our time in Mystic Falls and your baby. I thought you might like another._

_Elena_

I sat there and turned the key over in my hand as I considered her words. My baby...what could she mean? The twins had been conceived there but it wasn't like she could be pregnant with more children. What other...baby...?

Oh...the car. She bought me the Camaro? The black Camaro I fell in love with after one drive. God if I could kiss her right now! I smiled as another message came in and I opened it.

_It's in the executive lot. Virginia plates._

Virginia plates. She had even gotten it ready for the move and I had to wonder when she handled it. I was with her all the time and if I wasn't then someone else was. Someone else had to have known and I found myself just staring at the key. I hadn't thought to do anything like this to make the day better. She surprised me sometimes but then...I suppose that in itself wasn't a surprise.

The next few hours passed uneventfully as I did absolutely nothing. After surfing the internet and dealing with the decorators for an hour or so, it was time to head for Dad's office. Sarah smiled at me as I walked past and I realized I should try to secure her a job of some sort. It wouldn't be fair for her to lose her job because I was leaving.

Dad wasn't in his office when I stepped inside and I glanced at the glass walls and hoped we wouldn't provide the floor with too much entertainment. I settled into the arm chair facing the executive chair. It was such a nice today and of course I was stuck in here. I wondered what Elena and Katie were up to at the park...

"Damon, what a surprise," he said as he breezed into his office, dropping his papers on the table. "What brings you to my office?"

"Well Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something," I began.

"We have plenty of time for that. How's Elena?"

"She's amazing. She's so happy and I love that it's somewhat because of me. She smiles all the time."

"Marriage seems to be going well for the two of you. How's Katie?"

"Good. She's working on some new artistic techniques and she's looking forward to summer vacation," I explained as he took a seat across from me. We talked a little about Mom and Stefan, who had disappeared about a week ago. We hadn't heard anything but I had a feeling he was in L.A. The sun would help him out so much.

"So...when are you moving?"

"Huh?"

"Moving. You must be thinking of getting a penthouse or something for when the twins come. That apartment is too small for your growing family," he explained. He pressed the button on his phone and told his secretary to hold his calls while I considered how to go forward. He thought we would be staying in the city...shit.

"We're moving in three weeks. Elena will be a little over 7 months pregnant so she should have some time before she's on bedrest."

"It sounds like you already have something picked out. Where is it? Which building?"

"It's not...it's not in a building. We bought a house."

"Ah...it must be down by that Moreau fellow. Those houses cost quite a bit which is obviously no issue. It's a bit of a commute though," he said thoughtfully.

"Um...it's not down there. It's a bit farther away," I said as I touched the key in my pocket. He was going to explode.

"Well where is it?"

"Virginia. Dad, we're moving to Mystic Falls to be closer to Elena's family. I bought the old Boarding House down there and we're fixing it up to be our dream home," I said with a smile. It really was turning into our dream home and I knew it would be my last home as long as Elena was by my side. I wouldn't need anything else.

"Virginia...so you'll live there on the weekends or something? It's a hell of a commute every day," he asked. He just wasn't getting it.

"No Dad. I won't be commuting at all. I'm not going to work here anymore. My dream is with my family and I can't do this job anymore. It's not where I belong," I said. I watched him as silence grew between us and I waited. He hadn't said anything and the minutes were passing quickly. I glanced at the clock and noticed Elena and Katie were probably at lunch by now.

"You're quitting your job and moving to small town America? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as his face turned that mottled reddish color that signaled one of his fits.

"Dad..."

"All for some girl? You're giving up everything for that girl? She's ruining your life. You are giving up your entire future for some girl who got knocked up!"

"DAD! Knock it off! I love my wife and I'm doing this for my family! Katie deserves some normalcy and frankly I hate this job! I've always hated this job!" I screamed back. I didn't care if we were giving the floor a show. I was sick of him blaming everything on Elena. This had been my idea.

"Like hell I will! You keep giving everything up for her. Any woman can warm your bed and you give it up for her?"

"You will not be welcome in our home Dad. When you can get over it and realize how amazing Elena is and treat her with respect, you may visit. Until then, consider this my notice. I quit and I quit now. Not in two weeks, not in three, but now!" I stormed out of his office and went into my office.

I emptied anything worthwhile into a box and wiped my documents from my computer. I was sick of this crap from him and I wasn't putting up with it. I was done with this place and I hoped I never had to come back.

"Sarah, call my home and I'll arrange another job. You don't deserve to lose this because of me," I said as I closed my office door. "I won't be back but I'll make sure you have some security."

"Th...thank you Mr. Salvatore. Do you need anything?" She asked when she saw the box in my arms. I smiled a little. She had been a good secretary.

"No Sarah. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Sir. Oh...your mother called and it seemed important. She asked you to call when you had a chance." I nodded my thanks and pulled my phone out. Sure enough there was a message.

"Damon, you should come home when you have a chance. Katie and Elena had a fight and Katie said some hurtful things. Elena left to go for a walk but I'm worried about her...come home son," she said. I swore low and marched off. I had to find my wife and deal with my daughter. I had to deal with my family.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

"I was expecting you," she said as she opened the door. She looked good but in a different sense. She wasn't glamorous anymore but she looked healthier. She moved aside to let me in and I thanked her quietly. "So Elena what brings you here?"

"I felt it was time to have a talk Katherine," I explained as I sat down on the only seating in the room. "Are you moving?"

"Yes. I'm leaving the city in a few days. I've decided to take some time for myself. You know, get away from it all?" she said as she moved to sit on a stool.

"Where will you go?"

"I think Europe for awhile. I haven't been there for any length of time in years. It will be nice to travel for awhile. I quit Elijah's firm. It's time to move on," she said quietly.

"I think that's great. You should take time. Damon told me about your past and it seems like you've never had a chance to just be alone. I've found it's good for the soul."

"Yes well you would know. You were alone briefly and yet you ended up with a husband and children. Loneliness worked for you," she said. "Can I get you...water or tea? I don't have anything else."

"Tea if you have it. I don't drink much coffee but ever since the doctor told me to avoid it, I've been craving it. Pregnancy, huh?" Katherine laughed as she went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She came back and took her set again.

"When I was pregnant with Katie all I wanted was a strawberry colada. The virgins did absolutely nothing. I didn't crave alcohol per se but that particular drink was all I wanted," she said. "Honestly I've always hated them but Katie...well she changed a lot of things."

"Yeah...she certainly has," I said before we lapsed into silence. Katherine left to get the tea and she brought out two mis-matched mugs, handing me the blue one. I prepared my tea with the proper sugar and waited until she was set.

"So what is it you're looking for Elena?"

"I fought with Katie today. We're leaving for Virginia in a few weeks and she doesn't want to move. She's very upset and I...wanted to speak to you before we left."

"Ah...moving. Elena, I'm going to say something about that fight because I think you need to hear it," she began and I nodded for her to continue. "The fact that she's upset with you means you are a far better mother than I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Katie was indifferent with me. She didn't care what I did or where I was. She cares about it all with you. She's just...being a kid I guess," she said quietly. "She deserves a mother like you."

"Katherine..."

"No! Don't pity me. I made my bed and now I'm attempting to move forward. Katie will be happy with you, Damon, and the babies. Are you planning on having more?"

"Maybe. They told me I'd probably never have children but my miracle happened. If we have more than we will count our blessings. Damon was so sure we'd have children and he was right. Living with him after that was tough. I was ecstatic but he was a little too smug for my liking."

"Damon is always a little smug for anyone's liking. Either way he's in love with you. I swear he would give his soul to see you smile. We never had that. It's good to see him so happy," she said as she sat her cup down. I really looked at her for a moment and noticed a beauty she hadn't had before. She was simply dressed and wore little make-up. She was pretty in a more natural sense.

"So you quit your job?"

"Yes. I realized I had been doing Elijah's bidding all these years and I had missed out on a lot. I loved Stefan and I...lost out on that opportunity. It's time for me to find myself again without the guiding hand of the Fournier Group. It will be nice to make my own decisions for once," she explained.

"It sounds like a plan. I...want to leave the door open between you and Katie. I was adopted and I didn't have a good relationship with my biological mother until I was 20. I don't want to shut that door for Katie. She may have questions eventually and I want her to be able to ask you questions if you are willing?"

"Sure. I can get you my contact information. I...would like to hear about her from time to time. I wonder if she'll look like me when she's a teenager or if she'll change. I want to know but I know I need to let her go. Promise me you'll be the best mother you can be for her."

"I made that promise the moment I realized I loved her and her father. You don't have to worry about that," I said softly. It was true. No matter how much she yelled and fought with me. She was my daughter and I loved her.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

I rushed in the front door and nearly slid across the entryway as I looked around wildly. Where was Elena? Was she okay? What had happened? Where was Katie? A million questions went through my mind as I flew towards our bedroom. I panted when I came into an empty room. She wasn't here.

"Damon?" I turned and saw my mother standing in the hall. She was looking better today and I realized she was staring at me.

"Mom? Where is she?"

"I'll assume you mean Elena. She left about an hour ago to go for a walk. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Mom, what if something happens to her? What if she gets hurt or she needs to go to the hospital? How could you let her go by herself?" I asked as I stomped down the hallway looking for my keys. I'd have to go hunt her down.

"Damon, your wife is a capable woman and she can take care of herself. She just went for a walk and she'll be home shortly. The bigger issue is that daughter of yours. You should probably talk to her before Elena comes home."

"Fine," I sighed. "What happened?"

"I'm not completely sure. I think Elena was telling Katie about the move and she didn't take the news well," she began. "I came into Katie throwing a fit and screaming. Elena just sat there stunned. I think she was quite devastated."

"Katie was screaming? What was she screaming?

"She blamed Elena for the move. She told her everything was her fault and she shouldn't have ever come. She...she told Elena, she hated her. She was so upset Damon. I didn't want to let her leave but...I couldn't stop her."

"It's okay Mom. I'll...go talk to Katie," I said with a sigh. I knew it wouldn't be an easy discussion since I never connected to Katie like Elena did. She always knew just what to say and often I just nodded like the man I am. Either way, I knocked on her door and received no answer.

"Katie," I called as I nudged the door open. I didn't see her but I heard sniffling. I followed the sound and found her curled up on the one side of her bed, her knees tucked up by her chin as she sat there. She sniffed as she sat there and I saw her red, puffy eyes. "Katie...what am I going to do with you?"

"Daddy?" she asked softly as I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and she curled against me.

"Why are you so upset Katie?"

"Daddy, I did something bad," she whispered.

"What did you do?" I asked. I hoped she knew what it was she did wrong. She looked really torn up about it and I knew she regretted it.

"I told Mommy I hated her and I...told her I wished she'd never come here."

"Katie, how could you hurt your mother like that? She loves you," I explained softly.

"But she's making us move," she whined.

"Elena is not making us move. We decided to move together. It was my idea to go to Mystic Falls Katie. Do you know why?" I asked as she lapsed into silence. I could see she was thinking deeply about it.

"Why?"

"We wanted a bigger house so you didn't have to share your room. You also wanted a dog and we could have a yard for the dog. Plus we'll be closer to Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna, and Ric," I explained. "It's a big house with a huge yard. You'll be able to paint outside when you want and get a swing set."

"That sounds nice, but what about my friends?"

"Katie, you'll make new friends. We'll come visit here so you can visit Emma if you want. Your mother wanted to tell you because she thought you'd understand. You really hurt her Katie," I explained.

"I know. Mommy looked like she was going to cry. I don't hate her; I don't! I love her and she thinks I hate her," she cried as she started bawling against me. I held her as she cried and whispered comforting things to her.

"Katie, your mother knows you don't hate her. She was just upset but I think you need to apologize to her. She didn't mean to upset you but it was a difficult conversation. She wants you to be happy and healthy and we know this is the best decision for the family. Grandmum is coming with us and they'll be room for Uncle Stefan to visit," I said.

"Okay Daddy. Will you tell me when Mommy gets home?"

"Sure Katie. Are you alright? I'm going to go start dinner."

"Yeah Daddy." I smiled, kissed her cheek, and left the room. The door clicked shut as I headed for the kitchen, humming a little to myself. As I neared the dining room the front door open and I turned to see Elena walking in with two pizzas and a brown bag. I rushed over and pulled them from her arms and slid them onto the table. Before she could say anything I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Mmm...what was that for?" she asked as I pulled back from her. I stroked her cheek thoughtfully as she relaxed against me.

"I loved my present Sweetheart."

"I thought you might. We'll need a second car in Virginia but I thought one practical and one fun would be good. Since I'll have the kids for the most part, it makes more sense for you to have the fun one," she explained.

"I heard you had a trying day. Where have you been?"

"I went to see Katherine."

"What?"

"Don't worry it was just a pleasant conversation. Everything is fine," she said. She moved to get plates and drinks for us for dinner. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I heard about the fight Elena. Mom was worried," I said against her neck.

"Yeah...I just needed to get away," she said.

"Mommy?" We both turned to see Katie standing in the doorway, staring at the floor.

"What is it Katie?"

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" she cried as she launched herself against Elena. I watched as Elena pulled her into her arms. "I didn't mean it Mommy!"

"I know Sweetie. I know," she said.

"Mommy I don't hate you. I love you! Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not angry Katie. You hurt my feelings but I forgive you. You need to be careful with your words Katie. You can hurt people very easily," she explained.

"Well ladies, how about we have dinner and talk about the move. We're moving in three weeks after all," I said. "After dinner, how about we go for a drive in the Camano?"

"Men and their cars," Elena said with a smile. "Come on Katie, let's humor your father."

"Okay but I'm not talking about the car. That's stupid and only boys do that," she said as she took the plates into the dining room.

"From the mouths of babes Damon," Elena said with a smirk.

"She's your daughter," I said as I followed them to the table.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Sorry for the delay guys! I had this major case of writer's block but I pushed through it. There are either two chapters and an epilogue, or one chapter and an epilogue left. It depends how chapter 29 goes. Every time I plan for more then something happens. Better safe than sorry. Check out the blog for updates on one-shots and upcoming work. Review replies will be completed for the last chapter momentarily!

Follow the blog at http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please leave a review. I always respond!


	29. Surprising Stefan

The funny thing about pregnancy is when you get the good, bad, or indifferent news you immediately picture how it's going to end. Some will picture a home birth with a tub or a midwife or something. Some will picture a birth in a hospital surrounded by nurses, doctors, and oh yes...drugs. Typically one does not picture going into labor in the wine cellar in the basement of a mansion your husband bought for you. Oh and did I mention the door was stuck and said husband was three hours away signing the papers on the sale of our old apartment? Yeah, I didn't think so.

But how did I get stuck in said wine cellar? Well that's a whole story that requires a bit of explaining. It all started with my wonderful husband offering to slide under the sheets to take care of some frustration on my part. Right around the time we were beginning our move the damn doctor put me on bed rest with restricted physical activity. It sounds very medical but at the end of the day it is code for no sex.

Damon took the news well although I could see his disappointment when I discovered the bottle of sparkling cider and the warm bubble bath we had come home to. He was always planning something romantic and that night I showed him my happiness without leaving the bed. After all, you have to feed that particular hunger.

The next week I had done everything you could possibly do within the confines of a king-sized bed. I had watched trashy TV, read horrible romance novels, and ate food that for anyone other than a pregnant woman would be considered questionable. I worked on my novel and I picked out curtains and paint colors for the boarding house while Damon spent his time massaging my aches and pains. God if he wasn't a saint...or at least a very convincing demon.

Katie had settled into the idea of moving once she realized she could decorate her room and we allowed her to pick the bedroom she wanted. True to form she selected the largest but I talked her down. The medium sized bedroom was connected to a small office and I had offered her the office as an art studio. That would allow her to keep the messes to one room and surprisingly she had accepted.

Victoria had been absent during the day and only appearing around dinner time. She had business to attend to she claimed, and I was perfectly happy to sit back and let things get handled. She had taken over errands and making sure Katie was getting out and about. She had been a godsend for me once I was ordered to bed.

"How's your back?" He purred near my ear. With Katie out of the house for the afternoon, we had indulged in some light foreplay. He was blissfully naked along my side and I nearly moaned just from the contact. Everything was sensitive now and I shivered with a light touch.

"It's okay," I whispered. I curled up against him as best I could and he held me close. "This is nice."

"I'm surprised you aren't sick of me yet," he murmured. I lifted my head and gave him a look that conveyed my feelings. He seemed concerned I would grow tired of him now that he was home all the time. After quitting his job he made me and Katie his priority. He was always around trying to make my time as comfortable as possible.

"I could never be sick of you Damon," I replied. It was true after all. I loved spending this time with him and he seemed to know when I needed some space. Usually he would disappear with some silly excuse and return a few hours later holding something that I was secretly craving. I swore he could see into my thoughts and dreams for that one.

"Women inevitably get sick of me. It's a blessing and a curse," he said calmly.

"I'm not just any woman. I'm your wife and that means I know more about this issue than you do," I said. He smiled and I pulled him down for a kiss. He groaned as he pulled away and glanced at the clock.

"They'll be home in a few minutes so we better get dressed," he mumbled.

"Well you better tell the rest of you because you still seem quite happy to see me," I said against his chest. He chuckled deeply and I felt the vibrations as I relaxed against him. Finally I sighed and pulled away in order to pull on my undergarments. He clasped my bra for me as I reached for his pants. It took us ten minutes but thankfully when the door burst open, we were decent.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Katie squealed as she jumped up on the bed.

"Easy Katie. Mommy needs her rest," Damon said as he moved back to the bed.

"Mommy is quite relaxed, thank you. Tell me about the movie Sweetie," I said as I cuddled her up close.

"I'll get dinner ready," Damon said as he left us to our girl moment.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"You look sad," Damon whispered as he walked over to my armchair. I sat there, holding a cup of tea while the movers carried furniture and boxes to the elevator. For the most part I was alone while Damon supervised. Katie was with Victoria at Stefan's, watering plants and prepping things for his return home.

"It's just final, you know? I found everything here and to see it bare..."

"I know Sweetie, "he said as he kneeled in front of me. "Some of the worst moments of my life happened in this apartment and the best. I got my daughter and my wife and my twins..."

"Um...you got the twins in Bree's Inn in Mystic Falls," I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Remind me to rent that room again so we can maybe have some more...babies," he said as he leaned up to kiss me. My stomach got in the way a bit now that I was ginormous but he acted as if it wasn't there.

"This might be it for us Damon. I might never get pregnant again," I whispered as he pulled back.

"This was effortless for us. The twins came and we hadn't been together that long. God only knows what the rest of our lives will hold. I wouldn't doubt our perpetual good luck or our amazing chemistry," he said as he neared for a kiss. True to form the movers banged the door open and he jumped back.

"Damon, please let me help," I whined.

"Shh...you rest. Please you are the most precious cargo in this place and I'd much rather them drop a sofa than you go into labor or something," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

I lifted the hat I was crocheting and continued making a complete ass of myself. I could never really grasp the whole concept but you know...perseverance and all that jazz. I knew by the end of my attempting to "learn domestic abilities" phase, I would have really lumpy fabrics that constituted something I could give Damon. He would wear a sheet as a jacket if I teared up so I knew they would get some use. Ahh the devious mind of a pregnant lady.

Hours passed as box after box went into the elevator. After the first hour I put everything down and picked up a book. God, I'd tried sewing, crocheting, knitting, etc. but for some reason they all were just out of my grasp. Either way I lost myself in a novel until Damon was pulling some collapsible table and folding chair in front of me.

"You need to eat and frankly I'm starving," he said as he pulled way too much food from the bag. Out came sandwiches, Chinese, and Mexican. He smirked when I grabbed the taco and bit into it furiously.

"Mmm..."

"You never craved Mexican food before but I had a feeling that's what you'd go for. Hey, um how would you feel if I had to fly back up in a few weeks to settle on the apartment?" He asked as he bit into a turkey club sandwich.

"I take it you mean leaving your pregnant wife at home alone since Katie will definitely want to go to with you to hang out with Emma?" I said as the movers bowed out for lunch. Damon waved them on and they thanked him loudly when he said it was on him.

"Yeah...I was thinking Stefan could stay with you since Mom wants to go to Cherry's Grove to get some things," Damon said. Stefan was finally coming home and I had a feeling Caroline would be rushing to him once her internship was over. They had hidden themselves away from the world as much as possible but I knew they would fight for their burgeoning love.

"That would be nice. I haven't spoken to him in so long," I replied.

"I thought maybe he could stay until the twins come. I know it would mean a lot to him to be there," Damon said as he finished his sandwich. I waited for him to meet my eyes and when he did I gave him my answer.

"I would love if he came and stayed. It would be nice to spend some quality time with my brother-in-law. Plus he can give me all the dirt on their relationship," I said with a smile.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to have my brother with us but...it's weird to not see him in so long. I never thought I'd miss him," he said quietly.

"Damon, it is okay to miss your brother. I know you two didn't always have the best relationship but I think it can only go up from here. The Salvatore Brothers reunited at last..."

"Yeah,"

"Damon, I was thinking..."

"A dangerous thing," he replied as he handed me a brownie.

"I was thinking Stefan could be a godfather to one of the twins and Jeremy to the other? And then maybe Caroline and Bonnie as godmothers?"

"Sure. I think that's a good idea. It wouldn't cause any hurt feelings between the brothers and I don't have any women in my family besides Mom."

"So you're okay with that?"

"More than," he said as he leaned over to kiss me. "So do you think you can hang for a few more hours? Nick is getting a limo to drive us down to Mystic Falls. I figure a mini-fridge and a TV might help matters since the doctor doesn't want you to fly."

"You spoil me," I said as I rubbed my fingers over his cheek.

"Totally worth it. You have to get there somehow and we can't fly so limo," he said. The movers wandered back in and we pulled apart.

"Oh be careful with that please!" I said when they lifted a clay sculpture from the piano. Katie had made that in school. Damon flew into the other room and I heard a crash. God could only hope it wasn't something important.

"It was that horrible thing Aunt Cecelia got us for our wedding," he said when he got back to me.

"Oh Thank Goodness, I hated that thing," I replied simply. It was some type of vase with all these words carved on it. It was hand-made but I just couldn't warm up to it. It was this grey blob-like thing that took up half an end-table.

"Me too. At least Aunt Cecelia won't notice since I doubt she'll ever come to visit," he said as he tossed it into a garbage bag. "So...I'm going to try and move them ahead a little before carrying you down to that limo."

"I'm too fat and heavy..."

"Don't. Trust me Baby, you're perfect," he said as he kissed my neck softly. "I wouldn't change a thing."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Do you realize how difficult it was to sneak down here?" She said as she entered the master bedroom. She ran a finger across the dresser and dropped playfully into the chair across from the bed.

"I didn't realize you felt compelled to sneak," I replied as I continued flipping through the magazine I had been reading for the past hour.

"I didn't really but I thought it would be preferred. I waited until Damon and Katie went somewhere. How long do I have?"

"Thirty minutes if you intend to leave before Damon's turning into the drive. 45 if you're staying for dinner," I said. She smiled a little at the invitation before sliding over to the bed.

"I wanted to see where you were living. After all, you are carrying my grandchildren."

"Isobel, you don't have to run. It's no secret you were his therapist. Well okay Damon doesn't know but I figured it out pretty quickly," I explained. "I mean there are only a handful of Dr. Fleming therapists who are relatively young females."

"I wondered if he spoke to you about our sessions..."

"Not a lot. Sometimes it slipped out but he did mention things sometimes but I learned not to push. There are things even we don't talk about. I can only hope we will...someday," I whispered.

"Does he know...about the father of your…?"

"No and he doesn't ask."

"Would you tell him if he did?"

"Yes. Damon knows just about everything about me. If he asks I'll answer. I don't believe in secrets...or at least not big ones."

"You never did. I didn't think you'd ever forgive Miranda when you found out about me," she said as she slid up next to me. She put her arm around me and tugged the magazine from me. "She was quite distraught when you ran off. She didn't understand what it was like to have your world blown apart."

"And you did?"

"I was 15 Elena. I remember peeing on that stick and finding out about you. One moment I was fooling around with John in the backseat of his car and the next I was finding out I was a Mom. What was your real life-changing moment?"

"When I met Damon. It wasn't our first kiss or our first time...it was our first moment."

"Your first moment...how romantic," Isobel said. She fingered her necklace lightly before pulling it from around her neck.

"It was a Pierce family heirloom back when we were Pierces. You should have it. You may have a little Pierce baby girl in there."

"Oh...it's yours. I couldn't take it."

"It's yours Elena," she said as she clasped it around my neck. "It's been known to give the wearer good luck. Maybe you'll have an easy birth," she said as she leaned down to kiss my stomach. "I'll head out now. I don't want to cause you any stress if Damon should see me."

"Isobel!" I called as she neared the doorway.

"Yes?"

"How did Damon get my number?"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Isobel I hadn't given out business cards in months. That was my old number before I signed the new contract. How did he get it?"

"I guess he found an old one somewhere. See you around Elena," she said as she left the room. I heard the front door close and I listened as her car drove away.

"Thank you Mom," I whispered to the empty house.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"So are you sure you'll be fine?" Damon asked for the thousandth time. I nodded as I ate the ham sandwich he had made me. He grinned as he kissed my forehead gently. He had been incredibly stressed this week as we neared his departure date. It was only an overnight trip but Stefan was running late.

"I'll be fine Honey. You'll be home tomorrow night," I replied.

"Yeah but what if something happens?"

"Damon I'm eight months pregnant. Dr. Bennett says I'm not ready to give birth yet. I think I can make it two days. You worry too much," I said as I pulled him down for a kiss.

"Yeah but what if he's wrong?"

"Damon, go to New York and sign the papers. Stefan will be here in an hour or so and everything will be fine."

"I'm going to call you all the time to make sure you're okay. It's not a request, it's a demand. Answer the phone every time I call. Even if you are in the shower, answer the phone."

"You mean when I'm all soapy and wet?" I asked.

"You're mean...but yes...even when you're all soapy and wet. Maybe you can tell me all about it," he said putting emphasis on each word. He was sliding me against the pillows as he kissed me deeply, letting out a little groan of pleasure when he felt my tongue sliding against his.

"I know, you need to go," I said as he pulled back. "Be safe Baby. Come home soon."

"I will. I love you," he said as he kissed my knuckles. He walked towards the door but turned back to see me.

"I love you too," I heard him and Katie leave and I settled myself in for an evening of mindless TV and some reading. Stefan said an hour but I had a feeling it would be longer. Men and their time estimations...

I finished my sandwich and read ten more chapters of my current obsession. I was all about vampire suddenly and I couldn't figure out why. I dreamt of vampires, especially Damon. I fantasized about him with fangs and his brand of mind control. Even in my dreams it was my husband. I didn't want anyone else and I was so happy my subconscious knew it too. As I grew tired of the book, I rolled over to check the phone for new calls and switched the TV on. Hours had passed and still no Stefan. There was no word from Damon so I shrugged and laid back.

Just as the murderer is some mystery show was about to be revealed the power cut off. I groaned loudly and looked around for something that would give me light. My eyes fell on the few candles on the dresser from Damon's "romantic dinner in bed with light fondling" night. Luckily the pack of matches was still there too. I waddled towards them and lit a few candles. Without Stefan it was clear what I should do. It was time to find the circuit breakers.

At the top of the steps I stared down at them like they were foreign. I didn't think I'd ever truly walked these steps. Even on our wedding night, Damon preferred to carry me around. I took the first step carefully, grasping the banister in one hand and the candle in the other. Once I was sure of my footing, I moved slightly faster. I wanted the power back on and it would be much easier if it was back when Stefan got here.

Okay I reached the main floor now where was the damn circuit box? It had been years since I'd truly explored this place and with Damon I had been slightly distracted. Okay it definitely wasn't in the parlor or in the solarium. It wasn't in the kitchen or the dining room. Maybe it was in the basement? Great, another set of stairs with narrow hallways. I didn't even think there was actual flooring down there either. Aw well...I just had to be upstairs before Stefan got here.

The stairs creaked unnaturally and I prayed the inspector had checked them. They didn't sound safe. At the bottom of the stairs I looked at the fork. One stone hallway went right while the other went left and there was no indication which was correct. I chose the left path not yet realizing it was the incorrect one. Down the hallway I found two rooms that seemed to be old prison cells. On the walls were rusted chains and I shuddered to think of their use.

I hit a dead-end and turned around, feeling the wall for where it turned. I heard a creak and I turned to stare at the basement stairs but there was nothing there. I sighed in relief before moving down the other way. As I moved forward I felt as though I was being watched. I ignored it and turned to stare at one of the many wine cellars Damon had raved about. His small collection was already housed here and I trailed my fingers over a few bottles.

One bottle was displayed prominently and I recognized it. It was the first vintage we had shared. He had promised to serve it again once I could partake. I stumbled against the stone wall when I felt a tightening in my stomach. I groaned as the shooting pain rocketed through my system. I stumbled over to the wooden bench and slid down onto it, my hands pressed tightly to my stomach.

I doubled forward as the pain continued before it stopped suddenly. I sat up and rested against the stone wall, breathing heavily as I waited for the tremors to stop. That was weird. It was probably just something I ate...

"Elena!" I nearly fell on the floor as Stefan came marching over to me. "Are you okay? What are you doing down here?"

"I came to check the circuit breakers. The power is out," I replied.

"I know. I thought I'd come down here first and then meet up with you. Are you okay?" he asked as he put a hand on my stomach. I nodded a little but I stayed seated.

"It's just indigestion. I ate a little while ago and I'm kind of sensitive," I explained.

"Well I'll wait until you're ready and then I'll find the circuit breakers okay?"  
>"Yeah," I replied. I sat there quietly as he kneeled next to me. He turned suddenly and started to look at Damon's wine collection, sliding his bag to the floor. I stood up once I was sure the pain was gone.<p>

"You just about ready?"

"Yeah," I replied. I turned for the candle and I stumbled when the pain rocketed through me again. Stefan dove to catch me, his foot kicking the door shut as he slid beneath me.

"Elena!" He held me cradled against his body and I rested against his shoulder while he plastered me to him. Just like his brother, he was checking me for any injury and making sure I was okay. I pulled back to look at him.

"You're bleeding!" I said as I touched his side. His shirt had ripped when he slid on the dirt floor to catch me. I touched the wound gently and he brushed me off.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" he asked as he looked me over. His gaze settled on my pregnant stomach but I waved him off.

"I think I'm okay. It just hit me suddenly. Why don't you go to the circuit breakers and get me on the way back. I think I just need a moment," I said breathlessly as he moved me back to the bench. I held his shoulder for a moment before releasing my death grip. He smiled warmly before moving towards the door. I looked at the ground as I tried to catch my breath.

"Um Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there like a trick to this door?"

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him tugging on the handle.

"It's latched or something. It won't open!" He pulled on the door furiously as he tried to use his feet to get more leverage. After a few tries, he braces his feet on the wall and pulled with all his might.

"Stefan, you'll hurt yourself!" I said as he flew across the floor, sliding from the force of his pull. "Stefan!"

"Don't worry Elena. I'll get it open," he said as he got up.

"That's not it Stefan," I said quietly.

"Well what then?"

"My water just broke."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I know, I'm terrible. I couldn't help but end it here or have a ridiculously long chapter. I opted for 30 chapters with an epilogue instead so everyone would be happy. Next chapter we welcome the twins into the world, one way or another.

So who guessed about the therapist? She's been plotting their future since the beginning. I think Isobel will appear again either in chapter 30 or in the epilogue but I'm not completely sure.

This was the first chapter other than the first one that took place all in one view. Next chapter will be divided again but I think the epilogue will be one view again.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and remember, I always respond even if it takes me a little bit.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	30. Delivered Darlings

"What do you mean your water just broke?" Stefan asked while he turned an odd shade of green. He looked seriously ill and I stared at him as he tried to understand what I was telling him.

"I mean, I think I just went into labor," I replied simply. He sunk to the ground and just sat there staring at me dumbly. I waited a moment as I shifted to avoid the wet patch spreading across my lower half. It was kind of uncomfortable but I was more concerned about Stefan's lack of response.

"Labor...what am I supposed to do?" He asked faintly. I knew he really had no idea this was what he would deal with when he agreed to keep me company. It was supposed to be a nice vacation where he took care of his pregnant sister-in-law. We were supposed to talk, have dinner, and watch TV together. I wasn't supposed to go into labor and especially not stuck in this tiny little room surrounded by alcohol.

God some vodka would be excellent right about now. Was it okay to knock back a few while waiting to shove two human babies from my body? Oh, God. I had to get two of them out of there! How was I going to do that down here? I felt the tears coming and I started bawling.

"Oh God Elena!" he said as he rushed over to hold me. I was crying uncontrollably as another contraction hit me. Stefan held me as I cried out in pain and he didn't even wince when I locked him in a death grip. "Shh...hold onto me."

"Stefan we have to get out of here! I can't have the babies here!" I said through my tears. He rocked me gently as the contraction passed. I slid back against the wall as Stefan moved to the door again. He tugged and tugged and the door didn't budge. He slid against the door and put his head in his hands.

"At least they are still far apart. We can't give up hope yet Stefan. We might get out," I said. I had to at least hope everything would turn out okay. I needed to hold onto that thought every time a contraction ripped through my system. I needed to hope Damon would make it home in time. I couldn't do this without him.

"Yeah...at least they're still far apart," he murmured.

"What's in your bag? Is there anything useful?"

"Oh! Yeah...my bag!" He scurried over to his dropped bag and began rooting through it. "Here!" he said as he offered me a long t-shirt.

"What's this for?"

"You're wet. I figured you could put on something dry since we're going to be in here until I can manage to figure a way out," he said simply. He turned to continue rooting while I changed. I slid the grey shirt over my body and wrapped myself in familiar scent. Damon and Stefan wore the same cologne but Damon had a scent underneath all that I loved. This was something that helped calm me in an unexpected way.

"I'm decent Stefan," I said once I wrapped my arms around myself and snuggled into the shirt.

"Okay well I have two bottles of water, a change of clothes, a cell phone with no reception, and two magazines from the airport. Oh! I also have a bottle of aspirin," he said brandishing the tiny bottle.

"I'd prefer no drugs at the moment but thank you," I said as he handed me a bottle of water. "Stefan, everything will be okay. Damon will know something is wrong when I don't answer the phone. He calls obsessively and I'm sure when he can't reach me he'll call Jenna or something."

"God I wish I had that type of relationship. Damon and you are always so in sync," he said as he slumped down.

"Sometimes two people just click. We have this spectacular chemistry and we fit. We want similar things in life and we both had hard pasts in love. We just fit together," I said softly. I thanked God every day for Damon but I rarely thought about why we worked so well together.

"It doesn't hurt that you love Katie, does it?"

"No. I love that little girl and I've loved her since we had lunch that first day. Did you know my first pregnancy was a girl?"

"No. Damon never mentioned it," he said in rapt attention.

"She would have been beautiful, with dark hair and brown eyes. I pictured she would look like me but with her father's...smile. I never got to see her but I got to see Katie. She was beautiful with her father's eyes and his black hair. I just saw someone who needed me."

"They both needed you," he replied. "Damon was so lost and there was something different in him. He came in the office after he hired you and he was riled up. After twenty minutes with you and he was smiling. I hadn't seen Damon smile in a long time and he was already happy."

"Really?" I asked. "He flirted with me shamelessly and then acted like God's gift to humanity."

"Well he would. It's Damon's way of maintaining the upper hand. Unfortunately for him you disarmed him. It rubbed him that he could look but not touch. Thankfully he grew a set and asked you out," Stefan said with a smile.

A contraction started and Stefan reached out to take my hand. I gripped it as I shuddered. I grunted in pain and Stefan took it all in stride. I breathed out as our Lamaze coach had instructed. Stefan wasn't prepared to coach me and he certainly wasn't prepared to reenact the birthing video we watched. Creepily Damon seemed fascinated while I had been disgusted.

"He asked me to coffee first. I didn't have the heart to tell him I hated coffee. I always wondered if he noticed that I didn't drink it."

"He did. He told me about it after your date. Why do you think he liked to make you tea all the time?"

"He noticed that back then?"

"Do you want to know what he said to me the day after your date?"

"What?"

"He told me he was going to marry you. I know he couldn't say he loved you for awhile but he knew then he loved you. He knew you were the one for him," he said. He slid over in front of me and held my hands, knowing it would only be a little longer until another contraction.

"He knew then?"

"He carried that ring around for months before you found it. He didn't know how to ask you and I think he was scared you would say no," Stefan explained. He sat back and took a sip of his water.

"Why would I say no?"

"I don't think he felt he deserved you. You dropped into his life and suddenly he was happy. He had this growing family and you loved him so completely. He said loving you was effortless but he thought you might want something different. He said you worried about fitting in to his lifestyle."

"I'm not accustomed to money. It was unsettling in the beginning when he spent so much money," I replied.

"But not anymore?"

"It's his way of caring. He's not trying to show off or anything. It's easier to tell him I wish he wouldn't spend the money but accept the gift than refuse him. Plus I make sure he gives some to charity. Those who have should aid those who need help. We're planning on helping to modernize the school district with some new computers. Katie will be attending the middle school and high school in a few years and we'd like to offer our help if we can."

"That's admirable. Your idea?"

"Actually the school district was Damon's idea. I merely suggested we give back to the community that was welcoming us so completely. Did you see the parlor? It's covered in welcome gifts." He gripped my hands for another contraction and I welcomed his touch. This one took longer to pass and I fell back against the wall.

"Do you need anything that I can give you?"

"A distraction would really help," I replied.

"I'll see what I can do."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

I felt weird leaving Elena alone. I knew Stefan would be there soon but I felt odd as we drove towards the airport. It was like I forgot something or there was something I was supposed to do. I went through the normal things I did each day, checking off things mentally. The trash had been taken out and dinner had been prepared. Everything was working smoothly and Elena was surrounded by things that would hold her attention. I just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Daddy, how long is the plane ride?"

"A few hours Sweetie. We'll call Mommy when we land," I explained. She nodded a little and went back to playing her hand-held game. She was excited to be going back to the city but I knew she already missed Elena. She didn't want to leave since she was afraid to miss the twins. Frankly I was as well but Elena had assured me everything would be fine.

We arrived at the private hanger and I escorted Katie to the plane. The pilot was apologetic about a half-hour delay. I shrugged. 30 minutes was 30 minutes. It wasn't the end of the world. We sat down and our in-flight service took over. Katie ate some cookies while I sipped at a cup of coffee.

"Katie, I'm going to call your mother."

"Okay Daddy."

I stood up and moved towards the door. I sat on the boarding steps and dialed the house. It rang and it rang but there was no answer. I frowned at the phone before dialing Elena's cell phone. If the power went out then she would have turned the phone on. She knew the deal. Her cell rang and rang but there was no answer.

"Dammit Elena!" I swore openly when I dialed Stefan's number. Once again it went straight to voicemail. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Mr. Salvatore we're cleared for takeoff. Are you ready to go?" The stewardess asked quietly. I nodded and took my seat. I guess she could be in the bathroom. I would have to try again later. "Mr. Salvatore, once we're airborne would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." The flight was quiet and I waited impatiently for us to land. Three hours seemed to be taking forever and all I could think about was calling Elena. I had to know she was okay.

"Daddy, when is Grandmum coming home?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Next week. She has to finish shutting up Cherry's Grove for now. She'll be home in time for the twins and for the rest of the summer."

"Am I going to have brothers or sisters or both?"

"We don't know. Mommy and I decided not to find out. We're going to wait and be surprised," I explained.

"But you hate surprises."

"Yes, I do but Mommy loves surprises. I let Mommy decide."

"Because you love her?"

"Yes, because I love her," I answered. I pulled my phone out and checked for a message or a text. I had at least thought she would send something when she realized I had called her. My thoughts were jumbled as I thought of her at home in bed. Maybe she was sleeping. It wasn't the first time Elena had fallen asleep before 8pm. I could only hope she would answer the next time I called.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_EPOV_

"God! It hurts!" I cried out as Stefan held me to him. After six hours we hadn't gotten any closer to getting that door open and these damn contractions were getting more and more painful. I was drenched in sweat and Stefan smoothed my slicked hair away from my face.

"I know, I know. When this one passes, I'm going to try the door again. I need you to get in my bag and get out the two sweatshirts."

"Why?" I grunted out.

"Because you need to lie down and the floors are filthy. I'd rather them get dirty than you," he said as I loosened my grip on him. He slid back from me and moved to the door. I slid to my knees and moved for his bag. Once I had spread the shirts on the floor, Stefan moved over to help he sit down on them with my back against the wall.

"Stefan, I need Damon. I need him!" I cried out.

"I know. I know! I know you need Damon and I want to get you out of here! I just can't get the damn door OPEN!" He yelled suddenly.

"I'm sorry," I broke out in sobs. I know he was trying to get me out of there but I was in fucking labor and I wanted my husband!

"I know Elena. God I'm sorry. I just can't get the damn door to budge and the phone has no reception!"

"Stefan, give it up and just...GAH!"

"Elena!" He slid over to me and held me through this one. I was so tired...

"Stefan please stay with me," I whined. "Please!"

"I won't leave you Elena. I promise I'll be right here," he said as he pushed me back against the wall. "Close your eyes and relax as best you can before the next one."

"Tell me about Caroline," I said simply as I closed my eyes. My body was fighting against the pain and I was exhausted. I knew I had about ten minutes before the next one and I needed a distraction.

"What do you want to know?"

"Pick something, anything. Tell me about how you feel or what you did," I said testily. I didn't have time or patience for his shit.

"I think I'm in love with her. I've never met anyone like her," he said fondly.

"Caroline is definitely in her own category," I panted out.

"I didn't tell her I was coming and I camped outside her apartment. She came home and threw her shoe at me."

"Why? Did you camp out wrong?" I asked.

"She said she couldn't believe I didn't call her before coming. She actually locked me out for a few hours."

"But she let you in right?"

"Yeah. She cooked dinner. It was my favorite and she reminded me I told her the first night we were together," he said with a smile. He had this faraway look in his eyes and I knew he was reliving the moment.

"Caroline could never cook," I said gently.

"She still can't. It was horrible but I choked it down because she made it for me. Besides you and Mom, I've never had a woman cook for me. It was horrible but I couldn't tell her that. She took me to bed after that, telling me how tired I must be," he said.

"I bet you showed her how tired you were," I said. We sat in silence for awhile as I dealt with more contractions. He was calming as he tried to comfort me. I knew they were getting closer and I knew what that meant. By the look on Stefan's face, he knew the meaning too.

"Let me rub your back or something. You look like you're in a lot of pain...okay even I know that was stupid."

"I'm okay," I replied.

"No you're not. Let me help you," he said as I leaned forward. He slid back and started massaging my lower back and I think I might have purred.

"That is seriously distracting me. Tell me about your stay there," I whimpered out in pain.

"We spent the weekend in bed. I cooked breakfasts and we ordered in dinner. She showed me around the Disney Park on one of her days off. She bought me souvenirs and made plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I'll probably fly out again before her internship is over."

"She'll like that. She called me after you left and gushed for two hours about you," I said. Eight hours and they were three minutes apart. Three fucking minutes.

"Really?" He asked as he continued his massage. His fingers weren't quite as magical as Damon's but he was trying really hard.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"I can't do this. I can't do this!" I cried as I rocked back and forth. Stefan was kneeling in front of me trying to get me to let him see where I was in labor. I kept holding the t-shirt down, ranting incoherently about going to the hospital.

"Elena, you have to calm down," he said calmly. "The contractions are really close and I need to see how things are going."

"You don't know how to deliver the babies! What if you do it wrong?"

"Elena I'm not trying to deliver the babies but I need to see what's going on. I need to know if the baby is coming now," he said calmly. He finally pulled my hands away from the shirt and pushed the shirt up my legs.

"Well!"

"...well I think I'm understanding what they mean by dilating. Um...I see something so I'm thinking you're going to need to push soon."

"Nope, no no no no no. I'm not pushing. I'm just going to keep them in there until Damon comes."

"Elena I think we're going to be delivering these babies."

"No!"

"Elena! Stefan!" We both paused when we heard noise outside the door. Through the slats in the door we saw Liz Forbes.

"Liz! Please, help us. The babies are coming!"

"The door's stuck!" She said as she tried to open it. Stefan got up and went over the door and tried to push as she pulled.

"Sheriff, we need some help in here. She's going to give birth at anytime and frankly I can't deliver these babies. We need some EMT's or something!"

"An ambulance is on the way. The deputies are getting a battering ram to try and get the door down but there's not a lot of room out here. It might take a few minutes. If it comes to it, I can instruct Stefan how to deliver the babies," she said.

"No! Not until Damon's here. I'm not having these babies!" I yelled as another contraction hit me.

"Elena I don't want you to panic," Liz began, "but those babies are coming regardless and you definitely need to relax." She was doing that soothing cop talk as if I was holding a hostage or a bomb. Oddly enough it irked me.

"Do you want to push two human beings out of your body? No? Then don't tell me to relax!"

"Stefan you need to go over and get ready. If you see the head then you need to get Elena to push. Those babies are going to try to get out and you need to be ready!" Stefan scrambled over to me and I tried to stop the birth. I couldn't give birth until Damon was here. He would be so hurt if I had them without him. He would be so upset.

I heard the sounds of them working on the door and I started crying. They were coming and I knew I couldn't stop it. Tears were streaming down my face as Stefan tried to help me.

"Move to the side, Sir," one of the EMT's said. They brushed him aside and he slid up to hold my hand.

"It's okay Elena, its okay," he said as he gripped my hand.

"It's not okay. It'll never be okay. Damon's not here," I cried. I repeated the statement time and time again as the EMT's got ready for the birth. They were telling me I would need to push in a moment but all I could picture was my husband. He wouldn't know for so long. He was missing this and he would always blame me for coming down here.

"Elena!"

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

_DPOV_

When the phone had continued to ring I started thinking something was wrong. When we landed in New York and there was still no answer I panicked. I called my hotel and I called the realtor. I was going home. The damn papers could be sent to Virginia for all I cared but I was going to my wife.

The plane ride had seemed long as I paced the length of the plane. Katie was completely confused by my movements and why we had decided to go for a six hour plane ride for kicks. Thankfully after the seventeenth 'are we there yet?' she fell asleep. It wasn't exactly for the best either since I had nowhere to vent my frustrations.

I didn't have the patience to drive us and thankfully a car was waiting. I carried my daughter to the car and left the bags to be dealt with later. It was the Salvatore jet and my damn bags could wait until I checked on my wife. Katie slept cuddled against me while I watched the middle of the night begin to turn to morning.

This was Elena's favorite time of day. Elena would be lying in bed with me after hours of lovemaking and just being together and she would notice the sky lightening. She would cuddle up close and ask to bring in the new day with me. Some thought midnight was the beginning of the day but she believed the beginning of the day was sunrise. She always kissed me as the sun peaked over the horizon.

I knew something was wrong the moment we turned in the driveway. The driveway was filled with police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck. The car slid to a stop and I bolted, leaving Katie in the backseat. I tore into the house and found an empty main floor. I raced up the stairs and found an empty bedroom. If she wasn't up...then she was down. What the hell was she doing down there?

I nearly fell down the basement stairs when I tripped. I ran into three deputies before slamming into Liz.

"What is going on? Where's Elena?" I asked.

"Damon! Elena and Stefan were stuck in the wine cellar. We don't have a lot of details yet but I would haul ass. Your wife is about to deliver the twins," she said as she pushed me towards the wine cellar.

Babies...deliver...wife. FUCK!

"Elena!" I slid into the room, colliding with three different people. She was reclined with Stefan holding her hand as the EMT's tried to coax her into pushing.

"Damon?" she asked weakly. I slid to the ground next to her and grabbed her hand. She gripped it tightly as she pulled me down to kiss her. "I need you Damon. They're coming and I needed you."

"I know Sweetheart. They need you to push now. Can you push for me?" I asked gently. She looked at me strangely but she suddenly turned to the EMT's.

"Alright Mrs. Salvatore, we need you to push. The first one is coming now and you need to conserve your strength," he said. "Mr. Salvatore, you need to keep your wife focused. We had to give her a little something to calm her for this and she's having trouble focusing." I nodded as I cradled her against me. She laid her head against my shoulder for a second while I whispered in her ear.

"Push now Elena!" I said. She bore down suddenly, her hands grasping mine and Stefan's as hard as possible. She cried out as she pushed down. I held her as she pushed until her body collapsed in a heap. I watched as the EMT lifted one of the babies and passed it to one of the others. I watched in awe at my child being cleaned and readied to meet its parents.

"You need to rest for a moment Mrs. Salvatore. The other will be along in a moment."

"Did you see?" she asked me as she looked up at me. "Is the baby okay?"

"Shh...the baby is fine. You need to focus on the next one," I replied. I kissed her softly as she held my hand. Stefan slipped back for a moment as she rested.

"I love you Damon."

"I love you. Now you need to push again."

"Don't worry Mrs. Salvatore. The second one is always easier," the EMT said as he coaxed her into focusing once more.

"Push now Elena! Push now!" She bore down again and she slumped back as the EMT handed the baby to the other. I held my wife as she cried against me. She was sore and tired and I wanted to let her rest. The EMTs were busy with the babies for the moment and Elena seemed fine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, we're going to give you a moment with the twins but then we're taking you to a hospital."

I nodded a little as the man started packing his bag and ordering the emergency personnel to get him a gurney. Elena had calmed and just rested as we waited for the babies. She kissed my neck as I held her in amazement. Eight hours ago I was leaving her in our bed to sign papers and now we were parents...again. She smiled up at me sleepily but she heard a cry and she perked up.

"Mrs. Salvatore, here is your healthy son," one of the EMT's offered as he handed her one of the babies. She cuddled him close and looked up at me in wonder. Our eyes fell on the little bundle and she immediately leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Damon, he's so beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes. She watched him yawn delicately and she cuddled him closer.

"He is. I have a son. We have a son," I said with wonder as I stared down at the baby. His eyes were closed as if he nothing was wrong with the world and his mother cuddled him as close as she could.

"I don't want to interrupt but it seems your other son is quite interested in meeting you," the EMT said as he handed me our other son. Two boys...we had two boys. The boy I held in my arms was making a ruckus and Elena reached for him. She cradled him as close as his brother but he didn't quiet.

"Shh...baby boy," she cooed as she rocked them. As soon as she opened her mouth, he quieted. I watched them as she rocked them for a moment before sinking back against me. I wrapped my arms around them as the emergency people brought in medical supplies.

"He really is a Salvatore. Elena opens her mouth and we jump," Stefan said wryly.

"Shh...Stefan. He just recognizes his Mommy."

"We never chose two boy names. We always seemed to think at least one would be a girl," I said simply.

"Daniel. This one is Daniel," she said as she gestured to the one who had been causing such a fit. "Daniel Stefan Salvatore if you are okay with that?" she asked. I nodded as she leaned down to kiss Daniel.

"Me? You are naming him after me?" Stefan asked from the bench nearby.

"I would give it to him as a first name but you've always said how it's troublesome for a young boy to have that name. I thought it only fitting for him to share a name with the uncle who almost delivered him. Plus he has that ornery Salvatore streak in him," she explained simply. Stefan leaned down to kiss her cheek and rub a hand over each baby's head.

"And the other Elena?" I asked.

"I was thinking Nicholas for Nick. He's done so much for us," she explained. I nodded again. The names fit them so well. The quiet one had come first and had a quiet dignity. Nick fit.

"And the middle name?"

"Pierce," she said simply.

"Pierce?"

"Yes. My biological mother's family. We owe her a great deal and I can't wait to introduce you two," she explained.

"I'm going to take Daniel now and Stefan can take Nick."

"Why?"

"Because it's time to take you to the hospital. Rest Sweetheart. You've done enough," I said. She nodded sleepily as they put her onto the gurney.

"Katie?"

"She's still sleeping in the car. Should I bring her to the hospital?" Liz asked as she poked her head in. I nodded gratefully and she came over to see the twins. She oohed and aahed over them as we walked up to the main floor. As they loaded us all into the back of the ambulance I saw Liz tucking Katie into her car.

"Damon?" Elena whispered sleepily. "Are you angry I was in the basement?"

"No Sweetheart. We'll talk about it once you, Daniel, and Nicholas are safely in the hospital. I'm not mad," I offered.

"Good," she said as she fell asleep.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Two days passed with Elena in the hospital and the twins taking over the nursery. Truth be told those little Salvatore boys had everyone in a flurry. The nurses were in love with them and I half wondered if they would try to keep them. Elena had been beside herself in the hospital when she finally woke up. Every second she could, she held one or both of the twins.

"They look like you Damon," she said with a smile. She was always smiling as she cooed over the infants. I was always close at hand, refusing to go home until they went home. Mom still hadn't arrived and I knew we would be besieged shortly by the family not in the immediate area.

"No they look like you," I replied. They had her mouth, her smile, and oddly enough her ears.

"Damon they have black hair just like you and they have your blue eyes. They are spitting images of their father and I don't understand why you can't see it," she sighed. I watched her with hooded eyes as she breast-fed Daniel. He was the breast hound. Nick had his priorities straight and went in and got out. Daniel took his sweet time getting fed, his little hand fisted on her breast. I watched her as Daniel finished his business and she tucked him into the rolling bassinet.

"Is it natural to be jealous of your sons?"

"Damon, I'm breast-feeding. They are going to get more boob action than you are right now. Dr. Bennett said six weeks so you will just have to wait," she said devilishly. I grinned down at her and pulled her up for a passionate kiss. With one swipe of my tongue and she melted in a puddle.

"Mmm...six weeks," she moaned. She pulled me back in for a kiss but Nick interrupted her with a soft cry. I met empty air as she immediately turned to check on him. She rubbed a hand over his face gently and he yawned, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Little cockblockers..." I mumbled.

"Damon! Your sons are not little cockblockers. They are babies and they want attention from their Mommy," she said. She was giving me an interesting look that was half amusement and half anger.

"Ah...well I don't like to share you when I'm trying to kiss you. They'll learn soon enough," I said as she smirked. She lay back against the pillows and I sat down in the chair beside the bed. She was being released this afternoon but I could still see the fatigue in her body. Dr. Bennett had pulled me aside and informed me she had been through something traumatic and her body might take longer to recover. The boys were completely healthy though and she had been much more concerned over that.

"6 pounds 1 ounce..." she mumbled thoughtfully. It was true they had been a little over the average but Dr. Bennett felt that was better than being underweight. Both of the boys had weighed in at 6 pounds 1 ounce and had been immediately deemed the most dangerous identical twins. Both had won the hearts of everyone in the hospital and the result was a packed hospital room. There were flowers, balloons, cards, baby gifts, and Mommy gifts everywhere.

"Remind me to thank Liz for the spa day. She really things of everything..." Elena mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Of course Sweetheart," I replied. She was tired and I knew she needed her rest. I stood and went to look down at my boys, running my fingers over their untidy black hair. Nick's eyes opened and I lifted him into my arms and moved for the window. There wasn't a lot of choice in this hospital but Elena and the boys had the best they had.

Nick rested against my neck and I swayed with him. I hadn't had this opportunity with Katie and even now I was terrified to miss things with the boys. I had opted to take the semester off and pick up courses after the holidays. I knew it would take me longer to get a degree but I couldn't risk not being home with them.

"May I come in?" Mom asked as she poked her head in. I turned and nodded. She had gotten stuck at Cherry's Grove and it had taken her the past two days to get home. She had been beside herself when she heard Elena and the boys were at the hospital.

"Mom, Elena's sleeping," I explained softly. She took one look at Elena and moved closer to see Nick.

"And who's this little guy?" she asked as she scooped him out of my arms. Nick yawned and nuzzled into her as best he could. I moved and picked up Daniel who seemed to notice his mother wasn't holding him and had begun to fuss.

"You are holding Nicholas Pierce. This one," I said gesturing to Daniel "is Daniel Stefan."

"Ah, you named him after the gentleman who drives your car?"

"He's been more than that Mom. He helped out with Elena a lot and kept her company when we were busy. He deserves some recognition," I replied.

"I wasn't questioning son. He's beautiful. And this little guy is so handsome," she said as she reached out to touch Daniel.

"They're identical Mom."

"Shh...they are each so beautiful. You both should be proud," she said as she laid Nick in the bassinet. Daniel cried softly but quieted when I put him down with his brother.

"Trust me, we are."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Weeks passed once we got home from the hospital and everything was going smoothly. The twins were finally in their own room and Elena's restrictions had been lifted. That first night after she had been cleared we had exhausted each other until nothing could wake us. I didn't know if I could spend another six weeks waiting to be with her again. It was sheer torture when I saw the lacy things she was wearing under her clothes.

The first few weeks had been incredibly stressful with babies crying at all hours, day or night. We tended to take shifts. It had only taken us a week to discover Elena needed the day shift since Katie depended on her in the morning and after school. I took the night shift and thanked God when they started sleeping longer hours.

We hadn't spoken to Dad since we left New York but I had a feeling Elena was sending him pictures regularly. She didn't speak of it but I just had a nagging feeling about it. We hadn't spoken about the fight I had with him before we left New York and I knew she would only ask if I let her. I loved that about her. She always knew when I didn't want to talk about something.

_Click_

I lazily opened my eyes and saw Elena standing there holding the camera. She was wearing my t-shirt and a pair of jeans and it made me want to throw her to the floor. She had commented on how insatiable I was now but for some reason I couldn't bother to care. Having my babies had made her completely irresistible to me...well, more so than usual.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Taking a picture of my boys," she said as she snapped another picture. I was lying on the bed with Nick and Daniel lay across my chest and stomach. Both were sleeping away on their stomachs and I had been hesitant to move them.

"Ah, come lay with us," I said as I reached out for her. She smiled and slid onto the bed softly. She curled up against me and put her hand between the boys. She was already close to being her original size but I couldn't help but sigh when her larger breasts pushed against me. I loved them and I was seriously hoping they didn't go away. Every time I commented on them she said Daniel seemed to love them too. Like father, like son.

"You're okay with my Mom coming to visit?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes. Why are you so worried?" She genuinely seemed worried about her biological mother coming to stay for a week. I couldn't understand her at all but I tried to just reassure her. Was there something horrible about her mother? Was she like my Dad? That can't be good.

"She'll be her in a few minutes. Um...why don't I change their diapers since it's starting to smell a little," she said as she lifted Nick from my stomach. I gathered up Daniel and followed her down the hall, bouncing Daniel a little. He cooed a little as we neared the nursery and I smiled at his sounds.

"Should I go get coffee ready while you handle them?" I asked. She nodded and I left the room. She would tell me when she was ready. The hot water was already on the stove and the small cookies and things were all ready. I moved them into the parlor and straightened the boy's portable crib. Elena would bring them right down as soon as she was done.

The car pulled up and I moved to the front door, edging the door open to greet our guest. Her head was covered by a hat and I didn't recognize her at first. She had one suitcase and a bag from a children's store. I stood on the front porch and waited as she approached me.

"I hope your flight was good. I saw it was beautiful weather," I stated. She tilted her head up and I gasped. "Dr. Flemming?"

"Hello Damon. You can call me Isobel. We're much closer now," she said simply as she hugged me. I was frozen as she pulled back and moved inside.

"How?" I asked as I followed her inside. "How did you...?"

"Simple. You were sent to me by the court for counseling and we discussed things about your life. When Katie came into your life I saw how lost you were. You were floundering Damon and I realized you needed a certain kind of help," she replied.

"Elena...?"

"She didn't know at first. I gave you the card she had given me and you hired her. She was perfect for you and you finally saw it. I think Elena figured it out around Christmas time. She called me and asked me if I'd given out any of her cards recently. Are you mad?" She asked.

"No. No you gave me my wife and two boys. I couldn't be angry with you Isobel. It's just surprising," I replied. Elena came down holding the boys and Isobel immediately ran over to take one. She took Nick which I thought was a good choice. Daniel didn't warm up to people as easily and he looked content in Elena's arms. He even favored her over me but I couldn't be jealous.

"Have you two talked?" she asked as I moved her towards the parlor. I kissed the side of her head and mumbled in the affirmative. Isobel cooed and bounced Nick a little before reaching in to her bag. She brought out a little bear with _Nick _written on it.

"I have one for Daniel and I brought Katie a picture album of my travels in Europe. I thought she might like to look through the art work," Isobel stated.

"That's thoughtful of you," Elena replied. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Well they are my grandchildren and I plan on spoiling them rotten."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"I think things went well today," Elena said from her seat at her vanity. I was reclining in bed, reading a book. I replied with a short 'yes' before closing the book with a sigh.

"Did you really think I would be angry with you?"

"I thought...perhaps," she began.

"Come to bed Elena," I said. She put her brush down and slid under the sheets. I pulled her against me.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she said softly.

"No, don't be. It was delicate then. I'm glad you didn't. I got to fall in love with you the way I was supposed to. I wouldn't change a thing," I answered. I tilted her face to mine and ensnared her lips in a kiss.

"I wouldn't either," she said softly.

"Now, I've had you in bed for two minutes and why are we still wearing clothes?"

"I don't know. What's wrong with us?" She said with a smile. I traced a finger over her cheek until I could pull her back to my lips.

"Absolutely nothing Sweetheart. Absolutely nothing," I replied. I rolled over to set the alarm and thanked Isobel for the silent clock. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would move me from them. I had started out with nothing and in the end I had three beautiful children and a woman to love. I couldn't know what our future would hold but somehow I had found this moment. My wife leaned up to pull me into her embrace and I thought no more that night.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

And that's all folks. Okay, so there is an epilogue that will take place down the road a bit. I wrestled with how to end this story and I found them in bed to be the most fitting. I hope you'll agree.

SPECIAL OFFER: I'm giving all of you the opportunity to ask me anything about this story. I know I probably didn't answer all the questions or address things you were curious about. Include it in a review, PM me, or put it on the blog and I'll answer them. Also feel free to ask me about anything else!

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Please leave a review. I will respond to them all and I have a backlog to complete as well. They'll be replied to soon!


	31. Finally Forever

"So it's not just about the money. Sometimes business is more about the people than the numbers. So for homework, read chapter three and write out how you would fix their mistakes. It's due on my desk Monday morning," I said as I wrote the assignment on the board. Students immediately started packing up and pushing their books in their bags. I turned and erased the notes and sat down at my desk. Ten minutes and I could go home. Sometimes being a teacher was incredibly tiring.

"Mr. Salvatore? Do you have a minute?" I turned and saw Annabel standing in the doorway with one hand grasping her messenger bag. I waved her in and she sidled up to my desk. She was one of those girls who would go far if she stayed persistent.

"How can I help you Anna?"

"You gave me a 'C' on the last paper..."

"Yes. I did," I replied. She was an 'A' student and unaccustomed to receiving lower grades. I had been expecting her since first period. I was surprised she hadn't made an appearance sooner. "What is your real question Anna?"

"I completed the assignment. This is 'A' material," she said with vehemence.

"Actually it's 'C' work. You analyzed the numbers, profits, and deficits but you neglected the human issue. Mr. Jones' wife holds the purse strings and by sending her poodle the premier dog food she loves, you may have cultivated a larger investment. Contrary to popular belief business is about people, not just money," I explained.

I opened the right drawer of my desk and pulled out a secondary packet. Anna was staring dumbly at her paper as I wrote out a new set of instructions. She looked up at me suddenly as I passed her the new packet.

"You're giving me another chance?" she asked.

"Yes. It's due next Monday. I'll expect a more thorough analysis of the human aspect and less focus on the money. Sell me the product. Do your research and market it properly," I replied as she read over the new assignment. She would get it right this time and I smiled knowing she would succeed. She said her thanks and left, leaving me three quiet moments.

"Mr. Salvatore?" I looked up to see Bridget Miller and Charlie Davens standing in the doorway.

"And what brings the newspaper editors to my classroom?" I asked. They smiled and came inside knowing I would at least hear them out. They weren't exactly the most popular students but they worked incredibly hard in the school.

"We wanted to ask you for a favor?" Charlie said. Bridget went rummaging in her bag and withdrew a large binder.

"Um...Mr. Salvatore you know that each year the students get to vote for a guest teacher for a semester and well we thought you might be able to help us with next semester's pick," Bridget stammered.

"And how might a business teacher help you with your pick?"

"Well the students signed the petition and we were wondering if Mrs. Salvatore would be willing to teach a writing class? It would only be twice a week for honors students," Charlie explained.

"The students want Elena to teach?"

"Well yeah. Mrs. Salvatore has a book published and she's always writing. We worked it out with the administration so she could work on the days you're off. We know you guys like to be home with your kids," Bridget answered.

"That's very thoughtful," I replied. "I'll talk to my wife about it. When does she need to answer by?"

"Um by November 30th. She's our primary pick but we have a secondary lined up if she declines," Bridget said.

"Just so you know Mr. Salvatore, she had 91% of the vote," Charlie said as he handed me the binder. "All the information is in there."

"I'll pass it along," I said as they left the room. I smiled at the binder and slid it into my bag. Elena would be flattered the students wanted her to teach. Although she had never made it into a classroom, she spoke of her love for teaching. She would be intrigued by the offer.

It's true, Elena never got to teach and I'm sure she didn't regret it. After the boys came home, Elena devoted herself to being a mother. She hadn't finished her degree and when I questioned her about it she always said she could go back later. To her, being home was much more important.

She had paved the way for me to go back to school full-time. I had completed my degree after two years of non-stop classes during all four seasons. It had caused stress and I regretted that aspect but I wanted them to be proud. It was a coincidence that I was offered a guest teaching position at the local high school soon after.

One semester turned to two and soon I was offered an official position. I still only teach three days a week but it works for us. I found a friend in Ric since he taught down the hall. Ric had seen a lot of changes in his life since we moved to Mystic Falls although I'm sure he was happier for them.

Ric and Jenna hadn't worked out in the long-run when they discovered they wanted completely different things. He had disappeared for a year after school wrapped up. He called me eventually and told me he'd gotten married. He'd married Meredith Sulez an eighteen year old who graduated right around the time he ran off. They shared a lot of the same views and oddly enough she and Elena had hit it off. Meredith was tough and she didn't put up with my shit, as she so aptly called it. They were discussing the possibility of a family but I knew it would be a long time. Meredith was still in college and he wasn't going to make any big decisions during that time.

Jenna had left town after that and we got postcards occasionally from various points around the world. She had offered us Elena's childhood home but Elena had settled for Jeremy getting it. She had removed some family heirlooms and things from her old room but left it to Jeremy. It wasn't home to her anymore and it wouldn't mean much to our kids.

Jeremy had proposed to Bonnie the Christmas after we had moved to Mystic Falls. They married when the twins were two, and were happily planning to have children. They often babysat the twins to get a feel for having kids. Elena didn't have the heart to tell them they were getting the good stuff from the boys. Those boys could be little terrors when they wanted to be.

Either way they had made Elena and Jeremy's childhood home into their own paradise. Jeremy had gotten into graphic design but he had a love of drawing comics. He had his first series in the works and had been flying to New York with Elena to speak to publishers.

Caroline had moved New York once her internship was over. They had their issues but I had a feeling Stefan and Caroline would be getting married sooner or later. They liked to pretend they loved their dating status but Stefan had spoken to me multiple times about marriage and whether it was better. My response was always. Elena and I had been incredibly happy and I couldn't imagine dating longer than we had.

Caroline had gone back to school to get a degree in cinematography and had plans to make her own films. With a TV pilot pitch in the works, she was looking for a good place to shoot. So far she was looking to Virginia and the Deep South for a location. That meant Stefan was actively looking into opening his own law offices. That also translated into them looking into moving much closer. Elena was ecstatic of course.

I left the school with my thoughts of the past few years. I threw my bag on the backseat of the Camaro and left as quickly as possible. I had a date with my flu-stricken wife. The twins were probably driving her up a wall by now since Katie had an after school program. I turned onto Main Street and continued on, hoping she would be able to eat tonight.

My thoughts drifted to Katie and I thought about how she had excelled these past few years. She had made some amazing new friends and had championed the art program at the elementary school. She was a social butterfly which helped when we were completely exhausted with the boys.

Elena had made a point to spend an hour every evening with Katie doing something fun. They did mother/daughter book clubs, watched TV shows, took classes, and whatever else Katie was interested in. Elena maintained Katie wouldn't feel neglected and I had followed her example. Katie got Sundays with me. We went to lunch and did some fun activity that was just for me and her.

Mom split her time between here and New York. We got the majority of her time since there were three grandchildren holding her here but Stefan did get her every so many weeks. We joked about having shared custody but she seemed to think it was an accurate description.

I had never fully reconciled with my father but he had been to visit for a week when the boys were three. Elena had continued to send regular updates on the family and pictures to him with no response. Mom claimed he received them but we really had no way of knowing. Either way I hadn't been able to forgive him for everything he had said about Elena.

Isobel was a regular in Mystic Falls ever since that first visit. It was weird knowing she had been a key person in my life but she gave me the best things in my life. I knew she carried some guilt since her actions were unethical in her profession but I couldn't fault her. Elena seemed to love having her around and the kids loved being doted on by their two grandmothers. It seemed things were completely together for all of us.

I turned down the driveway and parked in front of the house. Although we had a garage I rarely bothered to park there. I grabbed my briefcase and opened the front door, immediately slipping on one of Maggie's chew toys.

"Darn dog," I growled. Katie had been after a pet for years and once the boys were three we agreed to get a puppy. Maggie was a beautiful golden retriever who wormed her way into our hearts within seconds at the shelter. I had scarcely said two words to the workers when Elena and the boys were on the floor with the pup. Katie had squealed and joined the fray, rolling onto the floor. An hour later we had a puppy and suddenly I realized we weren't ready.

Three chewed dining room chairs and a destroyed area rug and I learned we needed more control over Maggie. Somehow I was roped into obedience school with her while everyone else was at home. She had reformed and become a beloved pet in our home. The only unfortunate side effect was the hundreds of toys lying on the floor.

"Daddy!" Daniel squealed as he ran into my legs. I lifted him up into my arms and looked at the odd outfit he was wearing. We had decided to let the boys pick out their own clothes every morning and it quickly became clear Daniel was the crazy one. He was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks and a lime green t-shirt. He was barefoot as usual and his black hair was an untidy mess. Elena said he was a little me but I didn't quite agree. I would have never been caught dead looking like that.

"How's my boy doing?" I asked him. He smiled broadly and started telling me about all the things he did that day. Apparently he had gotten completely filthy playing outside which meant Elena had to give him a bath. He then proceeded to drag Maggie's toys out but Maggie didn't want to play. He went on and on and I became aware of how messy the house was and just how much work Elena had dealt with today.

Nick came around the corner then in his blue jeans and red polo shirt. He was the neat one and he liked things just so. He reminded me of Stefan but Nick had his naughty streaks too. Interestingly he was a crafty little bugger and got away with far more than he should have. Nick handed me a cookie before running over to play with Maggie. I gave Maggie a pet and then told the boys I was going upstairs to see their mother.

Elena had ended up with an interesting life after we moved here. After the birth of the boys she had devoted time to finishing her novel. Once it was completed we had sent it off to see if it would be published. I had offered to have it published independently but Elena maintained it was only worth it if the publishing houses were willing to publish it. So we waited.

One year later her first book was published and she became an instant bestseller. She did a few interviews and one book tour but discovered she wouldn't do any more tours. She didn't like being away for so long and had made it clear when she met with her publisher. She still spent occasional weekends in New York as she handed in new chapters for the sequel.

She had taken on a lot of the duties her mother held years ago with the Founders Council and local events. She had reconnected with a lot of her old friends including Matt and Vicki Donovan and unfortunately...Tyler Lockwood. Luckily they had barely said two words before parting ways. She had filled me in on their past. She hadn't seen him since she told him she was pregnant but now he was married and had given up on Mystic Falls. Thank goodness because I really didn't want to have to beat the guy.

We had tried after the twins turned two to have more children but nothing had come of our efforts. Elena had put on a brave face but I knew it was hurting her. She wanted another child, preferably a girl but we had not been blessed. Just because she wasn't getting pregnant didn't mean we slowed our efforts to have more. Elena was quite the little exhibitionist and often dragged me off to some dark corner. I'm pretty sure we'd been just about everywhere in town.

"Elena," I called as I entered the bedroom. I found her curled in bed with a sleeve of saltines on the bedside table. Her eyes were shut and I moved to crawl into bed with her. She snuggled against me as I rubbed her back softly.

"Is it 3:30 already?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. How are you feeling today?" I asked softly. She groaned a little as I wrapped my arms more fully around her. I heard the small crash downstairs and winced. Those papers weren't getting graded tonight.

"I should go check on them..."

"No," I said as she tried to rise, "I'll go but how are you feeling?"

"As well as to be expected," she replied.

"Yeah the flu is a bitch!" I said. Katie came rushing in the room and jumped up on the bed.

"Hi!"

"Hello Katie," Elena said. "How was school?"

"Total fun!" she exclaimed. "We got our papers for a field trip today! We're going to Washington D.C. Can I go?"

"I'll look over the papers tonight," I replied. Katie was in the middle school now and I knew this overnight trip was coming. She was growing up too fast. Elena chuckled lightly at my tone.

"Okay Dad. Can I go over to Lisa's? Her mom said I could have dinner there," Katie asked. I glanced to Elena and she nodded.

"Go ahead. Be home by eight," I replied. She squealed and took off to call Lisa. She was becoming a little teenager and I was fucking terrified.

"Damon, can you get me what's in that envelope," Elena asked as she gestured to the envelope on the bedside table. I nodded and reached for it, sliding the card out.

_Nine Months isn't so long. Congratulations!_

I re-read the card three times before laying it on the table. I scooped Elena up to me and kissed her gently. She smiled against me as she slid her hand around my neck.

"Are you really?"

"Six weeks according to Dr Bennett. It's just morning sickness," she explained. I jumped up to my feet and hauled her up into my arms. She kissed my neck as I spun her around. She giggled against me as I held her close to me. Today she was pink and happy with the news and I hadn't seen her so deliriously happy in a while. She kissed me deeply, putting all her love into it.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I went to see him for the flu and he was like...'could you be pregnant?' and I said well... 'maybe'." She said breathlessly. I held her to me as I moved us towards the bed again, our bodies toppling onto the quilts. She sighed in contentment as I kissed every bit of available skin.

"I had hoped we would be blessed again," I said quietly. "I know how badly you wanted more children."

"I had finally made my peace. I was finally accepting the idea of three and now we'll have at least four."

"God I hope it's not more twins. I love the boys but it's a bit stressful especially with you possibly working again," I replied.

"What are you going on about?" she asked and I realized my slip. I got up and reached for my briefcase, handing her the binder. She opened it thoughtfully and smiled, her fingers tracing over each name. "They want me to teach?"

"Yes. Apparently you are highly regarded and they really want you to accept. You could teach up through May I suppose. I'm sure the school would allow the students to have a study hall if you would agree to teach up until the baby is born," I explained. She nodded thoughtfully and closed the binder, sliding it onto the bedside table.

"I'll have to think about it. Speaking of thinking about things, we should probably tell the children about the baby. I imagine it will take some convincing that it's a good thing," she said.

"For Daniel. Katie and Nick won't be bothered but Daniel is your baby and he likes that distinction."

"I know and he'll always be my baby but I think the sooner they know, the better," she replied. I smiled and kissed her again.

"I was beginning to think our good luck had run out. I wanted to give you another child and I was beginning to think I couldn't keep my promises."

"Damon when we got married I didn't really think you were going to make everything pure magic. Sometimes life doesn't give us everything. You've given me so much," she said as she caressed my cheek. I smirked at her challenging tone. She should know by now that I never give up on my promises.

"Later you'll remember just how well I keep my promises when you remember the promise I made about our love-making," I said.

Later we would tell the kids and our family. Tomorrow she would decide about teaching and I would consider our future. It had taken five years for us to get here but I wouldn't change a thing. Sometimes getting a little lost has its perks.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

And that's all she wrote. So there we have it, the end of "What's Wrong With Us?". 30 chapters and an epilogue later and we have the longest story I've written on FFN. Can you believe it? Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! I'm going to take about two weeks off (maybe). My goal will be two one-shots and then some heavy work on my next story!

I have two in the pipeline right now. Of course I'm planning to finish TMA but I also have a new AU story in the works as well. More on both of those later. Watch the blogs for updates, sneak peeks, and answers to questions about "What's Wrong With Us?" Please feel free to send me any and all questions!

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com

I _PROMISE_ to respond to _ALL_ reviews as soon as I can! I have a whole list of them to work on over the next few days. I _ALWAYS_ respond. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
